


Dread endured after death

by shedrak1221



Series: Mystery skulls - Broken hearts and shattered memories [3]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Dead gang, Follows all that has happened in BHAM, Gen, Ghost gang, So read it or it won't make sense, They have had a lot of adventures so is NOT sudden, everyone dies in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 109,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedrak1221/pseuds/shedrak1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is never easy to confront...<br/>And when you are dead... You have to face what you have endured in life.<br/>Can four ghosts handle the outcome of their actions?<br/>Or will they roam forever... Burdened by guilt?</p><p>Second parallel story for my other fanfic, Broken hearts and memories.<br/>Adventures involving their ghosts, after they died.<br/>Reading BHAM is advised, because things are based on it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tick tock goes the clock~  
> A ghost can't do anything as time moves along!

His red eyes glinted in the dark corridor, glancing as the three figures laughed.

So much time together...

So much happiness...

Mystery could not hold back a smile, glad that they had spent so many years like this.

So many mysteries solved.

The dog whined silently, paws trembling.

Since he retrieved his soul...

He can die.

He is not bound now, nothing can postpone his demise.

Not that he desired to postpone it for more time...

Red eyes narrowed at her figure, more old, more mature.

But still a sensitive soul...

Time is near for him.

A spirit left the mansion, three souls unaware of it.

 

* * *

 

Vivi roamed the mansion, worried.

 

“Mystery?!”

 

Lewis floated behind her, hands raised.

 

“Vivi calm down, he will probably be having a walk and-”

 

“He has been gone for two days!”

 

Something is wrong.

Mystery never leaves her side.

Her heart feared, remembering that other time he disappeared.

 

“He better not have left as if nothing! I can't-”

 

“You don't have to worry about me... Vivi.”

 

Both magenta and blue eyes stared at the figure leaning on a corridor's wall.

Mystery...

Vivi could not manage coherent words.

Shocked.

 

“Y-you are-”

 

“Dead.”

 

Mystery has always been clear when needed.

He would have remained hidden for some days more...

But he could not stand to see her fear.

So he would make things as quick a possible.

He stood, raising his arms.

 

“I am dead indeed.”

 

Lewis stared, seeing the same man they saw that day on that white forest...

But there was no mask now...

But seven long tails, flowing behind his ghostly figure.

No skull as a normal ghost would have.

Instead, sharp nails and fangs... Feral red eyes.

She cried, approaching.

Her hands raised to his face as she spoke, voice trembling.

 

“You left to...”

 

“Die. You would have panicked. As you do now. Something that is not necessary, I am fine.”

 

He received sufficient funeral services. He buried his own corpse under a tree...

Proper...

And fitting...

Lewis glanced with sad eyes, voice questioning.

 

“Then why are you still here?...”

 

A ghost.

Mystery just chuckled darkly, fingers raising his glasses, covering his glowing eyes.

 

“Why?... Is it not obvious?”

 

Vivi cried, nuzzling her face against his chest.

He returned her hug, smiling at her.

 

“Even if you are not young anymore... You still get yourself into a lot of trouble... As always.”

 

He had to stay and ensure their safety...

Until the day they die...

Arthur got out of the living room, confused.

 

“Viv? Why are you crying, where-”

 

He finally saw what was in front of Lewis...

 

“...Oh boy.”

 

Mystery just smiled...

They care too much for him...

They should not.

 

* * *

 

Lewis floated over a pile of boxes, glancing down as Arthur worked.

He is worried.

 

“...You have been working here for too much time.”

 

Arthur turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

 

“...Well, figures, kingsmen is mine.”

 

It had been for some years now...

Arthur could not hold back a sad smile, eyes roaming to a photo on a wall.

Lance...

Lewis shook his head, glowing eyes glinting in the dark.

 

“You have not followed us to investigate for two months, Arthur.”

 

Lewis is not stupid.

Something is wrong with Arthur.

Arthur just laughed nervously, going into the office to not look at him.

 

“I- I just have too much work, you know!

 

Lewis blinked, Galahad at his side.

An echoing worried growl.

Little eyes fixed on his beloved owner...

That only made Lewis suspect more.

 

“...Arthur... If you want to retire from our-”

 

The blonde's head peeked from the door, eyes wide.

 

“No way! I- I just-” He frowned, eyes full of nervousness. “Just give me a break, there are a lot of things I have to fix in here!”

 

He would never want to leave...

He hurried to his desk, moving designs all around.

Nothing needing to be repaired... Nothing really needed to be checked.

Lewis floated at the door, crossing his arms.

Glowing eyes glanced at the car that had been here for weeks.

Still here.

 

“...You don't have that much work.”

 

Lewis is right...

Arthur sighed, curling his metal fingers.

 

“I have. Lewis, why don't you go with Vivi and you both take the van, visit a haunted place... You know, as always. It's not like I do much when I go with you guys-”

 

Lewis would have none of it.

 

“We have solved tons of mysteries... And a lot of them were solved thanks to you. Besides... Why would we go without you?”

 

For a very good reason...

He can't go.

He can't go and risk it.

 

“Lewis I'm tired, I'm going to close for today, watch a nice movie with Galy...”

 

Calm down...

Lewis could only sigh, nodding.

 

“Very well... If you... Finish your work... We will be in the mansion, as always.”

 

Arthur closed his eyes shut, clenching his fists as Lewis left.

He hates this...

Galahad nuzzled against his face, full of worry.

Arthur smiled again, poking him with a finger.

 

“Aww, stop looking at me that way...”

 

A sad growl, full of knowledge.

Arthur stood, returning to the motorbike he had to check.

Galahad always worried...

He was not surprised at all when he became a ghost...

His company helps...

 

“You know... You could have crossed, like Lance. He is probably having so much beer! And you could have had so many sunflower seeds. But no, you stay with this idiot here.”

 

Galahad growled, handing him a tool.

 

“A fucking idiot... Always remaining silent.”

 

He does not even realize that he is thinking wildly again.

 

“Always keeping things for myself!”

 

Not realizing he is screaming.

 

“...Fucking things up for them.”

 

Galahad noticed, growling fearfully.

He should not lose his temper.

He should not.

Arthur was crying now, still trying to work to not think.

 

“And here I am, still working! Still pretending that things are alright! That I do not-”

 

Need help.

Arthur jolted, gasping.

His real hand trembled, raising in jolts to his chest. Metal arm going stiff.

As he slumped onto the motorbike, eyes wide, Galahad screeched.

The little ghost panicked, already having seen this.

Heart attack.

He did not waste time, floating away, hoping that Lewis was not too far...

Arthur could not think, only pain.

He could not think of how much of an idiot he has been these past weeks.

As he was out of it... A raging Galahad dragged Lewis back into the store.

 

“You crazy hamster! What do you-”

 

Lewis froze, eyes wide.

 

“Arthur!”

 

Lewis did not waste time.

He knelled, hands over his chest, where his hand was tightly grasped.

The ghost feared, understanding.

God...

 

“Galahad call Vivi's emergency number!”

 

They had an specific number to let know each other that they were needed.

No words needed...

Lewis could not waste time with words.

He knows that Vivi will come at light speed, she always does when seeing that call.

As the hamster messed with the phone, haunting it...

Lewis took a breath.

 

“H-hang on please.”

 

He has not possessed Arthur in... Years?...

But this was needed...

The ghost got in, fearing more.

This was bad.

Now he saw why Arthur refused to go with them.

He is easily scared... He should not do much with his body...

He is a mess.

A weak heart now.

That was slowly halting.

Fuck no.

As much as it pained Lewis, he could not let him die here.

Not like this.

Arthur is surely regretting all these past weeks...

So Lewis tried to postpone the inevitable...

 

* * *

 

Lewis clutched his hands painfully as the doctor spoke.

 

“This is not normal... It's so unusual. We have seen heart failure before... But not like this. His heart is weak, his body is weak... His nervous system is messed up, hard time breathing. It should not be, he is not that old. It's like...If something, maybe a new disease, has been messing it up since young age. I have seen his medical records and he-”

 

Lewis raised his hands, understanding.

 

“It... It's enough. I see...”

 

The doctor frowned, both glancing at the room's door.

 

“How much?...”

 

“We don't now.”

 

Lewis imagined so...

The doctor nodded, leaving him be.

It's always hard to face death.

The ghost stood in front of the closed door.

Fearing.

He knows Arthur is awake now.

Vivi is inside... Worried as always.

So he stepped in, determination overtaking dread.

Arthur was looking down to his hands, not meeting her eyes as she spoke.

 

“Arty... You should have told us.”

 

He nodded, closing his eyes.

 

“I know... I know I should. But... If it was going to eventually happen... It's unavoidable. I did not want to worry you.”

 

Lewis sighed, looking out the window.

 

“And now we are more...”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

There was a bitter silence, only broken by Mystery's whines, now hiding as a dog again.

Even if his red eyes glowed.

Galahad floated at Arthur's side, paws grabbing his shoulder tightly.

After a long while, Arthur smiled sadly, meeting their eyes.

 

“...Hey, Lewis.”

 

The ghost looked up from his hands, eyes wondering.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“...No problem.”

 

For saving him back there...

Arthur leaned his head to look at her, her hand clasping his.

He would have regretted not seeing her... And only having argued before it.

 

* * *

 

A nurse walked through the corridor, heading for the room.

She knocked, glancing in.

 

“Visit hours are over...”

 

She glanced sadly, at the girl that had been visiting him every day.

Vivi looked around the room, as if seeing something she could not.

She smiled nervously, nodding.

 

“One more minute, we- I will leave.”

 

“...Very well.”

 

The door closed.

Lewis groaned, passing from under the bed. Mystery came out of a wall, red eyes watching with boredom.

 

“I hate to have to hide...”

 

“Do you want to stay or not.”

 

Lewis always stayed in the nights...

 

“...Yeah.”

 

“Then shut up.”

 

Arthur smiled, playing with Galahad, who floated on his hands.

 

“It's late buddy. Go with Vivi...”

 

The hamster growled, paws grabbing his fingers.

Vivi sighed, taking him in her hands, the hamster obeying reluctantly.

Arthur feared every night...

And so he trusted Vivi to care for the small ghost.

Mystery took one of her hands, motioning her to leave.

She halted at the door, smiling back at him.

 

“See you tomorrow Arthur.”

 

He smiled as well, waving a hand.

Mystery's eyes were full of knowledge as Arthur spoke.

 

“Good night Vivi. Galy, don't make a mess, ok?...”

 

Only Arthur and Lewis remained in the room...

The ghost made sure that no doctors or nurses were around, and that they would remain alone.

Once he did, he turned to glance at him, voice calm.

But fearful.

 

“...You are not getting better.”

 

He was not.

Arthur was getting weaker, he had more trouble breathing well...

It is not normal indeed.

And Lewis knew why.

Arthur could only look away as Lewis spoke, full of anger.

 

“Your body has been seized so many times... All those possessions, all those forced breaths and those thoughts, that were not yours, inside your head... A heart beating not by your own will.”

 

Arthur could see the regret on Lewis eyes.

So he spoke, firm. Even if his breath was labored.

 

“Not yours... Yours don't have anything to do with this...”

 

Lewis glared, fire brighter.

 

“They have... Even if only a little... Even if they were mostly harmless... They made this arrive sooner.”

 

Arthur huffed, a small laugh.

 

“I don't care... It was worth it.”

 

That only made Lewis more angry.

With everything.

But he could do nothing...

Every single night...

They feared.

Hours seeming ages.

His heart could break at any moment, as Lewis did.

They had been in a comfortable hour, chatting as if nothing.

As if he were not in a place he hated to be in...

 

“I have always wondered how you guys work... I mean, you are able to manifest yourself, be physical... But even then, you can go through things as if nothing!”

 

Lewis did not like how all that they have been talking about was related to ghosts...

 

“...I don't even know Arthur... I think is related to what I focus on, what I wish to do.”

 

Arthur pondered, nodding.

 

“That would explain... I mean, some ghosts are not as powerful, some don't even manage to show themselves... Invisible...” He grinned, chuckling. “You sure have a strong will.”

 

Come back to find him...

And later ensure their safety...

 

“I have one indeed...”

 

Arthur's smile faltered, eyes roaming to his hands.

 

“I- I wonder if I will be able to be a ghost... I have never had...”

 

A coward.

Arthur cried silently, all his fears finally out.

He could not hide them.

 

“I- I wonder if I will manage to stay...”

 

He is dying...

Even if he believes he should...

He fears...

Lewis floated, to sit at the side of the bed.

He did not even know what to say.

 

“Arthur...” All his regret... All that happened... That cave. “I'm s-sure you will be one. But you don't have to be one, you could-”

 

Arthur sobbed, slumping on the blankets.

 

“I want to be o-one! I want to feel what you had to! I- I don't want to be alone!”

 

He wants to stay...

Lewis eyes widened, seeing him lose his nerve...

Arthur had been warned to remain calm.

But he did not care, he was going to die sooner or later...

Lewis stood, intending to call a nurse.

Only for Arthur to grasp his arm weakly.

 

“D-don't-”

 

Lewis eyes filled with fear again, and horror.

 

“Arthur we need-”

 

“No... I don't need it. I should have died that day in kingsmen... P-please... I can't stand this...”

 

He hated this place...

He hated to wait...

He hated to bring them here...

See their worry every single day.

Now that Vivi was not here to worry...

She would not see...

Lewis eyes filled with sadness, realizing he could not keep him living.

Not without hurting him more.

He would have offered his own help, a forced possession, keep his body stable...

It would only hurt later.

So Lewis sat again, taking his real hand, that had been over his chest.

Heart hurting.

Ironic...

Lewis did not wish to see him die...

But he would not leave him alone.

And Arthur... As sick as the thought was... Felt that he should... Like he watched him die that night.

Lewis could not do anything as Arthur struggled to breathe.

A lost fight.

Arthur frowned after some minutes, tears falling down.

His voice faint, mostly speaking for himself, his own thoughts.

 

“I- I don't want to d-die in a hospital...”

 

How selfish he was...

Lewis had no choice.

He had no saying that night.

Forced to fall.

And here he was, hating this place, wishing to be anywhere else...

 

“I'm a selfish bastard, I-”

 

Arthur gasped, for Lewis was slowly passing through the bed, arms around his figure.

 

“L-ewis?”

 

The ghost remained silent, carrying him.

Arthur could only let him, not having strength.

The window opened, Arthur's hands clutching Lewis arms, fearful.

Even if he knew that Lewis would not let him fall.

There was a hill not far away from the building.

And Arthur could only cry as Lewis took him there, slowly letting him lay against a tree.

The night sky was beautiful...

As Arthur cried, Lewis held him close, focusing on his heartbeat...

Unsteady.

The pain in his chest increased...

And his fear.

 

“...D-does death hurt?”

 

Lewis did not want to answer that.

And Arthur hated to make that question, knowing very well how Lewis had to feel as spikes tore his chest.

But he feared too much to hold it in.

 

“...I can try to make you not feel it.”

 

Arthur shook his head...

He had enough with the knowledge...

He would not try to avoid what Lewis went through.

 

“N-no-”

 

Arthur lost his voice, another pang of pain.

Consciousness faded slowly...

But a ghost reached with a hand, disobeying...

A ghostly hand passed through skin, to lay over a heart.

Fingers brushing it softly.

Numbing.

 

* * *

 

Arthur could only think of one thing in this black void.

He only saw one way...

He only wished for one thing.

Stay with them...

And so...

His eyes opened...

It was dark...

But the stars shined above.

Arthur regained his mind, remembering.

This hill...

He gasped, seeing the tree.

His body was not there...

His eyes filled with hope as he stood.

Only to narrow as he raised his hands.

 

“M-my hand is back...”

 

But they were gloved...

He slowly raised his hands towards his face.

Dreadful.

For his voice had echoed.

Arthur let out a raspy breath... Not needed.

He could feel the outlines of a skull.

 

“I- I-”

 

“You are a ghost.”

 

Arthur yelped, floating a little.

As he panicked on the air, unused to floating... Two hands helped him regain his balance.

Arthur turned his skull slowly around to look.

 

“Lewis...”

 

He was there, smiling sadly.

 

“Took you a few hours to come back...”

 

He was beginning to fear he would not...

Lewis was both glad and sorrowful to see him like this...

A skeleton, a ghost...

He still was Arthur. Wearing a more informal suit, a white shirt under it, orange folding...

And a heart... Golden... Pulsing sometimes in blue and purple... And green... Though less often.

Arthur cried from his glowing gold eyes, both for happiness and fear.

 

“I- I am still here...”

 

Lewis nodded, taking a step back, to let him take in his new state of existence.

Arthur patted all his ghostly form, full of wonder.

Lewis sighed, Arthur stumbling a little, still not knowing fully how to manifest himself.

The taller ghost did not expect his sudden burst.

 

“I am still here!”

 

Arthur smiled wide with his skull, eyes full of relief, but tears still falling down.

Little sparks flowed out around his skull, forming spiky hair in seconds, as in life.

 

“I can stay! Holy shit, I was so scared! I- I don't even know! Can I make fire? Can I pass through things?! Will I have to haunt a place?! Will I-”

 

Lewis raised his hands, holding him before he could float upside down and hit his skull or something.

 

“Arthur calm down, I can teach you everything. No need to hurry and-”

 

Arthur grinned like an idiot, shaking his head.

 

“I can't calm down! I have so many questions! So many things to know! I have two hands now!” Arthur quickly pulled at his suit. “Though I think I have some scars on the left- Does not matter! I don't care about sleeping! I won't have nightmares! I won't feel pain! No more fucking pills! No more fucking cults trying to kill me! I don't care about feeling like the living! I can feel differently still! And now I can know how you have felt all these years! I have so many fucking questions!”

 

God he felt... Young again! But dead like Lewis!

He was both excited and dreadful!

Lewis clutched his own skull, feeling a headache.

Death changes you...

And Arthur seemed to have two settings now...

Extreme regret and extreme cheerfulness.

All in one hyperactive ghost...

 

“...And I have no clue how I will answer them all in time...”

 

Arthur gasped, hands clasped together.

Something was missing.

 

“Oh! Where is my body?”

 

Lewis looked down, nervous.

 

“It's in the morgue, maybe tomorrow-”

 

Arthur walked down the hill, uncaring.

 

“It's just a corpse! I don't need it anymore! It's nothing! Burn it! Lay it six feet under the ground! Whatever! I am still here and I'm going to fucking enjoy still existing! I have to see Vivi and tell her I'm fine!”

 

Lewis stood baffled as Arthur walked ahead, leaving.

 

“Ummm... Arthur!”

 

The smaller ghost halted, ghostly hair bouncing.

He turned around to look at Lewis, golden eyes blinking.

Lewis raised a finger, pointing in the opposite direction.

 

“...The mansion is over there.”

 

Not in a blind direction.

 

“Oh! Yeah!” Arthur ran up the hill again, still not knowing how to float correctly, stumbling on his way. “...Lewis how do I float?...”

 

Lewis just sighed, hand over his eyes.

It will be a long night...

 

* * *

Vivi woke up, stretching on the bed.

In normal circumstances, Mystery would have fallen off with one of her kicks.

But he just passed through the blankets, dodging.

He liked to pretend to sleep, like before...

As soon as she rubbed her eyes, she leaned forward to hug him.

 

“Good morning...”

 

He smiled, red eyes not opening.

 

“...You have visit.”

 

Vivi blinked, confused.

Visit?...

 

“Huh?” She gasped, frowning. “Don't tell me Lewis has left Arthur alone! He-”

 

Mystery finally opened his eyes, as always, knowing.

 

“...Go to the living room.”

 

Or should he say dead room?...

Meanwhile she tried to get answers... Lewis groaned.

For Arthur was slamming himself against a wall.

Failing miserably at going through it.

As he fell backwards for the tenth time...

 

“Arthur you can't learn things in one day...”

 

He huffed, standing to try again.

Galahad tried to stop him, already knowing the outcome...

The hamster was sad... But Arthur did not seem to mind his new state.

 

“Mystery did! He did not have to learn anything!”

 

Another loud thump, deadbeats laughing around them.

 

“...He is not normal in the first place.”

 

“Let me figure this out dammit!”

 

Lewis pondered as deadbeats cheered, Arthur running fast.

Amused chirps, another fail. A skull rolling away... Chased by a worried rodent...

The taller ghost smiled, kneeling to grasp Arthur's skull.

He spoke as he handed it back, hands reaching blindly for it.

 

“...Why not try to show yourself alive?... It will surely freak Vivi less when she wakes up.”

 

Arthur gasped, remembering.

He looked down, sad.

 

“Yeah... Teach me, please...”

 

He fears to see her sorrow...

Maybe he can make it easier.

Lewis patted his back, reassuring.

 

“Very well. Now, focus, it is not easy. You have to desire it with all your heart, it takes a lot of will and energy...”

 

Arthur clenched and raised his fists, eyes narrowing, sparks flowing.

Lewis did not think he would manage.

But to his surprise...

Arthur blinked, figure flickering and fading for a second.

He looked at Lewis, eyes full of confusion, for he looked baffled.

 

“...What?”

 

Lewis pointed at a mirror.

Arthur stared in awe.

 

“I...”

 

He looked as in life...

He smiled, not very sure how to feel about it.

His eyes...

Still glow.

As he stood, with a hand on the mirror...

Vivi walked in.

Her blue eyes widened, seeing Arthur there.

 

“A-arty?...”

 

He turned around to face her, with a huge smile.

 

“Viv!” His smile faltered. As soon as he saw her tears. “...Viv?...”

 

She sobbed, seeing him there...

Glowing eyes...

Dead.

Arthur huffed, for she leaped at him, holding him tightly.

Voice full of sorrow.

 

“Y-you are dead! You died tonight! And I- I was not there! Arthur-”

 

He placed a finger over her lips, smiling.

She stopped, listening instead, both their eyes meeting.

 

“I'm still here... I could not leave you guys. I don't care if I'm a ghost. Not if I can stay.”

 

She cried more, burying her face on his shoulder.

Arthur spoke calmly, eyes meeting Lewis ones.

 

“Now... Now we can go investigate again! I can go! You have two ghosts now...”

 

Her tears did not stop...

Lewis sighed, floating closer.

Two ghost held her as she cried, mourning them both.

Even if they did not want her to...

 

* * *

 

“Stop worrying!”

 

Lewis tried to take her hand again, to step up the stairs.

She smacked his skull with her staff, tired.

 

“Lew, I am not going to break walking up stairs!”

 

Arthur floated at her side, rambling again.

He as well trying to hold her.

 

“But you need help! You are not... You need a staff!” He yelped, staff flying down. “Ouch!”

 

She rolled her eyes, swatting them both away.

 

“Enough! I don't need help! And don't make puppy eyes! You can't hurt!... Wait... Did you call me old?!”

 

They both floated away, hands raising quickly, nervous smiles.

 

“No, no, not at all! You are still full of energy!”  
“No way! You are still beautiful even if you are 94 years old!”

 

She sighed, smiling.

 

“Guys. I'm. Fine. Stop worrying!”

 

They can't stop...

Mystery stood on top of the stairs, leaning down to outstretch a hand.

Helping her reach the top.

She smiled at him, both going into the mansion.

 

“Thank you, Mystery.”

 

The other two ghosts floated poker faced, a few seconds of silence.

But then they screamed.

 

“Why he can help?! But not us?!”

“Fuck it! If you excuse me I will find another old lady to help! One that it's not a grumpy stubborn doom of food! And that says thanks!”

 

Arthur had to dodge a staff thrown his way...

 

* * *

 

Mystery stood with his arms behind him in her room, always ready to listen.

All the time in the world to spare.

For her.

 

“...Make them leave.”

 

He bowed, red eyes full of sadness.

One of his seven tails closed the door as Vivi curled in the blankets...

 

* * *

 

Lewis was ordering the mansion again, broom in hands.

His deadbeats followed, smiling as they swiped corridors and rooms.

Perfect order...

As he liked.

But when you live with a chaotic ghost...

There was a loud rumble.

Lewis sighed, broom lowering.

Of course... It came from Arthur's room...

He made his way towards it, already dreading what he did this time.

Some of Arthur's own deadbeats were flying near his room, as always full of energy.

Slender yellow figures screeching loudly.

It was not long before Arthur lured his first spirit...

After all, his aura was powerful as well...

But more wild.

Lewis had to admit that he was not surprised when some of his own deadbeats left him, to feed of Arthur's energy instead...

And since his death... They never stopped messing with electrical or mechanical things...

Always working... Sleepless nights.

It is a good thing Vivi does not mind...

But Lewis did.

He opened the door to his room, glaring in.

 

“Arthur, what the hell did you do this time and-”

 

Only yellow deadbeats haunting his crafts... One twirling crazily inside a generator, smoke coming out of it.

That probably caused the rumble...

They could very well sell all this energy and be rich...

Where was Arthur?...

There was a toaster on his desk.

Lewis narrowed his eyes, noting the slight trembling on it.

He was not surprised when two toasts popped out.

A message burned on them.

Lewis read it out loud, floating in front of it.

 

“...Help.” He looked down to the toaster, small sparks coming out of it. “For the love of... Not again.”

 

Two more toasts.

 

“An accident?... How the hell did you manage to be trapped there?!”

 

Only one toast more, a little ghost with his arms raised drawn on it.

 

“It's a mystery?...” Lewis groaned, growing tired. “You and your memes! Get out of there!”

 

The toaster bounced, Lewis reaching with a hand, trying to grasp him out.

Arthur yelped, his figure appearing out of it.

Lewis crossed his arms, eyebrow raised.

Arthur smiled sheepishly, scratching his ghostly hair...

 

“Hehe... I still can't control myself sometimes...”

 

Lewis nodded, huffing.

 

“Indeed! Even if it has been years!”

 

“Hey! You have fire! I have... I don't even know! But when my spirit it's not flowing like yours, it's sparky! And I somehow have problems with machines! I was fumbling with the toaster, and next thing I know, I'm inside it!”

 

“...Just like last week. Stuck in the tv. Or last month, in the fridge, that you still visit everyday. Or-”

 

“Fine, fine! I will be more careful!”

 

“Good.” Lewis pointed at the crazy deadbeat in the generator, worried. “Now stop it before that thing explodes or something...”

 

Arthur obeyed grumpily, pulling the small dizzy spirit out.

They both floated into the living room, bored.

Arthur clapped his hands, looking at the wii U.

 

“...Want to?”

 

Lewis chuckled...

After all these years... Even if new systems were made... They still had this old thing.

 

“Sure.”

 

An hour passed, both arguing on the couch.

Unaware that Mystery stared at them at the door.

Plotting.

Arthur grinned, Lewis finally losing.

  
“You think that you are the best, huh?! Well watch as-”

 

As soon as Lewis was going to lose... The tv screen blackened.

 

“Aaaaaargh!”

 

Lewis stared as Mystery's finger had pushed the off button.

Arthur stood, angry.

 

“I was finally winning! What was that for?! You-”

 

“There is a cult.”

 

Both ghost blinked.

 

“Huh?”

“What?”

 

Mystery raised a hand to his glasses, explaining.

 

“I know that we have not worked for a long time... But Vivi has received a call, there are people missing. And she is stubborn... And I was thinking that maybe you could deal with it while... She rests.”

 

Lewis frowned.

It was true that they have not dealt with mysteries since a while ago...

Not since Vivi could not handle them anymore.

Things had been calm enough...

Arthur really did not like lunatics... Even if they had stopped chasing him as much, since he died.

They still crept him out.

But if people were in danger...

They could not let Vivi take care of it, they know she would try.

Lewis stood, glancing at Mystery's eyes.

 

“Keep her here while we are away.”

 

He gave a smile, red eyes content.

 

“...Of course.”

 

* * *

 

Red eyes glanced with sadness at her.

He sat at the side of the bed, whispering.

 

“They are away... As you wished.”

 

He only got a tired nod...

Time flew...

Red eyes closed as a hand fell from his.

A last breath.

No pain, no fear.

She has always been fearless...

For herself...

Mystery stood, not crying.

She would have not wanted that...

No...

She does not want that.

He smiled, turning around.

 

“...You sure never waste time.”

 

A laugh echoed in the room.

As if she would leave without them...

 

* * *

 

Arthur stood on the rock formation, glancing at the altar.

Confused.

 

“...This place was sealed... No living soul would have managed to pass through those rocks back there.”

 

There was no cult.

There were no people kidnapped.

Arthur leaned to look at the old stone.

There was not a trace of blood...

The runes were clean.

For a very long time.

Lewis nodded, frowning.

 

“This is not normal... Are we in the wrong place?”

 

Arthur shook his head, eyes roaming everywhere.

 

“No. Can't be. Vivi is never wrong with these things. She is always right and knows what she is doing. She wanted us to come here. She knows-”

 

Arthur's eyes widened, frame trembling.

Seeing truth.

Lewis floated close, worried.

 

“Arthur? Are you ok?...”

 

Arthur grabbed his own heart quickly, focusing.

He could not...

Golden eyes were full of fear, voice as well, questioning.

 

“Lewis can you feel Vivi?!”

 

Lewis blinked, confused.

But then he understood.

Why Arthur was floating clumsily now, why sparks were flowing in panic...

 

“...I can't feel her.”

 

Both stood on the rocks.

Hearts turning black...

 

* * *

 

There had been no one in the mansion...

Only her body.

She and Mystery were not around...

And that left Lewis and Arthur fearful...

The next morning... She had a funeral.

As soon as all people left, two ghosts approached her tomb.

Both crying.

Both hurt that she had kept them away.

As Lewis swallowed his pain... Arthur did not hold it.

Arthur leaned on her tombstone, crying loudly.

 

“V-viiiiiiiiv! Why?! Whyyyyy?! “ He raised a fist, angry. But he lowered it, not wanting to hit. “You idiot! I- I-”

 

He hiccuped and halted, a voice echoing behind them.

 

“Woah!... Who has died?”

 

Golden and Magenta eyes blinked, hearing it.

Always mocking and joking...

They both turned slowly around, tears falling down.

She was there, smiling.

As in life, only her eyes glowing... A beautiful long, blue and black dress...

Laughing...

As if nothing.

 

“Vivi...”

 

Arthur was never calm...

She continued to smile, him at her side in a second.

Rambling angrily, but she could see the care in his eyes.

 

“Why?! Why keep us away?! You think it is funny?! That we don't care?! A whole day worried! I was beginning to think that you had crossed! I was beginning to think of telling Lewis to follow you! I was worried! He was worried! We were worried! We need you! We-”

 

Arthur wheezed, for she took a step, arms around him.

 

“I did not want you guys to worry... You think that you would want to have been there... But you would have hurt more. I have been a day away... Yes. To learn. Mystery has taught me to appear alive... I wanted to do as you did for me.”

 

Arthur sobbed, hands covering his eyes.

 

“Y-You-”

 

She should have not done that...

Lewis approached slowly, taking her hand, eyes full of sadness.

 

“...I missed you.”

 

He feared...

A day can seem an eternity...

But she was still here...

Still her beautiful self.

She let them both hold her again, this time them the ones mourning her.

Red eyes watched from the distance.

Dreadful.

 

* * *

 

Things calmed down somewhat...

Arthur was still a nervous mess...

But Lewis and Vivi just waved it aside, a normal thing in him. Maybe still nervous that she was dead...

She smiled, the four of them roaming the mansion, glancing all around.

Arthur could see the wonder in their eyes...

Arthur did not like at all where this was going...

So he held Galahad a little more tightly in between his hands.

He trembled when her words echoed in the rooms.

 

“Now that we can... Maybe... Should we all cross?”

 

Lewis looked down to his hands, wondering.

 

“Afterlife?...”

 

She nodded, smiling.

 

“Nothing keeps us here... And we would still be together.”

 

There was a small silence...

But Lewis smiled a little, taking her hand.

 

“That... Does not sound too bad.”

 

They both turned to look at Arthur, for Vivi already knew that Mystery would follow her anywhere.

The blonde's eyes roamed everywhere, hands clasped tightly together. Poor Galahad had to float away to not be squished.

 

“Um... Yeah... That- That would be a-awesome.”

 

Vivi took Mystery's hand, Lewis outstretching his hand to Arthur.

Lewis could see the doubt in Arthur's eyes... He began to wonder why...

But he smiled when Arthur sighed, taking it.

Four ghosts focused... A hamster always ready to follow...

Only Mystery standing without trying...

Already predicting the outcome of one of them...

Sure enough, Arthur could see their smiles, easy for them to see a way.

A way he could not see at all.

Arthur began to fear more.

He focused.

He focused with all his soul and heart...

Vivi and Lewis were more translucent now, their auras fading.

And Arthur could not follow...

Lewis gasped, Arthur letting go from his hand.

He and Vivi turned to look at him.

He was taking steps back, not meeting their eyes.

 

“Y-you guys can go ahead! I- I-” He ran away, screaming back. “I- I will follow once I check the van!”

 

Mystery closed his eyes, sighing.

He caught a glimpse of green in his heart...

He can't...

Galahad let out a confused growl, seeing him leave.

Arthur dashed out the mansion's doors, trying to not cry.

He floated towards his dear van, leaning tiredly against it.

He let out a silent sob, closing his eyes, as his skull touched a window.

He can't.

He can't follow...

As much as he wants to.

He...

He can imagine why...

After all this time...

After all this time he is still guilty.

Of all the things he did in life...

Since he died...

He dreaded this moment.

He has know he would not be able since his death.

He tried to wave it away.

To deny it...

But there was no denying the truth...

He can't go somewhere he does not deserve...

Arthur winced, hearing the mansion's door's open.

They did not cross...

She floated down the stairs, voice full of worry.

 

“...Arthur?”

 

He tried to smile, placing the most believable one he has ever done...

But still fake.

 

“I- I'm just sad to leave it behind! Maybe... Maybe I stay one day or two! To drive it... You... You know... You can go ahead. I will not take long...”

 

Lewis did not buy it.

He already knew.

He could see Mystery's eyes glinting in the dark... A silent confession.

But Lewis did not need it...

He knew.

He has lived Arthur's guilt first hand.

Arthur gasped, Lewis stepping close, eyes accusing.

Voice firm...

 

“...You can't.”

 

Arthur faked confusion, raising his hands in question.

 

“I can't take my van?... Come on dude, I just-”

 

Lewis grabbed his left arm, moving his sleeve away.

Scars still there.

Lewis spoke harshly, tired.

 

“You can't cross. Don't lie to me, Arthur.”

 

Golden eyes lost their cheerfulness.

No point in even trying...

Spirit hair got more spiky, brighter...

Full of fear...

Full of dread.

Sorrow...

 

“...I'm sorry...”

 

Arthur finally trembled, looking down in shame, unable to flee while Lewis had his arm gripped tightly.

Vivi could only glance with sad eyes as Arthur apologized.

 

“I'm fucking sorry ok?! I can't! You are right! I am useless as a ghost as well! Still weak! You guys can go! I don't mind!”

 

That's what he told himself...

Arthur tried to move away, but Lewis only held him in place.

The ghost could do nothing as they floated closer, to hold him.

He could do nothing as they whispered, echoing voices full of determination...

Of care.

 

“We won't leave without you.”

“If you can't, we can't.”

 

Arthur whimpered, sparks flowing.

His figure shook, heart turning green...

The other two ghosts did not move away as he raised his skull, letting out a loud and unnatural wail.

He could not forget that night...

He never wanted to steal Lewis life...

He never...

His cry faded, eyes staring at nothing.

Tears falling down as his voice echoed...

 

“...I don't want to steal more from you...”

 

He can't make them stay...

He can't stand them suffering this kind of existence...

Only for him.

 

“D-don't... Don't do this to me... Leave me.” His figure flickered, alive appearance... “Please...”

 

Lewis and Vivi's eyes met, both fearful.

They both spoke...

 

“We will never leave you alone...”

“...We won't disappear without you. Never.”

 

It hurts...

Before Arthur could speak, Vivi did.

 

“Arthur...” Her hands raised his face, eyes meeting... Voice full of kindness. “I... We will find a way. We will make you cross.”

“But-”

 

She shook her head, looking at Mystery.

 

“There has to be a way.. Right?”

 

The ancient spirit sighed, raising his hands.

 

“There is always a way... I know there are... But... Not moral.”

 

Arthur cried, hands over his eyes.

 

“No, I won't-”

 

Lewis growled, eyes fixed on him.

 

“Enough... No, we won't. We will find another way.”

 

Even if they have to stay until the end of time...

She nodded, firm, not accepting any objection.

Arthur's heart cracked, realizing the real outcome of his actions...

He really felt like a ghost now...

But that was not what he hated the most...

It was the fact that they were dead.

Refusing to give up their ghosts...

For him...

He dreaded that he had condemned them to this...

Between life and peace.

A painful existence...

No feel... No sleep... No life...

Dead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, now...  
> Lets see where this goes ok?  
> Will not be uptaded as often as BHAM and TTO.  
> But I have the ending planned...  
> In the middle?  
> Angst, fluff and ghostly shenanigans.  
> While they try to find a way towards the light...


	2. Onus

The chanting seemed to have no end...

The people tied up near the altar could not decide between looking at the hooded figures, the creepy candles at their feet or to close their eyes.

Knowing that they were not the first ones...

But they would soon follow.

For there was a girl tied up on a stone platform.

At her side, a tall figure holding a knife.

A glowing book trembling on his other hand.

The pages flowed with the chanting, runes on the altar glowing as well.

They were a sacrifice.

The loud echo of the words increased.

The knife raised.

She let out a scream.

His hand came down.

But the knife did not.

The leader dropped the book, gasping and stepping away.

For the knife he had been holding and he had intended to bring down...

Was floating in the air...

As if by magic.

And it was not the demon's doing.

The chanting had stopped, all stood confused.

The book stopped trembling.

The connection with the demon broken.

A loud laugh echoed everywhere as the knife twirled playfully on the air.

 

“You guys never learn! It's kind of **funny** you know?!”

 

As soon as the voice said those words, a figure came out of the ground.

Floating up elegantly, blue and black dress flowing.

Two icy blue eyes shining in a clear skull.

Full of amusement for the fear in them.

Candles lighted with blue mist, stones and objects floated around her.

Her hands and hair flowing like waves.

Laugh never ending.

The men snarled, most of them holding spears.

She dodged them easily, floating side to side, a long scarf tangling around them.

But one managed to scratch her dress.

And even if she did not care...

It was a horrible mistake.

Two magenta eyes had been watching patiently from the dark, letting her have fun.

Always watching for her and others safety...

Fire tangled around the spear, pulling it strongly away.

The guy screamed, a fist grabbing his collar, raising him.

To stare at hateful and furious eyes.

A voice coming out of hell.

 

“You **never** learn...”

 

He is tired of them trying to harm people...

Tired of them being in danger...

Even if he knew they could not be harmed, not anymore...

Vivi laughed as Lewis slammed the guy against a wall, turning to grab another quickly.

She aided him, waving her arms, making some float on the air, pulling at their clothes, making them unable to flee.

His fire burned down the ropes holding the victims.

Who quickly stood, fearful.

A third figure appeared, seven tails behind.

Mystery smiled, pushing one cultist away as if nothing, the one who blocked the exit.

He bowed, smug smile never faltering.

 

“This way... **Please**.”

 

The victims doubted, staring at the patient ghost...

Between the ones who intended to murder them... And three ghosts...

They preferred to trust the ghosts.

Mystery lead the way, guiding them through the safest tunnels.

He had explored them some minutes before... While Vivi and Lewis searched for this room and the altar.

As the ancient spirit took care of the people...

Most of the cultists fled through another exit.

All coming out, towards the cars they had, ready to go if things went bad.

They did not care that some were still inside, beaten by two ghosts.

Most jumped into the cars, not enough space for all.

But they smiled, a van just there.

 

“What the hell? It was not-”

 

“Just get in!”

 

They did, uncaring.

Unaware of a fourth ghost.

As soon as they were all in the cars...

The doors locked noisily.

 

“What-”

 

The motors did not want to start, rumbling. Never working as they turned the keys.

Only little sparks...

They tried to open the doors, scared.

Which did not budge.

A quiet and nervous voice echoed.

 

“You know... Stealing a van is bad, but murder is **worse**.”

 

They screamed, another figure crawling out of the van's motor.

Spiky energetic hair, an informal black and orange suit... Golden glowing eyes.

Slender frame with sharp ribs.

Waving a hand nervously at them, a nervous laugh.

If skulls could smile, this one had an uncomfortable one.

Arthur sighed, still not used to people being scared.

Of him, the one always fearful.

He spoke quickly, as the cultists panicked and kicked at the doors.

 

“All of you should think better, change your life decisions. Before it's too late! You kill and you think it will be good, but no. Demons are not something to mess with. They are tricksters! And even if you really got something out of this, then, maybe, you regret it after some time... You should not-”

 

Arthur yelped, floating quickly to a side, hands going to his fangs in fear.

For one had pulled out a gun and had shot at him through the front glass.

 

“Monster!”

 

Arthur blinked, frame trembling.

 

“M-monster?”

 

The cultist shot again, this time to the lock of the door, not bothering with the ghost.

Sparks began to flow around Arthur and the van.

 

“Me?...” His skull darkened, golden eyes glowing brighter and angrier. **“Me?! Say the ones who kill people for their own benefit!”**

 

He floated quickly into the van, leaning close to their faces, even if they cowered away.

His hands moved wildly, electricity everywhere. The van now a trembling and roaring beast.

 

“You know what, stay locked here! You are not moving until the police comes! I was going to be calm and nice, but hell no! Fuck it!”

 

He crossed his arms, floating away as his energy tangled on the car's and van's walls.

Shocking anyone that tried to touch them.

Preventing them of doing anything but cower on the seats.

Arthur had enough with lunatics...

His patience was thin with them now.

Even if he still feared them, he was dead.

And he would not stand doing nothing as they fucked shit up.

Meanwhile, Vivi chuckled, waving her hand.

The last idiot standing... Well no, floating with her motions, screaming with fear.

Trashing and screaming on the air.

Lewis stared at the book, turning the pages.

 

“...A lesser demon. Not very dangerous.”

 

Vivi yawned, dropping her hands down.

The man falling noisily.

 

“I will take it.”

 

She grabbed the book, smiling.

She always read them first... Before letting Lewis burn them.

After all... She could find a clue of how to cross anywhere...

The world had unending wisdom.

Still a mysterious place...

 

“Lets go Lew... The police should not take long.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

He could hear faint sirens.

In some minutes, four figures watched between the trees.

As the hostages were taken to safety...

And...

Arthur laughed, snapping his fingers.

The cars and the van opened...

The cultists jumped down.

Only to come face to face with officers with guns.

 

“...Let them deal with each other and not me, huh?”

 

* * *

 

In the middle of the night, a van roared through the roads, speeding.

Three ghosts fueling it wildly with their auras.

Sparks flew as her voice echoed.

 

“...We have saved them.”

 

Arthur continued to haunt the van, ignoring her.

She did not stop...

 

“You have saved ten souls tonight.”

 

And yet, he still is here...

The van rumbled, sparks cracking noisily.

The tires braked slowly, the motor dying out.

Arthur flowed out of it, floating quickly out of the van, towards a nearby field.

Heart blue...

Mystery laid silent in the back as Lewis came out of the motor as well, following worriedly.

Vivi did more slowly, sorrowful.

Lewis stared as Arthur sat on a rock, hugging his knees.

Not looking at them.

The taller ghost sighed, going at his side.

Speaking calmly.

 

“...They were only ten... Maybe next time...”

 

Arthur laughed, voice rumbling darkly with his echo.

 

“We have been trying this for a whole month.”

 

He knows that no matter how many lives he saves...

He will be still stuck.

And them with him.

He thought that he would stop giving them problems after death...

He was wrong.

Arthur frowned, her voice questioning again.

 

“And we will keep on doing it, Arthur. Anything to help-”

 

“Viv, drop it already.” He glared at her, tired. “It would be just easier to find an exorcist and-”

 

She would have none of it.

 

“No. Not that. You know that's a horrible thing to experience!”

 

Hands roamed over his chest, feeling weak and desperate.

Only having thoughts for them.

 

“I don't care.”

 

Arthur's words hurt.

Too much.

 

“I do. Saving people and searching it is... Until you can.”

 

She could not allow him to reach that extreme...

An exorcism is horrible.

Burning, as if you were being ripped inside out for an eternity...

Torn apart and pushed away.

She would spend centuries dead if that meant avoiding that.

Even if they had to save millions of souls...

Lewis could do nothing but agree with her...

As much as it hurt Arthur...

He took her hand, both glancing at the cracks in his heart.

Everyday they spend as ghosts...

The deeper they get.

He was just a burden...

In life and death.


	3. Nonbeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comments!  
> Love you all!

Another sleepless night.

How many...

Not too many, that's for sure.

But he knows better...

Oh, how he knows.

A lot will come.

Unending restlessness...

But he did not care for his, never.

He found it fitting.

The lack of rest he hated... Was theirs.

He hated to see them like this.

Since she has died... She has not voiced any trace of mind towards this state.

But Arthur knows.

He has caught her a few times in front of the fridge.

Now always empty.

Since he murdered him... He never has blamed him

And maybe he was happy, even if sad sometimes.

But now...

His older family is somewhere he can't go yet.

Because of him.

Himself, the one who hurt them so much in life...

They leave everything for such a...

No, not person anymore.

Still the same coward, still a mere reflection of what he was in life.

A walking burden.

Well... Now he floated.

Arthur laughed as he roamed his room, finding the situation absurd.

They could so easily cross...

If only he did.

If only he could.

He can't understand his own heart and soul.

Arthur laughed madly, entranced by his own thoughts.

If he felt so guilty...

Hands clutched his chest, containing his chuckle.

 

“Hehe... It makes no sense... I make no sense.”

 

He did not.

If he felt this guilt, he should be able to cross.

For if he did, they would be happy, they would leave everything that happened finally behind.

But...

Even if he wished...

His laugh trembled, echoing darkly.

A few deadbeats of his hid, inside his crafts.

Scared.

For his sparks were flowing wildly, fists slamming onto his desk.

Laugh never ending.

Even if his voice was broken.

 

“Then... Why? Why?... I should be able!”

 

He should.

He could not.

No matter how many nights he spent in pondering.

No matter how many laughs he showed in front of them...

And himself.

No matter how many cults he has messed with.

No words of them helped, even if they were full of care and trust.

It does not matter.

He can't give up the ghost he is now.

And he does not even know why.

This guilt was confusing and contradictory.

Nothing makes sense.

He clapped his hands, smiling.

Never reaching his eyes.

 

“Better get to work!”

 

Always working.

Never stopping.

He could not comprehend how Lewis and Vivi could spend the nights silently.

Laying in a coffin.

Or floating above all her books.

All eternity and time to do things...

But he knows why they pretend.

Still missing sleep.

 

“I'm a freak for not missing it at all, buddy?”

 

The hamster gave a tired growl.

As always worried...

Arthur just continued to work.

A metal bar bent easily with his own hands, hot sparks flowing wild.

The only light in the room.

 

* * *

 

Vivi floated around her books, too many.

Lewis ended up making a library in the mansion...

She floated up, to reach the ones in the tallest bookshelf.

Her hands roamed over their covers, icy eyes glancing quickly.

How many times she has read them all.

She does not know.

But her curiosity is unending.

And somewhere...

Somewhere must lay the answer she needs.

The answers they need.

Somewhere...

A blue deadbeat flowed at her side, claws holding any book she took.

Purple eyes empty of emotion.

Always focusing.

Obeying her wishes.

Help them all.

 

* * *

 

Arthur sighed, throwing away yet another craft to the ground.

 

“Have fun...”

 

A complex metal ball.

Galahad did not waste time.

Arthur snorted as he haunted it, rolling out of the room, all the engines in it allowing the ball to go fast.

Golden eyes roamed to the window, full of tiredness.

The sun rays reflecting on his golden glows.

 

“Good morning.”

 

He did not need to turn around on his chair to know he was standing at the door.

Red eyes fixed on him.

Voice always calm.

 

“You can't keep up like this.”

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow, waving his hand subtly.

All deadbeats left his room.

He spoke calmly as well.

 

“Keep what?... Mystery, stop spying on me every single day.”

 

Tails twisted, a hand brushing his glasses.

Eyes full of knowledge.

 

“Had I not in the past... You would not even be here.” Arthur tensed up, fists clenching. “I had to keep an eye on you, when he died. You were a mess. Had I not controlled all the things you did... All the sleep you tried to avoid... Maybe you would have not even seen Lewis that day.”

 

After that year...

Broken by guilt and loneliness.

Arthur did not want to hear about this...

 

“Fuck, Mystery... Why do you have to-”

 

The spirit spoke loudly and clear.

 

“Because even if you can't die now... You are tearing yourself apart. Just like back then. Look down and tell me is not true.”

 

The smaller ghost did reluctantly, hand raising to brush his heart.

Cracks everywhere, dividing it into four parts.

And they were only getting bigger.

 

“Arthur... Pull yourself together before it's too late. Don't let this consume you. Accept things as they are. And then they will get better.”

 

Ghosts sometimes cross when coming to terms with themselves...

 

“...I try.”

 

“I know. But you still fall under your emotions. That's why I keep an eye.” He turned to leave slowly. “For all of us.”

 

Arthur could only let his skull hang low, sockets black.

But he still wore that smile.

For them...

He tries.

He slowly stood, floating towards the big mirror he had.

Cracks everywhere.

Distorting his reflection.

As he liked.

 

“...Accept things?...” He smiled sadly, hand laying on the glass. “Before it consumes me...”

 

Before it gets worse.

Because it can be worse...

He always ends up making things worse.

For himself...

And them.

He has to end this nonsense.

For things to be better in the end.

For all.

He finally cried, but still laughing...

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

His voice echoed through the mansion...

All of it.

Even to a coffin.

Magenta eyes looked down in sadness.

Tired...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish for things to change~  
> Only pain recieved in the end~
> 
> This fic is going to be mostly angst...  
> I warn you...  
> Hey, it's hard to handle all those painful and hellish emotions, is it not?  
> All hidden inside...


	4. Tuition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are ghosts scary?

Blue eyes roamed to the window.

Watching with boredom the roads and the dark woods.

Vivi closed the book shut, yet another useless one.

 

“...Nothing.”

 

No matter how many she steals or finds...

None seem to mention any way other than exorcisms...

It's painful...

Her heart went blue as she stood from her chair, slowly floating towards the window.

To glance at the sky.

The moon seemed to mock her... Unreachable.

 

“What dwells after, I wonder...”

 

She will know someday.

She will find out.

And not only her...

Patience...

She has that.

She can wait.

She is content of what she has.

She does not need more than their existence.

As she pondered, she heard a strange noise.

Something that any living being would not have heard, faint, still far.

But she heard it.

 

“...A bike?”

 

Her eyes focused, to look into the distance.

As the ghost gasped, three little girls headed deeper into the woods.

The younger one spoke up, tired, her bike the slowest.

 

“A-are you sure grandma was not pranking us?...”

 

The taller one, with darker red hair, laughed, leading the way.

 

“She is always daydreaming about ghost things! I caught her speaking up about a mansion! When she thought I was out of the kitchen!”

 

“She could have known you were there... A joke.”

 

The third one narrowed her eyes, seeing a faint glow in the distance.

 

“I think she was not lying or imagining things when she told us all those stories...”

 

Always telling them about ghosts...

And seeming to remember someone she never told about...

The three finally saw the outlines of a big mansion...

Appearing as they approached.

Grandma was not lying.

And the wonder of two of the girls was unending as well...

 

* * *

 

 

A scarf flowed behind her figure, eyes fixed on a door.

Lewis played his violin, a sad melody engulfing the mansion.

Until she opened the door, never bothering to knock anymore.

Both ghosts stared at their eyes, a usual silence.

But her words were not expected.

 

“You have visit.”

 

Lewis blinked, confused.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

No one could pay a visit here...

Not anymore.

She smiled with her skull, leaning it onto her hand.

 

“...Three little girls roam or haunted resting place, dear. And I could see that familiar tone of skin and hair... Familiar eyes. You still have a family, Lew. As much as you want to deny it...”

 

Magenta eyes were frozen, still not working out the situation.

But he did eventually.

A violin was left in near panic, a ghost floating quickly away to arrange things.

She only chuckled, amused by his unneeded fear.

Those girls did not hold any...

 

* * *

 

The girls finally reached the mansion.

They dropped the bikes at the side of the stone fence, approaching slowly the big doors.

 

“...Look at it... It's huge!”

 

Pink eyes narrowed, raising an eyebrow.

The glowing lights were gone, as if whatever roamed here... Did not want to be seen.

They stood at the doors, one of them pushing them.

Blinking.

 

“It's closed!”

 

“Well, what do you expect? Every house to just be open for everybody?”

 

The smaller one gasped, picking up something from her pocket.

A lock pick.

Grandma taught her...

But she always wondered were did she learn herself...

A ghost snarled as he saw the doors being forcefully open.

Only to calm down, a hand on his shoulder.

Always reassuring.

Every single ghost was hidden...

All commanded.

Sadly, they still glow...

The girls made their way through corridors, looking in wonder into every single room.

The mansion, even if creepy looking and dark... Looked well kept.

Pink eyes looked up to a big armor.

 

“Is it me or...”

 

The glow in the helmet flickered, and she could swear she heard a nervous and scared chirp.

One of her sisters turned to look back, calling.

 

“Did you say something?”

 

She shook her head, following.

 

“Nothing.”

 

Just her imagination.

Ghosts are just a myth...

 

“Maybe someone really lives here. Maybe we are breaking the law!”

 

“Oh shut up... Who would live here in the woods? So far of others?”

 

Deadbeats followed slowly, careful of not being seeing.

Yellow eyes full of love and worry.

They arrived into another wing of the mansion, and as they got deeper...

There were a lot of engines and strange crafts near the walls.

A lot.

Some let out dangerous looking sparks.

Yellow deadbeats were mindful of not moving while they got past them.

 

“This looks like the creation of a mad scientist.”

 

“It just looks like electrical generators. Maybe this place is just a-”

 

They heard a faint gasp as they opened a door.

Something golden moved on the corner of their eyes, disappearing quickly.

The room was a mess.

There was a broken mirror...

It all gave a surreal ambient.

 

“Ok, we all heard that, right?”

 

They nodded, looking at all the boxes thrown around.

But still, no one around.

They slowly left, nothing to keep on pondering.

Vivi floated above on the ceiling, smiling down at them.

Entertained...

But never allowing them to see her.

Following Lewis desires.

She could not hold back a grin as they found her room and library.

 

“Look at all those books!”

 

A girl bounced on top of a big pile of them, reaching for one Vivi had been reading again.

The ghost's eyes widened, seeing her beginning to read the runes, somewhat clumsily.

 

“Ahnkat levtak nu-”

 

The girl yelped, the book suddenly closing.

She looked around.

There were no open windows... That breeze should not-

 

“Come on!”

“The books are not opening for some reason! They must be fake!”

 

That book was not fake...

She bounced down, following quickly.

 

“Wait for me!”

 

Vivi let out a sigh of relief, floating down.

Voice kind and nostalgic.

 

“Curiosity is useful and dangerous little girls...”

 

Meanwhile, Arthur panicked around.

He had to hide, before those three managed to see him.

Lewis had made very clear they should not spot any ghost.

And Arthur knew he would be angry for a whole month if he let them see him.

They almost caught him back in his room.

He ran through corridors, searching for a place to hide, never managing to control his powers when nervous.

He dashed near an armor, intending to go into it.

He removed the helmet, looking in.

Blue deadbeats growled, taking all the space.

 

“...Fine.”

 

He threw the helmet back, running past all the occupied armors.

All taken by deadbeats.

Who every time he tried to hide, pushed him out.

All nervous as well.

 

“Viv they have taken your selfishness!”

 

All his deadbeats were haunting his engines and crafts...

He could not go back to his room...

He halted in front of a painting, one of the ones who scared him back in the day.

 

“Hey!”

 

The man dressed in purple with black hair slowly turned to glare at him.

Arthur smiled nervously, looking into the painting.

 

“Can I lend-”

 

“No.”

 

“But-”

 

“Move along.”

 

“...”

 

Arthur sighed, clutching his skull.

As he floated unevenly, he heard voices.

 

“Look at all those paintings!”

 

Shit.

The nearest room was the kitchen...

He did not waste time, no option.

Arthur could not hide inside walls... He was in panic. He materializes himself when fearful...

He was a weird ghost...

As he hid, the three girls reached the kitchen's door.

They got in, looking at all the books on the shelves, thousands of recipes.

They blinked, looking up to a big portrait hanging on a wall.

 

“...Hey... That's-”

 

“Our great-grandparents?...”

 

In it, their grandmother and her sisters hugged her parents, the ones she talked them about.

A tall woman with beautiful tan skin and hair. Glance loving even with closed eyes.

A smaller man with white and pink hair, his eyes full of love and sweetness.

And behind it all, a tall man holding them all with a huge grin. Arms around them.

 

“Grandma never told us she had a brother...”

 

“We never asked either.”

 

The other two did not seem to catch a small detail...

 

“Girls...” They looked at her sister, eyebrows raised. “Why the heck is there a portrait of them?”

 

The other two looked up, still not catching it.

 

“Well the had to take a picture don't they?”

“Why would not there be a photo?...”

 

A tired sigh, she wanted to facepalm.

 

“Noooo... Here. Why here! Why in this creepy place?...”

 

They finally got it, pink eyes opening.

 

“Oh!...”

“Ok, this is weird.”

 

They crossed their arms, trying to think of a reason.

No one seemed to live here...

The place was deserted.

And by all the noise they were making, any owner should have already gone in their search...

For trespassing...

None could think of a logical reason...

One of them turned around to look.

She smiled seeing a fridge.

 

“...I'm hungry.”

 

“Hello hungry, I'm sis!”

 

“Oh shut up...”

 

As she approached the fridge, she heard a scared gasp yet again.

Coming from inside it.

All three stared at its white surface, confused.

Arthur crossed his fingers, praying they would not open.

He had to choose the fridge... The damn fridge...

He had thought it would be a good idea... Considering that now it was always empty... Unused.

Golden eyes widened as it indeed opened, slowly.

All stood frozen, Arthur glancing in shock at the three girls with eyes full of surprise.

And wonder for the skeleton cowering in the fridge.

Arthur reacted first.

He dashed out, floating clumsily.

Heading for a wall.

With not many good results...

The girls watched baffled as he slammed himself skull first onto it, falling backwards.

Skull rolling away.

To land right at the feet of one of them.

Arthur's hair flowed wildly as she grabbed it.

His body tried to stand and steal away his head, only to trip with a chair.

His skull bounced, voice fearful.

 

“Let me down! Let me down!”

 

She blinked, obeying.

The other two stared as the ghost tried to walk towards his skull, mumbling curses.

Trying to be quick.

Failing miserably.

Arthur spoke up, seeing it was too late.

 

“You have seen nothing!”

 

He winced, another voice echoing in the room.

 

“...They have.”

 

Golden and pink eyes moved to look at the door.

 

“Lewis...”

 

There, standing with a worried look on his eyes.

Appearing alive.

Arthur surrendered, body just standing, eyes looking down.

 

“...Sorry.”

 

The taller ghost shook his head, walking closer.

Not meeting the girls eyes.

Lewis returned his skull to Arthur, looking down to him.

Trying to show he was not angry.

Then he turned to the girls, trying to sound as calm as possible.

Even if his heart was blue.

 

“...Leave.”

 

The girls had too much wonder and curiosity in them to process the order in their brains.

They just bounced on place, drowning both ghosts with questions.

 

“This place is really haunted?!”

“You both are ghosts?!”

“You are her brother?!”

 

Lewis took a step back, eyes full of fear.

Arthur had been cornered by one of them, staring at his skull.

Only increasing her curiosity when he focused to appear alive as well.

Before they could panic, a third voice spoke, echoing as well.

 

“Yes, it's haunted. They are not the only ones. Yes, he is.”

 

All turned to look at Vivi, there, smiling mischievously.

Wiggling her eyebrows at Lewis.

Voice mocking.

 

“It was pointless to worry, Lew... Look at them.”

 

Not trace of fear.

The girls had their mouths open, unable to process three ghosts at once.

One of them throwing away all her disbelief in the supernatural...

Lewis frowned, looking away.

He should have seen coming that Arthur would not contain his nervousness...

And he should have hidden that painting.

 

“We are dead. We can very well be horrifying for kids. I did not-”

 

“Horrifying?” One of them laughed, pointing at Arthur. “He was in a fridge! If he had been in a coffin... Maybe...”

 

Arthur finally got out of his daze, pouting.

 

“Hey! You little trespassers opened my room without knocking!”

 

Lewis raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“And you should have been hiding in a toaster or something.”

 

“...I was nervous. I did not manage.”

 

Lewis did not know what to do...

He could not enter their minds and make them forget... They are just kids, and a mental connection is not something safe.

He can't just kick them out either...

Magenta eyes met blue, both never needing words.

They are just like him...

Investigating...

The ghost sighed, smiling a little.

They really made him remember other times...

 

“...How is your grandma doing?”

 

The girls blinked, taken aback with his change of demeanor.

His voice now full of love and care.

 

“S-she is fine... She spoke about this place... She always rambles about ghosts. And we just...”

 

Figures.

He nodded, floating down to their eye level.

 

“So, you want to see ghosts...”

 

They nodded as well.

Lewis could not contain as sad chuckle.

Their faces and eyes the same he saw when he was alive.

 

“Very well.”

 

They gasped as he waved his hands, deadbeats coming out everywhere.

Flowing around them.

Playful and always curious.

Sharing their master's love.

Three ghosts smiled as they saw the wonder in their eyes...

Just like what they had years ago...

Even if Lewis smiled during all their stay...

Leading them around the mansion, showing them Mystery, his coffin, their haunted van, all the different ghosts at their command, cooking some sweets for them...

Even if he told them about their adventures, about their older family...

Even if he laughed as he made them float...

Even if he gave advise as they told them they would be just like them...

Arthur's eyes never left Lewis heart.

Still blue.

For he knows...

Both know.

Both hold the knowledge... That they will still be here for years...

Searching.

Still roaming.

As they grow old...

Time never stops.

And he would be there to see it all.

All...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more fluff chapter before I drop the plot down on you~  
> Unless you give me ideas~


	5. Ludicrous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making a little fluff~  
> You know why~

Arthur floated behind her, leaning forward to see the book she was holding.

Even if he had no idea how to read runes.

They all looked the same, and some even like a code for demanding weird spaghetti.

How many times they have tried things...

He has lost count.

But here they were, both still searching and experimenting.

Lewis decided to stay in his room every time they tried, since that day the room exploded and his skull ended up in the living room.

And blue deadbeats grabbed it...

Only Arthur still willful of suffering any crazy outcome of her experiments.

But he still had no clue.

Vivi sighed, her eyes never leaving the new book they had stolen from yet another cult.

This time...

With new information.

 

“I got something.”

 

Arthur's sockets opened more, his voice nervous and hopeful.

 

“Will involve any explosive spell?”

 

“No.” She turned floating to face him. Eyes full of seriousness. “Possession.”

 

Arthur's smile faltered.

He must have heard wrong.

 

“Hehe, sorry, even if I don't have ears I still manage to hear badly... Repeat again?”

 

She sighed, clasping her hands together.

He heard well.

 

“Possession. The book says-”

 

Arthur's demeanor changed.

Eyes lacking any emotion.

 

“Forget it.”

 

She expected this...

Vivi turned around to face the book again, shaking her skull.

 

“It says that when possessing, a spirit reaches for life... Another soul. Making the spirit connect more with death as well. Two sides of one same coin. I though that maybe... We could have tried while in a body.”

 

“...As much as I want to...”

 

Arthur would never possess someone.

She smiled sadly, her scarf flowing to tangle on his hand.

 

“Don't worry. I can understand.”

 

It is as worse as an exorcism for him.

So...

She clapped her hands, grabbing a manuscript.

 

“More blind spells it is!”

 

Arthur gulped even if he was dead.

She has not stopped trying to create her own spells...

With chaotic results.

Lewis was doing the dishes calmly.

A loud rumble echoed in the mansion.

Pink deadbeats chirped in panic, flowing everywhere.

As they screeched, Lewis was pushed with their wild floating.

 

"Ah! Stop! No, drop that- Not like that!"

 

A plate falling to the ground.

But that was the least of his problems...

As the mansion was wrecked because of the fear of the deadbeats to loud noises, Arthur and Vivi coughed.

Smoke everywhere in the room.

 

“Gah-a, A-art?”

 

Her hand managed to wave away some dust.

Arthur's skull was black, the spell obviously not working as intended.

 

“Again...”

 

“Sorry.”

 

Arthur raised his eyes, hearing the commotion outside.

Lewis screaming in anger.

 

“Vivi you are worse than the washing machine!”

 

The other two ghosts remained silent for a minute, hearing the familiar grumpy growls as a coffin was dragged. A chandelier moving wildly...

Arthur laughed sadly, hand covering his eyes.

 

“Better stop for today.”

 

She pouted, reading the manuscript yet again.

 

“Maybe I misspelled some runes... Let me try again!”

 

She had already raised her hands, shining blue with her magic.

Arthur's hair let out sparks, body floating off the ground. Hands raised as well to stop her.

 

“Enough for today!”

 

“But I must be sure it's not-”

 

“We can try tomorrow!”

 

He had given Lewis enough things to clean already...

 

“Arthur let me try dammit!”

 

She tried to catch him, but Arthur floated to a side, dodging her hands.

 

“No. Even if the damn explosion is harmless, it's damn annoying!”

 

Arthur had to swat her hand away, both stubborn.

She let out a growl, pouting.

 

“I'm older and I know what I'm doing! So lets try!”

 

Arthur blinked, baffled.

But he crossed his arms, frowning.

 

“Older? I'm an older ghost! I died before you! A lot of years ago! You can't use that argument against me! Now I'm the older one!”

 

“What?... No way! I lived more years! I was two years older! I have existed in life and death two years more!”

 

“But in ghost age-”

 

“Forget the ghost age! I'm still older!”

 

“No way! You are the youngest now! I am more ghost than you!”

 

“More ghost? I know how to control my powers better than you! I learned in a week everything! You still forget how to float!”

 

The previous argument was totally forgotten...

Both ghosts kept on arguing, screaming silly insults and excuses back and forth.

Something that did not change with death...

Lewis managed to untangle himself of the mess of nervous pink deadbeats, yellow overpanicking ones and the calculative blue spirits that only faked being scared for cuddles...

 

“Enough!”

 

His deadbeats chirped and stopped, Arthur's screeched and fled and Vivi's laughed away.

Lewis patted his suit, eyes fixed on the smaller spirits.

A little scolding.

 

“Every time...”

 

His let out sad chirps, tiny hands moving in apology.

 

“Yeah, yeah I know... You fear loud noises... You are dead you know.”

 

He rolled his eyes, all chirping as if nothing was even said.

They could be the most intelligent ghosts or airheads... No in between.

Maybe they resembled a little their masters...

Anyway...

Lewis sighed, shaking his head at all the mess of thrown armors and things.

He would clean later...

Now...

 

“Floating bubble!”

 

“Crazy sparky thing!”

 

“Scarf obsessive!”

 

“Rodent dreamer!”

 

“Hey! Galy is awesome! And now that I think about it... He is older than us! Obey the hamster!”

 

“In. Ghost. Age! You thick skull!”

 

Lewis opened the door, raising an eyebrow.

They still went on.

 

“A ghost age that matters! Time is felt differently!”

 

“It does not matter! I can still count every day, hour, minute and second of our lives! I have more years combined!”

 

Lewis chuckled, amused by their silly arguments.

Vivi was shacking Arthur with her scarf and he was holding away the glasses she did not need anymore but she still kept.

They stopped, skulls turning to look at the taller ghost.

Both speaking grumpily.

 

“What's so funny Lew?!”

“Don't stare at us! This is a serious debate!”

 

Lewis smiled.

Yes, very serious... Both smacking each other...

Magenta eyes filled with amusement, grinning.

Voice playful.

 

“I'm forever 21!”

 

There was silence...

 

“Dude... That the worst pun you could make.”

“Wait... Even if you were right, Arthur... Lewis would still be older than you!”

 

“So you admit we are older now?!”

 

“No way!”

 

Lewis rolled his eyes, both at it again, Vivi hanging Arthur upside down with her long scarf.

Arthur still did not give back her glasses... Even if he was dizzy.

Mystery had awoken from his nap in his room.

He let out a tired growl, clutching his face in exasperation.

Hearing them screaming...

As always.

He stood, walking calmly through corridors.

Red eyes staring as Vivi trashed and shook Arthur, Lewis just standing there.

His seven tails flowed behind him as he pointed a finger at them, coughing.

Making them stop and listen as he spoke firmly.

 

“You are all like kids, even after all these years... I'm the oldest! Ancient! No matter if in life or death! So, shut up and let me rest! Discussion over!” He floated away, huffing. “Ghosts these days...”

 

The other three stood baffled as he left, all silent.

Until Lewis spoke.

 

“...Well, he has a point....”

 

The other two nodded.

Vivi dropped Arthur, letting him fall with a yelp.

No one could ever be more old than him...

Or grumpy...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You better not cry, you better not hide, even if I'm preparing the angst~  
> Someone nasty is coming to haaaaunt~
> 
> Hate me now and save time! Because you should for what I'm going to do...   
> DROP THE PLOT!


	6. Elation

There was a demon on the loose.

They knew too late...

A van drove fast, roaring through the roads.

As fast as they could make it go, four ghosts pushing its motor and engines to their limits.

The cult had managed to kill... And the demon is free from the sculpture he was bound in.

But it wants more...

They had two things to mess with...

A crazy demon, probably messing around...

And more lunatics.

Arthur laughed, not really happy.

Voice full of sarcasm.

 

“I can't wait...”

 

Vivi would have rolled her eyes if she were not haunting the van.

Lewis spoke, calmly.

 

“But you still come.”

 

“I know first hand what they can do, dude. Of course I will be there...”

 

To stop anything...

Even if they now knew it would not help him...

No matter how many sacrifices they had stopped.

But they still stepped to confront anything.

It was a little comforting actually.

To feel like their existence here still had a meaning.

The van braked, arriving and stopping at the plaza.

They crawled out of the motor, Mystery standing tall.

No lights on... All houses empty looking.

The older spirit spoke, pushing his glasses up tiredly.

 

“We have too much... Things to deal with.”

 

First, the lunatics.

Which all four ghosts could hear screaming and doing shit in the town hall.

Surely keeping soon to be victims there.

Second, Vivi and him could feel a demon somewhere... Hiding in the streets.

Lewis sighed, glaring at the darkness.

 

“Guardian formation.”

 

Vivi bounced happily at Lewis side, as if they were not in a serious mission.

She and Lewis would stop the lunatics, more powerful together.

Probably even managing to fend off any possible exorcism spells, if they were any, with their powers combined.

And their will to stay together.

Mystery could take care of the demon, it was not strong enough yet.

Arthur would tag along...

Gold and red eyes watched as magenta fire and blue traces tangled together, both quickly floating away.

Into the dark streets.

Mystery twirled his tails, looking all around.

The town looked deserted.

But he knew that some scared people would still be hiding.

And the demon would try to have fun while his subordinates did all the work.

Arthur glanced with doubt at the cracked statue on the center of the plaza.

 

“Mystery?...”

 

“Yes?”

 

Both ghost glanced at it, thoughtful.

It was a little creepy, two female figures holding each other, looking down with scary smiles, narrowed eyes. The base was decorated with runes, and it was cracked.

Arthur shook his head, the question pointless.

Mystery nodded, smiling.

  
“It came from here indeed.”

 

Those idiots...

Probably a bunch of corrupt politicians... Maybe with the help of a gang.

 

“I swear... Sometimes I wonder if demons are the worst... Humans...”

 

Arthur crossed his arms, floating at his side, skull leaning questioningly.

 

“No time for your philosophy rants now, there is a thing roaming, hiding somewhere, and the sooner it's gone the better.”

 

“Fine...”

 

They left the plaza, the wind seeming to be colder.

 

* * *

 

Two girls ran fast, chased.

A demon laughed, floating behind a cultist with a gun.

The man shouted, following the girls.

 

“Halt! Or I will shoot!”

 

They did not stop... Dashing through alleys, hands clasped together in fear.

 

"Leave us alone!"

 

The demon leaned over his shoulder, whispering.

 

“Ohhh, don't really shoot them... I want to keep them... Safe.”

 

A body...

The man nodded, running fast.

Not minding the slender demon behind him.

This devil would provide power...

Once it had a body and more blood laid.

The girls gasped, coming face to face with a dead end.

The alley was dark, leading nowhere.

And going back would only...

They turned around, one hugging the older for dear life.

The freak walking around the corner, gun pointed.

Two glowing white eyes in the dark.

Fixed on them.

Approaching, laughing with an unnatural wailing echo.

 

“Don't kill us!”

 

The demon leaned her head to a side, chuckling.

 

“Kill you? Oh no, I need you.”

 

It floated ahead, meters away from them.

Hands raised, and ready to grasp one of them.

 

“Why would I harm the body I will live in?...”

 

They screamed, closing their eyes as it cackled, enjoying their fear.

The demon gasped, a tall figure stepping in the way.

No, not stepping, coming right in the middle through the wall.

Red eyes fixed on it, a loud growl.

The devil watched as the ghostly man trembled, human features twisting into wolf like ones.

Frame growing a spirit like fur, mouth into fangs...

A huge wolf now roaring, making it retreat from the girls.

The demon dodged a claw swipe, yelping.

It hid behind the cultist, scared.

The man screamed, terrified as well, shooting a few bullets at Mystery.

He moved his tails, shielding the girls.

He took a step closer to the devil and freak, ready to bite and banish.

But it was smart.

Red eyes widened, seeing the demon tangle around its servant.

Grinning.

 

“Might as well have this one!”

 

“Don't-”

 

The man tensed up, dropping the gun.

Arthur floated in just in time to see brown eyes turn white, body shaking with fear and a possession.

He did not have time to worry about scaring the girls himself, wincing with the dark chuckle the man now let out.

Mystery gasped, seeing him run away.

 

“Arthur lead the girls away to safety! I have to-”

 

Arthur stood baffled as Mystery chased fast behind the now quick man, a devil inside.

There was silence.

Until Arthur remembered he was not alone.

He turned to face them, frowning as he saw their scared stares.

He sighed, turning his appearance to one more mindful.

He smiled, raising his hands.

 

“Sorry about that. I'm dead, yeah. No, I won't do like that thing.”

 

They seemed to doubt, just staring at him.

Arthur waited, smiling a little as they seemed to relax.

 

“How about we get out of here, somewhere where no idiots will try anything... I won't harm-.”

 

The girls gasped, eyes widening, one hiding her face on the others shirt.

Arthur smile faltered.

 

“H-hey I'm not lying, I really won't harm you. I'm not that scary, am I?...”

 

He raised a hand to his glowing eyes, taking a step back.

Unaware that he was not the reason of their fear.

He blinked, the taller one pointing behind him.

The ghost slowly turned around, eyes widening as well.

The voice echoed against the walls, eyes glinting in the dark.

 

“Oh... You are not scary, silly ghost...”

 

A second demon waltzed towards them, just as the second figure of the statue.

 

“I am.”

 

Twins.

Wonderful...

It was not one... But two. That's why they were chasing two girls...

Even if terrified of being alone with a demon, Arthur stepped in between, arms raised.

The devil laughed, leaning her head to a side, as if pouting.

 

“You think you can stop me?”

 

Arthur huffed, eyes roaming to the darkness ahead and behind the monster.

Mystery was nowhere... Unknowing that they were two in reality.

He could not leave... The girls had no escape route...

 

“I- I maybe can't... But I will try.”

 

She laughed right at his face, stepping close.

Arthur leaned back as she pointed a finger at him.

 

“I would like to see you try! Little ghost...”

 

He dropped his alive appearance, sparks flowing out, burning her in warning.

She took a step back, laugh unending.

 

“Ohhh, so you really have a little will...”

 

His skull had its sockets narrowed, a serious expression, but his voice still wavered.

 

“Y-you won't lay a claw on them... No possessions.”

 

The girls had nowhere to run, only Arthur and the demon in their way.

They could only watch as both spirits talked.

One full of fear and the other of amusement.

 

“No possessions?” A sad pout. “Have you ever tried?... Alive again...”

 

Arthur yelped, unable to fight the strong push she gave him.

He collided with a wall, eyes wide as she stood near the girls.

Claws clearly laid on one of them, eyes mocking him.

 

“Look! You really could not stop me!”

 

Arthur stood again, fist clenched in anger, sparks flowing like fire.

 

“Don't you dare!”

 

The demon stared at him, both girls trembling under her grasp.

White eyes fell onto his broken heart, full of cracks.

Blue... But...

She grinned with knowledge.

Voice suggestive and full of malice.

 

“You know... You could possess one. I would ditch my sibling just for you! You are kind of cute...”

 

Her claw raised the face of the smaller girl, showing off.

She continued to speak as the girl whimpered and tried to move away.

 

“You would live, you would feel... Death does not matter! You can do anything, without punishment. And once the carcass dies, you can just take another one! It's perfect! I know that you would love to! You hold the emotions deep _inside_...”

 

Arthur's eyes were full of horror, disgusted of the mere idea.

Remembering.

His heart pulsed, cracks beating.

 

“Fuck. You. I would never!”

 

He would never forgive himself for doing like that demon...

He had done enough.

She shrugged, smiling darkly.

 

“That's what you think... Oh, well. More fun for me.”

 

Arthur dashed forward, sparks cracking in the air.

Hand raised as devil tangled its fingers with the girl's.

The ghost only managed to grasp air, frame colliding with the girl.

Too late...

Demon gone.

He looked down at her face, skull trembling.

His heart went black, hearing her laugh.

With the demon's voice.

 

“Well... Are you sure of it?”

 

Arthur was pushed back, the girl glaring at him and the other, who was now cowering away.

White eyes roamed down to the ground, to a metal pipe.

 

“Because I have no use of the other now...”

 

Her sibling had been banished, she could hear her screams in her soul... That dog...

Golden eyes cried as she knelled to take the heavy pipe, swinging it playfully.

Body trembling, eyes flickering time to time with the girls real eyes, full of fear.

 

“So might as well take away the witness!”

 

The other girl screamed, the demon dashing forward, arms raised to slam down onto her head.

It snarled, cracks echoing, a loud thump as well.

But not from her...

Arthur had stood in between, growling, eyes full of anger.

Arm raised and taking the hit.

He could swear the bone was broken...

But he did not give a fuck.

 

“ **Leave her...”**

 

An uncaring shrug, pipe pressuring.

 

“And what will you do? Huh?”

 

The ghost huffed, metal slamming onto his ribs.

But he would not feel pain.

She continued to try to swipe behind him, all blocked.

 

“I can hit you forever! You can't free her without-”

 

She gasped, his left hand going down to grab her right hand forcefully.

Arthur's voice was empty of emotion as he spoke, skull turning to glare at the other human.

 

“Run.”

 

The girl nodded, a little unsure.

She reluctantly jumped over a trash can, going past her friend and the ghost.

Leaving.

Before the beast could mock him again and say anything...

Arthur did.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

He can't free her without harming her...

The possession is still fresh...

He can see the girl fighting it for dear life, body still moving a little with her fear.

It reminds him...

The demon is still not in full control.

Fingers had tangled... Demon's and human.

Possession beginning there.

He can...

He did not glance at his own scars as his grip tightened.

Eyes hopeful.

He did not recoil as devil and girl screamed, sparks flowing into the arm.

Mystery ripped off his arm... Dead, not connecting with the rest of the body.

Demon losing its grip on his soul.

He would save her...

Without making her suffer what he did. As much...

His electricity flowed through her hand and arm.

Messing with her nervous system... Going limp.

As if dead.

He was mindful of not harming the rest of the body...

But the loss of feeling and control over her arm... Was enough for the demon to loosen its grasp.

Arthur held the girl as she slumped over, unconscious.

Too much taken.

Demon flowed out with an angry wail, white eyes fixed on him.

Arthur snorted, carefully letting her lay against a wall.

 

“How weird... Neither of us thought I could really stop you.”

 

“You piece of-”

 

Demon gasped, eyes widening.

Arthur was not done.

His heart pulsed, golden eyes glinting with anger... Hand clutching her neck painfully.

Sparks raised around, out of thin air, harming only the devil.

 

“I might not know how to get rid of demons... But believe me... **I want to find out.”**

 

White eyes filled with dread, as Arthur leaned his skull to a side, smiling.

His voice did not resemble his anymore, echoing with his energy, like a broken wire.

 

“And it seems I can thanks to **you**!”

 

The unconscious girl could be thankful of not being able to hear or see.

Loud pained screams filling the alley as energy flowed, a ghost letting out all the hate and bitterness he held...

 

* * *

 

Mystery huffed, wiping away the blood on his snout with a tail.

The demon he had chased was gone.

He ripped away one leg... Where it all began.

He still did not feel sorry for this man...

His ears raised in confusion, hearing something.

Loud pained screeches echoing along the streets...

Red eyes widened, hearing them echo.

A demon.

 

“Arthur...”

 

Heavens...

His mind ran wild as his paws did, heading back towards him fast.

The statue...

How could have he been so stupid?!

 

* * *

 

“You fools! This is for the greater good! You are interrupting-”

 

Lewis slammed his fist onto the idiot's head, rolling his eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Heard this bullshit already. Shut up...”

 

Vivi did not look as the last idiot dropped his gun and fled, both ghosts having shielded the tied victims of the bullets.

While still beating the shit out of them.

Now...

 

“Well, that's it.”

 

Lewis snapped his fingers, fire raising.

All ropes burning.

They both rolled their eyes, even the ones they saved fearing them and running away.

She raised her hands to her fangs, calling.

 

“You are welcome!”

 

Lewis laid his hand on her shoulder, smiling.

 

“We have done our part.”

 

“Indeed.” She poked a guy with her scarf, laughing. “I think you over cooked them.”

 

“Says the one who flailed them against the ceiling.”

 

“Oh, I was just playing... Lets go.”

 

Both floated out the building through a wall, heading for where they could feel Arthur.

Both ghosts blinked, seeing Mystery jump past them in hurry.

They froze, confused.

Vivi focused.

She could feel a demon...

 

“If he has just gone through here...”

 

“And Arthur is not with him...”

 

Both raised their hands, panicking.

 

“Then why I can feel the demon?!”  
“He left him alone?!”

 

Mystery huffed, hearing the two of them float quickly behind him.

Questioning.

 

“Mystery?! What happened?!”

“Why the hell can I feel him right next to the demon?!”

 

The wolf sighed as he ran, not looking back.

 

“I have just realized there are two, ok?! I am not perfect! Give me a break!”

 

Lewis growled, unable to blame him.

But the knowledge that Arthur was now alone with a demon...

He huffed, fire propelling him forward.

He did not wait for the others as he hurried.

Dashing through alleys...

He barreled into the dead end.

He would have never expected what he saw.

Arthur laughed madly, towering over the flickering demon.

Who was screeching in agony, electrocuted unnaturally.

Lewis could see that Arthur was out of it... Lost in his madness.

Magenta eyes roamed to the fainted girl.

Arthur's eyes narrowed, outstretching his hand.

Giving a last shocking wave.

Screams halting.

As her figure faded.

His eyes slowly opened as Lewis approached carefully.

Calling worriedly.

 

“A-arthur?”

 

He never had seen him like this...

Arthur blinked, finally out of his angered daze.

He stared as his hands, looking down.

 

“I- I-”

 

Vivi had seen him give the last blow...

Golden eyes were full of disbelief, as he turned around to face them.

Mystery's eyes fell onto the girl.

 

“You...” He could see the after effects of a possession... “You stopped it.”

 

All four ghost floated in silence, Arthur more unevenly.

 

“I d-did?...” He glanced at her, frowning. “I- I did.”

 

He had prevented a possession.

He had saved her of that horrible fate.

He had taken away the possibility of her suffering what he did.

He saved her of the guilt of killing...

Vivi floated closer to him, smiling with enthusiasm.

 

“You saved her!”

 

Not only her...

Mystery nodded, smiling.

 

“And without any... Irreparable damage to the body.”

 

His electricity was not natural...

Her arm would be fine, with time.

Arthur raised his eyes to look at them, still baffled.

 

“She will?...”

 

Be fine...

Lewis blinked, Arthur suddenly raising his skull and hands.

Clutching it tightly, laughing loudly and sadly.

Madly.

 

“She did not kill!”

 

Tears fell down, his voice trembling with raspy breaths he did not need.

 

“No one died! There won't be nightmares for long! There will be no guilt! She still has her arm! Her friend is alive! She won't be haunted for years! She can forget!”

 

She can truly live...

All his thoughts were pouring out in a quick wail, Arthur unaware that he was letting out his own haunting desires.

Arthur's heart could explode, beating impossibly golden.

He curled on himself, hands lowering to his frame instead.

A cold hug.

But he felt... He felt better...

Lewis and Vivi exchanged glances, eyes full of hope.

That only increased with Arthur's next words.

 

“...H-how does it feel to be able to move on?...”

 

Lewis looked at his own hands, doubtful.

 

“It's... Strange. You feel at peace with yourself. A warm sensation. As if you could feel the heat of the sun on you...”

 

Something ghosts could not feel anymore...

Arthur remained silent for a minute, not meeting their eyes.

Crying silently.

His voice was broken...

But full of happiness.

 

“G-guys...”

 

He raised his skull, smiling with the most truly cheerful smile he made in years.

 

“I- I feel warm.”

 

Vivi dashed forward to squish him in a hug.

Arthur laughed, leaning onto their hold as Lewis held them both.

He cried in happiness, not really believing.

 

“I- I know we can not sleep or dream anymore... But, Viv can you-”

 

She gave him a playful wave of her magic, ghosts able to feel each other.

He gasped, raising a hand, sobbing.

 

“...T-thanks...”

 

He was not dreaming...

Lewis sighed, eyes full of longing.

 

“Try?...” Arthur met his eyes, unsure. “We will wait. Not going ahead of you. If you do... We will follow.”

 

Arthur nodded, smiling nervously.

He closed his eyes, focusing as they held him.

Mystery smiled, seeing him slowly fade, so slowly, still unused to it.

Reaching for peace...

So close...

Vivi gasped, all smiles faltering.

Arthur flickered, shivering as if in surprise.

Golden eyes blinked with tears.

He slowly looked down, happiness slowly overrun by fear and dread.

He felt...

The warm was gone, a cold feeling creeping through him, right from his heart.

Golden, blue, red and magenta eyes finally glanced at his broken and shattered heart.

Not entirely golden anymore...

But turning blue...

Cracks pulsing with green.

Arthur shivered, feeling the cold sensation increase.

Another being crawling inside...

Hearing a voice he never forgot.

In his own mind again...

 

“ _You are not going anywhere...”_

 

He let out a silent sob, eyes fixed on the beating heart, full of horror.

The next word making him feel death all over again...

 

“ _...Puppet.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate me already?
> 
> Most of you probably are wondering why... Why would he be back? "It does not make sense! :U "  
> Well, if you have read BHAM and TTO closely, you would know most of my headcanons of how demons work~  
> For the rest... All will be explained next chapter.


	7. Aversion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demons by shedrak:
> 
> "Creatures born from bitter spirits, emotions or combination of souls. If born in a soul, slowly corrupting any spirit they originate from. Usually, evil souls can bond along time to fuse and become one. Emotions, primarily bad ones, fuel these creatures."

Arthur shivered and trembled, staring with fear at his hands, both shaking around his heart.

Blue slowly devoured by green.

He...

He did not understand.

 

“W-why-”

 

He wanted to scream in agony, realization sinking in. He was not imagining things...

Because he could hear the voice loud and clear.

As always... Mocking.

 

“ _You should not be surprised... Or maybe you can be... Considering you never listen or pay attention to her explanations... You have not changed.”_

 

Arthur's figure twisted, the cold feeling taking over.

His eyes widened in despair, meeting blue and magenta ones.

He was slowly losing feel...

He could not feel their hold anymore, their hands on his shoulders.

Arthur felt his mind being seized forcefully once again...

But he still could hear their worry...

 

“A-arthur?”

 

He let one last sob before his will faded.

His vision tainted in green.

Lewis huffed, Arthur's eyes flashing emerald, a sudden strong push.

Pushing them both away.

Lewis froze on place, magenta eyes widen. The push almost the same as that one...

Mystery growled, only he able to understand somewhat what was happening.

 

“You... You disgusting devil...”

 

Arthur stood tall, still shivering.

But his emotions in control of him.

Heart all green.

 

“Me... Disgusting...” He smiled, raising his hands, showing off. “Yeah! It's all Arthur here! More or less...”

 

Lewis did not understand...

Vivi's hands were shining, her anger subconsciously making her powers flow.

She could not take this...

She could not stand looking at his eyes and only seeing the monster that had hurt them...

 

“We ended you! How-”

 

“Indeed you did! Quite painfully and brutally, you mutt... But alas...”

 

He waltzed around her, so different of how Arthur was...

Mocking, defiant, hateful...

 

“Emotions are so hard to control... And your friend... Is quite a crybaby...”

 

Lewis had to remember to control himself, unsure as if Arthur would feel any hit he delivered to this thing.

He still remembered all the pain he brought...

Green eyes filled with glee, seeing they would not do anything yet.

 

“All these years since he died... All this regret, fear, bitterness, hate for himself... He sees himself as a monster...”

 

He leaned forward, floating a little, to stand as tall as Lewis.

Fire crackled as Arthur spat malicious words.

 

“He still thinks he killed you.”

 

“He did not-”

 

“It does not matter! In the end... What he thinks... Is what brought me here.”

 

Mystery clawed at the ground, tails flowing with energy.

That could very well banish any spirit...

But...

He could not do it.

For this was Arthur.

The demon resided deep inside him, his own emotions.

The devil is right...

Ghosts can develop bitterness, hate, sorrow...

Envy...

And slowly transform...

These creatures have so many ways of being born... So many ways of reaching into the living world...

Since he died...

The demon huffed, looking at himself.

 

“Tsk... I hate skulls...” He snapped his fingers... Skin returning. But with a shade of green. “These looks are much better!”

 

The other three snarled, only seeing the same beast that took Arthur that night, and made him suffer for five weeks... Those same glowing green eyes...

The same, now back... Still ready to bring pain.

Arthur could see the sorrow in Vivi's eyes...

The demon did as well.

 

“Ohhh, don't look at me like that Vivi... I'm not at fault... He would have been able to cross and find peace if you had only died as soon as he did...”

 

The demon could hear his other half screaming.

Arthur's thoughts managing to overflow with the emotions that gave birth to this thing.

 

“ _Stop! Don't say a word! STOP!”_

 

“He wanted to stay so badly... For you both... He ate himself inside out. To stay, glad to suffer what you did Lewis... Glad to be dead to protect you Vivi, as long as you lived... But still envious... Still selfish, still wishing he had another life, still bitter about his own suffering. Hating himself and realizing what you went through for all those years, Lewis. And vivi... You remained alive and had two ghosts... Enough time for his feelings to sink deep into his weak heart. Slowly bringing me in... So slowly.”

 

Vivi's heart cracked silently, eyes full of tears.

As the demon only spat more hurtful but true words.

No lies.

 

“He would have been able to find peace... But it was too late. The guilt kept him bound when you died... I did not need to do shit. I only had to lay back and enjoy existence again! Hidden! But... Now, the little coward managed to save someone! What a surprise! I could not let him go... What would be left of me?... Nothing.”

 

Green eyes glanced questioningly at red, full of amusement.

 

“And can you do anything? Nah... Nothing. Go ahead and leave to that silly place you all-”

 

“ _Enough...”_

 

Arthur huffed, eyes flickering.

It was enough...

Golden eyes returned, full of fear and sorrow.

Figure trembled as the other three stood unsure.

Seeing Arthur fight for control, heart pulsing black and green.

But the golden traces settled in his eyes...

The demon unable to control for long...

Arthur cried, bending over and knelling.

Eyes wide.

He let out an scared wail, unable to cope.

 

“M-mystery... H-help me!”

 

The wolf changed into his human form, approaching slowly.

Arthur raised his head to meet his eyes.

More tears falling.

For he could see the doubt in red eyes, the fear...

No idea of how to save him...

Skin faded to bone... And scars burned as the voice, his own self, his own thoughts, flowed in his mind.

 

“ _They can't.”_

 

Lewis gasped, seeing Arthur stand quickly, stepping away from Mystery and them.

Hands clasped painfully around the cracks in his heart.

Trying to hide away the obvious.

Voice firm... But clearly sorrowful.

 

“...Leave me behind.”

 

“Arthur!”

 

Lewis dashed forward, seeing him bolt around and flee.

He could not allow him...

Sparks and fire flowed as both ghosts flew.

Lewis snarled, heart black.

It seemed that even if fearful... Arthur managed to float and flee perfectly now... Faster.

The taller ghost raised a hand towards him, begging, desperate and fearful.

 

“Arthur please! We will find something!”

 

Sparks increased, sockets blackening.

He could hear Lewis fire behind him...

His voice calling for him, never blaming...

He could hear her, struggling to catch on with them...

Her tears falling down.

He could feel red eyes fixed on his back...

Full of disapproval...

Even if they could...

He can't stand this...

He can't allow himself to become this...

For it's himself... All his memories coming back, all the feels he can still hold even if dead...

He does not want to change...

He can't stand this... To become something that brought Lewis death... And eventually his...

 

“ _I have broken so many hearts...”_

 

His own as well...

He would end this already...

Quicker...

Even if it hurt.

For all.

Vivi and Lewis screamed one last time, seeing Arthur dash into a wall.

 

“Art stop! P-please!”

“Come back! We can-”

 

Lewis went into the wall, barreling into the street on the other side.

Magenta eyes looked all around, body frozen.

Only darkness, no bright golden sparks...

He lost sight of the faster ghost.

Lewis instantly reached for his heart.

Trying to know...

 

“...W-why- W-why would you...”

 

He can't feel him.

Arthur did not want to be found...

Three hearts could not possibly hold any more cracks...

All broken by emotions...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HAVE NEW CHARACTERS AND I'M HAVING A BREAKDOWN OK?!  
> Let me figure this out and write something for bham...  
> Lets see...
> 
> Yeah... I think i have something to make those characters fit in the plot.


	8. Vestige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THNaO8pZ7c8
> 
> DO IT.  
> It is the live action version of ghost. Which this chapter is based on.  
> Be mindful of the scream at the end...

“ _It's a bad idea~”_

 

It was not...

It is necessary!

He must!

 

“ _It will hurt...”_

 

Arthur ignored all the voices in his head, floating ahead into the darkness.

Desperate...

He has been looking for a whole day...

And thanks to everything holy... He had a lead.

Which as soon as he found... Only made increase the voices...

And his despair.

 

“ _You will hurt them...”_

 

He must...

It will be for the better.

It would hurt them less than see him like this...

He could see the house.

He floated slowly towards a window.

Golden eyes looking in.

An exorcist would be here...

He heard the town speak about him... A couple in need...

He would have gone in already.

But the next words made him halt.

 

“ _You could end up in hell... And never see them again.”_

 

Arthur floated at the doorstep, heart beating.

Full of emotions.

Fear, despair, sorrow...

Doubt...

Care...

But not for himself anymore...

 

“ _We both will be gone... Unable to keep on hurting them.”_

 

“ _Idiot...”_

 

Green pulsed on his heart.

Trying to flow and take control.

But Arthur breathed in, focusing all his will.

He could not cower now...

The demon is only trying to save itself...

Lies...

All will be better when he disappears.

He has no time left.

He should have done this a long time ago...

As soon as Vivi died.

With one last hopeful wish, for finding peace...

He passed through the door...

Arthur hid in the shadows, not wanting to be seen yet.

Arthur could hear voices ahead...

The exorcist speaking...

 

“I shall make the devil leave her body!”

 

His skull leaned a little to look into the main hall.

The priest was speaking with the worried couple, assuring he would free their daughter...

The ghost blinked, seeing the man pushing the father onto a chair, over dramatic motions made.

Hands roaming all around, nonsense screamed.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, the man dancing around.

The demon spoke calmly, but full of doubt.

 

“... _I don't think this man has ever been to a church...”_

 

“ _Shut up...”_

 

The guy was now waving around a thing Arthur did not know what it did.

But it let out a lot of smoke.

 

“ _Look... If he really were a priest... That thing would be keeping you away right now.”_

 

Arthur ignored everything.

 

“ _Stop trying to make me leave... I will do this. As soon as he takes care of the girl.”_

 

Both ghost and demon floated baffled in the darkness.

Both now unable to take seriously this man.

 

“ _Is... Is he dancing... With the door frame?”_

 

“ _...Ok, maybe he is a little bit crazy.”_

 

He was caressing the cheek of the father now...

 

“ _...Define crazy.”_

 

“ _You.”_

 

“ _Us?”_

 

“ _Both.”_

 

“ _This guy.”_

 

Well, they finally agreed on something...

Arthur shook his skull, focusing.

 

“ _Does not matter, he will do!”_

 

The ghost followed as the supposed priest got inside her room...

Arthur remained hidden, not letting himself be seen.

But he almost did, were not for the fact that he silenced his surprised gasp.

The girl was possessed indeed...

Screaming in her bed.

There were runes drawn on the wall behind her...

 

“ _Poor...”_

 

“ _Meh... It's a simple demon... Nothing. She will be fine...”_

 

Both girl and priest were yelling at each other.

And even if the girl's skin was gray and her voice demonic...

The man was louder...

 

“ _Fine?!”_

 

He was dancing again...

Arthur watched baffled as the man threw away his bible, moving all around.

Screaming and waving his hands around.

Holy water was grabbed.

Arthur flinched, for he threw it blindly all around.

The ghost was hit by some.

He raised his hands, expecting it to burn or something.

Nothing...

 

“ _N-normal W-water?”_

 

“ _Told you he is not...”_

 

To make matters worse, he drank it all.

Dancing a little more... Weirdly.

 

“ _Hey... Maybe it's vodka! Maybe we could possess him and I could-”_

 

“ _No. I will make fucking sure you can't. I will fucking get rid of you before you can control me, and someone!”_

 

“ _You are no fun...”_

 

The girl roared suddenly, the other demon tired of every single stupid thing the man did.

Arthur jolted, a sudden wind blowing in the room.

The bed floated...

And the priest was pushed onto a wall, kept there...

And he STILL kept on dancing.

 

“ _Ok... He is not a real one...”_

 

He was not managing to do anything...

 

“ _Should we give him a hand?”_

 

“ _...Better do.”_

 

Arthur saw him make a silly motion, as if to pull towards him the cross on the far wall.

The ghost sighed tiredly, floating, focusing to not be seen.

Carrying the cross towards him.

Still hopeful he could really help the girl...

 

“ _You trust too much in people...”_

 

The cross floated to his hand slowly, the priest catching it.

The wind stopped blowing, the cross somewhat shielding...

Arthur blinked, seeing the girl float up.

The demon whistled, impressed.

 

“ _Hey... I like this devil, if I knew how to...”_

 

Their thoughts were cut off, for as after a minute of nonsensical screams with the cross...

The ghost lowered his hands, eyes full of disbelief.

 

“ _He... H-he is surfing on her?!”_

 

“ _Give the guy a break, puppet. He has to reach for the runes somehow!”_

 

“ _B-but-”_

 

This is absurd...

But Arthur's eyes filled with hope, the runes shining when the priest shoved the cross on them.

The girl stopped floating.

Dropping onto the bed.

Demon weakened.

Arthur leaned to look closer.

Full of hope...

 

“ _She is still possessed, he did nothing.”_

 

He was right...

The ghost and demon could only watch as the man smiled, walking out the door.

As if he was done.

Golden eyes widened, seeing him give two words to the parents... And take the money...

Leaving out the door.

Uncaring.

He could not believe...

This was a scam...

Arthur had not much time to ponder.

The girl got out of her weakened state.

Jumping down the bed quickly, going at the door.

Just as the parents opened it, worried and hopeful.

She let out a demonic scream, making them back away in fear.

Just as the real priest they had called got in.

The older man stood in the way, screaming.

 

“Be gone demon! Leave her body! In the name off-”

 

He was pushed back.

Unable to fight her...

Another useless one...

Arthur did not have time for this...

His eyes flickered, slowly going green.

Still gold...

Sparks flew out his hand, finally letting himself be seen.

Shocking the girl squarely.

She fainted, Arthur not having thoughts about her well being.

She would be fine later...

A small glow flowed out her body, pushed back by his energy.

Strong... Ghostly and demonic.

Fueled by his anger and fear...

Impatience...

The humans cowered a little, Arthur glaring at them.

Mainly the priest.

Sparks flew around his figure and eyes.

As his voice echoed, firm.

 

“...Banish me.”

 

The man reached with a trembling hand for his bible, and some holy water.

Arthur waited patiently... Just floating over him.

He was screamed prayers... The water hit him.

His eyes lowered to his chest, fingers brushing the small drops...

Nothing...

Eyes turned green.

 

**“Useless...”**

 

This one held no power either...

Arthur dashed out the house through a wall.

It was not this one's fault...

Some streets away, the scammer laughed...

Counting the money.

He halted, hearing something.

 

“What the...”

 

He could swear he could hear loud cracks in the distance...

As if sparks...

His eyes widened, seeing something emerge from the darkness.

Two glowing green eyes fixed on him, a figure surrounded by fiery electricity...

Floating tall towards him...

Hands raised in anger... Trembling with fury.

Voice coming out of hell.

 

“ **You liar...”**

 

Arthur had no control...

And the demon neither...

But he would have fun watching this...

The man trembled, trying to run.

Arthur outstretched his arm quickly, a shocking wave flying.

The ground in front of them burning...

Making him halt, no escape.

Arthur floated slowly closer, words full of bitterness.

 

“ **Lying... Leaving to suffer.. For your benefit...”**

 

Betraying their trust...

The man fell backwards, staring in fear at the raging ghost above him.

Spirit hair flowing wild, eyes wide.

Tears falling down...

 

**"...Last chance..."**

 

To prove he could exorcise...

Arthur waited.

The man only cowered more...

He can't...

Lies...

Arthur slowly lowered his hands towards him, both flowing with deadly energy.

Lost in his emotions...

Only hating the knowledge of betrayal... Of lies...

Only seeing his own sins.

The demon laughed... Mocking.

 

“ _Do it... Move your hand...”_

 

Arthur shivered, feeling the cold reaching for his heart.

Finally feeling it pulse with green...

All inside...

All in mind...

He let out a terrifying wail, moving his hand forward.

The man screamed and closed his eyes as sparks flew...

But none hit him.

The ground around him was left black... Burnt.

But not him.

Arthur gasped, trembled and held himself...

Looking at what he almost did.

He heard him laugh...

 

“ _You don't really have the guts... Not without me.”_

 

No...

He almost did it.

He glared one last time to the traumatized bastard...

Before bolting away...

Holding his heart tight.

Crying, feeling the demon trying to control...

He needs a real one...

He will find one...

 

“ _You maybe should take this night as a sign... Maybe you should not... Not that I will let you...”_

 

Arthur focused, huffing and pressuring his heart.

Forcing the demon's claws out of his soul...

He would try...

He still...

He still will try.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok...  
> Sorry, not sorry. (I saw the chance to drop this guy in my fanfic... And I took it)  
> He will find a real one next~


	9. Exorcism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the cast is tall... (Lance lol no)  
> GALAHAD IS NOT A HAMSTER, THAT'S A MUTANT  
> Where does Ben find these titans?!

Find him...

Must find him.

Lewis watched as the small ghost made way...

Galahad growled in fear, echoing cries in the night.

Vivi hoped the small ghost was leading them into the right direction...

To Arthur...

Before it was too late.

 

* * *

 

Arthur laughed sadly, leaning tiredly against a wall outside.

 

“F-finally...”

 

A shady local was ahead...

And inside...

He had resorted to steal a mobile phone... To make a quick search.

Almost all were fake or silly jokes... Some even advertisements to catch money...

But he would check this one... It was near.

Only an hour away from where he started from.

He did not even bother to return the phone...

He maybe would need it if this one... Did not work out either.

He had no time to be sorry.

 

“ _Ohh, but you are sorry...”_

 

The voice was beginning to make him mad...

Arthur slammed his fist on the wall, wishing he would just shut up.

It killed him inside... To hear again the voice...

The voice of the one who killed Lewis...

And brought his own death, years before it should have been...

Here again... As if death had not meant anything.

Death should have been a release.

But he felt tired and exhausted...

Broken...

 

“ _You should maybe regain your energy... You are weak, searching in panic for long... Rest and-”_

 

“ _I won't... I won't rest. I won't take energy... I won't allow myself to have any kind of energy, no possibilities of me fighting whatever this guy does... With us weaker... Both of us... It will be faster.”_

 

“ _...Puppet, listen-”_

 

“ **Shut the fuck up...”**

 

Arthur took a long breath, trying to calm down.

He must control his anger...

It only gives him strength...

It only...

 

“ _...We could exist together and-”_

 

“ _Over my dead body.”_

 

“ _I made you drop dead already.”_

 

The demon snarled, Arthur ignoring his words.

It was only trying to win time...

Provoke him...

He floated towards the entrance, cracking his now appearing neck.

Eyes still glowing with a trace of green.

He checked he looked mostly alive...

And got inside.

There were a lot men playing with cards, smoking and drinking.

Dim light.

Arthur could see a door on the far corner, almost hidden in the dark.

Leading to his objective probably.

 

“ _I like this place... Brings memories... It suits me... But not you. Could we maybe-”_

 

Arthur just walked past all the tables and the bar, focused.

 

“ _Yeah, ignore me... Lets end this without having a last good time! Oh, I miss the taste of wine...”_

 

“ _You remained silent for years... Creeping inside. You could... So shut up now.”_

 

“ _Well now that you know I'm here... I just can't hold back! All that time holding back my words, seeing all you did... You are a pretty crazy ghost.”_

 

“ _A crazy ghost that is going to fix this shit.”_

 

“ _Alwaaays fixing... Lance would be proud.”_

 

Arthur clenched his fists, feeling the demon reach for every single memory of him...

Always knowing what to say...

He had to close his eyes, almost losing his temper.

Almost dropping his alive appearance.

He should not...

He wants to spend his last moments of existence without causing havoc...

A calm surrounding.

He will speak with that guy calmly...

Asking as a human.

Not provoking fear... Someone who understands his situation...

Not allowing himself to let out his worse emotions...

 

“ _You still fear.”_

 

Arthur stood right at the door, eyes fixed on the doorknob.

He could not deny it.

He has never experienced an exorcism...

But he saw Lewis suffer its effects.

It is horrible.

He does not know how much, but it is.

 

“ _It is indeed... You will burn... But feel more cold than you ever feel as a ghost. Feel all the things you miss, feel death as its very own true meaning. All your life and dead existence forced away from inside you. All your humanity pushed back... Deep, forced... Banishing into a place full of darkness, and cold. I remember when that damn mutt bit me... Freed you... All was dark after it. I can't remember what came next... But it hurt... The last thing I remember before being born again is the pain. It will be the last thing you will feel...”_

 

The demon could remember the dark...

He has a vague memory of it...

He can't know if he imagined being dragged into a fiery path...

He can't remember...

But he does not lie.

There is infinite pain with being banished...

Spirits are not meant to be forced away...

They are meant to find peace.

 

“ _Who keeps me away from finding peace, huh?... This is my only option.”_

 

“ _You can't really blame me... I don't want to feel that again. A soon as you crossed...”_

 

“ _And you call me selfish.”_

 

“ _We both are, puppet. We both are selfish...”_

 

“... _Stop calling me-”_

 

Arthur gasped in surprise, the door opening.

A tall man looked down to him, black beard, tattoos everywhere, wearing a shirt full of drawn flames. Not very friendly looking...

And the knowledge that this man was the one who held the power to end him...

Arthur felt like that scared boy he was a long time ago, for the first time since death.

Since death... He had forgotten this kind of fear.

Death brought a sense of security...

Gone right now.

He looked the same way as that time he saw Lewis as a ghost, frozen in fear as fire rose and realization sunk deep.

The only difference were his clothes and eyes...

The man stared right to his glowing eyes, seeing.

But he still spoke as if he were alive, harshly.

 

“What do you want...”

 

Arthur stood nervous, mumbling nonsense in a fit of fear.

 

“I- I was l-looking for-”

 

The exorcist took a drag from his cigarette, rolling his eyes.

 

“Come in and don't stand there. You will bother the customers.”

 

Arthur looked back, raising an eyebrow.

He doubted it...

Most were too drunk to even push themselves away from the tables...

He shook his head, going into the messy office.

Glancing nervously at the other man, unsure as what to say.

The door was closed, the exorcist going towards his chair.

Plopping onto it and glaring at the ghost.

Right to the facts.

 

“You are dead.”

 

Arthur stared at his hands, not meeting his eyes.

 

“I am.”

 

Well, at least this guy seemed to not attack him right away... As some would do.

He seemed to not be very interested actually...

 

“And you are here becauseee...”

 

Arthur raised his gaze, voice firm.

But face full of dread.

 

“I need an exorcist...”

 

The man leaned forward, dropping his cigarette to the floor, hands clasped together in thought.

 

“Kay... Two facts. I am, yeah. Only for people with money. Two... Why the hell would you want that. For yourself? It is not-”

 

“Yes, me. I know what I'm getting into. And the money is not a problem...”

 

It's not like he had an use for it since they were all dead...

He had no reason to use it, no food, no bills... Not even fuel for their van. He still had a nice sum of it...

The man scratched his beard, pondering.

Usually alive persons come to him, asking to get rid of ghosts...

Not ghosts asking for their doom...

Arthur sighed, hearing them both.

 

“Very well. You seem to be sure...”

 

“ _Are you sure you want_ _ **this**_ _guy to do it?”_

 

“I can't be more sure about it...”

 

The man nodded with a smug smile, money thrown onto the table.

He spoke, not looking at Arthur but at the money.

 

“A nice sum... I will put extra effort.”

 

“You better do...”

 

For he knows the demon will try anything...

Sure enough, it spoke, calmly.

 

“ _Arthur, you really sure you want him to be the one to do it? I mean... He does not care much about you, but the money. A priest at least prays and has in mind the banished to be saved... Care can make the difference between ending up in hell or heaven... Or so I think... Damn, even Lewis killing you was more appropriate... Dare I say even poetic. Even he would be a better option...”_

 

“ _He would never agree...”_

 

 

“ _Oh, I know... I'm only trying to make you consider less horrible ideas. But don't mind me! Stay here at the doors of hell as they open! Don't scream at me when you can't handle it. You ignorant pile of bones...”_

 

The man stood from his chair, nodding towards the center of the room.

 

“Kneel there.”

 

Arthur stood from his chair, frowning at him.

 

“I much rather go standing.”

 

The man laughed, crossing his arms.

 

“Mff... As you want. But I warn you, you will kneel... All do.”

 

Arthur can imagine...

He saw Lewis do...

And he is the most powerful and willful ghost he has ever seen.

But he will try.

The man sighed tiredly, seeing Arthur just stand there, glaring.

 

“Ghosts are stubborn... But they pay my bills.”

 

Enough...

 

“Dude, just get it over with. I can't stand this fucking headache anymore...”

 

“ _What did you call me? I'm no headache! But I can be worse if you want me-”_

 

Both demon and ghost stopped bickering, gasping.

The man's hands shined and raised, towards Arthur.

Golden eyes widened, hand clasping his chest.

It burned indeed.

 

“A-h-”

 

“ _I told you...”_

 

Arthur snarled, floating and bending over himself a little.

Gasping for now needed air he could not take.

He felt cold as ice, all going through him as the exorcist held his hands high.

Arthur forgot for a moment.

He fought it for a moment.

Fearing, hurting.

It really was horrible...

He was scared...

He thought about them...

All he had...

But that brought reality back.

Those thoughts brought back why he was here...

He knelled indeed.

He leaned on his hands, head bowing.

Tears falling down.

His heart pulsed in green, magenta and blue.

No gold...

No happiness left.

Only pain and sorrow.

His hair flowed, unable to show itself real anymore.

His figure flickered, ghostly appearance and skull returning.

No energy left, no focus kept.

Arthur cried, feeling himself lose his being.

He felt like dying, but worse.

But he had no other way...

He wheezed, in pain and fear, feeling the cold in his heart flow.

To all his ghostly form.

The demon taking profit of his weakened state...

Taking control.

 

“ _F-fuck! The things I have to do!”_

 

Both felt the pain now.

Arthur shook on the ground, the exorcist raising an eyebrow.

Confused he was fighting back...

He doubled his efforts...

Spells traces hit them, both arguing in the silence the human could only hear.

 

“ _S-stop! Let me go!”_

 

“ _You are a fool... I'm saving your ass from burning WORSE! Worse than this! I assure you, the end of this thing is much worse than anything you are going through right now! I'm getting us both out of this one, you want it or not! I won't bow to this human! I'm no ghost!”_

 

He is a demon...

Only he will decide the fate of this useless soul he is bound to...

He can stand this for all the time needed!

Both their voices flowed out...

Both fighting to keep control.

 

“Ah-hrgh...”

 

Only the devil succeeded.

 

“ _You will thank me later...”_

 

“ _N-no-”_

 

Arthur's soul lost all control...

But he still felt it all.

His eyes flickered into green, body finally stopping trembling.

Only convulsing because of the spells they received.

The exorcist gasped, seeing him slowly stand.

Skull finally raising to look at him.

Green glowing eyes full of hate and malice.

Expression pained but still holding a smug smile...

Voice mocking.

 

“K-keep on t-trying.... It w-wont work.”

 

He won't disappear...

Arthur still had problems standing.

Both of them still hurt.

But the demon would not allow them to fade away...

He would fight...

The exorcist stood baffled for a moment.

But then he snarled, moving his hands forward and more fiercely.

Understanding why the ghost had searched for him...

This was not his client anymore...

He always finished his jobs...

Complying their wishes... And keeping the money.

Arthur dodged a trace, floating to a side.

To Arthur's own horror...

Demon made them move forward, left hand raised.

With sparks...

 

“ _D-don't!”_

 

Luckily, the exorcist dodged their attack, electricity burning the wall instead.

Arthur laughed darkly, leaning their skull to a side.

Eyes full of glee, a sick smile.

 

“ _I will push away anything in our way. I will keep on existing.”_

 

He raised his hands once again, ready to electrocute.

Kill...

He took a step closer to the man.

Who did as well.

Both ready to fight.

But Arthur gasped, heart pulsing.

Demon growled, losing power, sparks decreasing.

Arthur fighting for dear life.

 

“ _You idiot! We need-”_

 

The man threw a strong quick kick right at their shoulder, taking his chance.

 

“Uhmf!”

 

They fell forward, more incantations sent their way.

The exorcist snarled, keeping them down.

 

“Come...” Hands moving down, more pain. “On! Fade already!”

 

The ghost still remained...

Only able to hold on...

Demon keeping him awake, hands trying to banish with all their strength.

Arthur only able to beg.

Voice tired and faint.

 

“ _L-et me... Please...”_

 

“ _...Never.”_

 

His soul could break...

But it will not...

He is trapped.

He has no power over his very own existence...

His heart now regretted coming here...

Pulsing blue and magenta.

 

* * *

 

Galahad did not know himself why he could know...

Why he could feel a faint trace of Arthur.

Even if he did not want to be found.

Lewis, Mystery and Vivi could not feel him at all.

But the hamster did, somehow.

He had lead them to this city... Arthur somewhere.

All unsure where.

Searching blindly in it.

But that changed.

Lewis gasped, eyes widening.

His voice both fearful and hopeful.

 

“I- I can feel him!”

 

Vivi instantly reached for her own heart as Mystery raised his tails high.

 

“H-he...”

 

He is weak.

Galahad growled loudly, a cry full of worry.

He was the first one to bolt straight in Arthur's direction.

Not far away...

The rest followed, worry increasing as they got deeper into the worst neighborhood...

Dark alleys and streets, full of shady locals.

They stood in front of one, in the depths of one dead end.

Lewis was the first one to get in, turning to appear alive in just one second.

He did not even glance at the mess of drunk people.

Only one worry.

Only one thought.

He walked with sure and strong steps towards the far door.

Not doubting as he opened it.

Feeling Arthur inside, hearing...

Lewis could hear the faint familiar hum of those spells he hated so much...

Please don't let It be...

The door swung open, magenta eyes filling with tears.

The exorcist glared at the other ghost, halting his attacks.

Arthur let out a raspy gasp, slumping more against the ground.

Exhausted.

Green eyes roamed, to lay on the taller ghost.

 

“...T-took you long enough, bogey...”

 

Vivi had seen from behind Lewis.

She was faster to react.

Arthur huffed, her hands around his frame.

Pulling and dragging him out the room quickly through a wall.

No strength left to fight her.

Even if he did not want to be saved.

The exorcist stood baffled, four other ghosts taking away his objective.

Galahad growled in anger, floating towards the man.

Lewis grabbed him, preventing him of clawing him down.

He dashed away as well, carrying the raging hamster, glaring holes through the man.

Only Mystery halted a minute, speaking calmly.

 

“...Keep the money. Forget the job.”

 

With that, he followed the rest.

One exorcist left confused in his now more messy office.

Outside, Arthur was pulled by a stronger Vivi.

The demon kept control.

As soon as she managed to drag him to the other side of the building, into a dark and deserted alley...

Arthur pushed her weakly away.

Both ghost and demon agreeing.

But the demon spoke.

 

“Hehe... T-the idiot has the most clever ideas ever... Don't you think?”

 

She hated to see him like this...

Lewis came out the wall, his angered flames lighting eerily the alley.

Hateful eyes fixed on him.

 

“You fucking...” He clenched his fists, slamming Arthur against the wall. “IDIOT!”

 

Arthur only smiled.

 

“Yeah... Scream at us! BOTH!”

 

Lewis breathed in, trying to not hit demon and ghost.

Even if he wanted...

 

“...Arthur... You are an idiot... For resorting to... This! I am angry with you! But...”

 

His eyes narrowed, fixed on green eyes...

 

“It's him what made you...”

 

Arthur laughed right at his face, shrugging as if nothing, unfazed by Lewis.

 

“Hey... It was his idea... Besides, I saved him. I kept him here! Without me, he would be now a puff! Gone! You are welcome!”

 

Mystery growled, tails moving.

Red eyes full of hate.

 

“Even if I am grateful for that... You are still the cause.”

 

“Mff, yeah because he was not the one who made me exist and-”

 

He was cut off, Galahad pushing Lewis away and leaping at Arthur.

Growling and pawing.

The demon panicked, scared.

Arthur backed away, shielding himself quickly with his arms.

 

“Wah! Keep this thing away from me! Leave me alone! You disgusting ball of-”

 

Galahad kept on clawing and biting at him, knowing he was feared.

And Arthur took profit of the demon's weakness.

 

“ _Out...”_

 

Lewis sighed tiredly, seeing his heart pulse again.

Green eyes fading.

To golden ones full of fear and sorrow.

Arthur stopped shielding himself, letting the hamster bite on his arm.

Galahad halted, seeing Arthur back.

Vivi floated closer, hands clasped together.

Eyes full of sadness.

 

“Art... Why...”

 

Why did he resort to this...

The ghost wheezed, not meeting their eyes.

Fixed on him as he leaned against the wall.

Hands raised to his eyes, full of mourning.

Voice broken.

 

“I- I can't exist like this!”

 

“ _Weak...”_

 

Lewis, Vivi and Mystery could only listen as he screamed quickly, madly.

 

“I don't want to hear it! I don't want to be controlled! I prefer whatever comes after being banished to this! I can't stand feeling this thing inside! The thing that killed you! The demon that I let in that night, allowing my emotions to control me! Again now! I don't want this! I can't take it!”

 

Lewis knelled, holding him gently.

Scared as well.

Having no clue how to make things better as he was overtaken by despair.

Arthur leaned against his chest, sobbing.

Hands moving from his eyes to his shoulders, trying to feel something.

Anything that helped not hear him.

But there was no way...

 

“ _Deal with it... I will not go anywhere... I will stay. And they will not let you disappear, they will keep you around... And they won't find how to get rid of me either.”_

 

Lewis began to cry as well as Arthur closed his eyes, slumping.

Out of energy.

 

“I'm... Sorry.”

 

He was...

He can't escape...

He will hurt them...

Vivi floated closer, finally speaking up.

 

“Don't... It is not you fault... You...”

 

It has never been...

Her scarf tangled around the other three ghosts, giving a fake sense of warm.

Her touch and hold still cold.

 

“I- I will save you...”

 

Both...

Red eyes shed tears...

More than he ever did.

The air grew colder, raindrops beginning to fall on them.

But they did not move, still holding each other.

The only thing they could feel was the cold in Arthur's heart.

A demon tangling for dear life around his soul.

And they had no clue...

Arthur held no hope.

Only fear.

 

“We will find a way...”

“We... Won't leave you alone...”

 

“ _Always staying at your side...”_

 

“ _...After all we have done.”_

 

It hurts...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmm...  
> If you are curious about Galy...  
> Let me lead you to chapter Leap of BHAM... Maybe you can see something there at the end... Something to think about...  
> DUNNO!
> 
> So much plot to write...  
> Like...  
> Now they have shenanigans (Problems with deadbeats... Maybe they deal with something that went unresolved in bham... A crossover... Maybe more... More angst for sure...) meanwhile they try to think what to do...  
> "Memories" chapters... (Nother villain cough cough)  
> "Kingdom" chapters... (Red and Blue~)  
> And the last story chapters...
> 
> Pufff.... I have too many things in mind for this fic... TOO MANY! PLOT AND ENDING IN HEAD, ALL SCREAMING TO BE WRITEN!  
> HELP ME


	10. Manipulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghosts have to rest, diferently from humans, if they use too much energy.  
> If not... They can't disappear, but they feel a horrible sensation...  
> And comanded spirits feel the same as their master...

 

“Arthur please...”

 

Vivi nudged him gently, but he just ignored her.

Laying as dead on the back of the van. Eyes empty of care or emotions.

Only... Empty.

He has not moved all these hours... They had to drag him to the van.

He had little energy... They haunted it to return to the mansion.

Unsure as to what to do.

But what other thing they could have done?...

Arthur was exhausted and had no will left...

They did not even now how to banish the demon inside...

Lewis floated out the engines, looking at them both.

His voice full of worry.

  
“He will not move...”

 

Vivi tried again.

 

“Come on Art... I- I know you can hear... Things. But you need to fight it. You can't just...”

 

Golden eyes faded in his sockets.

Only blackness staring at them.

He did not want this...

He can't stand this.

 

“ _Pull yourself together... You will win nothing with this.”_

 

He can't.

He is broken.

Vivi let out a raspy sigh, her icy eyes meeting magenta.

Both unknowing.

But one thing they knew...

Arthur is not taking energy back...

He is trying to remain as weak as possible.

And that is not good for a ghost.

Lewis knows that he will not disappear without energy.

But he will be truly dead, unmoving, unable to think clearly...

All because he does not want to allow this beast to flow out...

But that will prevent him of being himself.

Of existing as he should...

Only a skeleton... No intention of even moving.

Lewis bowed his head, making his mind.

Vivi could only watch as Lewis floated and pulled Arthur into his hold.

Dragging him out the van and towards the mansion's doors.

Arthur let out a tired breath as he could do nothing.

He did not want to do anything either.

Lewis walked past the main hall, candles lighting with every step he took.

Deadbeats chirped in the depths of the mansion.

All floating excited, feeling their return.

But as soon as they approached and they could see...

All colors let out shocked and confused chirps.

Feeling the sorrow and the weakness in Arthur.

Yellow ones floated around him as he laid on Lewis arms.

Questioning.

Why, why would he allow himself to be like this.

They always rested and focused to regain energy.

Arthur looked away from them, trying to hide his heart.

But the deadbeats were curious souls...

Their glowing eyes falling onto it.

Small worried growls.

And a voice none of them could ignore.

For it flowed in Arthur's mind, and so... In theirs, if the demon so wished.

 

“ _Who would imagine someone would want to follow you?”_

 

This useless ghost...

He had managed to attract others like Lewis did.

The demon was not surprised by the blue deadbeats at all.

She could be very well more powerful.

If she only wanted to...

Lewis could see Arthur tremble, hands holding his heart for dear life.

The taller ghost knows he is hearing hurtful words right now...

He had asked Arthur to allow him hear... Connect their minds.

But he refused...

He could not allow this beast to hurt them... Only he should hear it.

 

“ _And you ignore me.”_

 

He can't ignore it.

Lewis finally reached Arthur's room, thanking one of his deadbeats as it opened the door.

It was dark as always...

And Lewis made a mental note of removing the broken mirror later...

But for now...

He let Arthur down on his bed, floating at his eye level.

Voice hopeful.

 

“...Arthur, please... D-don't surrender. Take energy and... We- We can find a way.”

 

Red eyes watched from the door, as Lewis was answered with silence.

Arthur not wanting to even think about it.

There is no way.

He shall not give this thing the pleasure of enjoying existence...

He shall lay dead...

 

“ _But you wont fade... You will still be able to think, feel, regret. Do us both a favor and obey Lewis plea. It is boring to only see you stare at a wall... And not having strength to even fight for control.”_

 

It is as it should be...

He wont hurt anybody...

Vivi floated at Mystery's side, all eyes fixed on Lewis as he cried.

No one noticed a small trace of green flowing in yellow deadbeats...

 

* * *

 

Lewis had not left his room.

He had stayed at his side, grasping his hand.

Only feeling it cold.

Arthur was worse...

For days... He has not even thought of taking energy.

He is just giving up.

Not speaking, not doing anything.

Staring at the ceiling with dead eyes, not even reacting to the small nudges his hamster gave him.

Occasional trembling.

And Lewis knew why.

Every time he shuddered and took in a raspy breath...

That demon was torturing him inside.

And Lewis could do nothing.

He clenched his other hand, bowing his skull in anger.

He thought he saved Arthur that day...

He saw the demon fade... That horrible fog disappearing as it made a last effort of killing Arthur.

He... He had said there would be no more nightmares...

He lied.

The nightmares are back...

And he can't do shit about it.

He can hear Vivi and Mystery reading books frenetically.

And Lewis knows they wont find anything...

Magenta eyes roamed to the runes drawn around Arthur's bed.

They have tried yesterday, and the day before... And before...

Nothing.

Only Arthur crying more, for sure feeling the demon twisting his soul.

Gripping it tightly...

They can't remove something that is now Arthur himself...

Part of him...

Lewis brushed his fingers around the cracks on his black heart, green pulsing inside them.

He can so easily hurt another ghost... Another spirit, the same kind.

He can so easily destroy... As Arthur would wish...

End it all.

His hand trembled around Arthur's heart, a million thoughts on both minds.

But he can't in reality...

His hold loosened a little, and he could have sworn Arthur's skull had a disappointed look...

He is selfish...

He can't imagine himself killing him again...

Not since that night.

He is selfish for keeping him like this... For following his own heart.

Holding the power but refusing to use it...

And he knows Vivi is feeling the same.

By wanting to save Arthur... They are hurting him.

Magenta eyes roamed along the room and corridor.

Yellow deadbeats chirped sadly, crawling along floors and walls.

No engines or crafts moving...

Out of energy...

They had no energy to take from their master...

Exhausted as well...

They had taken all Arthur had left the first days.

Nothing more could be taken now.

Not as long as Arthur did not for himself...

His aura was the most broken Lewis had ever seen it.

And the worst part... Is that its beautiful golden traces were tainted with that horrible green color...

Both weak...

A horrible hunger Arthur would not satiate.

And he would not cross or fade either.

Eternal coldness and exhaustion.

Lewis has hated that feel every time he ran out of energy himself...

He can't know how Arthur is standing this.

How can he possibly allow this for himself.

Even with that thing inside.

And he thought the guilt was enough...

Lewis hated it.

He hated that Arthur blamed himself.

He has said over, and over and over again how he did not push him in reality.

But Arthur never listens.

Or maybe he does...

But he always caves in for his inner demons...

Now literally.

He is sick of it.

And inside, Lewis blames himself.

If he only had been careful in the cave, if he had not tried to take revenge... If he had not been blind...

No point in regretting...

He has been dead for too long. He has had ages to thing about it already.

Nothing will be changed with wishing.

But with will and fight...

Arthur gasped, opening his eyes.

Skull moving a little to look.

His echo weak.

 

“L-lewis?”

 

Arthur could only stare as Lewis took his heart away, holding it close.

Eyes fixed on it, glaring, hands tight.

Voice firm.

 

“...You can't go on like this.”

 

“I...” Arthur did not know what Lewis was thinking. But he hoped those hands would just crush... “I'm tired...”

 

Galahad uncurled himself away from Arthur, growling in worry.

Knowing he would not be able to stop whatever might happen...

 

“ _He is holding it. Don't let him... Arthur, move... Move dammit.”_

 

“ _Didn't you say... He would be more appropriate?”_

 

Arthur would have laughed, hearing the demon snarl.

Both expecting and imagining that Lewis was considering breaking his heart...

A weak spot for them...

Make him cross... Painfully.

Arthur would have welcomed it even if he feared.

And the demon would not be able to do anything to fight it.

He was tired...

Too tired to care.

Lewis stared as golden eyes roamed over his heart, full of sorrow as it pulsed now in blue and green.

Lewis own heart pulsed blue with his.

His hands pressured... And Arthur gasped.

But his golden eyes widened, not with pain.

But disbelief.

He could see Lewis aura flowing forcefully to him, into his heart and soul.

Giving him energy... Feeding forcefully.

Without his permission.

 

“L-lew-”

 

Arthur tried to stop him weakly, sitting up and trying to take back his heart.

But he was pushed away, Lewis flames keeping him down.

Not letting go until he was done.

Arthur sobbed, not wanting this.

Feeling himself regain his strength.

Both of them.

 

“Lewis please! Stop!”

 

He was ignored, auras melting together.

Tears fell down, and Arthur pulled himself out of the flames.

Sparks flowing.

Energy flowing in him...

 

“STOP!”

 

His voice echoed full of fear as he tried to tackle Lewis.

The taller ghost fought him easily, holding his chest with one hand and pushing him against a wall. The other still holding his weak heart.

Arthur tried to move away, even pass through the wall.

Anything to stop him.

He could not... Held in place, trembling and gasping as he regained himself.

Left hand raised, trying to push away Lewis one, right one reaching for the pulsing reflection of his soul...

Arthur sobbed, seeing that Galahad would not help him...

Agreeing with Lewis... Watching him struggle with sorrowful eyes.

 

“Please! He will have strength! Don't do this to me! I must not be-”

 

“ **You must not exist like this... I can't allow that you keep inflicting pain on yourself.”**

 

“I MUST! I d-don't want to be controlled! It is worse than feeling dead! **Let me go**!”

 

With those last words, sparks flew, power in him once again.

Managing to strike Lewis faintly and push him away.

But it was too late.

Arthur fell forward, gasping as he knelled on the floor, supporting himself with his hands.

Not meeting Lewis eyes.

No more energy could be held...

Lewis gave him all he could...

Lewis could swear he heard yet another crack appear, on the heart he was still holding.

 

“H-how- How could you...”

 

Lewis closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

 

“The real question is how can you surrender... After all we went through... How can you hurt yourself like this.”

 

Golden eyes finally raised to meet magenta.

Full of fear, sorrow...

A betrayed look on them.

Lewis could hear his voice... Broken. Hurt.

Scared...

 

“I- I did not surrender... You don't understand! I was-”

 

“ _Keeping me at bay...”_

 

Arthur's voice staggered, eyes losing their focus.

Deadbeats were trying to take some energy... Hungry like he had been.

Arthur trembled, letting them.

Guilty for dragging them into this.

The smaller spirits regained themselves again, chirping in worry.

Feeling his fear.

And the cold.

Arthur cried, questioning Lewis.

 

“Y-you...” Arthur swallowed his insult, unable to blame Lewis. “He is... I-it is fighting right now...”

 

Lewis gasped, the heart pulsing.

Green consuming all.

Magenta eyes could only stare as Arthur hugged himself, crying loudly.

But that laugh turned into sobs, and in a minute, those sobs into a faint laughter.

That became loud as Arthur raised his skull once again.

Green eyes full of glee.

 

“Fighting... And winning! Thanks to you...”

 

Lewis took a step back, snarling.

He did not intend for this to happen.

Arthur stood slowly with a snort, laugh fading.

He raised his hand, to stare at it.

Fingers flowing with sparks.

 

“...It is funny...”

 

Galahad growled, dashing forward in anger.

Ready to scare the demon.

Only to be thrown against a wall, a quick bolt striking him.

It did not work twice...

Lewis gasped, seeing the little ghost fall to the ground and not move again...

 

“You bastard...”

 

The demon raised a finger, unfazed by Lewis anger and Arthur's screams.

 

“Me or you? Arthur was right... He had a real reason to be like that... You are always blind.”

 

Arthur made an elegant bow, smiling wide, sparks cracking around him.

 

“But I am grateful for your ignorance! Bringing him here... And me... Giving me strength!”

 

Deadbeats screeched in fear, fangs and claws growing, eyes enlarging.

Shaking their heads, feeling the painful cold creep in them.

All the energy they could take was cold...

All their master's will controlled.

Lewis looked all around as the small spirits shook and trembled, howling in pain.

As Arthur waltzed in the room, amused.

 

“So blind... Not even Mystery, oh so proud of his knowledge... Could predict this!”

 

Lewis dodged a claw swipe from one yellow deadbeat.

No, not yellow anymore.

The poor souls were curling on themselves, changing.

Eyes turning green as their frames...

Hearts beating black.

 

“Fuck...”

 

Arthur laughed madly as two of his minions tangled around his arms, all eyes fixed on Lewis.

All full of hate.

All surrounding him, sparks flooding the room, lighting it and making its shadows flicker.

The demon made their skull lean to a side, a mocking grin.

 

“For once... Arthur was the clever one.”

 

Then, he leaped.

Lewis huffed as Arthur's hands slammed themselves on his chest.

Painful sparks flowing into him.

His eyes stared at nothing as he let go of Arthur's heart, letting it fall to the ground.

No one bothering to try to get it back.

Lewis was pushed onto a wall, Arthur floating and standing tall, glaring.

 

“Now that I can control him... And you allowed me to have...” Deadbeats laughed maliciously, claws unsheathing. “Help... I will send you to the hell I was trapped in... I will erase you! You Lewis, again! And Vivi! And that dog you so admire! And then he will have nothing left! I will be him! I will exist!”

 

Lewis shivered as Arthur spat the next words.

 

“Unless you are able to harm us again... Finally take revenge.”

 

Lewis frowned, skull darkening.

How dare this thing...

Flames raised, making some deadbeats yelp and cower.

Pushing Arthur away from him.

Lewis floated as well, glaring down at the laughing mess that was Arthur now.

 

“... **I wont allow... I wont let you to hurt him.”**

 

“Too late you empty skull! Come on, he is screaming for you to end us! Lets see if you can! Lets see if you can choose! For I will make you! Him or **all of you!** ”

 

Lewis would not let him hurt Vivi either...

Both ghosts threw themselves at the other.

Lewis had no option but to try to defeat him...

He would not end him...

Arthur laughed, taking every hit as if nothing, Lewis throwing a quick kick to his ribs.

Weakening of course... Not unharmful... But the demon was not the one feeling most of the pain.

And Lewis knew...

Mystery and Vivi heard the deadbeats howl, the mansion rumbling.

She dropped the book she was holding, turning to look.

One of her deadbeats was trembling, crying in fear, mouth opening for a deep growl.

Feeling the demon in the minds of its brothers.

Mystery's eyes opened, tails dropping low.

Understanding.

  
“Heavens...”

 

Vivi was the first to dash out the library.

Floating quick through corridors and doors.

All her deadbeats flowing at her sides.

Already letting her know...

Purple eyes fixed on the distance and dark hallways ahead.

Were they could see thunder crack and tangle on the walls.

She halted, a lot of green spirits flowing on their way.

All crackling in amusement.

Blocking her way towards the flames and sparks.

To them...

 

“Out of my way!”

 

Only claws swiping and bites...

Warning.

She narrowed her eyes, her own letting out deep growls.

Only one thought needed out of her for them to obey.

Blue melted with green in the corridor.

Blue deadbeats were determined and cool minded as ice, not allowing their emotions to distract them.

Green ones were mad and crazy, a faint fog tangling with the sparks that flew out their claws and fangs.

Most of them trying to harm Vivi.

But she would not be... She was strong... And her deadbeats were as proud as her.

All making a shield around her, energy tangling like an ice melting, its fog out of her hands.

Her magic had never faded with death.

But there were a lot of green deadbeats.

She could swear some of hers were beginning to tremble...

Blue eyes widened, seeing a blue one screech in pain.

Something green flowing in its purple heart.

 

“You have to be kidding me-”

 

She huffed, her protective energy weakened.

Green eyes fixed on her all around, surrounding. The few deadbeats of her that were not in pain... Were slowly succumbing to the sheer power of the devil.

Too many powerful emotions flowing...

She raised an arm, closing her eyes, all howling and flowing towards her.

She did not receive the hit.

She opened them, staring as seven big tails pushed them away. Moving like big wips.

Painful with red energy.

 

“I regret now refusing to have my own!”

 

He never wanted to be followed...

Now he could have a good use of them.

Vivi smiled, watching as his fingers turned into claws, human face growing fangs.

Not transforming all the way.

He was tackled by the flow of raging spirits, all feeling the hate of the demon.

Mystery was the one it hated the most...

Red eyes narrowed at her between green, moving as a signal.

For her to go ahead.

Both hearing Lewis fire.

She left her deadbeats to help him, as she pushed some green ones away and dashed towards Arthur and Lewis.

Hoping they had not hurt each other...

As she floated down the big stairs in the hall...

Arthur managed to fling Lewis out of his room fiercely.

Lewis had his deadbeats at his side now.

None succumbing to the cold creeping in them.

Even if the demon's aura was the strongest... And hard to ignore.

And was combining all of the deadbeats power for his benefit.

Making him more dangerous than Lewis.

He walked slowly out the door, glaring down at Lewis as he tried to stand against the wall.

 

“How many times will you allow him to push you, Lewis?”

 

Magenta eyes set aflame, furious.

Arthur dodged a quick punch, leaning backwards.

Taking drive to slam his sharper skull onto his.

Lewis falling down just as Vivi came into the hallway.

She gasped, seeing Arthur laugh, standing over a struggling Lewis.

Arthur blinked, seeing her dash and hold Lewis, helping him stand.

He smiled, green eyes fixed on both as they glared at him.

Voice dragging with each word, fake care.

 

“How sweet... The two together to fade...” He raised his hands, faked sorrow. “Vivi, it will be a shame to banish you as well... I still love those blue eyes of yours.”

 

“You son of a...”

 

He only chuckled, holding himself as his laugh echoed and deadbeats fought one another.

But there were still enough green ones to corner them all.

The demon held the power to end them...

And even if they could fight back...

They did not have the will to harm Arthur.

And both demon and Arthur knew.

One amused... The other scared.

And with it all, Arthur's skull and ribs seemed to sharpen...

Hands turning more slender and gloves ripped at the end of the fingers.

Sharp bones letting out deadly sparks.

And he twirled them, as if playing a piano, the air suffering the intense current.

 

“This is so much better you know... Better than be bound in that cave. I can move anywhere, I can float, I hold power! My form not a simple fog made of bitterness! Once I am free to do whatever I please, bending his every last will... I will be able to possess anyone! Anyone I want! Forever! Taking one after another! I should have made him jump as soon as we pushed Lewis down!”

 

And a lot of spirits at his side...

He will command them all.

Screw a simple group of vandals...

Like this...

He can hold true power.  
He can take the life of a king if he wants!

Lewis tried to move Vivi behind him, to shield her.

But she would have none of that.

They watched baffled as she roared, outstretching her hands.

Her waves flying.

And hitting Arthur squarely.

His deadbeats hissed as he hit the far wall, not expecting her to attack so soon.

The demon had expected them to mourn and despair for Arthur a little longer...

Does not matter.

Green eyes opened again, his figure standing quickly.

Not allowing the flames that flew his way to touch him.

He rolled his skull, cracking his knuckles in anger.

 

“That's not fair...”

 

Lewis punched a deadbeat away, snorting.

 

“Says the one who sends these onto us!”

 

Arthur snarled, seeing he should stop playing with them...

And get serious.

The faster he got rid of them...

The sooner he would make Arthur not care for anything, truly surrender.

And then he would be free.

Lewis saw Arthur ready a fist, to slam it on Vivi.

She was shielded, Lewis hand taking Arthur's blow.

Both ghosts gasped, one burning, the other feeling the current along his am.

Vivi took her chance, her leg swiping below.

Hitting Arthur's legs and making him stumble backwards.

 

“Ah!”

 

Lewis pushed him against the floor, flames tangling along his arms and torso, burning.

Arthur could not move as he was set aflame, her scarf tying him up.

Lewis trying to not think...

But the demon knew too much.

And would use anything in its favor.

Lewis and Vivi's eyes widened, Arthur's right side trembling.

The demon allowing part of him to flow out.

They could only doubt as Arthur let out a pained gasp, both from their attacks and the sudden pull towards control...

Lewis flames decreased and his hands loosened their grip as tears flowed out his golden eye.

Her scarf got warmer...

To Arthur's own horror.

He tried to scream, seeing them stop.

 

“D-don't let-”

 

It knew they would not stand seeing him in pain...

From their own hits.

And it took its chance.

Arthur huffed, seeing himself pass through the ground.

Fleeing from their hold.

Only to crawl up again some distance away.

And the demon pushed him back into the depths of his own mind...

No more use for him for now.

 

“Always works... None of you have guts. Literally!”

 

Lewis bowed his skull, flames on it brightening.

The laugh making him crazy.

But he had no time to ponder and let himself be angry.

Lewis deadbeats had finally lost against Arthur's.

Most of them having bite marks and painful looking wounds.

No longer able to stand and fight.

Not wanting to take energy from Lewis either.

The most powerful aura around Arthur's...

They know that if they try to take energy... Arthur's will flow in them.

Corrupting.

So they could only chirp in sadness as their counterparts floated wildly around their masters.

Arthur crossed his arms, smiling in triumph.

They had lost all their chances...

 

“Hold them.”

 

To Lewis despair, they obeyed.

He tried to push them away, flinging some that tried to hold down his arms.

Kicking the ones who clawed at his legs.

Vivi was not so lucky.

Her scarf managed to shield her for some minutes as Arthur glared.

But she eventually was stopped.

 

“Vivi!”  
  


She had multiple deadbeats pulling at her arms and head, keeping her still.

Lewis roared, fearful.

But he could do nothing as Arthur waltzed towards her.

His hand grasping her skull and making her look straight to his.

 

“A true shame...”

 

“ _Now, puppet... Let me see which way will this hurt more.”_

 

“ _Please...”_

 

It tried to kill her once...

He almost went crazy with the mere thought that she was dead...

He could not see this again.

 

“ _Would you rather I killed him first?”_

 

The demon was enjoying every single second of his fear...

Arthur's mind could only think of himself shocking her right through her heart... And of Lewis horror...

Even if he tried to hide his imagination... The demon always invaded every single thought he held...

 

“ _Very well.”_

 

Arthur had not prayed for years...

He does not remember how to...

But he wished he did now.

He begged everything as he raised his hand, slowly approaching her beating heart.

He could not even save himself from seeing it...

And the worst part is that Vivi was meeting his green eyes, a determined stare.

Lack of doubt or blame.

All the contrary of Lewis, who was roaring and fighting more fierce than he ever has seen...

Flames almost not kept at bay by the deadbeats.

Fingers tangled with sparks, and the hand around her skull pulled her closer.

Demon speaking as he thought of his victory.

 

“Goodbye blue sky... I will take away the sun soon enough...”

 

Everything...

 

“Stop you disgusting-!”

 

There was a sudden rumble, making all blink in confusion.

Green deadbeats howled in fear, hearing the strong noise.

And Lewis moved as soon as their hold loosened an inch...

Vivi gasped, Lewis tackling Arthur away from her, slamming him against the wall.

She looked all around, seeing the green deadbeats cower and flow in panic.

Hearing...

  
“The washing machine?!”

 

The green in them began to flicker, colors returning to their true master's.

The demon's eyes widened, loosing the power he had been using, all their auras combined.

 

“What the hell?!”

 

Without the deadbeats influence...

The poor spirits shook, regaining their true consciousness, the loud noise taking them out of the demon's cold voice.

Fear not going well with all the bitter emotions...

They scattered away, all hiding.

All returning to blue or yellow...

No more green.

Lewis gasped, seeing Arthur tremble.

Eyes flickering between gold and green.

Tears, laughter and sobs out of his voice.

Lewis doubted, unsure as if he would manage to grasp control again, even if the deadbeats energy was gone, what the demon took to flow out...

Arthur wheezed and gasped, Lewis pulling him close into a strong hug.

Vivi watched as Arthur shook, hands trembling and occasionally trying to push him away.

But those motions slowly faded, as the green shade in his eyes did.

Bones loosing their sharpness...

A loud wail escaping him as he found freedom.

Arthur could only lean on Lewis shoulder and cry.

Scared for what he saw and did.

But relieved...

Meanwhile, Mystery gasped for air...

He had managed to push himself through the flood of deadbeats towards the washing machine...

He...

He is still a clever fox.

No matter the age...

 

* * *

 

The living room was dark, only their glowing eyes glinting in the darkness.

All fixed on Arthur as he hugged himself and Galahad on the couch.

He has not been able to speak up for hours...

He still cried.

Hands around the hamster, who still did not move much.

He was sorry...

Lewis and Vivi floated at his sides, both fearful.

Mystery's red eyes roamed to the deadbeats floating around them In the room, their glowing eyes full of care and sadness.

The ancient spirit spoke, firm.

 

“...He must not have deadbeats...”

 

Vivi looked at Mystery, frowning.

 

“But he needs them, he has had them for years, he-”

 

To everyone's surprise, Arthur finally spoke between sharp intakes of breath and sobs.

 

“T-take them a-away...”

 

Lewis narrowed his eyes, staring at them all.

 

“But they hold you dear, you gave them a meaning-”

 

“P-please... M-mystery is right. I- The d-demon wont be able to fight you... He wont have help... Less power... P-please Lewis... Take them... I beg you.”

 

If the demon takes control again...

It would not be for long...

And it wont be able to hurt them...

No power... Only sparks that Lewis and Vivi will be able to fight easily...

The taller ghost sighed, as yellow deadbeats screeched in doubt.

One tried to nudge Arthur, questioning.

Only to be pushed away by him.

The small spirit let out a shocked and hurt growl.

Rejected by his own master...

Vivi took the deadbeat in her arms, whispering.

 

“It's ok...”

 

Arthur did not look as it took a shade of blue...

And each one of his chose Lewis or her...

None left at his command...

None taking in his aura...

None will feel cold anymore.

Arthur still did.

 

“ _It seems we are on a stalemate...”_

 

“ _L-leave me be...”_

 

The demon pondered his options.

His first plan has failed...

It wont work again...

 

“ _Stop crying already... It will give me a headache...”_

 

Arthur covered his eyes, tired... Letting Galahad lay on his lap.

Unable to escape.

 

“ _...Look, listen-”_

 

“ _Fuck you. I hate you... Please, shut up. Shut up. I want silence... I need silence...”_

 

“ _There will be when you listen to what I have to say. So do, I will say it once and then you wont hear it again. Sounds right?”_

 

“ _You will make me anyway, there is no-”_

 

The demon would roll his eyes if he could.

 

“ _I'm trying to be nice for once. Don't make me think twice.”_

 

“ _You did not think twice when you had a chance of killing them.”_

 

“ _Point made. Now... I have no reason to fight now... Anytime I try to take control again... You will be able to push me back eventually. And they always help... I have no chance.”  
_

“ _Quiet... I don't want your voice... I can't stand not having a mind of my own.”_

 

“ _...I have no chance. So I will only enjoy existing. Stop allowing yourself to decay... It's so boring to not even see you do anything... Give me just that, Arthur... And I will be as quiet as possible... You won't have to worry about me as much. I won't try to fight them. Just let me exist in you.”_

 

“ _I'm not a tool... I'm not your plaything... I don't want you here!”_

 

“ _It is as better as it will get... Learn to enjoy things as they are. They will be safe. I won't harm them... You can still be with them.”_

 

Safe...

Arthur opened his eyes and let his hands lower, seeing blue and magenta ones looking at him.

Full of care, void of blame even after what happened today...

They would not have to worry...

 

“ _Indeed... We can figure this out. Together. Accept my existence, and you can go on with your dead life... Only you able to hear me.”_

 

Arthur did not care for himself.

His gaze roamed to his hands, theirs over them, always letting him know...

They would be there...

Only he will be able to hear this...

A deal...

Arthur trembled, hearing the three of them speak.

 

“We will get rid of it... I'm sorry Arthur. I just...”

“It's alright... He can't get out for long... Y-you will only have to hold on for a while longer... And the voices will be gone.”

 

“ _Accept I'm here... And keep going. They are safe... And we both exist.”_

 

Don't let himself lay dead...

All wanted the same...

Arthur cried silently as Lewis and Vivi held him...

His whisper almost unheard.

 

“...I- I will try.”

 

That was enough for all...

The demon let out a faint laugh, satisfied.

 

“ _Good... I will stay quiet for a day. Enjoy some silence...”_

 

Arthur felt the cold leave his mind...

Even if it remained in his heart.

 

* * *

 

“No, drop that! Stop you idiots!”  
  


Arthur floated nervously, holding a still recovering Galahad in his hands.

Both watching baffled as Lewis chased blue and magenta deadbeats.

All carrying infinite things into the kitchen...

And using the wash machine to its limits.

All the clothes they had not used since death and were dusty in the closets...

Were being taken, all small spirits searching for things to shove in.

They had lost their fear.

And now...

Lewis groaned, managing to snatch away a dress from a deadbeat.

Only to watch deadpanned as more clothes were brought.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, all chirping around the machine.

 

“Are they adoring it?...”

 

Both ghosts stood as the spirits nuzzled themselves against it.

Tiny hands bowing to it.

Lewis sighed, raising a hand to his skull in exasperation.

 

“It seems they have lost their fear indeed... They adore it because it is what saved them from that cold... And stopped your pain.”

 

The washing machine rumbled loudly as one spirit tried to shove a familiar cloth into it.

Arthur blinked and Lewis gasped.

 

“Hey!”

 

The taller ghost retrieved it before it could be damaged.

Arthur stared with sad eyes at his orange vest.

 

“Huh... I wonder how they found it. I kept it well hidden...”

 

“Here... Hide it better before they take it again. Would not want them to claw at it.”

 

Lewis knows this is important...

Galahad floated to Arthur's shoulder as he took it, smiling a little.

 

“...Thanks.”

 

Lewis groaned again, turning to look at the deadbeats.

They were now chirping in frustration, no more clothes could be in...

And the washing machine has stopped... Broken.

Magenta eyes widened, seeing a few bounce and ready themselves to haunt it.

 

“Don't! You crazy-”

 

Too late.

All chirped excitedly, the three deadbeats inside making it roll at one hundred miles per hour.

All bouncing and chirping in cheers, demanding to let be in.

The machine rumbled impossibly loud, moving out of its place, the kitchen a mess as it bounced wildly.

And it bounced out of the kitchen, even if the cables snapped.

Lewis ran after the flood of chaos, hearing some paintings scream and some armors crumble.

Arthur was left alone with Galahad.

He looked down, frowning at all the mess of broken things.

 

“...What have I done, Galy?”

 

The hamster sighed, hearing him blame himself again...

But he felt slightly better...

No voice mocking him.

For now...

As he laughed sadly, In the hallway Lewis tried to grab and stop the washing havoc.

 

“This is worse than you fearing it!”

 

Vivi had been cleaning the aftermath of their fight...

When a bouncing washing machine passed her, fleeing through the mansion.

 

“What the-”

 

Her eyes filled with wonder, seeing her deadbeats chase it.

She smiled wide, clapping her hands.

 

“You don't fear it anymore!”

 

She followed, blue spirits chirping in excitement.

Asking her to join.

Lewis managed to float past the big flood of chirping ghosts.

Only to see the crazy thing bounce in the main hall.

A familiar blue trace inside.

He held his skull, closing his eyes.

Of course she would...

 

“Vivi... Please.”

 

A loud laugh echoed inside as she haunted it.

All deadbeats making bets as to how fast would she be able to make it roll.

Arthur watched from a far corner, smiling a little.

Glad that they could drop their worry for a day...

A day...

 

 


	11. Equanimity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song... I feel like it explains very well how he feels:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fvt2MVf_3qk
> 
> Fnaf 3 crossover!  
> Watch markiplier play if you have not...  
> Lets see if they can fix what they could not in the past... (Read Bham chapter Children, maybe?)

Keep on going.

Four figures walked between the heavy rain.

None bothered by it.

All is ok...

A million thoughts repressed as he followed their lead.

Her figure halted, to turn around and look behind.

He put up his best smile for her, as magenta eyes roamed on his back.

All is alright...

That was what Arthur tried to think as they roamed.

Never finding.

Never reaching peace for their souls.

So easily they could...

But they won't.

Not while he is here, haunted and at risk.

Slowly succumbing and corrupting.

They took his hands, smiling for him to follow.

He did not even comprehend he was the one who halted his own steps.

Every day lost in his despair.

But he knows... He knows that while he is with them...

 

“ _None of us will have full control...”_

 

He is safe...

He is not alone...

He won't become a bad soul...

Arthur closed his eyes with a sad smile, letting them lead.

As if they were alive.

Droplets of rain not felt on a skin he made appear.

All lies...

But he still tried.

All the time...

All the world's time...

No end to find.

Driving him crazy...

 

* * *

  
  


Lewis tapped his fingers on the table, eyes fixed on the newspaper he held.

Vivi twirled the spoon in her coffee cup, never taking a taste of it, just enjoying the sunlight in the park.

Arthur sat with a little smile, hands clasped together, listening to a song playing nearby.

Being death... Did not prevent them of living... More or less.

His eyes roamed around, letting out a tired sigh.

They were just relaxing outside a small cafe nearby a park in this town. Taking their time...

Nothing to do... For now.

Vivi let out a small chuckle, seeing Mystery bark at some pigeons ahead, his paws on the soft grass.

Their ghosts kept out of sight, the sunlight masking their warm glow. Never to be seen by any bystander.

But there was something Arthur tried to hide more than death.

He rubbed his eyes, smile never faltering.

 

“ _So many things you could be doing, better than this...”_

 

Vivi's eyes never missed any shiver running down his spine.

They have been roaming for enough time to understand every single time...

She laid a hand on one of his, voice kind and calm.

Always asking.

 

“You ok today?...”  
  


Arthur nodded without doubt, looking away.

 

“More quiet than usual... No problem.”

 

She breathed in, letting him be.

No sings of him being controlled today...

He puts up with it... Every time not lasting for long, never enough to hurt.

Only letting out venomous and mocking words.

Lewis eyes lost the cheerfulness they held a minute ago.

Feeling it was his fault.

Guilty for still not holding the solution. For being unable to release him of the demon's hold.

But he still looked for one.

All pretending that things could go on like if it did not matter, like before.

But it mattered.

Not that they would stop.

They will not let go of their hope.

Even if every touch left Arthur cold.

Go on...

They sat for a comfortable while, almost helping them forget.

Like if they were able to rest.

Lewis turned around the newspaper page, never interested in politics.

He raised an eyebrow, catching some words out the corner of his eyes.

Magenta eyes opened fully, seeing an announcement.

Coming soon...

 

“Vivi.”

  
She blinked, out of her thoughts.

She frowned, seeing worry in his eyes.

 

“Something wrong Lew?”

 

The tall ghost nodded, tapping what took his attention.

Reading out loud.

 

“Coming soon... Fazbear's fright... The horror attraction. Local amusement park is getting ready to scare your sockets off with a new attraction based on the unsolved mysteries of Freddy's Fazbear's pizza. Featuring actual relics from the decades-old pizzeria, this attraction is guaranteed to bring back your childhood in the worst possible... Way.”

 

There was a painful silence, all remembering. None liking it one bit.

Lewis spoke first.

 

“You worked there...”

 

She frowned, crossing her arms.

 

“Indeed... I do not regret it, that violin is still... but I never managed to free those-”

 

“We, Viv. None of us.”

 

She gave him a stare, seeing in her mind what happened as if it was yesterday.

 

“You at least tinkered and decreased the danger.”

 

“Still left them haunted... I did nothing.”

 

The three of them leaned to look at the photo displayed on the page.

A Freddy's mask... With an eye glowing.

Arthur took in a raspy breath, seeing all the cables and metal that almost crushed him that night.

But the light was more important, and Vivi knew...

 

“They are still...”

 

Lewis finished for her.

 

“Trapped...”

 

All these years...

All eyes met each other.

All thinking the same.

Whoever has taken the job...

 

“ _Has made a poor career choice.”_

  
  


* * *

  
  


Two magenta eyes watched in worry between the darkness, hand brushing a wall.

One that has been opened and broken down.

A hidden room...

Icy eyes shed a tear as her hand nudged a mask laying on the ground.

A light flickering inside.

Red eyes glinted as he stared at the guard.

Working skillfully against time.

Golden eyes full of fear as he stared at white ones.

A tall golden figure moving in the dark.

Vivi floated towards Arthur, both their hearts blue.

She whispered, trying to not be heard.

  
“The guy is good...”

 

“Or that thing is stupid...”

 

They watched as sound blasted from the speakers, a kid's voice echoing.

Luring away the animatronic from the office.

This place is a true horror attraction.

They have retrieved everything they could find of that hellish place.

Lewis walked to their side, containing a growl.

 

“The guard has been here for some nights already... He seems to need the job.”

 

“But the conditions of it...”

 

Mystery worried, floating behind him, hearing him cough and breath badly.

Reaching for a panel at his left quickly and with panic. Triggering the ventilation system to work again.

Arthur raised his hands in disbelief.

 

“This place is worse than last time.”

 

Bad systems, cables all around... Wires... A murderous thing that was faster than that fox that chased him...

Lewis nodded, sighing.

 

“It could burn down...”

 

They all blinked, pondering.

They could not show themselves, the guard seemed to hang on...

But they could not just let that thing...

 

“Burn...”

“Bad wiring...”

“...Dangerous.”

 

Before anyone could say more, Lewis did.

 

“Once he leaves... I will burn-”

 

Vivi smacked him, taking him by surprise.

 

“Don't!... Those kids are still here...”

 

Just as she said that, one phantom scared the guard, all systems beeping noisily.

The kids are angry to be used... But unable to harm without their carcasses. No animatronic left but that golden one.

Lewis crossed his arms, glaring in question.

 

“What, let them kill? I sure won't stand doing nothing as-”

 

“We are here... That gold thing won't kill as long as we keep watch. I want to find out a way... There must be a way. Let me roam for a night.”

 

“...Fine.”

 

“Thanks. Keep an eye on everything as I search.”

 

Lewis sighed, going into the office with Mystery. Both ready to fight that thing if it dared to attack. Remaining hidden from the man.

Arthur followed Vivi, always scared and not wanting to be in the room the ghosts targeted.

Most of the rooms were dim lighted by the masks.

Chica... Freddy... Foxy...

 

“Viv... Is it me or that bunny animatronic...”

 

“There is no Bonnie mask.”

 

“It has been a long time.”

 

“It is strange....”

 

They searched blindly.

The last room, the one where the owners found the animatronic sealed away.

Why... They wondered.

Why would the past owners seal that thing...

There was blood on the ground.

Long forgotten.

This room was a place to rest for the workers.

Some recordings... Said that they were all sealed for a reason.

But this blood...

 

“They tried to cover something.”

 

“No shit... Five kids murdered, and the pizzeria still went on. As if nothing.”

 

“No... Another thing.”

 

They heard the familiar sound of cameras being switched.

Both gasped, expecting the one here to turn on.

They did not want to be seen and scare more the guy.

He had enough phantoms to deal with.

 

“Quick!”

 

“Where do I-”

 

“Anywhere!”

 

Arthur watched baffled as she hid inside a wall.

What he had closer was an old looking arcade.

He did not think twice as the camera beeped and turned on.

Going into it.

Little did he know, that he would not be the only one haunting it.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He always has weird experiences with electronic things...

But this was worse.

Arthur could see weirdly.

His vision only an 8-bit environment.

Both him and his demon confused, seeing the old pizzeria.

 

“ _Puppet what the hell did you take-”_

 

“ _Don't ask me, I can't eat or-”_

 

The representation of Freddy moved off the stage, making Arthur gasp.

He would have cowered if he only could move.

He tried to leave the arcade, only to find he could not.

 

“ _W-what- Why-”_

 

“ _Shh. I think these kids have something to entertain me with, after all.”_

 

“ _What do you-”_

 

“ _Shut up and watch. This is going to be fun... I know.”_

 

The demon could very well imagine these were traumatic memories of the spirits.

Wanting to show someone, anyone...

And just their luck... Arthur always was attracted to machines...

Freddy found a darker Freddy in and adjacent room, a voice commanding him to follow.

Into the room Vivi and him were in.

Only to find he could not get in like the dark Freddy.

Animatronics unable to enter the resting room.

A safe place.

Error echoing around everything.

Arthur wanted to scream in fear, a man dressed in purple running out the room...

And butchering Freddy to pieces with an axe...

 

“ _T-this dude...”_

 

As he watched the visions display...

Both of them understood.

Every single animatronic lured and destroyed...

By one man.

 

“ _Hmmm, the murderer... He had not enough with stuffing them. He must get rid of any trace of his crime... I like him.”_

 

“ _Y-you are sick...”_

 

There was nothing left but broken pieces on the floor.

But the kids were not done.

With their prisons broken, their ghosts flowed out.

More angered...

Now able to follow into the room.

The killer cowered, five little ghosts cornering him, no escape.

Only a golden suit there besides some arcades...

The man had promised cake in life... Had lured them to kill. Now twice.

Scared them to no end that night, when he killed them.

So with no other option...

He ran to wear the suit.

A special one, designed to allow a person to be in.

Springs moving to make space. Both animatronic and suit.

The man laughed in triumph, seeing the kids doubt, seeing the last thing that hurt them.

But... The pizzeria never really cared about making a right thing.

The suit was malfunctioning...

Arthur cringed as the man's laugh made the springs shake...

Only a breeze needed to move them back into their rightful place.

Into his flesh...

The ghosts faded as he died, trembling, his blood seeping out everywhere.

But his soul remained...

Dead to haunt.

No kid able to cross, a murderer still able to roam.

Arthur had enough...

He could not stand this, the amused laugh in his head and the vision driving him crazy.

 

* * *

 

Vivi worried, poking the haunted arcade, seeing those familiar nervous sparks around it.

Some golden and some green.

 

“Art? Arty?...”

 

She yelped, Arthur crawling out with a scream, arms pulling to free himself for dear life.

He slumped backwards, only her quick hold preventing him of hitting the floor.

Vivi was left confused, staring at his wide eyes, full of shock and fear.

Arthur even panicking more as the golden animatronic moved in the nearby room.

He held her for dear life, shaking his skull in terror.

 

“Arthur? Wha-”

 

“T-that thing is no innocent kid!”

 

Arthur understood now why the sound of the speakers lured the beast away...

A kid's voice...

He follows a kid's voice...

 

“I-it- It is the murderer!”

 

Vivi could not understand...

So she asked what Arthur refused since the demon appeared.

  
“...Show me what you have seen?...”

 

Arthur's breath quickened, always fearing that.

 

“B-but-”

 

“I could understand... You are little too shaken to explain...”

 

“I...”

 

She gave a reassuring smile.

A promise that she would not judge anything the demon had said.

Arthur doubted, hand trembling above hers.

She would only see that memory...

He took a deep breath, nodding tiredly.

Hoping she would not be too horrified.

She took his hand firmly, both their eyes glowing strongly.

The visions flowing.

She saw the butcher, the ghosts, the death... The blood... Heard the laughs...

Arthur let go as soon as the memories flowed to her mind, not risking that the demon showed more.

She gasped, shocked as he had been.

  
“Oh my god... He-”

 

“...Always there...”

 

This place could be hell itself...

Before they could think too much...

The arcade let out a strong beeping noise, startling them both.

 

“Ah!”

“Fuckingthingleavemealone!”

 

As Arthur glared and cowered away, she approached.

Raising an eyebrow, a minigame suddenly appearing.

She slowly reached for the controls, daring to give it a try.

Arthur blinked, floating nervously.

 

“Viv what the hell are you doing?”

 

“Play!”

 

“That thing is not... That thing is not a game...”

 

“Exactly! It must be something important!”

 

“...You have missed completely my point.”

 

“I got it. Haunted. So I will find out what they want to show!”

 

“...I never got your excitement and never will.”

 

Arthur sighed, watching as she collected balloons.

As the last one was collected through platforms, a door appeared below.

She jumped, moving the balloon boy towards it.

She gasped, the screen going black.

Arthur peeked from behind his fingers, expecting a jump-scare.

Only to see the minigame appearing again.

Vivi poked the screen, frowning.

 

“It... It's only a game?...”

 

She floated a little away, disappointed.

Until Arthur spoke, leaning towards the arcade.

 

“No... Wait, wait... This...”

 

He had seen a wall of the minigame glitch a little...

And one thing he knew after having played all his life and afterlife...

Games can be exploited, secrets to unfold.

Vivi watched baffled as he lost all his fear, grabbing the arcade to play.

 

“Art?”

 

“Let me have a try...”

 

Her skull held a surprised look as he easily passed through a glitched wall.

The character falling down into another secret screen.

 

“I knew it...”

 

“Woah...”

 

“ _For once your obsession has given something good.”_

 

Arthur ignored the voices, continuing to play, focusing.

Jumping above balloons, finding another screen.

Both golden and blue eyes widening.

An 8-bit figure of one of the kids crying.

Hidden.

But the minigame did not end there.

Arthur let go of the buttons as he reached a creepy looking screen.

Big shadows looming, black and white.

 

“Ugh... Viv, go ahead...”

 

He let her take it from there, unable to stand creepy games.

She reached the last screen, Arthur telling her to pass through a wall.

That as well could be glitched.

As soon as they touched a multicolored balloon...

The minigame ended.

Another different one appearing.

They stood baffled, confused.

 

“That's it?”

 

“N-nothing-”

 

Arthur yelped, Lewis floating suddenly into the room.

 

“Guys! One of the masks does not let out light anymore!”

 

Vivi floated quickly out the room, to check for herself.

It was true...

One kid...

Arthur glanced back and forth... Trying to understand.

The voices thought for him.

 

“ _Promises of balloons, cake... Gifts... Only death recieved.”_

 

“ _You mean...”_

 

“ _Their lasts wishes. Silly kids... Revenge is much more satisfying.”_

 

Lewis waved a hand in front of Arthur's eyes, worried that he was out of it.

Like when he hears things...

 

“You there?... Arthur? You ok pal?...”

 

Arthur shook his skull, blinking.

 

“Uh, yeah!” He stared at the arcade for a long minute as Vivi returned. “Guys... Give me a minute...”

 

He has a game to beat...

 

* * *

 

Vivi could no hold back a smile, leaning behind Arthur with her hands on his shoulders.

Watching as he found the end of yet another minigame.

As soon as he reached the secret and well hidden objective...

Lewis voice echoed outside in the corridor.

 

“Another one! Chica gone!”

 

Arthur huffed, narrowing his eyes in focus.

Even if the secret areas were creepy as hell...

He still had a grudge on himself for not having done anything that night.

Vivi as well.

She squished his hand in support as the last minigame appeared.

A very easy one...

A party portrayed, kids with masks eating cake...

A crying kid putting on a golden Freddy mask...

The ghosts fading as the promised cake appeared when Arthur approached.

Only the empty masks left.

No glow.

Arthur let go of the arcade as Lewis whispered.

 

“And... The last one...”

 

No more light inside...

All gone...

Mystery had been keeping watch in the office.

The flickering lights had been what had helped the guard spot Springtrap...

With them gone...

He feared, switching screens in panic.

Unable to see it in the darkness.

 

“No, no! W-where-”

 

Red eyes widened, the animatronic coming out of a nearby vent.

Dashing into the office with a loud hiss.

Ready to kill.

The guard screamed, falling backwards off his chair.

The ventilation system failing, hard to breath.

Before he could be torn apart...

Seven tails tangled around the animatronic, shielding.

Mystery struggled with the beast, protecting.

The man's vision blackening as two ghosts fought.

The last thing he discerned, the tails slamming the monster against a wall.

No more.

The clock hit five AM.

 

* * *

 

Lewis floated in front of the trembling robot and the fainted man.

Voice firm.

 

“...Only this thing remains...”

 

Vivi nodded, frowning.

 

“I'm not sorry for this monster... Not that we could find a way to help him anyway.”

 

Only one desire...

Kill.

Lewis crossed his arms, glaring at it.

 

“Vivi, take the guard out the building. I will burn this place... It should not exist. Let the bad maintenance be blamed. It will burn with this thing inside.”

 

Vivi nodded, carefully picking up the man, and floating away.

Lewis raised a hand, flames tangling.

But before he could do anything...

He was pushed strongly against the desk, stopping him.

Mystery growled, glaring at Arthur.

Who was laughing, left hand raised with sparks...

Magenta blinking to see green eyes full of glee.

Arthur's voice echoed in the office, as he raised his hands with dangerous sparks.

 

“Step aside bogey... Wires should burn with sparks! And I have been bored lately! This is MY thing!”

 

The other two ghosts could only move away as Arthur laughed madly, floating through corridors, sparks raising flames on walls and rooms.

The demon taking control...

Lewis could do nothing as flames consumed everything around.

He only made sure only this place burned.

No damage to other buildings...

Arthur stood between flames, nothing else to be set aflame.

His laugh slowly faded, eyes flickering.

Cold never lasting for too long...

His hands slowly lowered, his grin turning into a grimace.

Seeing what he is able to do.

Before he could think much about it, a hand laid on his shoulder.

He turned to look, Lewis there, smiling sadly.

 

“...I would have done it anyway...”

 

Arthur still looked away, ashamed.

The taller ghost pulled at his hand, nodding towards the exit.

 

“Come on... Before the ceiling crumbles... Would not want to hit our skulls, huh?”

 

“...Y-yeah.”

 

The place was left to let burn.

Four ghosts hoping the nightmare was gone.

No more nights to be guarded.

 

* * *

 

Lewis read the newspaper the next morning, the four of them sitting at another cafe.

All smiling, as his words flowed.

 

“It burns... Fazbear's fright burns to the ground. A new local attraction based on an ancient pizzeria chain burned down overnight. Authorities have not ruled out foul play, but at the moment it seems to have been caused by faulty wiring. Very little was found at the scene. The few items that were salvaged will be sold in a public auction.”

 

Vivi leaned back on her seat, outstretching her arms happily.

 

“That monster burned down with it all then!”

 

“Yep... It seems only a mask and some figurines told the tale...”

 

No more harm will be done...

Arthur smiled sadly, closing his eyes as Lewis and Vivi highfived.

She could not hold back her happy grin, finally ending a haunting she could not stop in the past.

She was grateful of his help.

 

“Fuck that pizzeria! All thanks to you, Arthur. You figured out how to help yet again!”

 

"...Nothing."

 

He did not see the good side this time.

Insanity always in mind.

 

“ _A man and the owners lost their job! Good deed!”_

 

“ _Shut up...Y-you had your fun, leave me alone now. There will be no more deaths. It's better this way.”_

 

“ _But you still feel sorry... And you envy those kids.”_

 

Arthur took a deep breath, unable to deny it.

Mystery could see his hidden sadness, as Lewis and Vivi stared and rambled about the newspaper.

The older ghost sat closer to Arthur, whispering.

Full of knowledge.

 

“...Those kids have been trapped for so long... And in the end... They found peace. After so many hardships.”

 

Arthur raised his gaze to look at red eyes with doubt.

Mystery smiled kindly, pushing his glasses up with a grin.

 

“It's only a matter of time...”

 

Arthur gasped, Mystery grasping his hand.

His voice only heard in his mind, eyes glowing brighter.

No one but them noticing with the sun.

 

“ _Only a matter of time, for us to get rid of him... You... You disgusting devil.”_

 

The voice always there...

 

“ _Try, mutt... Those kids had his murderer around... Not inside!”_

 

Two voices in his head...

One affirming, other denying...

But he only believed in one.

Always there to help.

Arthur held his heart, giving Mystery a thankful smile.

He only...

He only has to go on...

And he will find a way out of this chaos...

 

* * *

 

A newspaper was left forgotten on a table, four ghosts leaving with smiles...

Thinking everything was alright.

Unaware of the shadow hard to see between the shadows of the photo.

Two glowing white eyes on a golden figure, behind a Freddy figurine, hidden in the shadows.

Burned...

But not whole...

Not gone in between flames...

Always there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT BURNS!  
> But everything still remains.  
> Can they find a way?
> 
> Lets see... I think I'm done with the shenanigans... Lets go on with the plot.


	12. Burden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small update before servers go down!

Mystery could not lose hope...

He could not lose it all...

Not again.

He could see tiredness and exhaustion in all their eyes.

Even if they were dead.

Nothing is working up.

And time...

Only he realizes time is running out.

He laid a hand on the door frame, looking inside.

Not seen by the figure slumping and trembling inside.

Red eyes narrowing as Arthur laughed.

Hands tangling with the sparks that formed his spirit hair.

Frame trembling and jolting every now an then.

Laugh never ending, sad and mad.

Both of them.

Arthur leaned onto his desk, tears falling down his sometimes green eyes.

Always hiding in the dark.

These moments always came some days, and he isolated himself.

Until he could manage to fake a smile again.

Mystery could not hold back a fearful sight, knowing he can't help.

He... Is failing again.

Not enough knowledge, even after all these centuries...

As Arthur sobbed and chuckled, yet again, Mystery floated closer.

Hand raising slowly to lay on his shoulder.

Arthur gasped, halting his trembling.

Skull turning to look. Golden eyes full of doubt and shame.

But putting up a smile, trying to deny.

Voice broken as he stared weakly at red eyes.

 

“I-I'm ok...”

 

Mystery knew he is not.

Everyday worse.

Unable to move on, pulling them along, guilt heavy, emotions flowing in a green and blue soul, losing hope.

Ghost and demon never winning full control.

But Mystery knows...

A century, years, months... Time...

One day he will succumb... One day he won't be able to cope anymore.

And Arthur will be gone.

Only a demon in his soul.

He can't have that... He can't allow that again.

The older ghost growled faintly, Arthur looking away with a laugh.

Eyes meeting again soon enough.

Controlled...

Voice void of the kindness and every trace of him.

 

“Be gone dog... Go to nap in your own room, this is ours. Oh... Wait, you can't! Silly me...”

 

Mystery did not let go of him, holding him gently as he trembled yet again.

Eyes flickering, hiding again.

Never managing to overpower his love and care.

Arthur stared at his own hands for a minute, sockets losing their glow.

Empty.

 

“...Sorry...”

 

“...Not your fault.”

 

Never...

He has said it too many times...

It was only his...

Arthur let himself be tangled with his tails.

The room warmer with his red glow.

But it did not let him feel it...

But still...

Arthur slumped on his chair, trying to find some silence.

His old friend always giving a sense of protection and advise.

Mystery's heart hurt...

All of Arthur's trust heavy on his own soul.

This time he could not wake him up from his nightmares...

Only stand close...

As he saw yet another tear fall...

It was enough...

His knowledge alone would never bring hope.

Not enough...

He needed another one... Wiser words.

One he has been denying as an option all along.

Not anymore.

 

* * *

 

Lewis had been reading one book in his room.

A very old one.

Even him trying to find any mention, any clue, any lead.

Heart beating gold with care.

Never giving up.

He raised his eyes from it, someone knocking on his door.

It could not be one of his deadbeats, he made clear to them to not distract him.

He needed to focus for him.

So...

 

“Come in!”

 

The ghost laid the book on a nearby table, standing from his stairs.

Vivi and Mystery entering.

Lewis smiled as Vivi floated closer, grasping his hands, both their eyes full of the same worry and care.

They were lost in their silent conversation, Mystery having to cough to pick their attention.

 

“May I speak, or you two are going to relate every single book read?...”

 

Vivi blinked, smiling sheepishly.

 

“Uh, yeah! Sorry... I was just telling him about an interesting quote... You dragged me here to tell us something.”

 

“Indeed... My friends... It is clear we are not finding anything. No books, no cults or demons, no mention...”

 

Lewis nodded, looking down.

 

“No at all... But that does not mean there is not. Somewhere... As long as we have time-”

 

Mystery shook his head, interrupting.

 

“We may be dead... But you know how horrible it is. Time will eventually... Run up.”

 

Vivi sat tiredly on the stairs, frowning.

 

“We know... We know, don't you think we don't?... It hurts seeing him like this. So much.”

 

“So... You may know we can't just hope blindly anymore. That thing will eventually take a toll...”

 

Lewis growled, clutching his skull.

 

“Are you here only to torture us with the knowledge or-”

 

“I have an alternative.”

 

The other two ghost could only look at his red eyes, confused.

Mystery does not really like this option... But it's better than the blind search and chase they have been doing...

His tails curled around his frame as he spoke, firmly and clear.

But fear still in him.

 

“I must return to that white forest...”

 

Vivi's eyes filled with dread, making her stand instantly in defense.

 

“Have you lost your mind... After what she did and tried-”

 

“I'm very aware of what happened Vivi. I have it still fresh in my mind. But nonetheless... She would never harm anyone without a trade. I must speak with her... She is wiser.”

 

Lewis stared at his golden heart, pulsing with realization.

 

“She could...”

 

Mystery ended for him.

 

“Know a way...” Red eyes looked away, worry in them. “But I know she won't give anything for free... But I must listen at least to what she offers, if she knows... Maybe... Maybe it ends up being for the best.”

 

The mansion seemed to be colder, as two ghosts listened to the wise wolf.

Trusting his words...

A plan whispered at the side of a coffin, so no demon could hear...

 

“He must not know... But he must go... You both will hold him close. We will only explain to him that he must follow, he will understand and hopefully don't ask questions. Once we are there... You both will make sure he stays away until I have spoken with her... All clear?”

 

He smiled, seeing them reluctantly agree.

No other option or lead.

 

“...I kind of missed Japan...”

 

Her...

Not so much.

But he must.

One last chance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo...  
> Will she help, or will she be another problem?
> 
> The better question is...  
> How are they going to go to Japan... If they can't go to an airport anymore?! The chaos it would be... Much more if a devil decides to come out right then...
> 
> Do you like ships?! (Not otps... The actual boaty thing...) Because I like the ooooold ones... Those awesome big ships of the 16 century...  
> Arrrr!


	13. Eyeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAARRRR

He trusts them.

With all his heart.

But Arthur had been a little confused at first today...

Usually, they try to spend a normal afternoon every day. If they don't come up with problems about other ghosts or cults... Or a certain annoying demon. Who sometimes causes the attempted movie marathons to be chaos. Sometimes Vivi loses her temper... And he says... Things he is not proud of. With the guilt that came next always hard to wave away.

But they always return to spend time with him nonetheless...

So he was a little baffled when they said they would spend some time away from the mansion. The living room had been darker...

He tried to question them at first, always curious and worried.

Not knowing what to expect.

The ghost only received their worried and serious stares.

Mystery's calm smile.

But Arthur saw quickly the hidden firmness.

Lewis pleading demeanor.

He did not ask anymore questions.

Arthur sat on the back of the van, only Lewis haunting it to go along.

The blonde leaned over the seats, watching as the road flew outside.

Driving fast.

And even if Vivi was smiling, as if this were one of those... One of those fun road trips he so dearly remembered... Music playing...

He could feel the tension in the air. He had no Galahad to hug to ease it...

He does not know how dangerous it would be... So he made him stay with the deadbeats as usual, always worried. 

Mystery's eyes glowed dangerously, paws outstretched in anger.

Seeing and thinking something he could not imagine.

He trusts them.

But part of him did not...

 

“ _Ask...”_

 

Arthur closed his eyes, ignoring his call.

But his commands did not go away.

 

“ _You don't know where they are taking us...”_

 

“ _I don't care.”_

 

“ _You care, puppet. You are always scared. They are not telling you for a reason... Maybe they have finally grown tired... Maybe now they are going to get rid-”_

 

“ _If they do so, I will not speak against it. But I know they won't... They have never... They could have so many times...”_

 

The demon knew better than anyone.

But still he tried to question.

Knowing that wherever they were heading... It won't be for his benefit.

 

“ _You have been always so curious... Always questioning their choices. This could end up like that night. Remember how much you said to turn back, to not enter?... Look how it all ended. Think, use your common sense again.”_

 

“ _They won't make such a mistake again... They... They have their reasons now, which I won't ask, they told me not to.”_

 

“ _You always let yourself be pushed along...”_

 

“ _Shut up and enjoy the ride... It's better than being in the dark of that messy room.”_

 

“ _You are the one who locks himself every day when-”_

 

Arthur held his skull with a hand, blocking away anything said again.

Focusing as much as his heart could.

Green cracks pulsing, cold never fading.

He can feel it trying.

He won't let it.

He knows it would try to flee or ask, painfully.

Vivi clasped his hand, making him look up.

Her smile always warm for him.

Arthur smiled as well, forgetting his worries.

He can't see any trace of malice in her blue eyes...

He can only see determination in red eyes...

An engine flowing with brave flames, ready to take them anywhere.

They care.

 

* * *

 

“ _Booooooring...”_

 

Between his complaints and Vivi's ramblings about a book, he could not focus on the music.

The ghost had eventually laid himself on the back, staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his skull. Nothing to do.

Hours passed without them stopping.

He was really beginning to wonder where they were heading.

His eyes blinked when he heard something.

He slowly sat up, leaning to look.

He did not imagine it...

Waves collided with the shore ahead...

The were near the ocean.

Where... Where were they taking him?

Arthur raised an eyebrow at Mystery, but the dog only smiled.

Letting out the only information he would give.

No point in hiding it, for he would see.

 

“We are sailing.”

 

Arthur remained silent for a minute, Vivi chuckling at his baffled expression.

He managed to speak after some doubting thoughts.

 

“I don't get it.”  


Mystery let out an amused bark, eyes staring ahead.

Arthur followed his gaze, confused.

Vivi could begin to discern a faint glow in the distance...

Big sails flowing high, a tall mast rising towards the dark sky.

A gigantic old looking ship... Wood centuries old.

Canons pointed towards the shore.

Even with its broken and shattered wood and surface...

It floated above the water... Proudly.

Haunted.

Arthur did not understand.

 

“W-what...”

 

The van was slowing down, as if this... Was what they were looking for.

Arthur frowned as Lewis stopped the van all together, coming out of the engines.

Smiling knowingly.

The other three knew... He did not have a clue.

Mystery would gladly explain... He would trust Arthur. Tell him they could not fly in a plane, for they were dead. Tell him they needed another way to travel through sea...

He trusts him...

But he does not believe that the devil should know...

It could try anything with the knowledge... If it knew they were going to Japan...

It could easily read his mind, and guess what they would try.

He can't tell him.

Mystery's figure flickered, his human form raising tall.

A reassuring smile.

Voice calm.

 

“It is fine. They... Are old friends of mine.”

 

Lewis and Vivi had been told.

Mystery had traveled a lot in life and spirit life.

A lot of other spirits respecting and admiring what he did to redeem himself.

Still they wondered how could he know these...

Figures began to look down onto them aboard.

All holding glares or swords... Guns...

An unnatural wind flowing as Arthur shivered.

Realizing exactly what kind of ship...

A huge monkey skull portrayed on the bigger sail.

 

“P-pirates?... G-ghost pirates-”

 

A loud voice cut him up, echoing from above. On the top of the mast.

A figure raising its arms in greeting.

 

“Mystery! Long time no see you dog!”

 

Red eyes glinted with amusement, looking up to the tall mast.

Seeing his old friend.

 

“Hello, Sheepwood...”

 

The ghost huffed, rolling his eyes, crossing his arms in faked anger.

 

“It's Threepwood... The centuries have not been kind to your brain!”

 

“I do not have one anymore!”

 

The blonde ghost chuckled, ponytail bouncing with it.

 

“I see that... Last time I saw you, you were literally a dog! But you still have your tails... Care to explain? I kind of deserve it after sailing for your call.”

 

“Later... The sooner we sail...”

 

“To the country were the sun-”

 

“Shhh!”

 

Guybrush smiled sheepishly, closing his mouth .

He forgot...

 

“Oh yeah... My bad.” He snapped his fingers, grinning. “Come on! Get on board!”

 

Ghosts let down a ladder, even if they could just float up.

Three ghosts looked at each other in bafflement as Mystery climbed without second thoughts.

Arthur was confused before...

Now...

 

“This dude does not look like a real pirate...”

 

Not at all...

Vivi shrugged, following after Mystery.

 

“But he seems to be the captain?...”  


Lewis scratched his hair as Arthur floated and ignored the ladder.

 

“Well... There can't be a real mutiny... He is a ghost.”

 

Arthur nodded, looking all around.

The ship looked ghostly indeed.

And contrasting the captain, the crew looked dangerous and angry.

He did not like it, but Mystery seemed to be as in home...

Lewis and him did not trust these ghosts.

Vivi instantly got out of her shock.

 

“I like it!”

 

Magenta and amber met, both questioning her sanity.

Even if Arthur could not die, he was unnerved, crept out. And Lewis could not avoid fumbling with his hands. Mess all around, mind wishing to grab a broom.

Guybrush had jumped down the mast, landing not so gracefully.

His cheerful blue eyes roamed at them all, as he scratched his pointy beard.

 

“So! These are your friends.”

 

“Indeed. I hope it is ok.”

 

“Not a problem! Though they will have to pay, the only one I don't boss around... The one I owe.”

 

Mystery sighed, clasping his forehead.

Of course he would not give anything free to others...

 

“We are not giving you gold or-”

 

“Oh worry not, they will only have to help or work. A discount!”

 

Lewis did not like the smug smile the captain was giving... Holding his coat's collar proudly.

Nor that Mystery was nodding, agreeing...

He hoped this would be a quick travel...

 

* * *

 

It was not...

Not at all.

 

“A week?!”

 

Mystery nodded, standing proud at his side as waves collided with the sides of the ship.

Only one day they had been on board.

And Lewis had enough.

The wolf grinned, pointing to the floor.

 

“Indeed. Now, I think you missed a spot.”

 

Lewis growled, clutching the broom tiredly.

Trying to not fall for Mystery's mocking.

It was the last time he offered to do all the work...

He huffed and walked away as Mystery chuckled, the older spirit getting inside the captain's cabin again, to continue talking. So many things to speak with the captain.

Red eyes roamed to the pirate, sitting near his table, looking at his sextants collection.

Fumbling with a diamond ring on his hands.

Mystery approached slowly, sitting tiredly on a nearby chair.

Both remaining silent.

Not for long.

  
“Where is Elaine?”

 

Guybrush laughed, raising an eyebrow.

 

“My wife can't stand being in one place for long. She is probably raiding the shores somewhere in the Caribbean. I pity whoever she comes across.”

 

“You miss her.”

 

“Oh, she will be back! She always does. Always mocking me, more gold collected...”

 

“I hope this does not make you lose... Your silly bets.”

 

He snapped his fingers, voice accusing but playful.

 

“Hmm. It does not help... But I owe you one. So does not matter!”

 

He still remembers...

Who saved him of a voodoo craze... Almost did not tell it...

Blamed for stealing a porcelain vase...

Please... He hates porcelain. He can't even walk near it...

Anyway... He was going to suffer whatever curse he did not understand, in a village somewhere he can't even remember... And bam, next thing he knows... A big wolf scares the warlock away before he can be turned into dust.

Muttering nonsense about innocence...

As if he were...

 

“I can't still understand why you stepped in between.”

 

“You did not steal it.”

 

“I have stolen many things...”

 

“But not that.”

 

“You are weird.”

 

“So are you.”

 

Guybrush threw his arms onto the air, shrugging.

 

“We agree on something! Now, you want to hear some of my tales? I have more to tell since we last saw each other!”

 

“No, actually-”

 

“Last decade I was sailing around the Philippines, and my crew was kind of bored. We were trying to fish a whale, but there was this big fog... And some of my crew swore they saw a Kraken... But it actually was a pile of trash tangling... Climate change is a serious thing you know... Now we don't stop having to grab rubbish humans drop. We actually find nice things... I found one of these weird things called computers! No idea what they do, it only lets out a lot of noise. So I tried to trade it-”

 

Mystery leaned tiredly on his chair, clasping his head.

He never shuts up... Only nonsense.

Not even dead...

If only Elaine where here to smack him some sense...

Outside, Lewis dodged the crew members as he cleaned everything.

Grumbling in exasperation.

All a mess.

Nothing in order, dust and humidity...

It gets on his nerves... His mansion always at top clean state.

He glared as one group of noisy ghosts waved grog in their hold.

As if drunk.

The harsh substance falling to the wood.

More things to clean...

For the love of... They are dead, they can't even drink...

And even then he could see them throwing the drink down into their mouths, most of it dirtying the floor... Most of them don't have necks...

His efforts are useless...

Magenta eyes blinked, hearing a loud cheering scream ahead.

The ghost stood poker faced as he saw Vivi stand tall between the pirates, she the more chaotic one. Joining their silly songs and crazy grog “drinking”.

Lewis shook his skull as she faked being drunk, grumbling echoing arrs as the crew cheered for her.

She could fool anyone... She only needs a patch for one of her sockets.

As she fell down the barrel she had been floating above, he walked down the stairs to the interior of the ship.

His vision did not need to adjust to see in the darkness.

So he spotted quickly the figure sitting on a canon ahead, looking through the hole to the waves below.

Golden eyes full of worry.

The tall ghost floated closer, doubting a little as he spoke, hand raising slowly.

  
“You ok?”

 

Arthur jolted as soon as Lewis called, making him stumble backwards.

Lewis held him before he could knock the canon down with his jolts and make a mess.

Once he managed to stop trashing in panic, Arthur smiled nervously, not having heard him enter, having hoped he would be alone for some hours more.

 

“Y-yeah. Just... Bored.”

 

His eyes roamed to the broom Lewis was holding, hands clasped together.

Lewis took all the orders so they would not have to work...

As always...

 

“You sure you don't want me to help? These dudes sure are able to make a mess. More if she-”

 

“No, I'm fine. I would not stand doing nothing anyway. I don't like messy things...”

 

“You will never end...”

 

“I know, but it will keep me entertained until we arrive to-”

 

Lewis shut his mouth, before he could slip up.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, sighing. Wondering why so much secrecy.

But he only joked about it.

 

“...You guys must really have a good reason...”

 

“...We do.”

 

“I guess... We... We are not going to join this crazy thing forever right? I'm kind of nervous with all these knifes and swords always in hand... And... And I don't want to be near a canon when one of my fits happen.”

 

“ _I would deal with that excuse of a captain first... A good mutiny, hanging and-”_

 

Lewis placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling reassuringly, helping him ignore.

 

“No, only a week. If you fear he grabs a canon, why are you sitting-”

 

“He would walk towards one anyway... The waves calm me somewhat. But I did not want to be on deck, with all those noisy pirates. Here it's more calm and silent.” He grinned, pointing a finger up, joking. “But even then, I can still hear her screech! Hehe...”

 

Lewis laughed as well, leaving the broom away, to sit floating at his side.

 

“Hmm... Yeah, in the end, it does not matter if I try to make order or not. Lets just hope she does not try a-”

 

A loud rumble echoed, followed by a loud echoing...

 

“Woaaah!”

 

She tried to fire a canon indeed...

And it indeed rumbled the ship.

 

* * *

 

“All on deck! Move ye dogs! This storm will end up soaking our map!”

 

A short tan man ran all around shoutting orders, the heavy rain drenching every corner.

Even ghosts struggling against the fierce wind.

Lewis pulled strongly at a rope, trying that a sail did not dis-latch as pirates ran and messed around.

The storm came from nowhere... Hitting hard.

He feared this ship could sink.

Not that they would die... But they could spend a lot more time floating through the ocean.

His voice rumbled between the loud thunders.

 

“How the hell can the ship be affected?!”

 

A pirate groaned at his side, helping him pull.

 

“Because it's real! Haunted! But real! Pull little ghost! Before we go all down!”

 

Lewis glared at the pirate, one hand letting go to measure...

He was five heads taller...

He is really sick of this little thing...

Where the hell does it even come from?! He has to duck to go through doors, he is almost gigantic as a ghost, and-

...Oh.

Now, this is just stupid...

As he growled both from his struggles and exasperation...

Mystery was holding a canon in place, the strong storm and wind having broken the ropes that held it. Waves colliding against them.

As he coughed in natural reaction, he looked up.

He could see Vivi above between the tall sails, helping assure everything was tied up.

Only she holding up gracefully as other ghosts struggled.

Mystery rolled his eyes, knowing she was having fun...

He... Not so much.

He tangled his tails more, hoping to keep on.

The storm seeming to have no end.

Arthur tried to hold on, stumbling with every strong push and move the ship underwent.

Floating did not help.

He raised his arm, trying to push along the wind.

Which as well, did not stop changing direction.

He lost his balance, his effort and sudden change making him go forward.

With the thunder no one heard him fall onto a pile of barrels, a mess.

Golden eyes widened, seeing Mystery stand near the side. Yet another big wave raising tall to fall onto him.

Tails letting go, a canon loose. Hands barely pushing as he coughed.

Arthur tried to stand, fearing for him.

Fear always empowering.

He floated closer, raising a hand, ready to try to give a call.

Arthur suffered a jolt as Mystery leaned onto the edge, grabbing a rope.

Unaware of green eyes narrowing behind his back.

Fingers of his hand curling in shakes...

No...

 

“ _No, no-”_

 

Mystery gasped, feeling a hand push him forward.

To fall down.

He turned his body with the fall enough to hear and see.

Arthur laughing with a cheering scream.

 

“Down the plank, mutt!”

“ _Mystery!”_

 

He could not even scream in horror as his friend collided with the waves.

Arthur's soul struggled for dear life, not seeing Mystery float up, wind too strong, waves tall.

But he saw Vivi jump from above, having seen it all.

Sinking into the water as well, face determined.

His body shook, heart blue.

Golden eyes crying as he returned.

 

“V-viv!”

 

He leaned onto the edge, looking down.

He gasped, seeing them both emerge, passing through the wood below to go into the stowage.

He tried to move away to find them.

Only to come face to face with a bunch of angered buccaneers, all unsheathing their knifes and swords...

Clearly not happy that their old friend had been pushed...

Arthur gulped, taking a step back that only made him halt at the edge.

Mystery let go of her, raising a hand. Trying to calm her down as they sat tiredly.

 

“Vivi please. I'm fine. You did not need to drag me, I could manage and-”

 

“Did not want to risk it! We could have left you behind.”  


“Are you calling me slow? Because I-”

 

They halted, hearing screams upstairs.

And a very familiar yelp... Worried flames... Curses shouted... Someone screeching for a plank...

 

“...It would be wise to move...”

 

She frowned, hearing Lewis punch someone...

 

“Better do...”

 

Red eyes widened as soon as they opened the door to the deck.

Arthur was tied up from feet to shoulders with very haunted ropes, swords pointed at him from everywhere, angered skulls glaring. Golden eyes full of fear as they tied another rope at his feet. One that went all around the ship and below it...

Lewis was trying to push away any idiot to reach for Arthur, flames raising between the chaos, rain not as strong as some minutes ago.

Mystery quickly stepped forward, calling for them to stop.

 

“Let him go!”

 

All halted to look at him, Arthur smiling in relief, Lewis dropping one guy he had headbutted, pirates growling, swords still pointed.

The short tan man groaned, clenching his fists and teeth.

 

“This rascal has pushed you down! We are sending this scum below! Keelhaul!”

 

Arthur paled more, trying to float away, feet pulling at the ropes.

He did not want to find out what that was. Even if he could not die...

Mystery raised his hands, trying to stay calm.

 

“No reason. I don't want that. Cut the ropes.”

 

The pirates shook their skulls, smiling darkly.

 

“We may respect ya... But only you. We'll not allow yer friends to mess our system! Pull him down boys!”

 

Lewis eyes widened, a lot of them pulling at the rope at the ground, dragging Arthur towards the opposite edge. The blonde yelping and trying to move away.

He dashed forward, ready to fight as Vivi did.

But before they could anger the bloodthirsty crew more, or get into a brawl...

The captain's door opened with a slam, his blue eyes narrowed at the scene playing out.

All froze, Guybrush stepping close.

Leaning with a smile to look at his first mate, tapping a finger on his forehead.

Voice questioning.

  
“Van Winslow?...”

 

The short man dropped the rope, letting Arthur sit up more.

 

“Aye?!”

 

Blue eyes looked up, hand pointing at it all.

 

“What did we say about keelhauling?”

 

“Urmm... No keelhauling?...”

 

He nodded, crossing his arms with a dramatic outcry.

 

“No keelhauling! It's totally unpractical! There are better ways!”

 

Winslow clasped his hands, as the crew growled in disapproval.

 

“B-but he pushed- We won't stand-”

 

Threepwood nodded firmly, huffing.

Lewis did not understand as he smiled, winking subtly.

 

“A much worse punishment must be served!”

 

The crew cheered, swords raising, making the gang flinch as they questioned.

 

“Hanging?!”

“Ripping!”

“Walk the plank?!”

“Feed him to the jungle beast!”

“Tickle him?! Until he dies again?!”

 

Guybrush stared at his hand with a smug smile.

 

“Much better! Lock him in the kitchen!”

 

“Uhhh?...”

 

There was a collective bafflement.

Arthur and Lewis looked at each other, the taller raising his hands in confusion, shrugging.

The pirates did not look so sure... So the captain elaborated.

 

“Thousands, hundreds of potatoes stored...” He scratched his beard, looking down with a frown. “Which I don't even know why we have there- Anyway! It would be a much wooorse trial to spend days peeling them all! Unending! Tiring! Messy! Think of all the ache in the fingers! All the peels! Barrels and barrels full of them!”

 

The crew exchanged looks, whispering and debating.

Vivi gave a small nudge to Arthur. Eyes moving, telling him silently to act if he did not want other things to be chosen...

He blinked, understanding.

The ghost bounced between the ropes, faking fear.

 

“Oohhh no... Not the kitchen... Anything but thaaat... Please?”

 

Lewis face palmed, the worst act he ever could have made.

Luckily, the crew was not very bright.

All cheering.

 

“Lock him down!”

“Hide the key!”

“Potatoes!”

 

Lewis raised a hand as Arthur yelped, all grabbing him and dragging him away into the cabins.

Cheers fading into the darkness.

Mystery sighed as Guybrush clapped his hands, walking away.

 

“You are welcome! I might be a mighty lawyer as well!”

 

With that he got into his chambers.

Leaving Vivi and Lewis dumb faced.

This pirate was more wits and brains...

But still crazy.

 

* * *

 

Red eyes stared at the lock, sighing.

With only a little nudge it broke.

Rusted and old.

Arthur had not really been locked here all this time...

He knew Lewis had sneaked inside a few hours after that...

Oh well...

He stepped in, seeing his figure sitting on a barrel.

A huge pile of potatoes around.

Arthur never stopping.

He could see him tremble, obviously still distraught that he had pushed him.

The spirit floated closer, lazily sitting above one chair.

Head leaning against his hand as Arthur did not meet his stare.

So he spoke up.

 

“You work fast.”

 

“...”

 

Only golden eyes moved as an answer, looking at his hands.

He dropped the knife and stopped all together.

Voice empty.

 

“I do.” He huffed, crossing his arms. “I also seem to be fast for backstabbing.”

 

“You did not-”

 

“I did. Even if not by own will. I know, the same ramble all over again... Not my fault, I hear it every day. I know. But I still see myself doing it. Now, I can really say I pushed you all. Funny.”

 

“I could not be harmed.”

 

“I was still a push when you were struggling.”

 

“The storm decreased.”

 

“Could have not. She jumped down. You two could have lost sight of the ship.”

 

“No. Our hearts tell us where you are.”

 

Arthur blinked, remembering.

He touched his own, since the green came, the feeling of their presence faint.

He needs to focus and think about them more to feel where...

He forgets.

There was silence.

Mystery having spoken a lot of times already...

Arthur felt now shameful, for attacking the one he always listened and was there.

Every night after that one.

Still here.

Never blaming.

 

“You have too much patience... All of you.”

 

“Patience... Nice wording, but incorrect.”

 

Mystery tapped his chest, red eyes glinting in the dark.

Smiling as golden eyes finally raised to look.

 

“I would say care.”

 

Arthur shook his skull, smiling a little.

He will never understand what they see...

Why they stay.

But he is grateful.

He picked up the knife again, trying to forget.

Trying to not think as they said... No real harm having been made.

But he heard.

 

“ _His face was priceless... Worth all this stupid voyage. How many days have we been here? I think I hate these things now.”_

 

Arthur sighed, bored himself.

But he would not get out of here.

Lewis had tried to sneak him away, to get him out, easily really...

No one keeping an eye...

But he refused.

He preferred to stay here in the dark and work, even if it did not mean anything.

Seriously, why did these dudes keep food and drink if they could not eat?...

He preferred to pay anyway.

And he was grateful they just let him be.

Even if he made no sense.

Because really, peeling these thing won't fix shit.

But whatever, he felt better somehow...

As Mystery remained silent and subtly comforted his tension, Vivi floated down the stairs.

Opening the door to see them there, Mystery smiling kindly.

She sighed, scratching her hair, worried.

 

“Ummm... We are going to reach land in an hour.”

 

Arthur blinked, turning around to face her.

 

“Can I know now where-”

 

Mystery cut him off, firm.

 

“Now much less. Vivi give me your scarf.”

 

Arthur looked down as she raised an eyebrow.

 

“Why?”

 

“Just give it. I shall explain.”

 

She handed it reluctantly, pouting.

Mystery placed a hand above it, tails shining.

Arthur shivered, his words commanding.

 

“You must not see. You must not know where we lay our feet. Once it's all over, you will see again. But now, trust and let us lead. You must not contemplate the landscape around your eyes. This scarf must be always around your skull.”

 

“Is it not enough that he only closes his-”

 

“If that devil controls him, with only one blink everything can be messed.” The scarf was now letting out a faint red glow, combining with her magic. “As long as you focus, Vivi... This scarf will blind him.”

 

“...I see.”

 

“I won't see shit... Wonderful.”

 

She smiled kindly, holding her scarf for him to take.

Asking nicely.

 

“Do you trust me, Arty?”

 

He does not even have to think.

She grinned, Arthur taking it and throwing it around his eyes.

Tying it firmly, red glow intense.

Though he frowned, as if something was wrong.

Before they could worry, he spoke.

 

“Color blue does not match me. This better be for a good reason!”

 

“You worry is how it looks...”

 

“Could have not been some glasses?”

 

“Easily removed, she can pressure with the scarf.”

 

“Wait... Are you saying this thing can crush my skull?!”

 

“If the demon tries to pull at it...”

 

He stumbled to his feet, smiling nervously, hands pulling gently.

 

“I have changed my mind, Viv... I- I think I much rather-”

 

“No turn back!”

 

“...Fuck...”

“ _Idiot...”_

 

The scarf could not be untied now...

He could feel her controlling it, her magic...

Brushing softly and gently.

He hopes she does not become angry...

 

* * *

 

Arthur outstretched his arms blindly, walking slowly.

Fearing to not see where was he going even if Lewis held his shoulders from behind, guiding his steps.

 

“Careful, float down now...”

 

“Ladder?...”

 

“Hmm. And water.”

 

“Great... You know what, what if you drag me along. I don't want to soak my suit if I accidentally float too low.”

 

Vivi chukcled, hearing Arthur curse and growl as Lewis carried them both towards the shore.

One far from any village or civilization. The ghostly ship unseen.

Mystery bowed to his friend, grateful.

 

“Thank you. We will be on our way...”  


“No problem. Keep that guy out of trouble and careful with that woman-”

 

“Spirit.”

 

He looked at his hand, chuckling.

 

“Whatever. I think she gave you problems before.”

 

Mystery sighed, giving one last farewell.

 

“Indeed she did... Take care.”

 

The gang stood on the shore as the ship sailed again, the captain waving a hand, screaming.

 

“I don't owe you anymore, you old dog! See ya!”

 

Mystery sighed as Arthur moved his hands blindly.

Red eyes stared at them, worried.

Voice calm, but dreadful.

 

“I will return soon.”

 

Vivi nodded, having spoken before with him.

Only Arthur was clueless, still tapping his foot around to not stumble.

He raised his hands in question.

 

“Wait... You going somewhere? Guys?”

 

Mystery walked away as Arthur tripped with a rock on the sand, sparks flowing startled as he plopped down.

He laid his skull down, groaning, no answer.

 

“...Why the hell I can't now?... Not- Not that you have to tell... Just why?... Maybe?”

 

“Shhh.”

 

“You shhh Viv! You all shhh! You all with this shhh and secret bullshit... I have sand in my suit! I hope at least now we won't be in a dirty bad smelling boat!”

 

“Nope... Camping!”

 

“Stay waiting?... No hotel?...”

 

“Well, do you want to have to lie and say you are blind? People staring at the scarf?”

 

“...Fuck... Lewis make a fire.”

 

He hopes this would not last for much more...

God is that a crab what he feels on top of his back?

He can't see shit...

 

“ _Ask … Find out... Remove the scarf and watch-”_

 

“ _No.”_

 

He still trusts...

 

“Ah!”  


Lewis stood poker faced as the crab that had climbed when he fell down... Crawled inside Arthur's neck. The ghost quickly standing and floating in panic.

Trying to pull it out, blindly.

 

“Help!” Arthur just managed to land a perfect hit to Lewis skull as he tried to help him, his jolts quick and unpredictable. He heard Vivi laugh... “What did I hit?! I swear to god, Viv... When all this ends, I'm taking back one of my deadbeats and I will fuck shit up! Don't laugh!”

 

The demon did not enjoy being unable to see...

Much less hear their idiotic nonsense...

Arthur is worried...

And his curiosity does not help.

Only making it increase.

Curiosity will kill the cat...

He shall not stay blind...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless crossover is shameless... (Probably ALL of you have no clue...)
> 
> Don't worry, it's the last.  
> In next chapter our dear white forest will appear at last...


	14. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE A HUUUUGE MISTAKE IN THE LAST CHAPTER  
> Fixed it...

A hamster had not obeyed.

Galahad hates when his dear friend does not realize he can take care well of himself...

He also hates when Arthur does not realize he can help.

The small ghost had no obeyed indeed.

But he knew that if he had followed in plain sight, he would have just been forced to stay in the mansion.

So he had hid in the van... He had hid in the ship, growling every time a smelly pirate floated near a glowing lantern. He had watched in a pot as Arthur cried, working in the darkness of the kitchen...

He had wanted to show himself, comfort him.

He waited instead... Not wanting to upset him.

He had to wear Vivi's scarf...

Not seeing anything. Blind.

The land was near...

When Mystery and Vivi were arguing and not looking...

Arthur shivered and scratched his collar, hands blindly reaching for his empty neck.

Feeling as if something crawled inside...

He shrugged it away, only hearing Vivi ramble...

It was probably nervousness, or this red glow... The scarf hanging.

All went well for Galahad until a stupid crab decided to invade the empty rib cage as well...

Two blue eyes looking down when she managed to halt his panic.

Blinking in confusion, seeing the hamster fighting the crab in anger.

Only making Arthur trash more...

 

* * *

 

Vivi eventually managed to grab Galahad out. The crab as well, not before the hamster tried to munch it to pieces.

Now Arthur tried to glare without seeing, the little ghost floating on his hands.

 

“What did I tell you?!”

 

Lewis sighed as Galahad curled on himself, letting out a sad and hurt growl.

Arthur was furious, hurt that he had not obeyed.

Vivi poked the fire Lewis made, pouting.

 

“Don't scold him. He was just worried about you.”

 

Arthur moved his skull towards her general direction, angry.

 

“Worried?... I'm worried! He can be hurt, or worse!”

 

Lewis never understood why Arthur never considered he could be ok...

Or even helpful...

 

“You can't know that, Arthur. He-”

 

“Exactly!” He poked his pet a little, the hamster munching his finger quickly. “I can't know! Why?! You guys don't explain anything! I can't see! I can't know what to expect!”

 

“Art, for the love of god, calm down.”

 

“No!”

 

Lewis watched as Galahad had to float, Arthur throwing his arms onto the air.

Exclaiming in panic.

 

“I can expect anything! Cults?! Demons?! Both? Both with exorcists?! Angry ghosts? Curses?! Dangerous things! I have no idea!”

 

Galahad pawed at his heart, seeing it pulse in green.

Arthur swatted him blindly, still scolding.

 

“And now... I can't take you home!”

“ _It's a good thing I can't see this disgusting rat...”_

 

“ _Hamster, you fucker! He is cute, not disgusting! I am the only one able to call him things!”_

 

“ _Disease carrier, fat rat, ugly Micky Mouse, cat snack, smelly mice-”_

 

“ _Shut up! I'm fucking tired of your words for him! Every time!”_

 

“ _Yellowy freak.”_

 

“ _...Was that for him or...”_

 

What worried him more... Was himself.

The campfire seemed to grow brighter, Lewis worrying, seeing him hold his skull.

He should not lose his temper...

Lewis spoke calmly, firm.

 

“We won't move from here until Mystery comes back... Everything will be alright.”

 

Arthur seemed to relax a little, shoulders slumping down.

Golden eyes holding tears behind her icy scarf.

The ghost hugged himself, whispering quietly.

 

“...I just... I just don't want to hurt Galy.”

 

Or them...

 

“You wouldn't Arthur.”

 

Lewis did not consider his other self... Of course he would never...

Vivi floated behind Arthur, hugging him gently.

She always knew better what he feared...

 

“Calm down... Just... We are just going to relax here, ok? No danger. We are not in a dangerous place. Galahad will be ok, Lewis would never let anything harm you, huh?”

 

Arthur nodded, taking a deep breath as Lewis smiled with determination.

He opened his hand, not speaking.

Galahad curled on it, Arthur's other hand petting him softly.

A little smile on his face.

 

“...Sorry about that, buddy. I- I lose my mind sometimes...”

 

He loses control of himself...

His smile grew bigger, feeling his friend nudge his fingers with a little yip, Vivi's arms giving reassurance, holding him safe.

His heart beating a little gold, green cracks harder to see.

A warm fire between them.

He did not need to see...

 

* * *

 

He really missed this...

He walked towards the mountains, eyes fixed ahead.

Alone to face her.

His right hand slowly raised with his sure steps, a white petal slowly descending on it...

He does not know how to reach it...

He smiled, closing his eyes.

But the forest could not really be found...

He opened them again, the green landscape he had been walking on...

Gone...

A white path in front of him, tall and huge trees seeming to lean to greet him.

It found you.

Only reachable for the ones who knew, who believed...

He still does.

He stood unmoving for some minutes, taking in the air, the sweet scent of the cherry blossoms...

The soft wind... On his now spiritual manifestation...

He came here to avoid his death...

And in death he came yet again...

He held his hand against his face, laughing silently.

Finding the whole situation absurd...

His life could be very well have been a loop...

Mystery shook his head, collecting more clear thoughts.

He has no time to spare with his own regret.

He must find a way to end it all and let them rest.

Pay for his sins...

He could feel the forest reach for him...

Welcoming, wind blowing, petals falling...

They were all white...

No red, no death...

But there were still some flowers laid...

Much less...

Only a few souls.

This forest feeds from knowledge... It needs souls, it needs to be remembered... Beautifully deadly. But even then... He knows that these flowers were created by own will...

Whoever came... Did not want to face death.

She is mostly fair...

A trade.

He wonders for how much he had been traveling through this path... Branches moving, trees whispering words unheard.

This place did not follow rules... It seemed to have no end.

His memories could not make justice to its way of being.

If she so wished... She could trap him forever in this white labyrinth.

She could.

He smiled, seeing a clearing ahead, roots and trees moving to let him reach her.

But she won't...

He curled one tail around his waist as the whiteness increased. Almost blindly. On the ground, around, falling down, on the huge ancient tree on the center of the field...

On her figure...

He tall and beautiful figure waiting there, smiling below the shadows of her tree.

Even if her features could not be seen...

He knew she did not change one bit.

The same, proud stand, the same serious red eyes, hands firm and graceful, kimono flowing with her strong power...

Each of them stood across the other, red eyes fixed. Never leaving...

Her smile holding more knowledge than his...

More bitter as well...

Even in death, a shiver ran down his spine as she called...

Voice questioning and harsh, but calm...

Always calm...

 

“It has been a long time... Mutt.”

 

“Not enough...”

 

He does not miss her hand around his soul...

Trapped and forced to follow.

He was not her slave anymore.

But being here...

It brought it all back into his heart...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No update tomorrow.  
> I have an important exam, I must study.


	15. Inquire

Too much time spent here...

Both demon and ghost could not know for how long...

But it began to worry both.

Neither listening as Vivi rambled with Lewis.

Arthur could hear her clearly... Even if he could not see her...

He could hear her tone.

And he did not like it...

Behind her cheerful demeanor, she could not hide her own worry...

So many years together... He could know, none of them able to hide from the others.

 

“ _Something is wrong... And you know it.”_

 

“ _J-just-”_

 

“ _You can't lie to me...”_

 

He could feel the demon grasping every single thought.

He fears what could Mystery be doing...

Why are they keeping him here... For so long?

Arthur still tried to remain calm, petting a nuzzling Galahad in his hands.

Mind echoing with the demon's words.

 

“ _She fears something... What could she fear? She never does...”_

 

He tried to not follow his trail of thought.

But Arthur could not avoid it, heart going blue.

Why was he here?... Why did he leave them here?

Why could he not see?

What they were so fearful of showing him?

 

“ _Think...”_

 

Arthur closed his eyes, tucking closer the scarf.

Lewis could see him trembling...

He fears he might suffer under his control... A while since he has been.

The demon is waiting... Saving energy for any moment he might need it.

Knowing that the mutt might try something.

What... He wondered.

The field they were on was beautiful... If Arthur could see, he would know right away where they were.

Japan...

Cherry blossoms stood on a small hill away, flowing with the now morning wind.

He could not see...

But still sense...

Arthur gasped, feeling something brush his back and shoulders.

Lewis eyes widened, petals having flowed with the wind, floating towards them...

To lay on him...

They all remained silent as Arthur raised one hand, reaching to brush away what had fallen.

But he halted... It was no normal grass or leaves... Or dust.

He could smell...

 

“ _Cherry blossoms...”_

 

His hand clasped the petals tightly, hand trembling.

Arthur gasped, mind wild.

Both he and demon knowing.

The devil reached for any memory he had of this place...

And knew...

Knew what dwelt in a white forest...

Arthur tried to stop thinking...

But he began to fear instead.

Remembering...

That spirit held souls... She was powerful.

She had Mystery under her grasp. Trapped, he gave up his soul to live...

 

“ _He is...”_

 

“ _...The damn mutt is going to give away his freedom... To get rid of me.”_

 

Arthur lost it...

To the demon's glee... And Lewis and Vivi's horror... Arthur allowed his heart to pulse green.

Not entirely willing... But the fear of what Mystery might do for him...

Arthur can't allow him to sacrifice himself, the demon can't allow that spirit to help.

He began to pull fiercely on the scarf, needing to see, needing to know where he really was.

Hoping he was wrong.

Vivi stood, eyes wide.

 

“Arthur! No!”

 

“ **Where are we?!”**

 

“We can't say! Stop pulling-”

 

“ **We are in Japan! Don't we?!”  
**

Lewis gasped, both floating in shock.

He knew...

Arthur breathed unevenly, horrified. Their silence only confirming his doubt.

 

“ **He... He is with that horrible spirit!”**

 

“Arthur please, he knows what he is doing-”

 

“ **You don't see?! He will give away himself again!”**

 

She really feared he did... But she denied it.

She can only trust in Mystery.

 

“He won't! He said he would not!”

 

Vivi tried to hold him still, his sparks flowing dangerously.

Trying to burn down her scarf.

He tried to push her away, screaming.

He was lost in his fear and emotions.

 

“ **You can't truly know! He can lie, Vivi! He cares too much! He can have lied and only said it for us to not follow until she can get rid of it! You can't know! He always keeps things inside! Let me go! We have to stop-”**

 

Arthur gasped, hands burning.

He had been almost able to pull away the scarf... But she did not allow him.

It tightened around his skull, red and icy glow keeping it close.

As she focused, Lewis tried to reason, floating around him, hands trying to grab him as he struggled.

 

“Stop Arthur! You are losing it again!”

 

Galahad growled, floating at his side.

Eyes fixed on his green heart, cracks black...

A voice echoing... His soul listening... Obeying.

Desperate...

 

“ _Let me help...”_

 

He had no control over himself or his emotions...

To Lewis and Vivi's terror... He let the demon out. He let it flow to control.

Desperate to stop his friend.

A loud roar came out of his skull, green sparks burning everything around.

Lewis dashed quickly, to grab Galahad away before he could get hurt.

Vivi let down her hands in shock as hear scarf was ripped into two.

Green eyes glinted and blinked, free.

Glaring, hands clenching, ready to fight.

 

“ **I won't let his soul end this...”**

 

A common thought...

Neither the demon or Arthur knew what thoughts were theirs anymore...

For the first time both agreeing.

Arthur laughed, sorrowful and angered, hating himself...

Not wanting to do this...

But he still leaped as they tried to stop him...

Magic, fire and sparks echoing as a small ghost whimpered.

Big shadows and spirit waves flickering in the field.

Three powerful spirits fighting...

Only one winner...

Powered by fear, anger and a wild combined aura... A fourth being aiding.

Two weakened and hurt as he left to chase...

Sparks tangling and burning his path.

Hoping to not be late.

 

* * *

 

“All this time searching blindly... Why I'm not surprised mutt?”

 

“It was not blind, we-”

 

“Please...” She climbed onto her tree, glaring down at him. “It was... You have found nothing... And here you are, explaining, coming for my help... No other option. You would never return for me... Only for yourself.”

 

“...Very well.”

 

He had no excuse... For it was true.

He snarled as she laughed right on his face, her hands brushing the tree branches.

 

“And what can you possibly offer?... What made you think I would give out anything? After what you did to me...”

 

All the souls she had... Burned, freed.

It took years to collect some... The forest withered a little.

She almost was forgotten...

Were not for his existence. He still remembered.

She had some flowers laid... All willful, to keep the forest alive.

But she still missed the one...

Mystery sat on the ground, looking away from her eyes, never leaving his figure.

 

“...I need help... I knew you wouldn't. But I need to try every option... Everything, to free him... And them. That is why I came and told you...”

 

“You left for nothing... I told you. You would die. And you did. What has brought your death?... More suffering. You are still trapped, but by a different spirit. Being with humans only-”

 

“Stop. Mocking. Me.”

 

She halted, hearing his anger.

He heard enough...

 

“I'm no longer bound to you... I do not have to hear your venom. Do you have an offer or not... I must not waste time with your bitterness.”

 

She smiled, somewhat enjoying his fear...

His despair, his sorrow, his guilt...

Death did not release him of it all.

He suffered for leaving...

 

“...You should have stayed.”

 

“...I chose. He would have succumbed anyway if I was not there.”

 

“But you would have not seen. You would have been free of this guilt.”

 

“...It was time I faced my actions. As I do now. I won't rest until they do.”

 

“...You are still human.”

 

“Do you have a solution or not? By every second you drag my words, he is hearing horrible ones.”

 

She tapped her finger on her lips, slumping playfully on a branch.

She purposely waited a whole minute until speaking again.

 

“...I might. But why would I tell you?”

 

She has the knowledge...

She really won't give it to him.

She grinned, letting herself swing upside down with her legs.

Cheerfully raising her arms in question.

 

“I know you won't give your soul again! What do I win? Why would I help? You exist... If I let you roam forever... I would be remembered, even if these flowers withered.”

 

Mystery clenched his fists, closing his eyes.

Tears hidden, never wanting anyone to see him cry.

Much less her.

He promised Vivi to not offer his soul...

But after what he did in the past...

After letting their souls suffer for so long...

He can't stand the knowledge that they are trapped, because he did nothing yet again.

He let things happen right in front of him.

Even if he saw it happening before...

The spirit let herself fall down the branch, landing gracefully on the tree's roots.

She sat there, below the shadows, her smile unseen.

But her eyes were filled with wonder.

 

“If they knew...”

 

Mystery gasped, raising his gaze.

She was brushing one flower, eyes fixed on it.

 

“...Lives last after death... And rewind. If one only knew what happened before...”

 

Was she...

Giving away...

 

“You...”

 

“Don't get me wrong mutt...”

 

She raised a finger, hair flowing with her laugh.

 

“I want something in repay...”

 

“...I can't give you my-”

 

“Not yours. His.”

 

Mystery tried to understand...

He feared.

 

“Much less his! I can't even tell him! He would only regret more, succumb to his horror, the demon would take over! You saw how he reacted-”

 

“Let me explain... You have always been an impatient pupil... An overexcited puppy.”

 

He shut up, growling.

He was no dog anymore...

She huffed, standing.

Circling him as she explained.

 

“Of course he would be mortified... Of course he would hate himself more, an cease to want to exist... Only a demon left. But...”

 

She knelled, brushing softly Mystery's face.

Almost loving...

But she only wished for souls...

 

“...What if he saw... Why? Why he would come back to life? Souls don't meet again without making amends. Without truly thinking things would be ok. If he only could see... His own past life, through his own eyes, and what laid in between... What he saw while dead. What truly caused all that suffering. What brought him back.”

 

Mystery's eyes were open, understanding.

But he sobbed, taking her hand, denying.

 

“I can't show him... I can't give him my memories... I only saw... I only saw the axe fall. I only saw blood the morning after. I only saw a flask... I hold no knowledge... I can't show him! It would only leave him more broken! Even if I found the murderer... I don't know what truly happened!”

 

All of them...

What did you say... What did you see while I was alone?

What happened between you while I refused to follow?

She sighed, rolling her eyes.

 

“I have not finished, mutt... Will you listen or do I save my words for myself?”

 

He took a deep breath, tails dropping in submission.

He wants to listen...

Any words that might save them.

She proceeded...

 

“Your memories are only a fragment of what happened... So many memories, from many souls. Could their hearts handle a broken memory? I think not...”

 

She leaned to grasp another flower, toying with it.

Remembering.

 

“I see everything. Everything my souls hold... Before you took away all of them... I had one. A single one, not out of the ordinary, just another human fearing death. Too much information in his simple head. So many stories of what came next heard. That soul... Had read a book in life. Somewhere in this strange world... Somewhere lays a crystal clear and solid water... A silver mirror. Somewhere... It is believed to be able to bring memories back. All a soul has lived... No matter time, space or death.”

 

She dropped the flower, glaring.

 

“...If he knew what happened... Through his own eyes... He would see that the demon is not him. But a trace of envy, lasting for centuries. Originally... A human. Another soul. Latching onto him like a parasite. Not him... Even if now he believes it to be. Guilt can be the most harmful thing... He could give birth to that demon completely... But separately. If he only knew...”

 

A way to pull away the demon...

Knowledge...

Mystery cried silently, bowing his head.

 

“T-thank you...”

 

She huffed, chuckling angrily.

 

“Do not... Now you owe me a soul...” Before he could retort, worried, she spoke. “But not his...”

 

Red eyes met, both knowing...

 

“You want...”

 

“Once he unlatches the demon and lets out those emotions, giving them form... I want its soul... Bring it to me.”

 

Mystery held a hand over where his heart would be, crossing it with a finger.

 

“...You shall have it.”

 

“A fair trade...” She sighed, walking back towards her tree. “But can I even trust you will comply your part?”

 

“...I promise.”

 

“You promised so many things...”

 

He gave out a smug smile, looking away.

 

“...Who is hoping blindly now?”

 

She laughed, leaning against the tree trunk.

 

“Oh my... I thought I would never hear you joke again...”

 

“...”

 

“The oh so serious man I knew... It's funny.”

 

“Stop it...”

 

“Oh no... It has been so long since I last had a conversation... Has the cat eaten your tongue? You used to talk a lot when I gave you life. Has death not been kind?”

 

“Not. Funny.”

 

“You know... I miss that you look like a dog. This grumpy human face-”

 

She halted, gasping.

Mystery's tails raised a little, tensing up.

 

“I- Is something wrong?”

 

“...Very.”

 

There was a minute of silence...

She began to growl, trembling.

Feeling her forest being reached... Without her doing...

A powerful spirit... Sparks burning any branch or root she moved to halt it.

Mystery shivered as her voice went monotone... No trace of her glee.

 

“...You have been followed.”

 

The air ran cold...

He was supposed to be alone...

But he knew it was just a silly hope.

That demon was what he hated the most.

And it would never stop...

Always there to haunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys have any idea of how could they travel back out of Japan?  
> Writer here does not want to use the ship again!  
> Maybe... Maybe they cause havoc in an airport?  
> (This after demon-white showdown of course...)


	16. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And I would have gotten my way! Were not for this fat hamster!"

“ **I won't let you...”**

 

“ _ **...I can't allow you to do that for me...”**_

“ _ **No way... You won't banish me.”**_

 

Arthur can't let him...

He can't let him bound himself to that monster.

Not for his fault.

He wanted to be free... But not like this.

He would suffer a thousands years with this thing inside if it meant they would be fine.

If only they would leave him behind...

 

“ _ **But they just won't listen...”**_

“ _ **They are blind... There is no way I will leave.”**_

 

The demon continued to make him go as he burned down everything in his path.

The petals jolted as sparks pierced them, roots bent with its flow, no branch managed to stab him as he moved quickly.

Trying to float and fly through this sharp and white labyrinth.

Last time he feared this place...

Now he just went... Easily reaching it after a while.

Not before beating them up...

Part of him horrified but justified... Trying to forget their hurt expression.

His other half bringing it up every second, amused.

He easily lost them behind, more fast... More wild.

Enough time for him to stop whatever Mystery is doing...

His green eyes lowered to look at the white burning ground.

Flowers beginning to be... Laid around.

Souls...

Hell if he will let it happen again...

Ahead, two spirits argued.

 

“Stop attacking him!...”

 

“He is burning my trees.”

 

“Because you try to keep him away!”

 

“He should not be here... I can't do anything for him while the demon is bound to his heart. No reason for it to come! This is my sacred ground!”

 

“J-just let him come! The only reason for me to keep him away was for him not to hear whatever plan you might have had... Now... He won't know!”

 

She was not scared of a simple ghost, or demon...

She is ancient... Powerful...

She is only disgusted that a devil roams here...

She snarled, removing her hand from her gigantic tree.

In the outskirts of the forest, a ghost gasped in confusion, the sharp branches that tried to hurt him... Moving away, petals stopping floating, trees creaking to make way.

She crossed her arms, questioning with her eyes.

Mystery smiled, bowing his head.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“...If he raises one more single spark... I bow to consume every single trace of his warped soul.”

 

“...I beg you not. We went through so many things for you just to end him.”

 

She laughed darkly, her eyes glinting in the dark.

 

“Don't make me consider it... I would love to see you mourn more.”

 

“You would break our trade and lose the opportunity... You won't.”

 

She huffed, pulling at her sleeves angrily.

She will try to contain herself... She wants that devil trapped... Weakened in the future.

Yes... A demon would be an interesting being to hold.

Never easy to trap or lure.

They could hear a ghost moving in the distance.

The air colder.

Sure enough, green eyes flashed in the darkness, between the path she made for it to follow.

Arthur waltzed into the field, glaring holes into Mystery.

Two voices coming out, both angered.

 

“ **You fucking... What were you planning on my back?!”**

 

Mystery stood tall, tails trembling with dread.

Unsure how to explain.

But he spoke proudly, red eyes fixed on Arthur.

 

“Your freedom to be precise...”

 

Green eyes moved to the tall spirit leaning playfully against the tree, as if nothing.

Arthur approached Mystery, demanding.

The wolf knew that Arthur was willfully allowing the demon out... His aura strong...

His echoing voice more distorted.

 

“ **What did you-”**

 

“He did nothing.”

 

Both ghosts blinked, halting their mutual glare.

Her voice almost not containing a laugh.

Arthur snarled, sparks flowing as he snapped at her.

 

“ **Nothing?! You surely have his soul now, you trapped-”**

 

“No at all.” She raised her hands out the shadows, smiling. “No soul taken... He refused, silly ghost... He knows it would hurt you more. He did not give anything away. Yet... I shall not help him banish... Nothing won.”

 

Both demon and Arthur stood confused.

As Mystery bowed his head and spoke... Arthur began to lose his anger and fear.

 

“I did not such thing, Arthur... I only wanted to ask her. I kept you away in case she gave one. She did not, she can't free you.”

 

The demon laughed silently, Arthur regaining his mind, clear thoughts...

Sadly he had let the demon take control...

 

“ _He did not... He-”_

 

“ **Stupid dog...** You saw this crazy bitch again for nothing! Useless!”

 

She coughed, glaring.

 

“This bitch can very well crush you right now...”

 

Arthur looked up, the huge tree seeming to loom above their figures. Big branches almost seeming alive and ready to slam down.

The devil laughed nervously, knowing that it was no normal tree and it would harm...

 

“Hehe... You would not crush the mutt... Would you?”

 

“Believe it or not... I would gladly. My mutt, a very disobedient one... I have so many reasons to smash him...”

 

“...She really would...”

 

There was a minute of silence.

A thick tension in the air...

Until Arthur gasped dramatically, faking shock and leaning onto an annoyed Mystery.

 

“I thought I was the only one to mess with you guys! How could you replace me with this hippie?!”

 

“What did you call me?!”

 

“Tree lover freak! Oh my... I thought I was the one to fuck things up for you! But no! You got rid of me... And you then worried more about this old hag?!”

 

Mystery tried to move Arthur away, the demon having no reason to fight, now that he knew they would not try anything.

So he decided to have fun... Not minding Arthur fighting for control, seeing that nothing would be done to Mystery by her.

 

“ _Out! Out!”_

 

“ _You cheaters... I am the main villain here! This granny can't compare to the hardships I gave you! You even fainted?!”_

 

“ _Stop looking into my memories!”_

 

“ _Ohhhh she is almost as tall as Leeewis! Those flowers are scary! She could try to convince us to join a save the forest project! So evil! Maybe we faint even as a ghost! Why I even bothered?”_

 

“ _I hate you...”_

 

She stood baffled as Arthur whined and wailed loudly against an ashamed Mystery.

The poor ghost trying to push away the clingy, and very aware that he was annoying demon.

She spoke, voice mocking.

 

“THIS... Is your demon?”

 

The one he so described as being a ruthless beast?... A hellish pain?

 

“You must be kidding me... It looks more like a drunk-”

 

Arthur stood away from Mystery, pouting and pointing a finger at her.

 

“Hey! This demon here killed the alpaca lover! While you did not even manage to drag him! I shoved him, murdered, tortured mentally, gave them all nightmares for life and death AND shocked them all! Almost getting rid of them!”

 

“Almost...”

 

Mystery coughed, muttering under his breath.

 

“Were not for a wash machine...”

 

“Shut up you mutt! You failed at keeping me away! I'm still here to fuck shit up! What can she do now huh?! Offer you a cherry tea?!”

 

“...Defeated by a dog and a wash machine... Oh... What a powerful demon!”

 

Arthur could not hide a silent laugh in his mind as he felt the demon's anger, all mocking him.

The devil waltzed towards her, raising his arms and showing off.

 

“Excuse me! At least I was not defeated by a disabled hamster! So who-”

 

The demon halted, standing dumb faced.

Now that he thought about it... That day in Kingsmen...

 

“...Never mind...”

 

The other three did not understand...

But the devil laughed again, grabbing Arthur's heart and toying with it like a ball.

 

“I have them right were where I want... They roam because of me... And what can you do? Ask for a trade? Dear... You are such a dangerous spirit!”

 

She stood calm as the malicious and mocking words flowed.

Not letting this low thing get on her nerves.

Arthur floated around her, erasing the height difference.

Leaning too close.

 

“Come on! What, your bitterness with the mutt won't let you allow yourself to banish me?! Won't do them all a favor and end this idiot's misery?!”

 

She smiled sweetly, leaning her head to a side.

 

“No. I think I will let your idiotic rambles to mess with him...”

 

The demon huffed, dropping his arms low, disappointed

 

“You are no fun...”

 

Oh if he knew...

She can't wait to have him inside a flower for all eternity.

She can't wait to hear him complain and whine... To beg and plea.

 

“I have no reason to be now...”

 

For now...

Mystery grew tired of the demon, both for himself and Arthur.

He raised his tails, all seven trembling with red energy, menacing.

His voice commanding.

 

“Leave...”

 

Arthur raised a finger to his fangs, as if deep in thought.

 

“How about... No? I have saved enough fear and emotion to control him for a whole day! He is weak after all he fought! Those two bogeys could not keep up! He has no will left to come back! I could burn this place down if I so wished! What are you going to do huh?”

 

Both she and Mystery growled, more annoyed than worried...

Arthur raised a hand with sparks, glancing at all the flowers.

 

“It would be a shameee if someone-”

 

He could not even try.

A loud screech echoed, something slamming itself onto him like a bulldozer, sending him rolling along the floor.

The demon screamed, a furious Galahad pinning him down.

Munching on his spirit hair angrily, making him cower, never seeing him this angry.

Galahad had seen him fight Lewis and Vivi... He has seen tears fall down... He had heard him sob and laugh at the same time as he fled, ignoring his calls.

His paws clawed at his heart, the demon gasping.

Fuck he had to be scared of this disgusting dead rat-

Mystery sighed as Arthur wheezed, holding his skull tightly.

Arthur trying to take his chance, seeing how hurt Galahad looked...

The hamster did not stop biting, not even when the green eyes flickered away and he began to tremble, cries escaping him.

Now remembering the sparks he struck them with... How weak he left them in that field before leaving.

Even if the demon did not banish them... Like he promised...

He screamed, all coming back. 

He cried, feeling Galahad nuzzle on his hair... Whimpering for him instead of growling and biting...

The white forest seemed to bend, her red eyes narrowing as two figures stumbled towards them.

Arthur took in a raspy breath as he felt their eyes fall on him.

Magenta and blue...

He did not need to remove his hands from his eyes to see the sorrow in their eyes.

He wailed, ashamed.

 

“I- I did not trust!...”

 

He removed the scarf... He fought... He could have thrown away their plan, had it worked. He did not trust Mystery in the end...

He came to see the one he feared to save him...

And how did he act?...

Lewis gasped for air, not bothered by the burns on his suit an skull.

Vivi did not mind the ripped scarf on her shoulders, nor the pushes.

Mystery stood silent as they approached.

Not speaking as they took Arthur into their arms and began to float away.

Arthur did not struggle, not able to move after pushing the devil back.

Only Lewis halted for a moment to look, eyes on Mystery.

 

“...Meet us later.”

 

He nodded, looking away as they left, to comfort and calm him down. Fading into the whiteness.

Lewis could see in red eyes... He did not need to ask to know he did not surrender his soul.

He would ask later if he managed to plead to her humanity... If there was any.

Arthur sniffed, holding Galahad gently, meeting his eyes.

 

“...I'm a f-fucking idiot... I-”

 

Vivi sighed, her scarf tangling around his frame, comforting.

 

“You were worried...”

 

So fucking worried...

That he fucks things worse...

He could not look her in the eye...

Or Lewis.

He attacked them willfully...

Had he not agreed with the demon... Had he refused to allow him to control... They would have managed to keep him down easily...

But he wanted to fight...

Even if he did not have clear thoughts in that moment.

He... Was there even another being in him?...

Could it be his own wishes?... Was he turning...

The demon purposely remained silent...

Not answering to let him think about it.

To fear...

Himself.

As he slumped into their hold, and let them carry him away, exhausted... Mystery turned to look at her.

Voice calm but dreadful.

 

“...I hope I can save him... As you see, he is losing against it. I don't have much time.”

 

If he loses Arthur... He will lose it all.

He will lose Lewis...

He will lose her again...

He will lose his own soul.

He will not be given another chance.

He sighed as she spoke, always mocking...

 

“Then run, mutt... Run. I'm sure you won't run forever...”

 

But he could hear the slight compassion in it as well...

He smiled, his eyes full of gratefulness.

 

“I owe you a lot... If only you understood how humans feel... You would not need-”

 

She waved her hand at him, turning away and jumping onto her tree.

 

“Just bring that devil to me...”

 

She only wants to collect...

Fill the gap in her own soul.

Mystery bowed respectfully as she laid herself on a tree branch.

Neither speaking more.

His tails flowed as he floated away.

Back into the path that opened...

She somehow cares...

 

* * *

 

Arthur managed to calm down...

Somehow, after many hours of them pulling at him, trying that he did not flee, mourn or move away.

They just held him close, letting him scream and despair.

Letting it all out...

His heart slowly flickering, its green shade decreasing.

Into a blue one...

He cried and apologized...

Until he could no more... No sparks burned with his outburst, even if they were many.

Arthur let it all out, all his energy...

Willfully growing tired to rest... To shut off.

To not have to see their eyes.

Lewis sat at his side, a warm campfire once again.

Arthur laid on the ground, his expression almost peaceful... His hands securely tucking his hamster against his chest.

But Lewis knew better...

It was no sleep... But a cold feeling, in mind and body.

Nothing able to work, frozen... No rest.

Soul reaching for what bounded it to life, feeding of energy that they could grasp.

No real sleep...

A coma.

Even then... Lewis pretended Arthur was sleeping.

He laid a hand on his shoulder, trying that Vivi did not see the tear falling down his cheek.

She sat across them, eyes fixed on the fire.

As if there was no other thing around.

But her thoughts were always for them.

Her voice echoed in the dark, questioning the figure standing some distance away. In between some cherry bloosoms...

Who had not spoken yet...

 

“What did you find?... What did she... Ask?”

 

Mystery whipped the air with his tails, fingers seeming to grow sharp around his arms.

Eyes fixed on the distance, as if seeing something they cold not.

His voice quiet.

 

“She said little, I gave nothing... There is a place in the world... Able to make him cross.”

 

He could not give away the true details...

And he knew Arthur was listening... He always did.

The demon never allowed him not to.

Lewis eyes filled with hope, and he could not avoid that the fire grew stronger.

 

“Where?...”

 

Vivi looked down, already imagining the answer.

The air remained cold as he met their eyes.

Full of dread.

 

“...I don't know.”

 

They would have to find out...

And Mystery had no idea... How...

He was alone with the truth...

Only he knew what they truly held on their backs.

Two times they have died...

Only he saw twice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I feel my writing is going weak... Maybe I'm repeating too much.  
> But believe it or not... I'm not going to focus on torturing Arty now...  
> Oh no...
> 
> Anyway... Next... PLANES!
> 
> What could possibly Mystery do? He is technically alone...


	17. Disappear

“You sure this is a good idea?”

 

“Totally!”

 

“...As much as I would want to disagree... I must say we should really consider this option.”

 

Lewis sighed, peeking from around the corner.

 

“I don't know, is it not stealing-”

 

“Not at all Lewlew!”

 

Vivi bounced out their hiding spot, outstretching her arms. Her skull grinning brightly.

 

“This airport was abandoned years ago!”

 

Arthur crossed his arms, leaning to stare at the dusty jet ahead.

 

“A military one...”

 

Not very big... But not small either.

Able to carry a small group.

But it looked... Old, from the times when they were young... So long ago.

Vivi clapped her hands, eyes bright with excitement.

 

“Japan did not have an use for this... Here it is, useless. We need to get out of here, so... No one will miss this, right? It's just there occupying space! We are actually doing them a favor!”

 

Lewis fumbled with his hands, nervous.

 

“But we should maybe ask first? Or-”

 

Arthur snorted, rubbing his forehead.

Of course he would worry...

 

“Lewis we are dead... What, we write a letter to the government... We explain we need to travel without giving our passport?... Come on... We have thought of this precisely to avoid that!”

 

“ _Oh... How would I have loved to cause havoc in a crowded airport... I can just picture us in prison...”_

 

“ _...You would take over inside. I can imagine already what would you do...”_

 

“ _Yeah! Oh, I miss having idiots to boss around... That, including you. You never let me do anything now.”_

 

“ _You should not be here in the first place.”_

 

Arthur got out of his mind as Vivi waved a hand in front of his skull.

 

“Art? You ok there?”

 

The ghost nodded quickly, smiling bright.

 

“Yeah! You saying?”

 

Vivi stared at him for a few seconds, unsure.

But she asked anyway.

 

“We need you to check the jet.”

 

They have been dead for a long time...

All of them have more knowledge... Lonely nights inside the library... Or reading on the internet.

While she was still alive... They roamed in the nights.

Lewis studied about music... Or food. A little ironic.

But Arthur...

There was a whole section dedicated to engineering, mechanics and robotics...

If he were still alive... He would probably be the best. All read, all studied.

He never stopped... Much less since he died.

So he gave a thumbs up, floating towards the plane without second thoughts.

Mystery floated at a distance, petting Galahad.

Both looked at each other, the little rodent munching one of his fingers.

Red eyes closed, Mystery humming a little.

Only the small ghost listening, the other three arguing now about plane safety.

 

“...Where should I lead them...”

 

The hamster only gave out a confused whine, sensing the doubt and fear in the air.

Where was that place...

Red eyes stared without emotion as Arthur opened the carcass of the old jet, smoke puffing out and staining Lewis suit.

He pondered as Vivi laughed, the tall ghost groaning.

Arthur let out a genuine smile...

They still try to see the bright side...

Arthur really tries to hide... Once he regained his energy from that fit... He cheered up. For them.

Somewhat.

He heard him say there is one place... That can free him.

And so, them.

He can see the new hope in golden eyes.

All of them ready to keep looking... No matter the odds.

Even if they hold no knowledge.

Only he knows how would they truly achieve freedom.

Mystery smiled sadly, scratching playfully one of Galahad's ears.

 

“...I envy you little one... So carefree.” Galahad's eyes fixed on his, Mystery unaware of his intelligence. “How... How can I help them? If they don't truly know what we are looking for? How can we find it if I lie, if I hide the true nature of that place?”

 

He can't give details that could reveal... Reveal their horrible past.

They don't know.

Should they even know?

He is alone... He is alone to search for that place.

His tails tangled with each other, glad that they were too focused to listen to him.

How can he save them?... If he does not speak up?

The ghost remained silent as in the past.

A lost dog... Hiding.

A true mystery for them.

 

* * *

 

Arthur sat in the cockpit, glaring at every single switch.

Vivi leaned behind him, pouting.

 

“Can I haunt-”

 

“No.”

 

“But-”  
  


“Viv, this thing is not for you to play with!”

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow, hearing Lewis voice calling from the storage.

 

“Whatever how much she asks, please, don't let her!”

 

“What side are you taking Lew?!”

 

“My safety!”

 

“We can't die!”

 

Lewis hugged his knees, sitting at Mystery's side.

His eyes holding true nervousness. He hated heights.

Lewis sighed, grabbing Galahad, who had been roaming around between boxes.

 

“Come here... Those two will probably crash this thing.”

 

Galahad seemed to shake his head, rolling his eyes.

Magenta eyes roamed to his side, Mystery there, reading a book as if nothing.

 

“How can you be so calm?...”

 

“...Meanwhile Arthur drives, I can be. As long as she does not shove him out the pilot's seat.”

 

“But what if the demon-”

 

“He won't. I know he will prefer to save its energy... For a needed moment, it knows what we are looking for. He does not win anything now, if he did, he will only mess around a little, probably just to hear you scream. ”

 

“...I don't-”

 

Mystery raised one eyebrow, lowering his book.

 

“Really?”

 

“Why would I-”

 

There was a loud rumble, followed by a loud cheer from Vivi.

Lewis slumped against the metal wall with wide eyes, hitting his skull, hearing the motor start.

Mystery only chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“...You maybe would want to haunt luggage or something.”  
  


“...No thanks. I think I will stay as quiet as possible here.”

 

This thing would not move this much once they took flight... Right?

Right, this strong rumble was normal as... As they moved along the runway.

Yes, normal...

As he tried to breath and stay calm... Failing...

Arthur huffed, switching on some more engines, grasping tightly the controls.

Even if he tinkered with them, they still seemed to make sounds that should not be.

 

“Fuck... This thing is old!”

 

She raised her hands to her chest, voice worried.

 

“But it will work... Right?”

 

“Yeah... But... You know what, fuck it.”  
  


“Wha-”

 

Arthur slammed one hand on top of the control panel, sparks flowing.

She yelped, fearing he may be controlled.

 

“Arthur?!”

 

Before she could freak out or stop him, Arthur rotated his skull, letting her see his eyes.

Golden.

 

“Relax! I just need more power to make this thing work!”

 

She visibly relaxed indeed, but only her. Both exchanged looks as Lewis screamed between the loud roar of the engines and motors.

 

“Vivi?! What did you do?!”

 

She huffed, crossing her arms, leaning her skull out of the cockpit.

 

“I did nothing, mind you!”

 

“Then why this thing is sounding like it might explode?! Why-” He yelped, feeling parks flow outside and through every wall, all through the wings and flaps. “W-why the heck-”

 

“She did nothing Lewis! I did!”

 

Arthur frowned, leaning forward on his seat.

Glaring at the distance, and the ground that they were slowly leaving.

He carefully held the steering control, knowing well how Lewis felt with heights.

He snarled, even with his powers the jet trembling. So he called, his echo reaching the fuselage.

 

“J-just hang on!”

 

Lewis was hugging an annoyed Mystery for dear life, both their heads bouncing with the shakes and Lewis panic.

Arthur huffed, after a minute the fans in the jet engines had taken enough drive to help them take off.

Vivi laughed, glancing down, a high distance... They were flying.

Arthur began to chuckle a little, eyes unfocused.

 

“I- I would have never though I would fly a plane!”

 

“ _I never though you would even be able to float after dying, but here we are...”_

 

She nodded, grinning.

 

“What turns life takes, huh?”

 

Arthur leaned to glance at her, voice playful.

 

“...Life?”  
  


Both laughed a little, shaking their skulls.

Mystery managed to untangle Lewis of himself, glaring grumpily.

 

“Lewis for heavens sake... Even if this thing was smashed at light speed... We would be fine!”

 

That did not help...

Lewis skull slowly lowered, and Mystery watched baffled as he hid like a turtle. The glow of his hair and eyes peeking from inside his rib cage.

His voice faintly echoing out.

 

“Just tell me when we are going to land...”

 

The wolf sighed, grabbing his book again with a tail. He snorted and pushed his glasses up as Galahad tried to peek inside Lewis collar, obviously wondering what could scare the big ghost so much.

Vivi floated at the door, glancing sadly at Lewis.

Arthur could feel the tension... And he shared her thoughts.

After all this time... Lewis still feared.

That damn fall... Marked him forever. Literally.

Blue eyes could see him tremble... She could see his heart.

Pulsing blue, she can feel the fear.

And Lewis knew it was irrational. That he should not remember that day. That he should not be like this, knowing he was only fueling Arthur's guilt.

But the memory of gravity... Of what could be on the ground waiting for him to fall...

That the same monster who killed them both roamed near...

Still inside...

It... It makes him fear.

But he stayed calm, mostly.

The wings soared calmly the air... Arthur had managed to stabilize their flight.

They were steady, gentle sparks flowing around, powering. As how they fueled their van.

None green... All golden, and full of worry and care.

Careful... The plane was slow.

It could go fast...

But it did not...

Magenta eyes were full of gratefulness, as Arthur had his fixed ahead, his aura tangling.

Only one thought.

 

* * *

 

“Are we there yet?...”

 

“No...”  
  


Another half hour...

She asked again, lowering the cards on her hand, a lonely play.

 

“And now? We must be closer right?”

 

Arthur groaned, wanting to slam his skull forward.

Even the demon was tired, and it was one who hated silence...

 

“ _Tell her to shut up already for fucks sake!”_

 

Even if the ocean was the only thing that could be seen through the window... And it was obvious that they would still take a long while...

Arthur answered calmly yet again.

 

“Nope...”

 

“...Can I try-”

 

“You heard Lewis.”

 

His eyes were serious, speaking silently as he fixed them on hers.

He did not think she would endanger the flight. Not at all.

All the contrary, she could very well take them back home in a matter of minutes maybe...

But they should take it easy, she was too energetic.

She sighed again, returning her gaze to her cards, bored.

 

“For once... I don't like blue.”

 

Blue up... On the infinite sky... Blue below, a darker one... Deep waters and waves...

Blue everywhere.

No land...

Nowhere to roam.

The plane was engulfed in silence, except for the sporadic growls from Galahad, or Mystery shifting the pages of his book. The roar of the plane was now more muffled, only a few cracks of sparks managing to be heard.

Even Lewis eventually relaxed.

His skull slowly peeked out, eyes glancing everywhere.

Mystery had blocked all small windows with boxes or things, moving his long tails.

But obviously he would not tell Lewis that...

Sadly, the silence did not last much more.

Arthur and Vivi yelped, a static noise coming out of the control panel, out of the rusty speakers.

A voice somewhat understandable, some words lost between the static.

 

“Unidentified flight, your-... Is-... unregistered route-”

 

Fuck...

Arthur's eyes widened, his mind working wild.

They were not registered in any flight control...

They were literally a ghostly flight.

Vivi raised her hands, clasping them together in confusion.

Worrying as she saw Arthur go tense.

 

“Arthy?...”  
  


The ghost took a deep breath, hands slowly reaching for a switch.

A small radar flickering on a screen.

His eyes full of dread as he saw three other red dots that should not be there.

Moving.

 

“...Viv... We have a problem.”

 

A big one.

An unidentified plane... Flying god knows where...

Of course alarms would have been set off at land...

 

“ _Huh, for once you messed up without my doing!”_

 

Arthur ignored his mockery, quickly standing off the seat, leaning onto the controls.

Hands flowing with sparks. Wild ones.

Both Lewis and Vivi stumbled with yelps, the fans and wings suddenly roaring, all trembling with the increased speed, a strong unnatural pull.

Vivi held tight onto the door, glaring confused at him.

 

“What are you doing?!”

 

“If I don't hurry... We are not reaching land in this thing!”

 

“Wha-”

 

The speakers blasted again, now more clear.

 

“Unidentified flight, identify yourself. We won't hesitate to take drastic measures as of protocol 985, safety program against flight attacks.”

 

Vivi's eyes widened, gasping.

 

“Are they serious?! We are not dangerous!”

 

“You tell them!” He rolled his skull, voice sarcastic. “Hey, we are only four ghosts and a fucking demon wanting to go back home! Don't shoot us?!”

 

“Wait, they have missiles?!”

 

“I have no fucking idea! But it's likely!”

 

“ _Yes... Fireworks! I can't wait to see all your burned bones fall into the ocean!”_

 

“ _Masochist...”_

 

“ _You would feel it!”_

 

Lewis managed to stand, Mystery had caught the hamster that had flung out Lewis hold, with the strong rumble.

Magenta eyes narrowed, hearing more than their own plane's noise.

Too much...

Coming closer outside.

His voice roared, worry mixing with his fear.

  
“What is happening gang?!”

 

Arthur did not have time to explain, giving his all, all his energy to try to go faster. This thing could not compare to the new technology... Much less government one.

Those other jets were too close, they could scratch their ailerons at any moment.

 

“We have company! I have to-”

 

They all screamed, a loud wind hiss. Followed by a loud explosion.

Loud beeps screeched in the cockpit as they all tried to stand.

Vivi passed through metal, her skull seeing outside.

Arthur did not like to hear what she screamed.

 

“One of the flaps is on fire!”

 

They were trying to sink them into the ocean... For they had not answered and only tried to flee.

 

“Fuck!”

 

This was bad! Too bad!

He can't manage like this...

 

“ _Puppet we are losing height fast and-”_

 

“ _I KNOW! I'm trying here!”_

 

“ _Not enough you useless bogey! You are weak..."_

 

He let out a silent cry as the devil mocked him.

 

" _Weak... Without me you are unable to do anything. You are useless... Just give up."_

 

He snarled, his sparks flowing.

He still tried.

But even then, all shook, the front leaning down.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Come on!”

 

He pulled the steering control back fiercely, trying to fly up.

Even if he pulled with all his force and he focused, he could not.

He is not strong enough...

They are going to-

 

“Don't you flicker now, Arthur!”

 

He blinked, he almost had let go.

Vivi stood at his side, outstretching her arms.

Golden eyes widened, sensing her energy tangling as well with the jet.

She was tacking control.

Vivi smiled with a determined smug grin, eyebrow raised.

 

“I'm going to try to fly now! You want it or not! Just give me a hand and focus on channeling your energy!”

 

Arthur nodded nervously, skull trembling.

He unfocused on making the plane take a direction. She did.

He only took a deep breath and tried to float evenly, giving his aura to her, feeding her waves.

The plane regained balance, their height had been dangerously low.

Mystery floated as Lewis rolled around, for she decided to turn them towards their left, with a unatural quick dash for this plane.

Red eyes could see that the two ghosts were managing...

So he sighed, grabbing his book again with a tail.

Maybe they should have hid inside a cruise...

Lewis screamed indeed, hearing another loud hiss.

Another attack.

 

“Oh my god, we are going to explode and we are going to fall! And we will have to swim for weeks! And we will stain our suits! And-” He yelped, Vivi roaring, raising her hands up. “Aaaahrgh!”

 

He rolled along the metal floor, the plane raising upwards quickly. She laughed, seeing the missile fly past them. Arthur gasped, floating to not fall as she moved them away, moving her arms to a side.

The jet making a barrel roll as she laughed.

Arthur held his skull with one hand, blinking at her once they stopped.

 

“Was that necessary?!”

 

“Yes!”

 

“They did not send another one yet!”

 

“Needed testing! Now I know I can do that!”

 

“Viv no... You were not even sure?!”

 

“Vivi yes! You will thank me later!”

 

Arthur hoped she could really lose them behind...

But as he heard the motors roar, Lewis scream, Mystery sigh tiredly and Galahad whimper...

As Vivi laughed crazily...

No, they would not lose them behind. They were too fast, this plane too old.

Mystery floated back and forth without fear as Arthur's voice echoed all through.

Commanding.

 

“Go towards land!”

 

“I try!”

 

“I know! I j-just- When we are near, don't land!”

 

She whipped her skull to give him an incredulous and confused look.

 

“Huh?! Are you nuts? That would-”

 

“I am! Totally crazy! But just trust me ok?!”

 

She breathed in, her scarf flowing in nervousness.

But she nodded, eyes full of determination.

Of course she trusted...

Arthur smiled, glaring ahead, seeing through the window two jets at each side, cornering.

His eyes narrowed and sharpened, sparks more spiked.

His vision was not mortal like... He could see better since death.

And he could see...

Blue... Big blue...

But ahead, after all the hours they have been flying... After the high speed they had taken with their panic...

Land was ahead, still far.

But there.

Vivi gasped, Arthur suddenly swatting her arms down.

Cutting off her focus, cutting off her connection with the plane.

 

“Art-”

 

“Shh!”

 

He snarled, letting go as well.

Slumping tiredly, all energy gone, he had been alone to feed the haunting. The sparks died out with loud cracks, Lewis eyes widening.

With both of them stopping... They began to go down.

She freaked out.

 

“What are you doing?!”  
  


He took her hands before she could do anything, pleading with his eyes.

 

“We won't be hurt! W-we can't land!”

 

Her blue eyes doubted.

But she understood after a few slow seconds, staring at his glowing eyes, fear on the air.

There was no way they could find a safe place to land.

If they did... They would maybe be taken down, possibly causing damage to innocents with their crash.

No one could understand this haunting...

They were powerful ghosts... It could be chaos for humans, none understanding, causing fear.

Arthur did not want any of that...

She slowly tangled her fingers with his, her eyes full of realization.

 

“...We have to let the plane go down...”

 

He looked down sadly, the fact already real.

He whispered as they fell.

 

“...No breath.”

 

They would be fine.

Lewis wheezed, hitting his skull against a wall with the strong jolts, closing his eyes as his hands tried to grasp anything.

Three pilots glared from their jets as the unidentified plane sunk fiercely into the deep waters.

The shores calm again after five minutes...

No signal of it.

Or its occupants...

 

* * *

 

A figure slumped onto the uneven shore, gasping even if it did not need air.

Magenta eyes blinked, looking back.

Lewis huffed, pulling.

He managed to drag Vivi out the water as well, letting her lay tiredly onto the rocks.

Mystery floated out the water, a panicking hamster munching on his shoulder. He rolled his red eyes, raising a tail.

Arthur huffed, slumping in its hold, hanging tiredly.

Both Arthur and Vivi were exhausted.

Lewis and Mystery had to untangle them, out of the sharp debris that the cockpit was left as.

They had not strength to swim, all their powers focused on haunting...

Arthur yelped, Mystery untangling his tail and letting him drop to Lewis side.

The three ghosts gasped and stared at the sky, all tired.

Who knew that water was not as easy to pass through for ghosts?...

Not speaking about the huge ass waves...

Arthur closed his eyes as both demon and Mystery scolded him.

 

“Warn us before going kamikaze...”

 

“ _Goodbye plane... Look at all that smoke! Environment contamination!”_

 

“ _...Since when you care about the planet?”_

 

“ _Since never! I just like to mock you!”_

 

Arthur laughed sadly, grasping his heart.

Beating a little gold.

The lesser harm done...

They were... Still existing.

And closer to home.

No one was hurt...

 

* * *

 

Four figures walked through the streets.

Having done so for long...

They need their van...

But of course... To have it, they need to go home first...

And with living people through their way... They have to take their fucking time.

Golden eyes did not look as a tv flickered inside a shop, the news on.

The figures left it behind as the reports echoed.

 

“...The plane had no apparent occupants... The government defined the incident... As haunting. There are debates discussing a possible device to pilot the jet without pilot. It is a serious matter for the security of the country...”

 

No one was around to hear the conclusion, four figures fading away into a dark alley.

 

“Some people could define this event as... Ghostly. As if the possible occupants had just...”

 

They had no time to dwell and worry about their actions...

Time flowed... It was a matter of time until they...

 

“Disappeared.”

 


	18. Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like ??? was not menacing enough...  
> Well would you look at this... This was supposed to be a humor chapter...  
> Well NO, because everything I do turns into angst!  
> Flashback time!
> 
> (switch songs after the cut)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtunE2PEoIA  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mApiivWF6ko
> 
> I feel like mystery skulls should be strongly connected to music...  
> Which better way than with the official mystery skulls songs?!

Cold...

So cold...

He would move...

He would try to pull the blankets closer...

He can't.

He can't move.

Not even if he wished with all his heart.

He... He can't even...

Sleep...

He could not even cry as his body was forced into a rest state, body functions slowed, but keeping his mind awoken.

Arthur could not even turn on the bed, he could not open his eyes to stare at the open window.

Cold wind coming into the dark room... Brushing his skin.

He felt it all, feeling exhausted mentally, so many horrible sensations...

But this cold was not really harmful.

The demon would not wish to close the window... It did not feel the cold in the breeze, only its soft touch.

Arthur wondered if it left the window open just to hear him cry inside...

Must be... Yes, indeed.

Yesterday he also considered funny to not use the elevator... In this shady, dark and very tall building... So many stairs... So many floors...

Fuck...

Can't it just let him rest?...

It had what it wanted... He can't flee from its grasp... He has his life.

It enjoys his pain.

But still it keeps him safe... Alive, no real harm.

Only exhaustion and madness brought.

Into his soul, pushed inside, pulled away from his own body, hidden to never come out.

Never again.

But his actions were not what he hated most...

Not at all.

The memories of what he did are what hurts the most...

God... He killed them both.

And here he was, alive... But paying.

Painfully...

But he thought it was not enough to ease this guilt... He still remembers them falling.

Arthur cried silently inside his own mind, feeling his left hand.

His flesh on his palm twisting... Moving...

A green glowing eye opening, peeking from below a black cloth.

Its iris sharpened in the darkness, not needing to turn on the lights to see clearly. Always ready to awake, always listening through the soul it tangled with.

It could hear thanks to this body... Taking all its life. All its being.

Two other green eyes finally opened slowly, staring at the black ceiling.

Both could hear...

Arthur smiled with his sharp teeth, gaze moving to his left, at the door.

Muffled noises in the middle of the night.

So faint... No human would hear yet.

But he was not...

He was nothing now...

 

“ _You are still something, puppet.”_

 

Someone was approaching their room.

Trying to be so silent...

Unaware that it was expected.

 

“ _You are still alive... And you can still die.”_

 

He wished he could...

Arthur tried not to think as the door was carefully opened, both catching a glimpse before he was forced to close his eyes. Faking to be asleep...

A figure stood at the doorway and he had no doubt... The silver glint he saw could not be another thing but a knife.

How many times already?

 

“ _This is the fifth one...”_

 

Four are laying dead somewhere...

All caught. All stopped. None managing to kill their ruthless boss.

None managing to have blood more cold than his.

One word... One single word, and those men disappeared.

Words he said...

Arthur wished he had not heard his men reporting back how they dealt with them.

He could hear the idiot take steps closer to them... Approaching the bed carefully.

God... He should be fearing that knife right now. He should be screaming in fear, as he knew he did...

But... He did not. He was calm, he was fucking hoping it actually managed to go down.

There was nothing for him. Death actually was a pleasant thought.

It would stop all this... And he could maybe see them...

If they only could forgive him.

He waited, both him and demon knowing perfectly what thought dwelt in their attacker's mind.

Doubt.

The knowledge of the failure of the last who tried.

But he had went in so easily... No one guarding, asleep. Easy...

So he thought.

If Arthur could warn him where was he getting himself into...

There was a silent long intake of breath...

And they heard the air move as the arm raised tall above them.

Arthur heard the hiss of the air as the knife came down.

For a moment he really thought he would be wounded.

Not for long, that slow single hopeful second ended too soon.

Their eyes opened, left arm quickly moving up to catch the man's one.

The vandal gasped, only continuing to push down for a moment, halting as he saw how strong was he grabbed. His boss did not look like much... But he actually had a fierce grip, keeping him unable to stab or move away.

Arthur yawned at his face as he sat up, giving out a smug grin.

 

“Which manners are these?... Wake up someone so rudely!”

 

“I- I-”

 

Green eyes lost their faked innocence, narrowing with a mad stare.

Arthur flung the man with a fast dash, twisting the others arm. Arthur heard a loud crack as the unlucky bastard hit the floor, slammed onto it.

The demon not letting go, pulling at the surely broken bone.

Laughing down at him, eyes full of malice and joy.

 

“You actually thought I was easy to kill! Gosh... Were those four not enough to keep a common sense in my men?!”

 

“Ah-h!”

 

Arthur huffed inside his mind, seeing himself pull harder on his arm, the poor fool screaming as he tried to move away. Unable, a possession granting power. And Arthur was taller... Standing with a relaxed but very confident pose, as if he were not bending dangerously this limb.

 

“ _Stop! You are going to kill him...”_

 

_“I know! _He_ tried to kill you... Were you sleepy?”_

 

How he hates his mockery...

The man tried to unlatch Arthur's hand as he pleaded.

  
“I- I'm sorry boss, I just-”

 

He was cut off, green eyes rolling, voice sweet and vile.

 

“Oh, yeah... Just strolling! In the middle of the night! Look, a knife, don't mind me as I casually stab it into the one who pays me!”

 

“I was asked to-”

 

“So you followed orders?...” Arthur leaned down and closer to his face, enough for him to notice the faint glow in his eyes, the unnatural sharpening of his fangs. His voice even more fear inducing. “I thought I made clear I am the only one to boss all your asses around.”

 

Arthur snarled with a dark chuckle, moving too quickly to be stopped, a strong kick sending him against the wall.

The demon cracked their knuckles as Arthur pleaded, seeing him approach the now dizzy and clearly bleeding guy.

 

“ _Please, don't... None could kill you, not even with a gun. He won't try again.”_

 

Arthur halted in front of him, looking down with bored eyes. Watching and speaking silently, as he tried to breath with a few broken ribs, slumping onto the wall.

 

“ _I will never understand how can you care so much... Even for ones that have hurt you.”_

 

“ _I... I don't want more blood in my hands. I... Don't want to kill again.”_

 

Arthur feared, the devil staring at his hand raised mid air.

Debating, eye narrowed in thought.

For a long painful minute.

His host had a weak heart... Easily hurt by seeing sorrow or pain. More in others... More if he brought it.

It would break him to see himself kill again directly... There was a reason he did not shoot instantly the others. That, he would not tell him.

It would be so boring to have a mad, broken, sorrowful and silent host...

He would have no pet to mock or tease, he would have no fun.

Arthur's soul flowed with confusion as the demon spoke.

 

“I'm not going to kill...”

 

Both Arthur and the idiot sighed, full of relief and hope.

Until Arthur spoke again.

 

“But that does not mean you are not going to die, little shit...”

 

Arthur laughed again, dashing to grab his collar.

The guy screamed as he was dragged out the room, his broken arm sending waves of pain as he was pulled along the floor, strong fingers pressuring his neck.

Out into the main room, where Arthur made himself his den, a lot of space, a big ripped sofa on the far wall.

Arthur cried as he roared, his voice echoing and rumbling through the near floors.

 

“Party time!”

 

It was no fun one...

It was a mocking name... What he named the lynching of his attackers after the second one.

Green eyes filled with excitement as his men stepped into the room, most of them awake at night. Always causing trouble, the worst of the worst. All looking at his boss, holding guns or knifes. They could so easily attack him... Try.

But he was worse...

So they obeyed, he always brought clever plans to mess around the city... Beneficial in the end, even if brutal.

Arthur pulled up at the guy's arm, making him hang loosely on the air, no strength to move.

 

“Anyone wants to speak for this guy?!”

 

The crowd shrugged, no one bothering to admit their hate for Arthur.

None standing for the guy who pleaded with his eyes for help, full of fear.

Arthur shook his head, looking down sadly at him, scratching his goatee with his other hand.

Voice whispering with faked sorrow.

 

“It seems no one really asked you to kill me?... Or is it that they don't care?”

 

The man looked down, understanding he was doomed.

 

“Tsk... Does not matter. Does it?”

 

Arthur pushed him forward, letting him drop onto the ground.

He carelessly walked away towards his couch, waving his hands playfully without facing them all.

 

“Have fun!” He turned his head back, winking. “Don't hurry to end the party...”

 

He plopped onto his couch with a bounce as all the guys began to beat up the defenseless bastard, all laughing as they gave him kicks or spat rude words.

They were both horrified and entertained as he casually stared from his throne.

 

“ _Not again. Please...”_

 

“ _Shut up and watch.”_

 

“ _I want to close my eyes...”_

 

“ _He won't die yet... Stop being so sensitive and man up. It's our duty to keep things working...”_

 

Arthur knew death would not arrive soon.

Not until he grew bored and spoke up, telling them to end the job.

Not anytime soon, he enjoyed too much others suffering, screams, provoking fear, painful emotions.

If Arthur did not know any better he would think it fed of them.

 

“ _Please. I- I will-”_

 

“ _You will what? Allow me to do my fucking job? You can't do anything to stop me, actually. No matter how much you complain or beg. I have everything you have... I can't take anything more from you. The only thing I don't have under control are your silly thoughts... Echoing inside around your soul, in our mind... Your voice crying every single minute. What could you possibly offer me to spare him?”_

 

Arthur's soul cowered in shame, trying to hide from the unending knowledge of the demon.

He really was powerless... Nothing to do, nothing he could offer, all taken anyway.

Even his voice could be stopped if the devil so wished, he could so easily throw him into a coma, a forced slumber inside his own body and mind.

It did not...

It really liked to hear his voice lament, his cries, his words and-

Wait...

They raised an eyebrow, the demon feeling a sudden wave of hope around his soul.

He called, confused.

 

“ _Puppet?... What has gotten you this time? Have you finally gotten used to violence or are you remembering something silly you did with them again?”_

 

Before it could read his thoughts, he spoke up.

 

“ _You can't force me to think or say anything in my mind.”  
_

The demon blinked, Arthur sounding defiant.

His host was actually mocking him, showing off what he could not control.

 

“ _...You can't truly erase my will. I still hold a trace of freedom. I still can speak for myself, I can still think, even if I can't control my existence. I am still here. You can't have my soul... My voice still flows.”_

 

For once the demon took time to retort, unable to deny the truth displayed by his host.

It spoke with a dark tone, angered.

 

“ _You insignificant human... I have you in control!... I can break you, I can kill, I can make you remain silent, I can make you go mad and use you until you drop dead! You-”_

 

“ _You would still not be able to control my deepest will. You would only stop hearing me, not truly able to make me speak what you wish.”_

 

“ _You fucking-”_

 

“ _I offer you my voice.”_

 

Arthur waited as he sat straight on his seat, lowering his hand from his jaw.

He managed to confuse the demon.

 

“ _What?...”_

 

“ _If you don't kill that guy... O-or anyone... I will stop complaining, I will not even think. Only what you want. You can boss even my soul. The last thing I have.”_

 

Arthur felt even more cold, feeling the spirit tangle and claw at his soul, debating.

Arthur smiled wide, eyes glinting in the dark, amused by all around him and inside.

 

“ _I think not killing anyone is asking too much from someone who takes profit from committing crimes... So... I will only offer that I won't kill anyone with our own hands.”_

 

“ _...Will do.”_

 

Enough to keep him sane.

Little did Arthur know that the demon had already been doing that on purpose.

 

“ _Very well! You know...” Arthur wheezed, memories being gripped painfully. “I don't think I want you to stay silent. I do enjoy hearing your pathetic laments.”_

 

“ _T-then what-”_

 

“ _You used to vent out with music...”_

 

Arthur would have hid if he could.

When he was free... When he was free and not around Lewis or Vivi... He always wore his headphones.

And when no one was around... When he was alone... Alone to fall into his most fearful thoughts, he hummed sometimes. Even singing in a trance... All flowing out.

All he feared, all he remembered, all his guilt... All he did. Confessions.

The demon knew.

 

“ _No one will hear you but me... Truly alone. A good thing, like the old times! Entertain me, before I do with that wimp.”_

 

Arthur could hear the whimpers in the room.

Did not help that he could see glimpses between the figures dressed in black.

Since that day, he only saw black, darkness. Green flashing through it all.

No colors...

Awake at nights, no bright sky, no time spent into looking up to the sun...

Only seeing through these haunted eyes, all these actions...

And he is going to finally comply to this beast...

He is going to give up...

Nothing to do.

 

“ _Yeah...”_

 

The demon laughed as it heard a slight hum.

A faint voice echoing with sorrow as he crossed his legs and slumped lazily.

A soul letting out its thoughts, trying to find any trace of hope.

Words flowing inside, all hidden from the outside.

Only he able to imagine the true amber as he stares in a mirror...

 

“ _So please don't look into my eyes... You might just see the underside. The awful secrets deep in mind. Don't you pretend it's all ok...”_

 

Nothing is ok. Not with their deaths... Pushed down without care...

By himself.

All to achieve one thing...

 

“ _But I know it's not what you wanted, and you just want this fucking body. It's like I haven't got a clue, yeah. Even if things just might be strange... I keep pretending it's ok.”_

 

For he does not even care for himself.

The demon stood with a chuckle as Arthur screamed in agony, always feeling the actions of this devil.

 

“ _In my mind! Keeps on changing... I'm going blind! I can't see through! And my mind is slowly fading... And I know this might seem strange... I keep pretending it's ok!...”_

 

Arthur cried, his hands raising a finger casually, a henchmen quickly moving to mix a drink.

He lamented with a smile, leaning onto the bar, green eyes fixed on the crowd.

Both knowing better than to argue. No way he would be heard or he could make it stop. He is powerless. Still he keeps on hoping...

 

“ _You probably laughing and think you're right... There's something broken, but I try. But I can't pretend it's all ok. What I'd not better, becomes, with the way you fire your guns.”_

 

So many crimes committed around... How many lives ruined with his words?

Guns pointed at every single soul, screams and cries echoing...

One right now on the floor.

He would move, he would make it all stop, he would fight and struggle...

He can't.

Another being moving for him.

All the way mocking...

 

“ _I'd try to leave you, but well you choose it... Cause you warp my brain and confuse it. And that's what I'm told it's been improvement. In a way it's just the same, keep pretending it's ok!”_

 

No matter what happens... This thing would never become him...

Arthur listened to his own voice, glad to at least have that.

The soft but strong hum continuing to echo around his soul.

Somewhat comforting.

 

“ _In my mind! Keeps on changing... I'm going blind! I can't see through! And my mind is slowly fading... And I know this might seem strange... I keep pretending it's ok...”_

 

He is becoming this devil... Erasing.

He had nothing left, he killed all he held.

Never to see them again...

Only hate left, only death.

All inside to tear him apart.

He thought about them as he saw all his memories flow...

He fears he might forget...

 

“ _In my mind! Keeps on changing... I'm going blind! I can't see through. And my mind is slowly fading... And I know this might seem strange... I keep pretending it's ok!...”_

 

The devil raised the glass to their lips, closing their eyes, tapping a finger with the tune.

As Arthur repeated his words like a mantra, not caring to be heard.

Now only feeling the coldness, finally able to look away from the scene.

Able to at least imagine he was not trapped.

 

“ _In my mind! Keeps on changing... I'm going blind! I can't see through! And my mind is slowly fading... And I know this might seem strange... I keep pretending it's ok!...”_

 

Arthur pushed the empty glass away with a snarl, the melody fading as Arthur cried silently.

 

“ _In my mind...”_

 

He had no strength to keep on screaming.

He did not care what it said...

He remained silent to comply.

Arthur pushed himself off the bar, cracking his neck and glancing down at the mess.

He raised his left hand with a roll of his eyes, signaling everyone to stop beating the guy.

The man coughed on the floor, raising his gaze to look weakly as his boss laughed.

Waltzing slowly away towards his room with his arms behind his back, not speaking, with a calm grin.

He and Arthur began to think he had changed his mind... And he actually was going to not kill him.

Until Arthur moved his hand behind, crossing his fingers with a cutting motion.

Arthur's soul froze in fear as an gunshot echoed behind him.

The demon not looking back as he chuckled.

 

“I said I would not kill him.”

 

Nothing about sparing from others...

He slammed the door closed as Arthur sobbed.

He did not need his voice...

He would hear him lament anyway.

Arthur wanted to die as the hurtful words came again.

Breaking his heart.

 

“ _Give it time... And you will get used to it... You will eventually accept my actions... And I will be you. We will be one.”_

 

“ _...You are not me...”_

 

He only received a cold laugh...

 

* * *

 

Dark...

Still cold.

Arthur slowly floated towards his room, watching from the corner of his eye as Lewis floated towards his.

The mansion was eerily silent... Considering they have just returned.

Deadbeats flowed nervously but silently around... Not as cheerful as they should be.

They are leaving again.

Arthur blinked, Vivi floating past him through the corridor, not before patting his back with a smile.

They have only returned to take the van and a few things... Personal objects they held dear or some books...

Mystery floated in the main hall, rubbing his chin in deep thought.

He has been pondering...

And it is time... It's time he speaks up.

It is time... For him to trust in their help.

Red eyes glinted in the darkness as deadbeats chirped sadly.

Feeling his haunting and dreadful thoughts.

Mystery floated away, glancing back to the three figures going into their respective rooms.

Commanded by him, none knowing when they would return, the wolf deciding to take the lead of the search.

Arthur did not know when would they come back... If they did.

They could very well not stop until they found something.

The world is vast and wide...

And Mystery was rarely clear... Always giving away little information about his plans.

But he trusted.

Arthur shook his skull, floating into the room, not bothering to turn on the lights.

Boxes, boxes, metal and engines all around.

No little sparks from his deadbeats lighting it up.

He misses it all...

Thanks to someone...

Someone that as well... kept him from finding peace, said someone they are roaming for.

The voice yawned, bored again.

 

“ _Don't blame me, puppet... You brought me here.”_

 

“ _But you refuse to leave.”_

 

“ _I can't... Not this time. Remember how much you denied?... How much you believed and affirmed I would never be you?... Think better now... I am born from you, you are becoming a demon. And you know it's all your fault in reality. I will be you...”_

 

Arthur snarled, clutching his skull in pain.

Galahad growled sadly as Arthur bent over a little, taking in raspy breaths.

He maybe would have lost it again were not for the small paw that nudged him.

Arthur blinked, brushing away a tear. He smiled, looking down to his little friend, his paws over his shattered heart.

The ghost laughed a little, hand lowering to scratch playfully and slowly one of Galahad ears, voice calm.

 

“I- I'm alright buddy... No worries.”

 

Galahad huffed in doubt, climbing up his shoulder. Arthur patted him a little, letting him sit there.

 

“Don't let me get distracted ok?...”

 

He had things to do...

He could not leave with his room like this...

Arthur took a deep breath, placing his hands on his hips, looking all around.

Where does he even begin?

He left this place a mess... Always tinkering around as they experimented.

Well... If he did not know when would he return... It would be best to organize...

He rolled his skull tiredly, raising his hands.

The lamp in the far corner flickered on, even if he could see in the dark.

It gave a sense of normality...

Arthur could very well use his energy to move everything around, but he did not.

He floated with his legs crossed, leaning to look into a nearby box.

Hands pushing away sketches, decades old, trying to see what made weight in this box.

He blinked, snorting.

Galahad growled as Arthur raised his old wheels.

 

“Look where they were!... You were kind of cute with them...”

 

Galahad gave him a playful munch, making him chuckle.

 

“Ok, ok! You don't miss them huh?...”

 

The hamster nuzzled his cheek, growling with a little smile on his snout.

He was grateful... Those wheels were a gift.

They allowed him to run, to move... Erasing the lack of hind paws.

Being a ghost now... He did not need Arthur's help anymore.

But he still was grateful.

His owner did it out of kindness... Just because.

So much more caring than he believes to be... So different of this demon.

Galahad plopped on his shoulder as Arthur browsed tiredly around boxes, looking all around.

Moving them one by one to the far wall or into a closet.

A full hour sitting there, scratching his spirit hair with wonder, most of the things found inside he had forgotten.

Crafts, most silly, tools, sketches, materials...

Rubbish...

He sighed tiredly, outstretching.

Not thinking he would find anything interesting to take with him...

Until he managed to reach a box that had laid below a lot of crap, near his now unused bed.

Arthur raised it onto the blankets, hands slowly reachin to open it.

Galahad let out a whimper as Arthur's eyes lowered onto its contents, full of nostalgia.

There laid his old vest...

He reached for it with trembling hands, doubting.

He raised it slowly to his eye level, frowning.

Since death... They have worn these suits...

Arthur blinked, two other things in the box.

 

“My...”

 

His metal arm laid at the side of a metal tool box... Gifted blue tools surely still there.

He let the vest down for a moment, grabbing his old limb.

Arthur still had no clue about being a ghost...

But he was a curious soul.

He gently moved Galahad out of his left shoulder, letting him float.

He moved his collar, glancing with a grimace at his scars...

Still there even dead. Right were Mystery ended the possession... And right where his corrupted limb connected that horrible night. He still remembers the cold flowing as he lost consciousness in the van.

 

“ _You were an easy target... They left you alone.”  
_

 

“ _They did not know you were there... I was careless.”_

 

“ _And you are yet again... By wishing to be a ghost and wait for her... Look what happened. We are both stuck. We are unable to be complete with each other.”_

 

Arthur ignored him, raising his metal limb.

He focused, huffing.

His ghostly arm flowed right inside it, haunting it.

He moved it, outstretching and curling his fingers with a surprised glance.

So he can haunt this as well...

Arthur glanced slowly to his right, his mirror there.

The demon laughed as Arthur flickered.

Standing in front of it as in life. His golden eyes the only difference.

And a heart pulsing on his hand, green crack reminding him that he was dead.

Arthur looked back at his vest...

Galahad floated in confusion, questioning with little growls as Arthur dashed for his closet.

In a minute he stood with his old clothes, floating back towards the mirror.

 

“...I missed these looks.”

 

He smiled sadly, hugging his vest.

He stood there for a long while, mind wild.

Staring at how he used to be, raising his metal hand to block the reflection of his eyes.

He could almost pretend...

 

“ _But you can't...”_

 

Arthur laughed, but it was not a happy one.

His head bowed down, averting his own gaze.

He raised his hands to his eyes, all his body feeling like metal, like the limb he made himself.

Cold.

He wanted to scream, to let it all out.

But he thought better...

It would only fuel this thing...

This thing that prevents him of doing what he oh so wishes...

Cross...

Rest.

Here he is, a joke of what he had.

What they all had.

Sparks flowed, the light bulb in the lamp bursting, glass shattering.

The mirror fell off the wall, shattering more.

Galahad cowered a little, hiding between boxes as Arthur's shoulders shook.

His body as in life, but his hair flowing with rage and impotence.

His words not helping any.

 

“ _And later you wonder how I'm able to control you.”_

 

Arthur looked down to his heart.

And indeed it was green now, not blue.

God... He needed to vent out...

Golden eyes roamed to all his room, nothing able to-

Arthur raised an eyebrow, something laying at the closet's side.

He took slow steps towards it.

He took the object in his hands, inspecting it.

His old keytar...

Metal fingers clutched it tightly, doubting.

The demon remained silent as wild thoughts flowed inside, never able to comment to them all.

Arthur raised the keytar, hearing the demon mock.

 

“ _Go ahead and scream again. It won't make me go away.”_

 

Galahad floated nervously as Arthur trembled.

The hamster froze as Arthur began to raise his fingers.

Eyes unsure as he pressed a few keys.

A soft tune flooding the room.

He closed his eyes, frowning as he hummed.

Years since he sang his worries out.

 

“I might be crazy... I'm stuck in my mind. I woke up hazy. I'm feelin' like my heart is cavin' in, I need to start again...”

 

Arthur turned around, eyes glaring at the shattered glass at his feet.

Hands moving with anger this time.

Voice more strong.

 

“I said, baby... I think I'm losin' it! Been thinkin' crazy. I feel like I just need some more time  
to think it over with you...”

 

No matter what it says... No matter what he does...

They are always there to help him keep his mind up.

They just need time...

Arthur began to follow a steady rhythm, words flowing with confidence now.

He stared at his broken reflection.

He still saw himself.

  
“Keep it together. It's all in my head... Keep it together. That's what she said.”

 

The said person had been in her room, floating around holding a tower of books, no able to decide which to take with her in the van.

Vivi halted mid air, almost letting go of the books as she heard that voice.

That beautiful voice flowing out through the rooms.

Arthur wiped his head down, glaring at his heart, voice tainted with a faint growl.

 

“I'm makin' changes, onto my life? Just rearrangin'... Thinkin' I just need to make it work. It doesn't matter how!”

 

He will be free...

 

“ _Not in a million years... I won't let you. I will make you fade...”_

 

Those words only fueled more his will.

He spoke back with his melody, uncaring to be heard now.

Screaming his hopes for everyone to hear...

For himself.

 

“You don't make me! Even though you think you do... And if I'm actin' crazy... Devil, I just need to get away, I need some space from you!”

 

Arthur had his back to the door.

Unaware that Vivi floated at its side.

Her blue eyes were full of joy as she heard Arthur sing with hope, looking as he floated side to side, playing masterfully.

A slight cheerful tune...

She chuckled, a baffled Lewis floating at her side now...

Both listening... Years since they did.

  
“Keep it together! It's all in my head! Keep it together! That's what they said!”

 

Deadbeats began to hum and sing.

The tune increasing in volume, every ghost joining.

The mansion flooded with sound as he played his keytar in trance.

Paintings chanted the melody, closing their eyes, enchanted in their canvases, deadbeats howled with their heads and claws raised, feeling their master's emotions.

 

“Oh... Oh...”

 

Arthur twirled on his feet, smashing his palm on all the keys.

His eyes widened, seeing them both there.

Only the other ghosts continuing to hum, the melody echoing.

Vivi floated into the room, eyes full of care as Arthur cowered.

Lewis eyes narrowed, seeing a sudden green glint in his eyes.

Vivi doubted, for as she stepped closer, Arthur trembled.

Green eyes glared at them both, lips moving into a sick grin.

Voice losing its sweet tone...

 

“I don't really give a damn...”

 

Arthur almost cried as he was controlled, the devil had taken profit of his insecurity.

Hearing himself, malicious words for them as his heart pulsed.

 

“I don't really give a damn...”

 

The devil shrugged, slamming the keytar to the ground, mocking them all.

The metal arm was ripped away... Falling limb to the floor.

Madness still there...

  
“What happens to you...”

 

Vivi shook her skull, approaching anyway.

Lewis heart lost its blue color as she flickered, alive as Arthur looked... His heart golden as her hands slowly raised.

Arthur trembled, feeling her touch, seeing her face...

His green eyes faded, his glare softening.

His caring gaze there once again.

He raised his own hands to hers, smiling.

Voice faint... But with a trace of happiness between the madness.

  
“Keep it together... It's all in my head... Keep it together... That's what you said...”

 

Lewis smiled as well, floating closer as Arthur hugged her.

Singing as he was held by both, their hands tangling with his.

Auras melting with his... Almost warm.

Now more sure of his words...

  
“Keep it together. It's all in my head. Keep it together... That's what we say...”

Galahad floated sadly at a distance as the three ghosts listened to the mansion's hum.

Seven tails hugging the poor confused hamster.

Mystery held his hands behind his back, looking at them in the dark.

He only has to hold on...

Hold on...

And you will be free...

All of you...

Arthur...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to use songs.  
> Maybe some of you don't like it...  
> Screw it, I feel better when I write how I wish.
> 
> Next:  
> A castle, painful confessions and horror...  
> Who of the three will carry the pain? (I think it's obvious who will NOT, because come on... Last time went so well! )


	19. Normalcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very little update to establish a few things... That I may or may not refer later.

Magenta eyes were fixed on the object on his hands.

Lewis sighed, holding tightly the violin as he tuned it, sitting in the back of the van. 

He slowly raised his gaze. And he could not avoid smiling a little.

Vivi sat across him, leaning against the van's wall, with a lazy hamster on her shoulder munching on her scarf. Vivi was playing with the phone that now had no number. 

The van would be silent were not for the commands the dog gave every now and then.

 

“Turn left.”

 

Arthur obeyed gladly, hands moving the steering wheel for the van to take that road exit.

The ghost had been not told where they were going now... Actually, Mystery had not told anyone.

And so Arthur drove, not questioning Mystery for the first days.  Driving through long roads or highways, and empty towns...

Some spent in some libraries... Messing around... The usual thing, always not letting any information away.

But now...

Why could he see a different demeanor in his friend?...

Mystery had his ears lowered, eyes with a trace of... Sadness?

Arthur followed his directions for hours... None needing to sleep.

Only Vivi questioned the ghostly dog every now and then, her phone only able to provide some entertainment in long spans of time. 

 

“...Where?”

 

Mystery moved his eyes, not turning his snout to look at her.

His voice came calm and firm.

 

“There is a museum in a far city... With very ancient objects. Some say enchanted... I believe we should not leave them unchecked.”

 

She leaned her skull to her hand, sighing.

 

“Better not...”

 

Lewis did not avert his gaze from his dear instrument, this argument already too familiar...

How many books... How many artifacts?...

He has lost count.

He can't keep count of them all.

The ghost huffed in satisfaction, raising a little his violin.

Vivi chuckled as Lewis played a small faint tune to check it was alright. 

Perfect... He can't forget anything with all the times he has played this...

He is beginning to think his musical experience is clawed into his mind.

Lewis floated cross legged, drifting a little to his right.

Leaving the violin with the rest of their things.

Two blankets that they still kept for some reason, a toolbox, a small notebook, a chewing toy, and a relatively big box. Things inside that none dared to reach for... Too many memories.

Vivi glanced tiredly as Lewis went for his suit pocket, taking out an old clock.

The ghost frowned as he opened it, sharp arrows pointing at a late hour.

 

“...It's late.”

 

Lewis leaned over the seats, raising an eyebrow at Mystery and Arthur.

 

“We are going slow. Should I haunt the van and-”

 

Mystery gave a firm bark, voice cutting the other ghost off.

 

“Will not be necessary. We have been running too much lately. I prefer to move calmly.”

 

He needs to... Only he knows where he really is leading them.

For once Arthur liked this idea...

The other two ghosts always worried... Always going at fast speed if they heard anything.

Driving normally... Brought a sense of normality.

 

“ _Too normal... Can't you maybe have some fun? You obey the driving rules too much... Just pass a stop without looking?... Step on the gas?”_

 

“ _I won't break any law for your entertainment...”_

 

“ _Actually... You don't have a license anymore!”_

 

Arthur pouted, glaring at the road.

It had a point...

But at least he drove better than some alive people...

Mystery raised an eyebrow as Arthur slammed a finger on the radio, music blasting loudly.

An old song playing... Mystery would say... Was it "Shattered?"

Luckily for the rest, they could not be bothered or harmed by loud music...

Arthur would gladly want to feel the pounding of it in his ears...

More manageable than the pulsing in his heart...

Sadly... You can't feel the waves of music when you don't have ears anymore...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok... NOW Mystery is really going to fuck things up... For the better good in the end.
> 
> IMPORTANT MESSAGE:  
> If you guys have ideas, prompts or things you think would fit in here...  
> DROP THEM NOW...   
> Or you may not see them written... I HAVE WARNED YOU   
> (Don't drop silly things ay? No alien Vivi or crazyness like that... Yes... It was sugested once.)  
> Shedrak has no idea how many chapters will it take for them to find the thing... But it's not very far, plot wise...


	20. Everlasting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUOaXcq-3uY
> 
> Ghost arthur dressed as king was a headcanon of everystartstrom (I think? A long time ago...)
> 
> This took two rewritings...  
> LETS GO!

Should have moved...

Should have stopped it...

Shameful actions he did not do...

He did nothing.

He should have stayed at his side... The one in danger that night.

 

“Mystery?...”

 

He should have not left her alone...

He let them all drop-

 

“Mystery? You there?”

 

The dog opened his eyes, a hand waved in front of them.

Vivi was smiling at him, leaning over the seats in the back.

A questioning look on her skull.

 

“You asleep there? We were talking to you!”

 

The other three ghosts had been asking what road to take now...

But Mystery had his eyes closed... He had stopped giving Arthur directions.

The dog smiled a little, turning his snout to look at them.

 

“I was certainly not sleeping, as you know... We can't.” To everyone's exasperation but Galahad, he closed his eyes again. “Ten minutes, follow the small road signs at the right... And turn to a small road around an old well.”

 

Arthur had enough with that.

The dog had looked away, signaling he would not say more, nothing else needed.

The landscape was full of hills and trees, sporadic villages...

Arthur had begun to feel a little deja vu...

But he did not ask yet... Mystery always scolding.

There was a comfortable silence...

Well, if they ignored the small squeals Vivi was letting out, as she made Galahad bounce on her hands...

But that tranquility was broken when they reached that small, and far from anywhere road...

Lewis lowered his book as Arthur gasped.

Magenta eyes blinked, the van braking a little.

 

“What?”

 

“T-that-”

 

Vivi had stopped petting the small ghost, eyes fixed ahead.

All looked at a very familiar village standing near a big hill... Except Mystery.

The other three ghosts spoke at the same time.

 

“That village...”

“The fair!”

“The castle?”

 

They could see that same village on the distance, still far between the mountains.

That same place where that fair took place.

The one Arthur wanted to see, the one Vivi accepted to go to, because it was supposedly haunted...

It was.

Lewis still remembers the dragon that kidnapped Arthur.

They had almost forgotten, only Mystery knew... No other pondered about the familiar landscape as they drove through old roads and towns...

And Mystery had been glad about that...

But now he could not hide it more.

Before they could question him, he spoke, voice as calm as he could muster.

 

“...It's in the way towards our destination. Our last lead. I thought... It would bring memories back.”

 

Not in the sense they would expect...

Arthur sat frozen for a minute.

But then his figure flickered, appearing alive.

Lewis gasped as he smiled wide, almost floating off his seat. Leaning quickly against the window.

 

“Holy shit, the fair! I loved that!” His eyes focused, trying to discern. “Oh my god!”

 

Vivi leaned backwards, the energetic ghost passing through the seats to look at her.

 

“What day it is?!”

 

She tried to answer, but Arthur turned to look at a wall, a calendar glued there.

The same...

  
“The same date! Guys the fair is now there!”

 

Arthur could not hear the voice in his head between his wild thoughts.

No one could do anything or speak as he moved at light speed, sparks flowing.

All yelped, the van rumbling with electricity, the ghost driving again.

 

“We have to go!” He turned to look at them, following the road without looking. “Please?!”

 

Vivi stared at his puppy eyes poker faced.

Arthur was smiling...

He is genuinely happy...

She loved that fair as well... Well, except for the crazy dragon, that even if it tried to kill him, Arthur still was glad to have seen.

Arthur loved that day with all his heart.

She and Lewis smiled, the same thought.

 

“Lets go!”

“I'm going to leave baffled the food sellers again! Though I may have to clean my rib cage later!”

 

It would help Arthur...

Much more than searching blindly...

Sure enough... Lewis could see his heart turn golden as he laughed, moving the steering wheel.

All flickered into their life appearances, having to put up a disguise.

Her long blue and black dress would fit enough... The others would be too distracted to mind their suits.

Mystery jumped over the seats, not wanting to look.

Vivi and Lewis sat quickly on the front seats, as excited as Arthur.

Only the dog and the hamster seemed nervous.

Galahad frowned, seeing the castle.

But before he could let out a loud discomforted growl...

Mystery grabbed him with his paws, quickly reacting.

No one heard his whimpers as they drove nearer to the castle raising tall on the mountain.

 

* * *

 

Again.

Lewis took her hand as Arthur walked even more fast between the crowd, away from their view.

No breath to lose running.

The fair was smaller, not many people still interested in these things.

But it still was cool.

The legend had been lost... No trace of remembrance of those who lived there...

Only small depictions of a dragon, the thing people would care most to remember.

And what sold more...

Lewis pouted at a wooden figurine of the dragon, hand tucking his ascot closer. That thing ruined his suit that day...

His frown disappeared as she pulled playfully at his arm, pointing with a sheepish smile at a food contest.

The ghost sighed as she wiggled her eyebrows.

As she prepared her manifestation to devour and her rib cage to be a black hole...

Arthur walked through the crowd, a little smile.

Eyes full of nostalgia.

He remembers...

Every second, every laugh, every moment.

He let out a sad laugh, approaching one seller.

A lot of cool weapons displayed.

All shining, even armors and shields.

The demon instantly took interest in a certain weapon.

 

“ _Look at that axe! It could rip off a head with a single swing... Grab it! Steal it! ...Buy it!”_

 

“ _And keep it in the van for you to grab when you flow out?”_

 

“ _Yeah! I could shave that silly goatee of yours with it!”_

 

“ _There are two things I won't let you mess with. Them, and my hair.”_

 

He moved away from the weapons, not wanting to hear any description of which was more deadly...

His golden eyes caught people cheering.

Lewis did not look as Arthur walked to his side, both staring poker faced.

 

“...Contest?”

 

“Yep...”

 

“Does it count like cheating?”

 

Lewis shrugged, eyes fixed on her.

Vivi was biting at light speed, food disappearing in seconds. The last guy sitting at her side trying to eat more than her surrendered, slumping on the table like the rest, face first.

She laughed loudly, the announcer raising her arm.

 

“Definitely.”

 

He will not help her get out all that food out her neck...

Who is he kidding...

 

* * *

 

The sunset made their eyes glow more.

Arthur sat on a tree stump, watching with a smile as the other two stood between the crowd.

As that day...

Lewis took her hand as the music began to echo around them.

She chuckled, his face blushing yet again.

The music was slow this time... As their movements.

She was the one who led their sure steps, their dance the most coordinated of them all.

No other couple dancing better than these two ghosts.

All eyes on them as they made the same waltz.

Arthur closed his as the demon grew bored.

 

“ _I will never understand you humans...”_

 

“ _...You can't feel.”_

 

“ _Neither you... We both lack in some sense.”_

 

Some distance away, Galahad finally managed to crawl out of Mystery's paws.

The dog huffed, trying to catch him again.

 

“Stop little one!...”

 

An annoyed growl.

This small ghost could somehow feel his discomfort for this place...

Mystery grabbed him with his mouth before he could float towards Arthur, as he had been trying to do.

To voice to him his nervousness, with growls.

Mystery tried to gamble with this unruly hamster.

 

“I know you see I know something is wrong with this place...” The hamster stopped pawing at the air, head turning to stare at the bigger spirit. “But it is for a reason we are here... Don't mess my plans. Let them be... Or ill stuff you inside Lewis violin.”

 

He received an angry paw to his nose.

As if he could...

Mystery sighed, seeing him reluctantly agree, still defiant.

His red eyes fixed on his as he let go, letting him float.

Galahad looked down as Mystery pleaded.

 

“Don't... I need to... I need help. I can't keep on being a mystery to us all.”

 

Both animals could feel the sorrow in their hearts.

 

* * *

Three ghosts laughed, laying playfully on the hill near the now gone fair.

Their glowing eyes staring at the moonlight.

 

“My god Viv, you should have seen the face of the guy at your right as you devoured two steaks in a minute!”

 

“...We are lucky our suits can be manifested as if nothing...”

 

“Oh Lewlew stop being an order freak! I had fun messing with them!”

 

Arthur coughed.

 

“Cheater...”

 

Another cough.

 

“I ate, did I not?”

 

“But you can't taste or digest it! We are literal voids inside! You cheater!”

 

Lewis knocked on his ribs as the other two argued.

 

“Well at least I did not forget and went to the fridge every day the first weeks I was dead! You oyster lover!”

 

“At least I did not play bowling with another one's skull! Sneaky thief!”

 

“You were regaining your energy and I was curious! The deadbeats were perfectly lined in the corridor!”

 

Lewis chuckled as Arthur sent her a little spark, pouting.

Followed with a smack with her scarf.

Before that could escalate into a stupid ghost fight, that she would win... Lewis spoke, eyes fixed on the castle on the distance.

 

“Gang...Since we are here... It would be a shame to not explore that place one last time, no?”

 

Vivi let go of Arthur, sitting up.

She rubbed her chin in thought, staring at the road leading to the fortress.

Old and big debris blocked the way...

Dangerous landscape prevented anyone of going there without good mountain equipment, anyone would have to go by air or by climbing dangerous rocks...

The towers and walls were almost fallen... All affected by time.

Even if little had survived whole... It all still stood proudly and vast.

She bounced onto her feet, scarf flowing playfully.

 

“Lets check!”

 

Galahad curled on Mystery's fur, they had been on the grass, listening.

Waiting patiently...

Of course they would go...

He did not even have to say a word to lead them there...

His red eyes glinted as Vivi called.

 

“Come on Mystery! No time for being lazy on the grass!”

 

He stood, ruffling his fur.

 

“...I know... No time to waste indeed.”

 

Her blue eyes...

So full of wonder and cheerfulness.

Nothing lasts forever.

Nothing did...

Nothing will.

 

* * *

 

“Why I'm not surprised?”

 

Lewis floated poker faced as Arthur laughed loudly.

Raising his arms on the air, a cape on his shoulders...

And a crown that had been buried under dust behind the broken throne.

 

“I am king Arthur!”

 

Galahad plopped himself on the throne's armrest with a nervous growl as Lewis snorted.

 

“It was a joke you nerd...”

 

“But you said it first!”

 

Vivi floated out of an adjacent room, smiling.

 

“Look what I found!”

 

The boys turned to look at her, blinking.

A still sharp sword laid on her hands.

 

“Hey... That's...”

 

“Yep! We left it here... And here has it stayed! It was under a lot of rubble though...”

 

Lewis took it from her arms, curious.

She laughed as he expertly swung it around, an guarding stance.

Vivi laughed as Lewis rolled his eyes, walking and dropping it on Arthur's hands.

 

“I prefer to cook, not fight.”

 

Arthur leaned on the sword, snorting, his other hand setting the crown right on his head.

 

“Well...”

 

The other two blinked as Arthur bounced onto the throne, a smug smile as he laid on it like he were truly a noble.

 

“You shall bring oysters! The king shall have seafood! Rebuild the castle! Raise the banners! Send news that this kingdom shall raise under my wing!”

 

“ _More like plummet down under your feet... You are not worthy of ruling. Leave it to me instead! Ohh... I can just picture how things would work under my words... Nothing out of order. All set right. The rubble right where it belongs, under my iron fist...”_

 

Vivi floated into another corridor, sighing.

 

“There he goes again... Role playing.”

 

He shook a fist at her, head raised in defiance.

 

“I'm not role playing! Guys, I have always wanted a castle! Now that I think about it... Lewis made his mansion! Why the heck can't I have a freaking castle?!”

 

“Because I made it from the ground? This is not made from-”

 

“Silence! I shall make this place stand again! The kingdom of hamsters!”

 

“Hamsters?...”

 

“And robotics. And mechanics and-”

 

“It makes as much sense as a kingdom of alpacas!”

 

“No alpacas! Hamsters are better!”

 

“Hey!” Lewis hair puffed in flames, pouting at him. “Alpacas are the most fluffy, cute-”

 

“Ah no! Rodents are! Much more!”

 

“ _Yuck... Rats... Rats everywhere.”_

 

The taller ghost gasped loudly as Arthur snorted on the throne.

 

“How dare you!...”

 

“The king has spoken!”

 

Lewis smiled, narrowing his eyes.

Voice as playful and with the same medieval tone.

 

“Such a stubborn and ruthless king!... What may become of this place?”

 

Arthur laughed, pointing the sword in his direction.

 

“A kingdom lack of misery, lack of hunger and full of cute balls of fur! And oysters, we may not forget that! I want it written on stone for everyone to follow!”

 

“You have no followers...”

 

“What's this? A rebellion?!” Arthur pouted, crown laying to a side. “If I had my deadbeats...”

 

“You would lose anyway!”

 

Arthur huffed, standing from the throne, raising the sword, both ghosts grinning playfully.

 

“Is it a challenge?!”

 

Lewis crossed his arms, looking down at him with an eyebrow raised.

 

“It would be!... If you had a chance of raising victorious!”

 

As they continued to ramble...

Vivi floated through rooms, all filled with golden or silver decorations...

Banners depicting other lost times...

She halted in a hallway, scarf flowing.

She slowly turned to look to a big wooden door.

Her heart pulsed quick without her realizing it.

The room was dark...

She floated in without thinking. Unaware that another figure stood near in the corridor.

Red eyes sorrowful as she explored...

Vivi raised a hand, flowing with her energy.

Her icy light made the room more bright... But still gloomy.

Her hair flowed with the wind, a big window open at her left...

She slowly walked towards it, past a ripped bed...

The tower raised tall... She could almost not see the big courtyard between walls below...

The soft breeze seemed to be too cold...

Vivi shook her head, reaching to close the window.

She somehow felt... She does not feel comfortable in this room.

Now that she looked around...

The walls and floors seemed to be too black to be normal stone...

As if a fire had begun here...

Strangely enough... The marks of it seemed to end at the door.

Nothing really... Burning.

Only a candle on the floor could have been the origin... Surely.

She floated away from the door, unnerved...

There were two things on the walls of the big messy chamber.

A burned painting...

And on the opposite one to the door...

A big mirror with golden edges... Oval shaped.

She floated frozen in front of it.

She had been in her human form...

But still...

She trembled, hand slowly raising.

Her eyes...

Why...

Why did her eyes...

They were pitch black... No glowing trace of her iris.

No trace. Only blackness inside.

As if she were blind as she stared at her reflection.

She could not ponder about it for long.

She gasped, a figure approaching from behind, her vision caught for a second its reflection on the mirror.

But then it cracked...

Mystery glared at the crumbling shards... Used to it.

Vivi turned around, looking up to Mystery.

His mouth moving into a kind smile, hands behind his back in a relaxed pose as he looked at her.

She got out of her surprise, smiling a little as well.

 

“You know... All mirrors crack when you step close enough...”

 

“I know... Strange, isn't it?”

 

She swayed side to side, smiling bright.

Never questioning him...

 

“A true mystery!”

 

Such innocence...

Mystery raised his gaze to the broken mirror, huffing a little laugh.

He can't see himself anymore.

He can't see the man he oh so hated...

He can't see the wolf who ended so many...

He has forgotten who he was before...

So many reflections of his soul.

All full of sins.

Vivi did not notice Mystery's eyes fixed on the broken glass, hers staring at the night sky out the window.

Voice nostalgic.

 

“This place...”

 

“Brings memories...”

 

And a feeling she can't quite discern...

She twirled on her feet, turning to smile at him.

 

“Yes! We made quite a mess with that dragon! This place is full of tales unknown!”

 

She halted, finally noticing...

Mystery stood in the shadows, face darkened.

Not even his glowing eyes able to be seen...

Voice echoing faintly with a trace of anger.

 

“So many forgotten tales...” He raised his gaze for her to see, still smiling. “And broken dreams...”

 

She began to feel something, as she saw a lonely tear fall down his face.

Something that never happened to him... He always stood composed... Even in the most dreadful of situations...

So she...

Feared.

 

“Mystery?... Why... W-why are you crying?”

 

She could never understand on her own...

She will never remember those times he held so close...

She trembled as her dear friend laughed...

For it was not a cheerful one. But one full of bitterness and sorrow.

 

“...My dear...” His tails disappeared, fading away, only leaving the figure of a man he never wanted to be. “Did I ever tell you... I had a daughter once?...”

 

Vivi stood silent for a long painful moment.

Not knowing what to say.

What to grasp between his words.

 

“Daughter?... But you are...”

 

“You met me below the rain as a spirit... But... Is it that hard to grasp I was a human once? Before swearing plight in that white forest... I lived. I had a life of my own...”

 

She has always been clever... She has always managed to solve mysteries... To reach the final conclusion behind them...

Her eyes narrowed, heart blue.

 

“...You lived here.”

 

“Indeed...”

 

Her eyes filled with wonder, scarf curling around her figure.

Centuries...

 

“Where is she? Is she-”

 

“She is dead.”

 

The words were firm and without doubt.

Making her heart skip a beat.

His eyes now could not hide his misery.

All he had hid...

All he tried to deny.

She only managed to look down, grasping her hands together.

 

“I'm sorry...”

 

He walked towards the burned painting, hand brushing it.

 

“Don't be. I'm the one who is... She lays dead... For my fault. The one I loved with all my heart... Even if not tied by blood... In fact...”

 

He closed his eyes, remembering.

 

“I could say I had three childs under my wing... I cared for them as if they were my own. And I... Watched them die.”

 

Twice...

All dead now...

 

“...Why?...”

 

She could not understand, she could not remain silent and under his mysteries anymore.

She needed to know...

He is telling her this... Why?

Why now?

He pushed his glasses up, hiding the tears behind.

Voice calm as he spoke for her soul.

 

“...Follow me...” He glanced at the door, eyes fixed on the lock. “This room is too dark.”

 

She obeyed, floating at his side as he lead the way.

Narrating as they headed through corridors and rooms, avoiding the big debris around.

 

“...This kingdom was ruled by a strange but kind king... I was the mage of the court. He and I always tried to establish balance... For everyone. But the nobles did not think the same... Always selfish for their own benefit.”

 

He smiled, leaning his head to her, her eyes fixed on him, her silence... A rare occasion that meant she cared... She would listen...

 

“You see... The king had a nephew. His only family... The only heir. The nobles of course... Saw him as the next tool to keep things under control... But he did not wish for that life... And my dear pupil knew. She was my apprentice, but more than that... She had wonder like no other... But she shared it with her friends. The prince and a servant.”

 

Mystery chuckled, rolling his eyes.

 

“All the times I had to step in to save them from trouble... For they always fled... Always exploring and going away, messing around... None of the three wanted to be chained down by fate.”

 

She had been smiling, his voice with a trace of longing and nostalgia...

He remembers their laughs echoing in the halls... The guards chasing them as they made pranks or avoided their duties...

Their happiness... All they had...

Her smile faltered, his voice decreasing into a faint one.

His echo full of impotence.

 

“...All that... Destroyed. By a monster... He took all that away. Made a letter... Framed their friend of murder... And I could only hold her down... As he died, sentenced to death. The prince did not want that... He would have stopped it. But he was trapped, locked in his room. Controlled... He signed the document for him to be put down. Unaware of it...”

 

She could see the guilt in his eyes...

 

“You could have not done anything to stop it...”

 

“I could, Vivi... I could have. I could have prevented one death... Take y- them all away, save them all. I did not. I as well left the prince alone... Alone to regret, that night he was kept away. I waited a whole night until I went to see him in his chambers. He did not survive.”

 

She frowned, crossing her arms.

Confused.

 

“Wait... If he was locked... And the nobles wanted him alive...”

 

“His friend believed he made the letter to get rid of him. Those bitter emotions...”

 

Her eyes opened, remembering that dark room.

 

“...A ghost.”

 

“With both death... She lost it all. I left her alone as well... When I came back from reporting to the broken king... She was no longer there. She ended her own life. I did nothing... Once again.”

 

They were standing in big chambers, shelves crumbled below fallen stones, dust piling on top of flasks and papers...

This tower was the highest of them all.

It had been...

Now it was his lowest point...

He grabbed a document, nudging it for her to see.

 

“I lost the one who I cared most for in the world... By the hands of one monster. The one she tried to find in that night. She stole the death sentence and letter... And tried to find who wrote them in reality. But she never did... She never did, because the ghost was blind. And they both went away. She could not take it. She never saw the truth...”

 

“And you... Finished the job for her...”

 

Mystery let the paper drop down, putting his hand on his eyes instead.

His other one on his chest.

She could see small shaking on his shoulders, his voice waving faintly.

Unheard by normal hearing...

 

“I found the culprit indeed... After sleepless nights... Crying my eyes out with each word I read... I saw them die... I found no satisfaction in pointing the true murderer... They were gone. I held her back of saving her loved one... I left him alone to suffer his rage... I let her... Die.”

 

He lowered his hands, looking straight to her eyes.

She floated a little away as he approached slowly, feeling his horror.

She heard the next words...

 

“I let you all die...”

 

What...

Mystery finally let It out...

He finally confessed...

And he still felt horrible... He still saw the blindness in her eyes...

She can't understand...

She is frozen in place, her mind trying to put all the pieces together...

She can't...

She does not remember...

Mystery took a deep breath, taking her hand slowly.

 

“Vivi... You were... You w-were...”

 

They are dead again...

It hurts...

So much.

 

“Mystery... I don't... I'm not that-”

 

“You are... Let me show you...”

 

It will hurt...

But he needs her to know.

He needs help...

He can't lead them to peace if... If only he knows what they need to see.

More than he knows...

But she can help, she has always been strong.

 

“Please Vivi...”

 

He took her hand, and she shivered as his voice echoed in her mind.

 

“ _I need you to understand... I need you to see... Why I have been always at your side... Why we are all trapped under the claws of this monster...”_

 

He needs her...

Vivi held tight his hands, doubting.

She could feel memories tangle around her aura...

Begging to be taken... Reaching for her mind gently.

His red eyes were full of fear... But firmness...

He has no doubt.

This harm is necessary...

Vivi trusted in him...

So she smiled sadly... And let his mind reach for hers...

Broken memories flowing...

 

* * *

 

He had told her what happened...

She had heard what he lived...

She knew what he lost...

But nothing would prepare her for what he saw...

And what she did now through his eyes.

She saw him walk through halls...

A content warlock... A whole life ahead...

He had everything he could care of.

She trembled as his eyes narrowed in cheerfulness, a figure dressed in blue dashing past him, laughing loudly.

Dragging with her a blonde.

The man shook his head as a tall boy ran behind them, looking back at the corridor they came from.

The mage chuckled as guards tripped with a rope they tied between two banners... All the armors crackling and rumbling as they fell into a messy pile.

She saw as the memories did not obey time... Flowing quickly...

She lived every second he cherished...

His fake scoldings... Taking them away into his tower, to supposedly tell them to stop their chaotic adventures... Only to laugh and let them go away, opening windows. Smiling as they did, happy to be together.

He was happy with her. He taught her everything he knew. But he did not care about that. She was more than a simple apprentice to him.

Vivi was his life...

She was what he had... His only true family, even if not by blood.

She looked up to him... Saw him as a master.

He did not want that.

He only wanted her happiness.

And she was happy...

Until one day.

And know she saw...

She saw what words could not explain, the horror that could not be understood with hearing.

Drums echoed loudly around...

She screamed between a crowd.

And he held her down as an axe flew down...

She lost Lewis...

She would never see those magenta eyes she oh so loved, she would never hear his voice again, she would never have him at her side holding her close...

Vivi felt his guilt... His regret...

But he feared.

He held her back because of fear...

Selfishness so he believed... He did not want to lose her.

But he would lose more with that single action.

For trying to protect her above anything else.

But by leaving him to die...

He doomed yet another life...

Another one blamed... Another one framed without their knowledge.

Another loved one dead in the middle of the night.

And he did not known until the rays of the sun came through these dammed windows...

A door slowly opened, finally unlocked after hours... Guards told not to, no matter how many cries echoed.

An ignorance shared by a ghost...

The corpse laid peaceful... His eyes empty of life, but full of resignation... And the warlock did not know he could discern a trace of...

Viv did... She could see the gratefulness in Arthur's eyes.

He had been guilty... Just like... Now.

But Lewis had never taken vengeance in her reality...

She could not cope with this one...

Is this how would have it all ended if she had not ran into the mansion that night?

Arthur would have been burned?... Beaten to death?

She could not believe Lewis would hold so much rage inside... How could he let himself fall into the blinding emotions death brought.

To the extent of...

The mage leaned against the door, wheezing and closing his eyes. Disgusted by the torn limb in the darkness.

He was the first to reach for Arthur... He was the first to think about how could he feel for the death of Lewis. How confused he was by hearing his dear friend planned to kill him...

And in the end he did...

But he was not the only one that cared for Arthur...

She cried as her master alerted the rest of the court.

She wanted to look away, the king losing everything he held dear.

Not for him being his heir...

But his family.

The castle rumbled with screams.

Ones full of anger and despair...

She had enough...

But it was not over.

Centuries of pain were just about to begin as he made way towards the chambers he shared with her... Walking miserably up long and tiring stone stairs...

He pushed the door open with his shoulder, calling faintly.

 

“ _Vivian, I-”_

 

He wished he had not left for a second.

Vivi saw herself through his eyes again.

But there was no trace of the joyful girl.

Only a body laying dead.

Venom fallen from her hand.

The cries of Arthur's death were too much.

He approached with trembling steps, hands shaking.

Head moving in denial.

 

“ _Vivi... You can't...”_

 

She was dead.

A loud wail echoed through all the stones that composed this dammed place...

Questions screamed that were not answered...

Tears falling on her figure, frozen as he caressed her face and hair, kneeling in fear.

He stayed at her side even when the tears could not possibly keep falling...

Vivi's mind was having a horrible time processing what she was seeing.

What she was feeling.

What he lived...

Their fate...

Mystery eventually had to let go...

It took hours of worried words from others, full of angered screams... Dangerous spells flowing.

But he had to let go...

He stayed in his chambers for a whole week...

Nothing eaten... No words spoken.

But a thousand apologies screamed in his mind.

No one to hear them.

He was alone.

One night he could not take it anymore...

And stood up... Up to his feet.

Opening his red eyes to read... All she tried to figure out.

She almost had it... More time...

And she would have seen who.

But it did not matter without them... Did they?

She had to follow...

His hands almost bled with all the notes he made.

A little mad laugh, hand brushing the documents she stole.

The counselor's ones...

Faint similar traces in the words written... Lewis supposed letter, the assassination contract... The death sentence... Which Arthur signed as a blank paper... The ink different...

He made him pay...

Screamed with all his lungs air in the throne room.

Hands shined deadly.

But he did not kill.

He did not stay to see his end either...

He left.

For he felt like the true culprit of their deaths.

And so...

He began the life she had heard him talk about...

A fearful soul...

Searching for a way to postpone death. To evade afterlife... He became powerful.

But still mortal.

And in his despair...

He sold his soul.

And know she knew truly why...

He did not fear death for the pain, for finding hell...

But for finding them.

He wanted to redeem himself.

And he only sinned again... At the service of that deadly white forest.

He doomed himself with regret.

She...

Had enough...

Let me go...

 

* * *

 

Mystery's eyes stopped glowing.

He took in a raspy breath as she wheezed, slumping on his hold.

As she saw... She had cried... And between the horror of his visions, he had raised his seven tails, tangling them gently around her.

Not able to stop her tears or comfort her...

Vivi trembled, hugging herself under his hold.

Her eyes... Her clear eyes were darkened... No trace of her happiness.

Staring silently at him, full of horror...

But now she understood...

He held her for a full half hour, not daring to say a word yet.

Not until she managed to regain a trace of color on her black heart.

He trusted it would...

She has always been the strongest of them all... She has always stood proud in the worst of cases...

Vivi sobbed, finally raising her gaze from his chest to his eyes.

Skull trembling as her echo reached him.

 

“T-the devil-”

 

“It has always been there.”

 

But with different forms...

Mystery sighed, growling.

 

“That monster it's but a single trace in this demon... The man that caused your death in that century... Is too faint. Not even the demon inside him can remember clearly... Too many evil souls combined... So much hatred for centuries. But he is still part of it all.”

 

Always there...

She closed her eyes, her scarf falling limp.

 

“W-why- Have you told me this... Now?... Why-”

 

Mystery cupped her skull, smiling as bright as he could manage.

Voice echoing around her, silent...

 

“Vivi... Listen to me, please.”

 

“I- I- You have always been there-”

 

“Indeed. But not as you may believe... You think you are the one that needed me...” His tails brightened in red, warm. “But all this time... It has been me who needed you.”

 

He slowly raised her hands to her own heart, both their hands tangling around it.

 

“Souls forget their past life to be able to live again... To reach for new happiness... I did not have that with death and my new birth as wolf... I need the help of someone... Someone who has returned for a second chance.”

 

She wanted to scream...

How can she look them now in the eye... How can she cope with...

 

“Vivi... Souls don't come back without making amends... You three have been together since a young age... No being would meet like that... Like fate, without understanding all that happened.”

 

The next words managed to make her heart beat blue.

 

“You spoke... In whatever place you were between life and death... Afterlife. You came back to have a second chance, together. And you did... You have went through the mistakes of that cave.”

 

His face was solemn, only speaking truth...

 

“Please... Understand... Please, help me save you all this time. Don't let me fall again under my actions... You saved me twice from my sorrow... A lost dog under the heavy rain. Help me find peace...”

 

Help me redeem myself...

He tried to protect them alone...

He can't.

He needs someone who understands...

Vivi smiled even if tears still fell down.

Her voice with a trace of hope, even if broken.

 

“You should have not run and hid... Master...”

 

He should have not feared her...

Mystery closed his eyes, pulling her closer.

 

“I'm not your master... I have never been...”

 

He was more than that...

She nodded, laughing a little.

Scarf tangling with his tails gently.

 

“...You are not a mystery to me anymore...”

 

She will not let them be trapped under the claws of guilt forever...

She will help them all...

She won't surrender this time...

 

* * *

 

Lewis ducked, the sword swinging just above his pompadour.

Arthur stumbled, the drive from his attack making him fall forward.

Lewis laughed, giving him a playful nudge with the axe he was holding.

 

“Alpacas!”

 

Arthur growled with a grin, floating to his feet.

 

“Hamsters!”

 

The blonde jumped on the throne and then towards Lewis with the weapon raised, both snorting.

Unable to be harmed, a silly playful sword match...

Or axe.

Lewis rolled his eyes and moved his hand, Arthur falling forward once again with his counter.

 

“And you would want to become king? Swords are not meant to be held like a stick! You are too offensive! Defense is the key!”

 

“Ah shut up! I now how to fight!”

 

“Like a drunk man...”

 

“ _He is right again.”_

 

“ _I thought you hated him? Which side are you taking?”_

 

“ _Dodge.”_

 

“ _Don't you tell me what to-”_

 

Vivi could have not chosen a worse moment to float into the throne room.

Arthur had ignored the demon and had been distracted.

Just as Lewis decided to end the match.

Quickly moving the axe in a circular motion.

Arthur yelped, the sharp edge moving between his collar and skull.

Lewis knocked it away with a quick motion upwards. Making it bounce and sending it rolling to the floors, crown falling of. 

Arthur stuttered as he rolled, body falling dizzy.

Vivi stood frozen, looking as Arthur nudged her feet.

Smiling up at her.

 

“Hey Viv! Care to hand me back?”

 

She had hoped she could look them in the eye...

She had tried to compose herself before going back...

But that axe... This silly fight...

Arthur raised an eyebrow, blinking as she ran away.

Lewis stood baffled, having caught a glimpse of... He did not know what kind of look did she give him.

Arthur's skull bounced, huffing as Lewis tried to grab the hamster munching on his arm.

 

“Well fine! I will grab myself! Thanks!”

 

He only fell face first as he tried to move blindly...

 

* * *

 

“Do we really have to leave already?”

 

“Don't complain, Arthur.”

 

The blonde pouted, jumping into the back of the van.

Mystery had floated into the throne room... Commanding it had been enough.

They needed to move.

Lewis followed every single word the older spirit gave. Never questioning.

Though...

He looked into the back before he started the van.

Vivi had not said a word since she went to explore the castle...

She was eerily silent...

Mystery coughed at his side, eyes staring in question.

Lewis did not dare to make him grow impatient.

And Mystery was glad about it...

He is not proud of her sadness...

Vivi sat, hands opening a box lowly.

Arthur sat across her, frowning as he petted a now calmer Galahad.

Seeing her take out all the photos inside...

So many... All taken in life... All those mysteries solved... Some even when she was the only one alive...

So many memories...

But not all....

Why did she...

What made them come back?

She has seen through his eyes.

But not from hers...

She wants to remember... Her own thoughts. Her own cherished moments with them. Their laughs, their time...

Know how could have they forgotten such painful moments and... Their own mistakes.

Why...

Arthur saw a tear fall down her skull.

His heart turned blue.

 

“Viv?”

 

She blinked, smiling.

 

“Y-yeah Arthur?”

 

He smiled, voice playful.

 

“We sure had a lot of fun, huh?...”

 

He had tried to cheer her up...

 

“...We sure did.”

 

Arthur leaned against the back doors, glancing out with a sad smile.

The landscape fading as Lewis drove away...

 

“...I liked to come back... I will miss it.”

 

“ _That throne was fucking comfy...”_

 

Vivi's face darkened, and she was glad he was staring away and Lewis could not see.

Only Mystery saw her cry silently for a moment.

No...

You don't know, Arthy...

You don't want to be there...

You should not miss it...

If only you knew...

But not like me...

I will take you away from here.

I will take you to that place...

So you see through your own eyes... Why you came back...

And realize...

You are not the monster that roams inside...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
> Shedrak is having a breakdown...
> 
> BONUS (Arthur as they floated to the castle): https://38.media.tumblr.com/ea1c5aa4f200124644d7a7ae8c688e4c/tumblr_n0126n2rpw1tqzyg1o2_400.gif
> 
> ...  
> Maybe I make a filler chapter with Vivi trying to come to terms... Poor lewlew


	21. Evade

A man took his lighter, leaning onto his old motorbike.

Glaring at the other two as he lighted a cigarette.

 

“You done or what?”

 

A ginger man with short hair closed the back door of the big 4x4, glaring at him.

 

“Shut up Jonathan. Without our equipment you would no be able to do shit.”

 

Jonathan stood away from the motorbike, taking a long drag as he snorted at the shorter and younger male.

 

“Please... I was the one who had information. Without me, you would not even be able to do this fucking job...”

 

The black haired woman laughed loudly, leaning out the car's window.

Voice mocking.

 

“He is right, Alfred!”

 

Alfred huffed, pushing his red glasses up. Not amused by the silliness of his partner.

 

“Shut up, Dianna... He only saw one of those fucking ghosts! We could manage!”

 

“But only I know how they look...”

 

Alfred growled again, crossing his arms.

This low exorcist... Why the hell do they have to work with this jackass...

Granted... He really knew how the ghosts looked... Very powerful ones.

They have to be the ones that haunted that damn plane.

The government wants them off the map. A menace.

And so... Here they were... The two best they could hire.

But damn, she had to agree to share the money with this ugly bastard?

Only because the ghosts busted into his office one day... And he would help to identify them.

Powerful ghosts were not common. But normal ones roamed everywhere.

If they don't use their powers... They can't know if they are abnormal ones. And so, they won't know if they are those of the plane.

But as Jonathan said... The ones he saw...

He knows.

 

“...You better do your fucking part.”

 

“I sure will... One paid me well...”

 

And there will be more money if he ends the job...  A lot more.

Dianna rolled her eyes, amused by the silly arguments of the other two.

She let the paper in her hand drop onto the seats.

If that ghost had wanted to be done for...

It would be wise to suppose...

They are looking for something...

Any artifact able to help.

Which better place than an old exposition?

 

* * *

 

The van's silence was only broken by Arthur's faint hums, his figure slumped on the back, sockets black as his skull swayed side to side, following the tune of the radio.

Lewis had been driving for a whole day...

And Vivi had not said a word yet.

In fact...

She has not looked at him. At all.

The time he caught her throwing a small glimpse at him...

Lewis had no doubt now.

Something was up with her.

She as well... Was giving Arthur her back. Though the blonde did not seem to care or he was giving her space.

Vivi was just... Petting Mystery on her lap. Looking away from them both.

Lewis sighed, moving his gaze from the frontal mirror.

To look up to the sky.

The stars shined above the rural landscape, green and silent hills below, a soft breeze brushing the soft grass.

The road was empty except for their van.

It was late...

Lewis gave his heart a quick peek, seeing it pulse slowly.

They have not rested in days...

He is tired...

Vivi blinked, hearing Lewis make the van halt gently. Stopping at the side of the road.

She was going to protest, her new knowledge still fresh and a painful wound in her mind... But the dog raised his ears, smiling a little.

 

“...We need to rest indeed. The museum opens in five days. Even if we take our time, we will be there in time to see it. Would not want to have to wait for the exposition to be placed...”

 

They can relax...

She needs to calm down.

Arthur's eyes flickered inside his sockets, looking at Lewis.

 

“No hotel?”

 

The tall ghost scratched his hair, sighing as he turned off the radio.

He really would like to...

 

“The GPS in the phone says that the next town is hours away... It's not like we need one. The van it is.”

 

Arthur shrugged with a little smile.

That's all fine for him...

In the van... They all still hug together. Like in the old good times...

Even if it's not real sleep, it's nice to feel a sense of warmth...

Well... He had felt it when she was alive...

Now this thing took it all away.

But he still enjoyed their hold, the soft blankets... The comfortable... Who is he kidding, there is no silence.

 

“.. _.How do you want me to stand this two squishing us?... For fucks sake, once his pompadour was right onto your skull... How do you want me to stand that horrible hairstyle?! On our face? And that silly ascot and-”_

 

Arthur slowly leaned forward, pouting. Galahad yelped, crawling out of Arthur's hair quickly, as his owner let himself plop skull first without care onto the back with a thud.

Arthur huffed, grinning.

 

“Lewis throw the blankets over my skull would you? Lets see if I can have silence.”

 

Galahad gave a tired growl, crawling again into Arthur's hair, to continue resting. Finding it warm and the perfect nest.

Lewis snorted, taking out the blankets.

Arthur laughed as Lewis threw them on top of his skull in a messy pile.

 

“There you go! Better?”

 

Arthur chuckled, his playful echo muffled by them.

 

“Somehow! But it still won't shut up... Hand me my headphones?”

 

“ _You little shits... Stop mocking me! You don't even have ears if you don't manifest as life! Would you get this rat out of your hair?! Don't you dare rest with this thing crawling in-”_

 

Arthur smiled, feeling Galahad curl happily.

Only making the demon snarl in exasperation.

And as Lewis floated into the back and placed the blankets better...

Yes, he could rest like this...

Lewis watched as Arthur's sockets went black.

Shutting off and regaining energy.

Magenta eyes moved, to look at her.

She was not moving from her spot... Still sitting cross legged, holding Mystery, at the side of their boxes.

She was not coming to rest at their side as she always did.

Why?...

Lewis halted, not laying himself down.

Voice quiet.

 

“Vivi...”

 

She finally raised her gaze.

And years of knowing her... Even if she tried to smile, he knew it was a fake one. A very good one. But he knew.

 

“...I'm not tired.”

 

The ghost did not buy it.

 

“We have been manifesting ourselves for days. We have floated, haunted the van and used our energy... You need to rest.”

 

Mystery whined as she leaned against a box, still smiling.

 

“Ok. Goodnight.”

 

With that, her sockets went black.

He did not understand...

 

“...Are you angry?”

 

She was still seeing with the void in her eyes...

She could see the hurt look in his... The doubt, the fear he might have done something wrong.

Always worrying. Not for himself.

It hurts...

She... She really cared. Her heart beats for him...

But...

She moved her skull a little, trying to not look.

She could only see that corpse... Arthur's figure at Lewis side...

Lewis is at his side now...

She could only see that night. She could only picture his last moments. She could only think of that blind rage she saw a long time ago... Barely stopped.

That rage that took him centuries ago...

And she was not there to hold it back.

She could only watch dreadful, from the corner of her eye, as Lewis looked down in sadness.

No answer given but a calm smile.

Her heart pulsed blue as Lewis slowly laid himself down, only he and Arthur resting close.

She can't lie.

But she can't give the truth either.

So she just rested like them... Keeping her distance to try to not crumble down. To not let her fear out suddenly. She can't stop seeing...

Seeing... Their past.

And future. Holding a regretful friend in her arms.

Just... Give me time Lewis...

The van was silent but for the voice always echoing...

Haunting.

 

“ _She is growing tired...”_

 

Arthur could only try to deny it...

As Lewis did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next...  
> Hunt story arc...  
> 2-3 more chapters hopefully 
> 
> After that... An old friend coming back... And a book in a store...
> 
> Do throw me ideas guys! I still can see if I can make them fit! (though the end is planned)


	22. Dread

Arthur swayed side to side as he walked at Lewis side.

Both watching with a frown as Vivi lead the way through the dim lighted street.

The taller male commented first his worries...

 

“...I don't get her...”

 

“Me neither. What the heck has gotten into her?”

 

“We were just having fun in that castle... And now she looks... I don't even know. Was it because I did not explore that much with her?...”

 

Arthur smiled a little, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“Come on man... She... If she is angry or... Just annoyed... You know it is my fault.”

 

“It is not-”

 

Arthur crossed his arms, snorting.

 

“Oh please... You know perfectly well who is unable to move on.” Galahad gave a growl on Lewis shoulder, both frowning down at Arthur. “I catch her looks at food... Even if she hides it damn well. Maybe that contest...”

 

Lewis eyes moved to her figure, walking with Mystery on her side ahead.

Never looking at them. Keeping her distance.

 

“So she is just...”

 

“Or tired, or angry with me. You? What could you have possibly done to her?”

 

“But still...”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes, exasperated.

They will not focus in the museum like this...

Arthur grabbed Lewis arm, both halting.

His golden eyes going back and forth between the other two.

 

“Look... I know you are a nervous mess around her sometimes. I have no problems arguing with her all the time. So you go ahead through another street, while I try to figure out what roams on her head so you stop freaking out.” Arthur pointed a finger at Lewis grimace. “Because we have been like this for a while, and at this rate your skull will crack. So it's time we deal with this instead of shutting up.”

 

Lewis blinked, seeing Arthur smile.

His heart gained a trace of gold, the tall ghost beginning to smile a little as well.

 

“Thanks...”

 

“No prob! Now, I think there is a park nearby. Clear your mind, take Galy with you, cause if she smacks me with her scarf he will growl and we don't want to wake up the neighborhood.”

 

Lewis nodded, looking away from her nervously.

 

“...Will be at the exposition in ten minutes.”

 

It's not far...

Arthur laughed silently, shaking his skull as he gave a playful pat to his back.

And then ran towards her direction, leaving Lewis to fidget nervously.

Galahad plopped tiredly on Lewis shoulder, munching on his suit as he rolled his eyes.

They had no clue...

Lewis gave a playful nudge to the hamster, chuckling a little.

 

“And later he thinks himself the coward... What do we do with your owner? Huh?”

 

Galahad pawed at his finger, making the ghost distract himself of his worries.

As Lewis floated away into an another street, Arthur bounced quick behind her.

 

“Viv!”

 

She blinked, turning her head to look behind.

Even if he could not tire from running, he huffed as he halted at her side, smiling tiredly.

Voice calm.

 

“We need to talk...”

 

She smiled, looking ahead and continuing to walk.

She tried to avert the subject.

 

“No one will see us get in the museum. I got everything under control.”

 

Mystery closed his eyes as Arthur gave her a look.

 

“I know that Viv... Who is going to prevent any alarm of beeping noisily?...”

 

“You.”

 

“Indeed. So... Care to tell me why you keep on faking you are ok... But still avoid us?”

 

She still ignored him...

Arthur snarled, rubbing his forehead.

 

“Ok... Question time. You are angry with Lewis?”

 

Vivi finally looked at him, frowning.

Eyes full of fear.

 

“No! I-”

 

“Good...” He laughed a little, looking down as he raised his hands at his chest. “So you must be with me. I know this sucks, I know it fucking stinks to not be able to eat or sleep or do-”

 

Arthur huffed, her scarf quickly moving and tangling around his mouth.

She was smiling, now facing him. But her eyes were serious.

 

“I am **not** angry with either of you.”

 

Mystery whined as she glared at him, frozen on spot, unable to speak or move with her hold.

But Vivi smiled truly, scarf lowering gently, to lay around his shoulders, warm.

 

“I could never be angry with him. Much less with you Art.”

 

If she was angry... It was with herself.

Arthur's eyes were full of confusion, but he could see no lie in hers.

 

“...Then what? I know you Viv. You... Our silly arguments and fights are never like this. Even if now we can't fight for food... You never avoid Lewis. I can see something roams in your mind...”

 

Vivi sighed, shaking her head as she stepped closer.

Arthur realxed a little as her hands laid on his face, making him look straight to her eyes.

Voice a little wavy.

 

“...I fear for you.”

 

Arthur followed her eyes.

Both looking at his pulsing heart.

The cracks still shining bright green.

There was a comfortable moment of silence...

That was broken as Arthur gasped.

Vivi did as well, seeing his eyes flicker quickly and his smile turn into a smug one, mocking.

The demon not wasting a perfect chance to hurt them both.

Mystery and Vivi growled as he took her hand and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well... You would not have to fear if we ditched the other bogey, the mutt and we went away! Think about it... Always keeping an eye on me! Because I still love your blue eyes and-”

 

Mystery winced, a loud smack echoing.

Vivi huffed as Arthur blinked with golden eyes again, head leaning to a side with the fierce slap.

That had her waves tangled...

He felt it.

Arthur rubbed his cheek, smiling sheepishly with a blush.

 

“...Thanks... I needed that.”

 

“Hmm... Sorry anyway, Arthy...”

 

“ _Stay the fuck away from her...”_

 

“ _You still think she is ugly?... Host... I'm disappointed.”_

 

Oh how he hates this thing...

Well... Its seems she really is not angry. Even if he has still ended up smacked.

Vivi sighed, her scarf rubbing his cheek apologetically.

 

“...I just... **It's been a long time**. I have too many things in mind...”

 

Arthur nodded, not catching the sad look in red eyes.

 

“I understand... I'm sorry for asking and... That.”

 

She shrugged, pulling at him a little with her scarf for them to go ahead.

 

“Don't worry. It is not you. Come on, we have to go, find anything before morning.”

 

With that, they followed the dog through the dark street.

Lewis leaned on a stone wall near the entrance, petting nervously an annoyed Galahad.

Why are they taking so long?

Oh god... Maybe she is really angry...

Maybe she is really tired of it all.

He is useless... He really is not helping at all to take them to peace.

He can only stare as she reads and searches, as Mystery has ideas, or Arthur holds on.

What can he do? Drive and punch cultists... Which the others can do better...

She of course has finally realized it and-

 

“Auch!”

 

Galahad had bit his blue heart, Lewis did not even realize he had floated out his hands.

Magenta eyes stared at glowing black ones.

Is this hamster...

 

“...You do really like to bite me.”

 

A nod.

This rodent was fucking smart.

Lewis smiled, ruffling the black hair on top of his little head.

 

“You and him really know when to nudge me...”

 

Lewis blinked, three figures approaching from the shadows.

Arthur walked with his hands behind his back, head low.

And Vivi was still looking away from Lewis.

Mystery was the only one to speak as they stood at the stairs of the big museum.

 

“Very well... You know what we are looking for.”

 

Vivi nodded, seeing a big banner hanging on the entrance.

A native exposition.

Arthur's eyes roamed as well, seeing another one.

An old car exposition in the right wing...

Vivi coughed, tapping her foot.

 

“Art, check first please.”

 

“Oh yeah, right.”

 

They have to be careful to not set off the security system...

He cracked his knuckles and neck before shifting it into a skull.

He slowly leaned through the big metal doors.

Looking down at the floor.

His eyes glowed in the darkness, seeing a small light.

Then he looked at the sides.

Of course they would have this... If anyone steps onto that small light... Or opens these doors...

Arthur leaned out, sighing.

 

“Mind your step. Float through the door and don't walk until I say so, don't touch any object and we will be alright.”

 

Vivi nodded going in the first.

Before Lewis could follow, Arthur grabbed him from behind.

Scratching his hair nervously as he whispered.

 

“Umm, I had a talk with her...”

 

Mystery jumped through the door, not wanting to hear their vain worries.

Lewis clasped his hands together, hope and dread in his eyes and voice.

 

“And?...”

 

“Well, she is not angry with us... But... She is indeed tired...”

 

Lewis did not know what to do with this.

Arthur did not either...

 

“There are cars on the right wing of the museum. You... You can be with her while I check them for fun. Cause we all know I have no fucking idea about artifacts, I would only be another decoration around. So... Yeah...”

 

Arthur patted his own shoulder with a nod, smiling.

 

“Come here Galy! We are going to see things you could munch!”

 

The hamster bounced down Lewis shoulder to land on Arthur's hair, tangling with it.

 

“...I meant my shoulder... But fine.” He gave a thumbs up to Lewis, who was now nervous again. “Don't worry ok? She cares.”

 

“...Sure.”

 

With that they both followed inside.

None took notice of the motorbike or the big black jeep at the side of the street.

Three figures watching inside the car...

 

“They are in...”

 

Alfred laughed in the back, hands brushing his dear tools.

A monitor glowing slightly...

He pressed a button and lowered a lever, as Jonathan lighted yet another cigarette...

Now... They only need to wait.

 

* * *

 

Lewis walked at her side, skull moving as if to speak.

But he always shut up, looking at his hands with a blush instead.

Vivi could know this even if she walked ahead through corridors, as Mystery sniffed at every single wooden mask, craft or ceramic bowl.

 

“Stop fidgeting Lewlew.”

 

Lewis blinked, looking up.

She was holding his hand now... Still not looking at him.

The ghost smiled bright, having enough with this.

Vivi smiled as well, sadly.

Still unable to meet his beautiful eyes.

Mystery could not feel anything supernatural in the huge exposition... Anything on the shelves and pedestals simple reminders of the past.

Lewis tried to speak as she lead the way...

 

“So... You ok?...”

 

Gosh he is so cute when nervous...

 

“Yes, Lew. Will be much better if we focus and find something, no?”

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

Good, that distracted him...

She really can't forget what she saw...

She was such an idiot.

Lewis glanced at all the things, stepping silently.

He gasped when they reached an opening in the corridor, a bigger room, for she let go of his hand.

Both she and Mystery stared at the big stone mural ahead in trance.

A big human figure dressed in native clothes, standing proudly, out of his head... Depictions of a lot of places... And people.

All with the same eyes.

Mystery approached first, reading the tag at its feet.

 

“...Past and knowledge...”

 

The translation of the stone...

It was found a decade ago... It seems.

Vivi began to take slow steps towards it, glowing eyes filling with hope and tears.

As a man laughed in a car.

Three dots beeping on his monitor.

Finger ready to press a button...

Lewis saw her approach the stone.

But he saw another thing...

His eyes widened, seeing a strange metal thing nearby...

And black chalk around the stone, almost not seen by the dark floors and night.

There were cables and leds in that...

 

“Vivi don't!”

 

She gasped, suddenly pushed away.

Lewis shoved her away just as her feet had touched the drawn circle.

Him stepping on it instead.

Her eyes widened, in just a second... Light glowed on that black chalk, that metal thing rumbling. Cables shaking.

A shining sphere glowed around Mystery and Lewis, surrounding the stone and them.

Vivi quickly regained her feet, rushing to try to take them out.

Lewis and her touched the energy at the same time.

 

“Ah!”

“F-fuck!”

 

Lewis knelled, holding the hand that had touched this with his other, gasping in pain.

Vivi took her away, feeling the burning on it.

Both their hands hurt, a black smoke tangling.

Mystery growled loudly, the space of the trap shrinking slowly.

This was technology mixed with...

Lewis huffed, shaking his skull with a grimace.

 

“...You have to be fucking kidding me...”

 

Exorcists?...

Alfred laughed loudly, leaning onto his monitor.

 

“Smoky and furry in!”

 

Dianna grabbed her metal staff, pushing the door open with a kick.

 

“Wavy still out! Move it!”

 

Jonathan rolled his eyes, throwing away his cigarette.

 

“Yeah, yeah... Lets go you crazies... I need the fucking money as soon as possible.”

 

They quickly jumped down the car.

All smiling... Two ghosts unable to do anything...

Easy...

Vivi slammed the energy with her hands, waves of her magic flowing.

Snarling every time.

 

“Vivi stop!”

“This thing won't break like that!”

 

“Fuck if I try!”

 

Lewis huffed, glaring at her.

Seeing clearly the burns she was afflicting on herself.

 

“Please stop! I- I will get out! Y-you get Arthur and go away! Before whoever-”

 

“I'm not leaving!”

 

She finally met his eyes.

And he could only see true fear.

For him.

There was silence for a minute...

Until Mystery growled again.

Lewis and Vivi followed his glare, looking back to the dark corridor.

Three figures stepped in...

Looking at them with smug smiles.

 

“You should have listened to him...”

 

Vivi's eyes filled with fury, hands shining dangerously as she realized who they were.

Lewis screamed, seeing her bolt towards them, ready to make them free them.

 

“Don't!”

 

Lewis had seen the strange big gun the man with glasses was holding...

Alfred rolled his eyes, standing still as she dashed towards them.

He slowly raised the gun...

Vivi gasped and tried to halt, an energy net bursting out its canon.

She screamed, unable to doge with the small distance she had made... So blindly.

Falling below the net, screaming in pain.

Dianna huffed, twirling her metal staff.

 

“Aww... I thought it would be harder...”

 

“Shut up Dianna. Easier and less work.”

 

“Pff...”

 

Lewis and Mystery's eyes filled with horror, seeing Vivi curl on herself below the energy that now tangled around her figure.

Just the same as this thing that kept them trapped.

 

“Vivi!”

“Let her go you fucking bastards!”

 

Dianna pouted, crossing her arms.

 

“Hey! That's rude! It's nothing personal!”

 

Alfred nodded, frowning as he held his gun.

 

“Only business... Though I would lie if I said I like ghosts...”

 

Jonathan stepped out the shadows, only making Lewis tremble with realization.

 

“Unfinished ones to be precise...”

 

Vivi looked up, gasping from the burns she was sensing, the net feeling like it weighted the whole world...

Only one thought in her mind.

Arthur is not here.

 

* * *

 

Arthur laughed, sitting on top of a truck, watching with a smile as Galahad crawled inside its open motor.

Biting and nudging engines around.

His golden eyes closed, chuckling slightly.

 

“You having fun buddy?...”

 

Galahad peeked from the motor, munching happily a cable.

Arthur leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

A nostalgic look at all the old and complex machines.

 

“Lance would have had fun as well...”

 

Galahad gave a little sad growl, dropping the cable and floating out.

Arthur gasped, his hamster suddenly nudging his ribs insistently.

He fell backwards laughing, attacked by his worried hamster, who was now pawing everywhere.

 

“Haha- S-stop it! Galy! D-don't! That tickles!”

 

The hamster did not have to be told to know...

Arthur managed to catch the unruly hamster, grinning playfully as he gasped for unneeded air.

 

“Y-you want me to squish you or what? You little cute crazy-”

 

He had been ruffling his friend playfully, smiling without a worry.

But his smile faltered as he heard a scream.

He froze on spot, Galahad as well.

Both hearing another scream.

Vivi and Lewis.

Arthur almost made poor Galahad fall as he bolted down the truck with a quick jump.

Those screams unnerved him so much he forgot how to float.

He stumbled fast through corridors, scared.

He collided with a wall, leaning onto it as his eyes saw ahead.

Tears falling down.

Three figures stood around them... Lewis and Mystery were... That thing... Lewis was roaring against that burning energy... As Vivi held herself below a strange metallic net... Waves flowing through it.

Arthur knew very well which kind of waves.

They both were in pain... Only Mystery was holding back.

Alfred tried again, kneeling in front of Vivi.

 

“Where is sparky?”

 

Vivi huffed, smiling mockingly.

 

“W-what... C-cant detect him with your toys?”

 

Alfred shrugged, as Dianna stood close to the sphere, smiling at a furious Lewis.

 

“I would... If he used his powers. Like you did when you tried to free those two. But we already knew you were here.”

 

Jonathan sat on top of a sculpture, smoking as if nothing.

Alfred snarled, glaring at him.

 

“You lazy ass... We are keeping these three at bay. Why are you not looking for the fourth ghost?!”

 

Jonathan did not even look at him, but at the raging flaming ghost inside their trap.

 

“...I don't need to.”

 

“What do you mean you don't need to you idiot?! We need to get rid of all-”

 

“He will come.”

 

Dianna swayed on her tiptoes, smiling knowingly.

Alfred can't understand emotions...

Jonathan explained further as Arthur watched horrified, hiding between statues.

 

“They saved him. I saw their care. If he cares as much... He will come.”

 

Arthur trembled, gasping for air silently.

Seeing them in pain, unable to fight.

And here he was, standing still, not a single spark raised for them.

Mind wild.

If he fights... Will... Will he be able to stop them?

He is not strong, he is-

 

“ _Weak.”_

 

Arthur gasped, feeling a cold creep inside.

The voice mocking yet again.

 

“ _There is nothing you can do, Arthur... You would only fail.”_

 

Arthur wheezed, his hands clutching fiercely the sculpture he was leaning onto.

He did something he never did...

 

“ _H-help me...”_

 

The demon laughed, making him shiver in fear.

 

“ _Help you?... Puppet... Do you really think I would move a single finger of yours to save them?”_

 

If he had not controlled him a few hours ago... Hell, he would have energy to make him just walk away and let them to die, again. Be able to have him at last...

But he had to flirt... Silly him. Fuck it all... Had he known these three were waiting, he would have not flowed out before... And now he would just have to watch and enjoy the show.

So...

Arthur froze, his surroundings twisting.

All blackness around him.

He took a step back, fearful.

He looked around, only able to see the same blackness that he saw... When the demon toyed with his very soul...

And indeed...

Arthur stared at his hands, at his figure... Flesh...

He looked up slowly, seeing something from the corner of his eye, a shadow looming.

A big green claw was hovering over his head, his eyes staring at it with pure fear.

Before he could move or get out of his shock...

It came down with a quick dash, grasping his head painfully and pulling at him.

He screamed in pain, not psychical, but another kind... The hand cold as ice. He could feel this thing... The very essence of the demon, grasping his own soul.

Arthur gasped, leaning backwards as yet another hand neared him.

He looked at his left with terror, tears falling down as a big eye in a hand looked at his with an amused stare.

Another green glowing one behind him, a big fanged smile...

The thing leaned forward as it held him forcefully, his struggles in vain.

A creeping whisper reaching his ears, he could feel its breath on his neck as it made him hold still, sharp claws around his head and left arm.

 

“...You are useless... You can't do anything to save them. So, just walk away... Save yourself! Since you would only end up banished to hell anyway...”

 

Arthur cried and sobbed, trying to move away from this beast.

 

“I- I can't leave them! Let me go! Please!”

 

The demon hummed, grasp tightening.

 

“Can't you?...”

 

The claw pushed his head forward, holding it still.

Arthur tried to close his eyes as the blackness faded a little. But the sharp nails clawed at his forehead, making him open his eyes in pain.

 

“Think Arthur...”

 

The blackness had faded into a familiar memory...

He saw himself sitting on the back of the van, looking sadly away as Lewis smiled at Vivi.

The whispers only speaking truth.

 

“Think of how many times they left **you.”** The left claw let go a little, to brush his cheek mockingly, eye amused. “How many times have they ignored your loneliness... How many times have they left you behind to be kidnapped, possessed, hurt...”

 

“T-they did not know!”

 

They... They did not know...

The demon gave a loud rumbling laugh, mouth opening as fangs neared his ear.

 

“ **No?! How can you be so blind, Arthur?! Remember!”**

 

The visions twisted again...

The three of them stood at one of their usual meetings... Vivi telling them about a cave...

He saw himself stand at their side, only he not smiling at the idea of visiting such a place.

His voice faint.

 

_“I don't know... Guys? T-that place does not look safe or-”_

 

He was ignored, Lewis only having ears for her excitement...

He just lowered his gaze to the floor as they decided to go next week...

And they did...

And yet again...

He tried.

 

_“Guys, I don't think this is a good idea...”_

 

And again...

His worries were waved away, again.

 

_“Arthur, don't worry! I'll protect you, ok?”_

 

He trusted...

The demon made a sad smile, claw pointed at the fog around them.

 

“But he did not... He let you fall so easily under my grasp... You knew... You knew my cave was dangerous... And you spoke for them to hear. Maybe...”

 

Arthur sobbed as the demon let go, letting him fall to his knees.

Staring as he could only follow Lewis to that cliff.

 

“You should have questioned them about going into the cave a third time… **But they would not listen, did they?”**

 

The vision faded as the demon did, no more energy to prove his point.

Arthur cried silently, seeing again the museum, all that happening in just a second, inside his own soul, his ghostly figure still leaning onto the sculpture.

The demon only tried to convince him with one last sentence, no energy to control him more.

 

“ _Think, be clever again... And leave. Don't let them drag you into your doom again...”_

 

He stared with unfocused eyes at the machine and energy keeping what he cared for in pain... At bay, the exorcists waiting...

For him to show up. For them.

And here he was... Fearing. Doubting...

Galahad gave a silent growl, making Arthur gasp and whip his skull to look at him.

His golden eyes narrowed, glaring at the device and the bastards... He recognized that dude...

There is really no way he can fight them and win... He knows she tried...

He can see her blue eyes staring at that stone... He can see the fear...

The care. The strong hope slowly leaving her eyes.

They are here... For him.

They listen...

They did not drag him into his doom.

But his peace...

Arthur huffed, holding his skull as he whispered.

 

“Be clever?...”

 

His eyes brightened, hair flowing up with his thoughts.

Galahad bounced on air, Arthur quickly moving to lean towards him.

Voice hopeful.

 

“Galy, I need you! Go out... And find machines! Anything weird! That thing is monitored from outside! There must be something keeping it working!”

 

Galahad whimpered as Arthur begged, grasping his little paws with two fingers.

 

“Please Galy... I know I always tell you to not munch the van or my crafts... But munch! Bite, pull, fit everything in that cute mouth of yours! Fuck whatever they have out this building, buddy!”

 

Galahad could see the pure fear in Arthur's eyes.

Arthur sighed and smiled as his friend floated away, quick towards the exit with a determined growl.

 

“Thanks pal... I would give you so many sunflower seeds...”

 

Arthur dashed past old expositions, making way silently closer to them and the exorcists.

Careful of not being seen or heard, his hair fading as his eyes, no glow to be seen.

As he tried to approach the bastards from behind...

Lewis bent forward, his flames dying out, unable to keep on slamming himself against this thing.

He glared at Mystery, who was too calm, just sitting there with a grimace.

 

“D-don't s-stand there! Help!”

 

Mystery only continued to glare at the darkness. Not moving to help him or her...

Lewis roared, angered.

 

“F-fine! Stay there silent as always as she crumbles down!”

 

Red eyes could see a figure raising a finger to its fangs in the darkness, begging to not be spoken out.

 

“...It is pointless to waste my own energy trying to break this thing. Technology has advanced too much...”

 

Dianna lowered herself at Mystery's eye level, looking at him with curious eyes at the other side of the sphere.

 

“Yeah! Neat, inst it? Alfred found the idea of combining magic and crafts useful!”

 

Mystery nodded, snout pointing at it all.

 

“...Effective.”

 

“Clever dog!”

 

“F-for fucks sake Mystery! Stop chatting like you are on vacation! We can fade here!”

“Dianna don't fucking chat with our job!”

 

“Awww but it's really nothing personal! Even if the government wants them gone that does not mean I can't try to know-”

 

Outside, a hamster had stuffed every single cable he saw inside a car inside his mouth ... And bit down on them with a loud growl, breaking all.

Arthur gasped, the machine at the far side of the stone flickering weakly.

The battery still lasting... Clever humans... But with the main source of energy gone...

Jonathan gasped, a sudden bolt of sparks flying past them.

Striking the craft squarely.

Alfred screamed as it exploded.

 

“My tool!”

 

He could not be angry for long.

Arthur snarled, not wasting time and striking him with his electricity. Not deadly but enough to make him roll on the ground away from Vivi... And faint.

Mystery transformed just as the energy around him and Lewis faded, leaping out at Dianna.

She screamed as tails pushed away her staff, taking her by surprise, and tangling around her.

Mystery huffed as he tried to keep her at bay.

 

“...I'm sorry! But I won't let you do your job!”

 

Lewis had not wasted time either.

He had stumbled weakly towards Vivi, screaming as he tried to pull the net away from her, still working and burning her.

Arthur would have helped, but Jonathan was not out of it...

The ghost screamed, a wave landing on his back.

Making him fall forward onto his hands.

Arthur turned his skull around to look as the man towered behind him, hands shining.

 

“I told them technology is not all needed to do this fucking job!”

 

Arthur rolled quickly on the ground, dodging a second wave.

He raised his own hands, tangling with sparks.

He floated side to side as he dodged furious and blazing spells.

Unable to dodge them all.

 

“Ah-h!”

 

Vivi gasped on Lewis arms, finally free of the burning net.

She saw Arthur fall backwards, colliding with a wall.

Cornered, Jonathan standing ready with a shining hand.

 

“You paid me well...”

 

Arthur breathed unevenly, staring in fear as he tried to speak.

 

“I- I don't want to anymore! We told you-”

 

“This is not only for that day, boy! That plane you sunk has not gone unnoticed! They consider you a menace! So...”

 

Arthur screamed in pain, the hand going down with an exorcism as Jonathan huffed.

 

“I better finish you off!”

 

Arthur would have succumbed... The demon too weak to keep him anchored. Vivi and Lewis could not even move, their figures burned... Both screaming his name in horror...

But he did not fade...

Arthur gasped needed air as the waves halted, a pained huff echoing.

Mystery slammed Jonathan with his tails, repeatedly against the hard floor, with his red energy.

Dianna had been slammed against the big stone seconds ago, now unconscious...

Arthur tried to stand as Jonathan could not handle the fierce slam of his head against the ground.

 

“M-mystery...”

 

The wolf raised his head proudly, glaring with a smile at Lewis, who held a weak Vivi close.

 

“And this my friend... Is why you must control your anger and remain calm.”

 

The three weak ghosts smiled, no danger...

Vivi laughed a little, trying to stand.

 

“What would I do without you...”

 

Lewis pushed her... And Arthur stopped the spells... And Mystery stood...

Arthur met their grateful eyes, skull leaning with a tired nod.

 

“Maybe not be pursued by these kind of dudes... D-don't let me wander off alone to fuck shit up... Ever again.”

 

Vivi smiled, helping Lewis get to his feet.

Her blue eyes wandering to the big stone...

A million thoughts in mind.

 

* * *

 

Even if exhausted...

They needed to move.

Before those three woke up.

They could not harm them or get rid of them...

Lewis would never again... Not after that day.

Vivi was the one who had been more burned, that fucking net on top of her for a long while. Lewis at least had space to back away...

So he drove tiredly, as far as possible as Mystery and Arthur sat on the back.

Arthur smiled bright, squishing his hamster between his hands.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh my god, what would I do without you?! You cute, clever little ball of joy!”

" _Fucking rat..."_

 

Galahad growled, squished, Arthur ruffling his skull against his snout.

Mystery laid at Arthur's side as a dog, ears lowered in tiredness, his aura tangling with the rest... Trying to give them some strength to flee.

Vivi opened an eye weakly, looking at Lewis.

 

“L-lew... Take us home.”

 

The ghost blinked at her, confused.

 

“What? After all this? We have traveled far, we can't just-”

 

“This museum has not been pointless. T-though lets swear to never visit a gallery again...” Vivi smiled, slumping tiredly as she yawned. “...Duet... Was.... Duet had a lot of weird books hidden in Tome tomb... That stone... Was like if... Culture...”

 

Lewis looked sadly as her sockets were engulfed in black, her figure relaxing to rest.

He understood.

Both he and Arthur exchanged hopeful sad smiles, as Mystery spoke.

 

“...She and I believe the answers lay in those tales... So searching about it... It's better than looking blindly.”

 

Arthur's eyes teared up with joy, nuzzling Galahad close to his chest.

Let them lead...

Just a little longer...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not done yet...  
> But you will be done with me next chapter.


	23. Yield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I ship my silly ocs together?  
> Yes... yes I do.

“My tracking deviceeeeee!”

 

Dianna rubbed her arm with a pout, huffing as Alfred cried over the only thing he cared about...

His inventions.

 

“Alfred stop whining! You can fix it!”

 

“Those fucking ghosts broke it! I spent years trying to craft these things! No one gave me credit! Not even you! Who made your staff?! Huh?! I'm an unrecognized genius!”

 

Jonathan gave an angry kick to a tire of their car, glaring through the window at him.

  
“Stop bitching and fix it! We are going to lose them!”

 

Alfred halted his angered cries, blinking as he bolted to look at the taller man.

 

“Lose them?...” Alfred pushed his glasses up, glaring at Jonathan darkly. “Who do you take me for, jackass?...”

 

Jonathan did not understand his sudden and more fierce anger.

Dianna sighed with a smile, winking at an impatient and very confused Jonathan.

 

“Those ghosts are not going too far...”

 

“But they fled quickly, we can't possibly know where they will head now or-”

 

Alfred laughed loudly, making him shut up, unnerved.

His glasses glinted in the darkness of the jeep.

 

“They may flee...” He patted his machines with a dark grin, a monitor still flickering... Data still saved... “But they can't hide once my babies have taken notice of their characteristics...”

 

They can run, but not hide...

Jonathan smiled as Alfred leaned onto his obsession.

Always on track...

 

* * *

 

Vivi leaned with a little smile out the copilot's window, the air making her hair flow as Lewis drove.

They had rested a little some hours ago, when Lewis thought he had made enough distance from that damn museum.

Now...

Arthur leaned over the seats, eyebrow raised at the other two as Mystery rested at the back, the one who had shared more energy with them all.

 

“So now... The plan is looking at Duet's books?”

 

Vivi nodded without moving from the window, sighing as the breeze brushed her skin.

 

“Yeah. Duet had a lot of things related to Egyptian and native legends... Remember that huge bird drawn in the office? And the herbs, and-”

 

“Yeah Viv, I do, I still have memory of it. The thing is...”

 

Lewis frowned as Arthur made a point.

 

“Tome tomb closed years ago...”

 

And Vivi did not come back... Duet simply... Left.

She rubbed her forehead, frowning.

 

“I know... But it's the best thing we can do. Hopefully the store is still in the town... L-lets just... Check.”

 

Lewis smiled, waving away their worries.

 

“And if it's not... We can just investigate where the books have been sold! Like the old times, eh gang?”

 

Arthur nodded with a little grin, hope not fading.

 

“I guess... It's going to take a while driving though...”

 

They are driving with fuel... And Lewis drives calmly, still not enough energy regained in their fear.

They are still far from home...

Arthur outstretched backwards, Mystery letting out a grumpy bark as he laid at his side.

Golden eyes fixed on the little glowy ball of fur on top of the dog, curled in between white fur.

Arthur petted both tiredly, eyes staring at the ceiling.

Vivi pouted as the van slowed even more, stopping near crop fields.

The lights of a far city could be seen on the distance... Still far... A mountain raising tall.

Lewis turned off the van, slumping on the driver's seat, voice quiet.

 

“We should rest... And then we could maybe haunt the van. Go faster.”

 

He laughed, Vivi wiggling her eyebrows.

 

“No. Not you, last time we almost were chased by police with how much speed you took.”

 

“Awww... But we managed to break the radars!”

 

“That was even worse...”

 

“Lew... We are dead, we don't have to follow the law.”

 

“I still am a responsible civilian!”

 

She threw a pillow they had onto his skull.

Lewis only rolled his eyes, grabbing it an using it to rest.

The van fell into a comfortable silence as skulls laid dormant.

 

* * *

  
  


“Come on...”

  
  


She clutched tightly the steering wheel as machines beeped noisily in the back.

She could see a motorbike following diligently behind them on the road...

How can he smoke while driving, a mystery...

Alfred's eyes were narrowed in focus, a lot of numbers and data flickering on screen. A lot of flickering lights surrounding him, engines rumbling. His hands with a trace of shining.

He never managed to master his own skills... But with these...

  
  


“Ha!”

  
  


Dianna smiled, a screen at her side, in front of her turning on. Connected to his.

The approximate distance and direction... Four powerful auras... Similar traits...

  
  


“...There they are...”

  
  


“And Jonathan says traditional methods are better...”

  
  


Lets get to work...

The jeep braked noisily, turning quickly for an exit, on the road they almost missed with their hurry.

A motorbike rumbled fast behind...

  
  


* * *

  
  


“ _They could have been free... If you had not ran to that guy... If you had obeyed and stayed with me, they would have not been attacked.”_

  
  


Arthur tried to focus on the energy flowing into him.

  
  


“ _Had you left them behind... Had you not tried to deny my existence, they would not have been in danger. They would not hurt now. They would have crossed.”_

  
  


Arthur still smiled...

  
  


“ _You just had to leave them. Not let them find you... And they would have left and been safe eventually... But you had to fight. You still have to try, don't you?”_

  
  


“ _You don't belong here...”_

  
  


“ _That's what you say... But who saved you from not seeing them ever again that day? I could have so easily let you go... And let you burn.”_

  
  


“ _You made me go to that fucking exorcist.”_

  
  


“ _Did I?... Or your cowardice? Puppet, before you saved that silly human, you were not able to move on... I did nothing before that night. Only watch as you kept yourself_ _ **bound. You are truly what keeps them trapped. Since the very beginning... I only took profit after that.”**_

  
  


“ _Shut up...”_

  
  


“ _You could still walk away... And let them go... Let them rest at last. Not like this, a silly joke of what-”_

  
  


“ _SHUT UP.”_

  
  


“ _...Puppet, listen-”_

  
  


“ _ **I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT.”**_

  
  


“ _Arthur, I'm not kidding now-”_

  
  


“ _ **Silence! I don't-”**_

  
  


“ _ **There is no silence! For fucks sake listen! Not to me! There is a fucking motorbike outside...”**_

  
  


Golden eyes flickered inside his skull, awakening, never truly dormant.

Arthur slowly sat up, looking around. The others in a deep slumber...

He focused, trying to discern the slight echo on the far distance...

His eyes slowly widened, his high senses alerting him of a motorbike speeding loudly...

Towards them.

A motorbike...

  
  


“Wake up!”

  
  


Lewis yelped, Arthur giving him a panicked and quick shove.

Vivi's eyes glinted again, awakened by Arthur's scream.

  
  


“Arthur? What the-”

  
  


“Start the van!”

  
  


“What?...”

  
  


Arthur had no time to explain...

Lewis huffed, the blonde jumping over the seats and pushing him onto the middle seat, to take the driver's one. Sparks flew as the van was taken with his powers, rumbling with life.

As they began to move... Vivi finally heard the rumble on the distance.

She leaned her skull out the window as Lewis heard as well.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked behind, a faint light only seen by ghostly vision...

  
  


“...You have to be-”

  
  


“It's not a joke! I have no idea why or how the fuck do they know we are here! But hey do and I'm not letting them reach us again by surprise!”

  
  


Thank god he never can rest like the others...

  
  


“ _You are welcome!”_

  
  


The demon would gladly let those guys exorcise the other ghosts... But not Arthur...

He needs him.

He could maybe deal with and stand one exorcist... Three? He won't try his or Arthur's luck so much.

Behind the quickly speeding van... Jonathan snarled.

Alfred rolled his eyes as Dianna drove fast, behind a determined Jonathan.

  
  


“He had to drive first towards them... That motorbike is so fucking old and noisy and now they are fleeing again and-”

  
  


“Alfry dear... We will catch them anyway.”

  
  


“Eventually! But we could have taken them by surprise! I know they were resting! Remember that time we caught some like that?! Quick and easy! No nuisance!”

  
  


“Lazyyyyy!”

  
  


“Efficient!”

  
  


Now they have to chase until they tire again...

Fucking Jonathan...

  
  


“I swear we won't allow more teamwork from now on! We are the best of the best! I won't stand fat, ugly, stupid-”

  
  


“That mouth...”

  
  


“Shut up!”

  
  


Alfred sat cross legged against his engines, knowing that now he would have to wait...

He just glared at his monitors, all beeping noisily, the ghosts near.

Jonathan drove fast, glaring at the roaring van ahead.

He gasped, a shining blue hand peeking from the window.

A wave sent his way.

  
  


“Fuck!”

  
  


He pulled on the motorbike, dodging by inches the dangerous spell.

He growled as loud as his bike, angered.

Lewis leaned onto the back doors, seeing themselves gaining distance.

  
  


“Keep going!”

  
  


“What do you thing I'm doing?! I'm driving as fast as I can!”

  
  


The tall ghost huffed, slamming his hands on a wall.

His aura tangling with Arthur's.

Jonathan could only watch as the van was set aflame, tires moving fast.

Leaving them behind in an increasing darkness, their glow fading away.

Fleeing fast through the dark road.

He braked his motorbike, almost stopping, knowing that there was no way he would catch them.

He snarled as the jeep moved at his side, the window lowering and Dianna raising an eyebrow at him.

  
  


“Aww... Don't pout Jony-”

  
  


“Jonathan.”

  
  


“We only have to tire them! And by how they are driving...”

  
  


“...I know.”

  
  


Alfred huffed, taking a napkin and brushing his munched tools.

  
  


“...Fucking ghosts...”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Mystery whined, ears lowered as he leaned over the back doors.

Every time they are trying to stop...

  
  


“ _..._ How the hell can they know?!”

  
  


Arthur had let Lewis drive again, as he tried to rest at his side.

Vivi was as well.

But with the fear and knowledge they were being chased...

For five long days... They have heard and felt that motorbike and jeep... Always one having to be ready to drive and flee.

Every time they tried to stop, thinking they had lost them behind...

It was not long before they heard them follow.

They could not rest like this... Always haunting the van to flee quickly before they could try anything.

Arthur gasped from his efforts yet again, growling in anger.

  
  


“V-viv, remember when we used to joke we could combine my crafts a-and your magic to detect ghosts?...”

  
  


“Y-yeah...”

  
  


“Well... It's no joke now.”

  
  


He understands now... It's clear they detect them...

What can they possibly do?...

She held her skull between her hands, seeing the clear fear in the boys eyes.

Lewis and Arthur still remember the last time they crossed paths with exorcists...

And now everyone was the target...

  
  


“I- I really can't understand people who want to exorcise instead of help... W-we always tried to help before reaching that point or-”

  
  


Lewis could break the steering wheel with his anger...

  
  


“Because we are different Vivi... Those bastards... People fear what they don't understand. And they don't want to.”

  
  


Vivi never thought she would be the focus of that hate...

Which turns life does...

And here they were, exhausted and none knew what to do but keep driving.

Even as ghosts...

They tire.

Ironic... Haunted by the living.

They lost those guys in the traffic of that city...

And they have reached this mountain...

Lewis would fear now this landscape... The road surrounded by small and big cliffs...

But he feared more their hunters.

So he drove with his flaming eyes focused on the distance, following the curvy, small and long roads.

Hopefully, the exorcists would ran out of fuel or tire or...

Anything...

Galahad whimpered loudly, nudging Arthur's shoulder.

The ghost smiled, taking him into his hands.

  
  


“Don't worry buddy... If... If we manage to make enough distance... M-maybe those things will stop detecting us...”

  
  


He hopes so...

The hamster was not so sure, his little nose sniffing the air in worry.

They drove for a long hour, the cliffs more shady in the night, by every turn they took.

They lost track of time easily...

Arthur and Lewis had haunted the van a lot... Gaining precious distance away from those psychos.

Only Vivi was now a little clear of mind...

They were driving slowly...

Too slowly.

And the ignorance of the plans of their enemies...

For five long days...

Jonathan snored loudly inside the jeep, his motorbike tied securely onto the back.

Alfred growled, running a hand down his eyes, annoyed.

  
  


“...I really can't stand this guy...”

  
  


“You snore as well! Do you want me to comment on it and-”

  
  


“No. Just drive! We are near!”

  
  


He could see the data... Only a little more...

And he would say goodbye to this asshole.

Alfred moved quickly, smacking Jonathan's head to wake him up.

  
  


“Stop snoring!”

  
  


The taller male yelped with a growl, his awakening only making him react... With his hand moving and smacking Alfred as well.

Dianna laughed as they both now fell into the back, punching each other angrily.

Alfred managed to crawl out of Jonathan's headlock, swatting him away.

  
  


“Take your motorbike and help dammit!”

  
  


“What, can't a man sleep for ten fucking minutes?!”

  
  


“You slept for hours! We have them at hand now!”

  
  


“So did you!”

  
  


“You two would stop bickering?...”

  
  


“No!”

“Shut up!”

  
  


She rolled her eyes as she pulled over for a minute...

A motorbike taken again grumpily...

  
  


* * *

  
  


Arthur held Galahad close as vivi did with Mystery, both nuzzling on their soft fur...

Their eyes meeting, neither speaking.

A long time since they felt this fear... A long time... Now not only for Lewis.

But for all.

Arthur snarled and looked away, ashamed.

Had he... Had he not this demon inside... He would have not made that mistake.

And they would have not taken that plane...

And.. And...

His skull trembled, hearing something he did not want to hear again.

Motors.

Speeding.

The sand and pebbles on the bad road crushed under big and fast tires...

His eyes slowly moved to his left, to the windows of the back doors.

Fearing to see...

Headlights glinting.

Lewis heard it too...

  
  


“Fuck...”

  
  


Not again...

All this time they always managed to lose them behind...

But now... They were too tired.

More...

Lewis stepped hard on the gas pedal as Arthur shook his skull.

Whispering...

  
  


“I- I'm sorry!...” He buried his eyes against Galahad's fur, sobbing as his hamster growled in fear. “Don't w-worry... I- I wont let those lunatics hurt you buddy...”

  
  


Galahad did not fear for himself...

The rodent glared at the windows, growling loudly. Angered with the ones who wanted to hurt his dear friend.

He wanted to bite, claw and growl at anyone stupid enough to even think of it...

Mystery wanted as well...

Vivi sighed as he shifted from his usual dog form into a wolf, tails trembling with anger...

Their pursuers cutting distance.

Lewis gasped, seeing something ahead.

From a nearby cliff ahead of them, a motorbike jumped down at the road they were following.

Lewis reacted quickly, seeing Jonathan raise a hand.

Shining.

  
  


“Hold on!”

  
  


All screamed as the van turned to the right, everything trembling and roaring as they fell down a rock slide. Onto a lower road they had followed minutes ago, after they rolled in panic in the back, only Lewis managing to hold on as he tried to not break the van.

Lewis had dodged the spell they had been sent and would have broken the frontal glass...

Surely to strike him.

To their horror... The exorcists did not doubt to follow.

The motorbike roared as it leaped down again, followed by the huge 4x4, perfect for any landscape.

Arthur managed to push himself up with his hands, snarling.

  
  


“Viv for the love of god, drive!”

  
  


She had already stood, huffing with a glare.

Her scarf pushed Lewis away, the poor ghost already tired.

She passed through the seats, her magic already tangling with the van as she reached for the steering wheel.

Lewis could only cover his eyes as they took dangerous speed, her driving masterful but chaotic.

They were too close to the cliffs... The tires barely missing the dangerous edge.

Alfred laughed, seeing sparks and icy waves tangle around the old van.

Dianna cheered as she followed the dangerous road, not even Vivi able to lose them.

The gang held on as Vivi growled, moving wildly, Mystery's claws scratching the van's floor as they stumbled.

Arthur gasped, seeing the motorbike move at their side.

He quickly passed out the side of the van, hands tangling with sparks.

Reluctantly trying to strike Jonathan.

Sadly, the man knew and could predict his moves, already having seen them.

Arthur was struck instead.

  
  


“Ah-h!”

  
  


Mystery whined as Arthur floated back inside again, holding his shoulder in pain.

Gasping as Lewis sent fireballs in anger, all dodged. Vivi leaned her skull in worry, still driving fast.

  
  


“Art! You ok?!”

  
  


“I- I think so! Just-”

  
  


All screamed, a sudden crash echoing.

Lewis fell backwards out the van, phasing through it, his eyes widening.

The van was falling onto its side, down the cliff at their left.

Dianna had managed to drive at their side, and strike its side with their more resistant and heavy jeep. Making them crash down.

Lewis coughed, trying to stand onto his hands.

He cried, seeing the van ahead, wrecked, smoke coming out.

  
  


“Guys!”

  
  


Vivi floated out the debris, covering her skull with her scarf.

Lewis relaxed somewhat as Arthur crawled out weakly, eyes unfocused, staring at how broken his dear vehicle was left.

But that would not be his worse worry for long.

Mystery had jumped on top of the van, growling loudly as the jeep halted above them and the motorbike leaped down yet again.

Three figures walking towards them between the smoke, hands and staff raised.

Lewis stood, looking back and forth.

Had the van rolled more... It would have fallen down a huge cliff... Water below...

They had no van to flee anymore.

And Arthur was too weak to float, he had a burn on his shoulder. Which Galahad was trying to lick in worry...

Dianna twirled her staff, Vivi taking a step back. For it was not normal...

With a loud hiss, it extended on its edge, as a sharp knife, the whole thing shining and resembling a spear now...

And she knew it would hurt.

Arthur sat on his knees, crying as he saw that Lewis and Vivi were not running.

They could so easily do... Run and save themselves...

But they were not, they were standing in front of him, hands raising with flames and magic.

For him...

  
  


“L-lewis, Viv... Just... Don't-”

  
  


She glared at him, her voice firm.

  
  


“You are hurt. You can't run and flee from them for long.”

  
  


He would fall down exhausted... Caught and ended...

And she was not going to lose any of them again...

Arthur could only kneel there in fear as Lewis growled at them, furious.

  
  


“Leave us alone! We have not done anything to you!”

  
  


Jonathan crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

  
  


“May I remind that plane?... You caused quite a commotion. Crashed the thing right down at the coast-”

  
  


“We were trying to get back home! We are only moving! We are harmless!”

  
  


Alfred spoke this time, his eyes full of despise.

  
  


“Harmless?... Jonathan told me what sparky has inside.”

  
  


Golden eyes narrowed as he was stared with fear and hate, the ginger's words holding truth and anger.

  
  


“He is becoming a demon... I know what spirits can become into... I have seen. Give it time... And you all can become potential ones. Or fall under the temptation of taking a life. Possess... You would not believe how many spirits are living under our very eyes, without us noticing... Inside innocents... Ghosts or demons, all can fall under that addiction. No difference...”

  
  


Lewis snarled loudly, flames raising tall around him even if he felt like he could not raise a single light.

  
  


“We are not like that! We were a group that helped-”

  
  


“Sincerely? I don't care, ghost. I don't do this for justice, even if I don't like your kind.”

  
  


Jonathan nodded, closing his eyes.

  
  


“Business.”

  
  


Dianna shrugged with a smile, laughing a little.

  
  


“I actually like ghosts! But I have to make a living, ya know! And besides... You are dead anyway!”

  
  


Vivi's eyes filled with horror, seeing there would be no reasoning with these guys...

She knew already but...

Mystery roared, leaping down the van at them.

Alfred huffed, expecting it this time.

Vivi gasped as he quickly took a strange and smaller gun from below his coat.

Fast to shoot it at the raging wolf in front of him.

Red eyes widened, as Alfred easily dodged his claws, stepping to a side, letting him fall down ahead in a mess of tails and whimpers.

The gun did not shoot bullets...

But spells, the hand holding it shining, more the finger around the trigger.

Vivi's scarf seemed to grow and raise like a snake, her sockets completely engulfed in deep blue.

Dianna saw her dash for an occupied Alfred.

  
  


“Vivi!”

  
  


Her scarf barely managed to stop the quick thrust of that spear, barely missing her heart.

Jonathan jumped through fire to stop Lewis, knowing one versus one was the way towards success...

Magenta eyes narrowed, his steps halting, the other tall man in front of him, blocking his way towards Vivi.

Stopping him of protecting her...

  
  


“You are not going to save her this time...”

  
  


“ **Over my dead body you will harm her...”**

  
  


Arthur could only stare as they fought, reluctantly trying to overpower their hunters.

They really would never want to kill anyone... They fled for a reason...

But Arthur could see the rage in Lewis, flames burning Jonathan.

But he was being struck... Those hands were inflicting worse burns on him, his heart was pulsing in pain...

Arthur could hear Mystery's pained growls as he tried to swipe that gun away... Alfred's coat displaying cuts, claws almost managing to rip him to pieces...

He covered his eyes as he sobbed, Vivi the only one managing to match in power, her scarf pushing a determined Dianna backwards.

And he was only sitting here... Too weak and pained to even move...

Vivi's eyes widened, seeing Jonathan slam Lewis down with a punch, she heard a crack echo... Out his skull.

He was trying to stand again... As the tall man raised his hand...

  
  


“Lewis!”

  
  


Jonathan yelped, something grabbing his leg.

Lewis blinked as he saw him trip forward, her scarf tangling, she had pulled at him backwards.

Saving him...

But...

Vivi screamed, a loud rip.

Lewis froze, seeing Dianna hold the spear... Right through Vivi's rib cage.

Her eyes lowered to the weapon with a wheeze, feeling the burning.

Magenta eyes cried...

Now seeing she really cared. No possible hate or anger in her heart for him...

Arthur could see her flicker, her hands trembling to try to pull it out.

Mystery and Lewis would have dashed to save her...

But they could barely fight for themselves, his moves and emotions what kept them bound to this world, both dodging Jonathan's and Alfred's attacks.

Arthur could not take this...

Galahad screeched, seeing sparks raise.

His golden eyes filling with pure anger.

  
  


“ **Let Viv go!”**

  
  


Dianna had been keeping Vivi still, barely.

She could not handle Arthur suddenly shoving her away, the spear sliding out Vivi's chest.

As Arthur caught a gasping Vivi in his arms to not let her fall...

Lewis had been holding Jonathan's arm, which was pushing down towards him.

His brown eyes moved to his side, seeing his main target... His unfinished job right there, in front of him, looking down worriedly at the other ghost, letting her lay on his shoulder.

Lewis reacted too late...

Jonathan's other hand moved as if in slow motion, pointing for the ghost.

A strong and lethal wave pulsing through it... And out.

Jonathan smiled, as Lewis eyes filled with horror and Arthur's with realization.

No time to dodge...

He could only tremble and shield Vivi as he readied himself to fade.

For he could feel the fear even in the demon... It knows.

They were too weak...

They won't survive this...

Arthur's hand tangled slowly with hers, the last thing he wanted to feel.

Galahad had not been far...

He saw... And would not stand as Arthur was struck down...

He leaped without a single trace of doubt.

Arthur's glow seemed to darken as he saw his friend float in the way, only determination in his little black eyes.

Galahad growled in anger, paws raised as he pulsed bright.

His own energy shielding what he loved most.

The one who reached for him, the one who made him wheels, the one who always feared for his well being... Who cared.

The one that gave sense to his existence...

Galahad did not cower as he shielded Arthur from his demise.

The exorcism collided with his aura... And eventually his form...

Arthur could only fall to his knees as Galahad howled in pain, the spell fading.

But with it...

Galy...

His hands trembled as he tried to reach for Galahad.

But he only managed to brush a small trace of light...

He could swear he felt one of his little paws... Brushing his fingers...

But there was no trace of him...

The light faded...

Arthur's voice wavered, calling with his hand still raised.

  
  


“G-galy?...”

  
  


Vivi raised her hands to her scarf, not feeling the little ghost anymore.

He was gone... Gone with the deadly blow.

Lewis gasped, seeing Arthur lower his skull...

Shoulders shaking... A silent cry...

His heart going black... Realization sinking in.

Vivi took a step back, fearing.

For a deep growl was echoing... Slowly... Increasing in volume...

Out of Arthur.

The exorcists frowned, seeing ribs enlarge... Fangs sharpen slowly... Hair more bright...

Sparks crack around him, the air colder...

Galahad...

A million thoughts crossed his mind...

How he found a helpless little hamster... Who stole his heart. And Lance's...

How he made those little wheels... The cheerful yips he let out as he was able to walk again...

His paws nudging every single craft he made... His fur tickling as he fell asleep on his pillow at his side...

His cute little mouth carrying tools for him... Only one hand as he worked...

His loyalty as he screamed... As he lost his mind...

One of the souls that made him remember better times... When he still had an uncle to hold.

When this coldness was almost bearable...

The last thing he heard or saw of him... A pained cry... A little light fading between the night.

  
  


“ **You monsters...”**

  
  


Mystery's tails grabbed Vivi away, bolts striking the air she had been standing on.

Arthur stood tall, his eyes set aflame in pure hatred.

Voice more hellish than Lewis.

  
  


“ **I WILL CONSUME YOUR FUCKING SOULS AFTER I MAKE YOU IMPLODE INSIDE OUT!”**

  
  


The three humans heaved, the raging spirit dashing at light speed at them.

Hands slamming down to the ground at his feet.

Even if grass and rock... The ground shook with deadly current.

All flowing towards them. To kill...

Alfred grabbed Dianna quickly, running. They barely managed to reach the cliff, not other way out the flow. Jumping down to the far waters below...

Jonathan was not so lucky or quick to react...

Lewis let go of his arm, feeling the current flow through him, making his eyes go unfocused.

It would kill him... Lewis could hear Arthur laugh...

Arthur gasped with a growl, his now crystal green eyes narrowing.

Fire had raised in the way of his sparks...

Lewis was shielding the bastard... Still alive...

  
  


“Arthur stop!”

  
  


The ghost removed his hands from the ground slowly, standing and leaning his head to a side.

Vivi could see the tears fall as his voice broke the silence, sobs muffled between wavy unnatural words.

  
  


“He t-tried to kill you... H-he killed Galy!... Galy is GONE. I- I wont see him again!” All gasped, Arthur raising his hands again, lost in his anger. “ **Move away LEWIS!”**

  
  


Lewis snarled, grabbing quickly the fainted man, seeing Arthur dash for him to finish him off.

Dianna's eyes widened as she breathed out, reaching the surface after her fall. For she saw the tall ghost hurl Jonathan down the cliff.

And he fell into the water...

Not swimming up...

Alfred was more clumsy... His head reached the surface as Dianna submerged again.

  
  


“Dianna?!”

  
  


Arthur tried to jump down after the humans, only one thought inside.

Kill.

But he screamed in fury and confusion, his arms caught from behind.

He rotated his skull to look backwards, Lewis there, his arms keeping his in a headlock.

Preventing him of following his rage...

  
  


“ **LET ME GO!”**

  
  


“No Arthur! You don't want to kill-”

  
  


He roared, eyes fixed below, seeing the three of them still alive. She had emerged, carrying Jonathan with her...

The three were alive... Fleeing...

Galy...

They struck Galahad down!...

  
  


“ **I DO! I WILL BURN ANY TRACE OF THEM!”**

  
  


Arthur screamed in pure anger and despair, roaring down at their figures.

Unable to move away from Lewis...

The taller ghost barely held him as Arthur trembled, crying between growls.

The demon had been eerily silent...

  
  


“ _Y-you- You said e-exorcims can send the victim t-to-”_

  
  


“ _I don't know its fate, puppet...”_

  
  


He did not dare to insult the hamster... He did not dare to voice the possibility of the rat ending up in hell...

Arthur was in an unstable situation right now...

And if he were the focus of this pure and uncontrollable flow of emotions...

He did not dare to risk being the focus of it... Not knowing if his will could banish him...

Arthur lowered his skull, eyes darkening...

Lewis wheezed as Arthur raised it upwards with a quick dash, wailing impossibly loud. Sparks tangling all around, burning and blazing.

Vivi hugged Mystery in fear, both unable to do anything but watch and hear Arthur scream for dear life.

Hands holding Lewis ones, still trying to push him away weakly.

Vivi could see Lewis tremble, struck by every single bolt.

Hurting... But still not moving...

Arthur was hurting him...

And Lewis only stood firm, silent... Not moving away, not trying to subdue Arthur down. Only letting him scream.

She had no doubt now... She could not see Lewis but as a true guard for Arthur... Not his doom.

Her blue eyes cried as Arthur slumped and mourned. Surrendering into Lewis hold...

Voice broken.

  
  


“ **I- I knew I had to keep him safe... I knew I should have left him safe in the mansion! Now he is gone!... I should have left you a-all! I should have waited for you to tire and cross! I should have not let this happen! I SHOULD HAVE NOT EVEN TRIED!”**

  
  


Why...

They were only... They were only trying...

He had hoped...

But does it even matter now?...

He said he would protect him... He had held him just an hour ago...

He did not want this!

...Why?!

Lewis eyes unfocused as Arthur's turned a deeper shade of green...

His heart pulsing impossibly green, no more cracks to be in it.

Never to gain a trace of gold again... Not by the doing of a devil.

Loud, broken and terrifying screams echoed through all the desolate landscape...

Echoing and cracking like a broken and dangerous wire...

No town miles away dared to go through these roads for months...

These screams to be remembered and haunt...

  
  


* * *

  
  


White...

Eyes opened to see white...

The air was warm.

Little eyes blinked in confusion, looking all around.

He let out a little confused growl, trying to stand.

Only to plop forward.

Something was... Not wrong.

Galahad's snout sniffed as he slowly looked to his back.

A little faint yip escaping him as his hind paws trembled.

Paws?...

He did not have... Arthy made wheels...

He tried to stand, unused to this form...

He plopped backwards onto his own back, little paws nuzzling at his snout and whiskers.

He could feel... Not as if he touched Arthy's skull...

He felt like if he still breathed...

As the hamster growled on the ground, steps echoed.

Galahad halted his confused growls, blinking, a shadow looming above him.

His snout sniffed as he raised his head to look, a voice echoing...

  
  


“...You small cute brave hamster...”

  
  


Galahad leaned his head to a side, ears twitching.

Lance knelled, laughing behind his beard as he rubbed his little ears.

Voice grateful.

  
  


“Come here... I'm going to feed you so many sunflower seeds!...”

  
  


Galahad rolled onto his paws, growling happily.

Lance laughed as the hamster dashed to munch on his fingers...

  
  


“I missed you too, Galy...”

  
  


He misses his nephew as well...

Oh... How he does...

He can't stand to stare down and only see him mourn...

If he just could tell him to hang on...

Lance smiled sadly, petting Galahad softly as he approached the abyss.

Looking down with sorrowful eyes.

Only seeing green eyes...

  
  


“Come on kiddo... Move on.”

  
  


Galahad nuzzled his snout onto his beard, closing his eyes.

Not wanting to see Arthur cry in their hold.

Screams and cries echoing between smoke...

Sparks burning...

Heart pulsing.

Yielding in green...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate me...  
> This is moving towards the end.  
> I must comply another request... And then we shall see how they fix the shit I write, ok?


	24. Orchestrate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter with these guys.
> 
> Requested deadbeats  
> (which I feel I wrote too agressive. Anyway, hope you like it, chapter was not going to have them)

Smoke tangled on the black sky...

Blue eyes could only watch as the figure stood besides two burned vehicles... Down to ashes.

Ashes that as well were engulfed in flames...

She could see... Even if he was not facing them.

Shoulders shaking in silence.

He has stood there for hours.

Lewis held her hand, none having words that could manage to take him out of his rage.

But now... He had finally fallen silent.

Only a heart screaming... Only a strong pulse in green.

Arthur stared without emotion at the burned jeep, his mind wishing to see blood.

But his green eyes could see none.

There was no corpses... Not a single one.

There were no paws nudging him either... There was no soft and caring growls.

He can swear his little pained wail is still echoing...

But there is only fucking silence in this fucking mountain... Not a single noise but flames cracking faintly... All the animals roaming around must be surely terrified to come back... All gone.

Only silence...

Everywhere.

He had wished for silence....

  
  


“ _...Aren't you glad?... Aren't you happy now?! Must I understand your lack of words as mockery?!”_

  
  


Nothing...

Vivi finally stepped closer as Arthur laughed a little, eyes full of fear and worry.

  
  


“Arthur... We must-”

  
  


“Leave me the fuck alone, Viv...”

  
  


She halted, once again his voice filled with anger.

Lewis had let him vent out, he had waited... But they could not stay here...

Arthur did not turn around as he heard Lewis heavy steps approaching, or his exasperated snarl. Closer, right behind him.

Voice calm, understanding... But firm.

  
  


“She is right... We must keep moving if we want to-”

  
  


“What if I don't want to anymore?”

  
  


Lewis wanted to cry as Arthur turned around slowly. His figure glinting with the embers on the ground behind him, only his green eyes flashing... Sharp.

The other three ghosts could only try to not break down as Arthur spat hurtful words, ones he said before... But not like this.

  
  


“I still don't understand... Why the fuck you allow yourselves to be hurt... For me. I still don't understand, I will never do I suppose!” He raised his hands, not a single spark, none able to flow after his outburst and screams. “What I understand... Is that it's useless to try! Useless! How much time we have tried?!”

  
  


None answered, the fact clear.

Too much time... Enough.

Arthur growled at them, and Vivi could not know to whom the hate in his eyes was directed to.

  
  


“Enough indeed! Enough! You have seen now... What can happen if I keep dragging you here. Why the fuck don't you leave me behind already?! I will be fine! I prefer to know you are in peace! Not in hell like...! Not suffering for me! I will still exist, I will roam forever! I prefer it! Leave me the fuck alone already!”

  
  


Arthur's eyes held no care anymore.

He could not care.

Mystery could not see any control from the demon... Even if his eyes were not golden.

His soul was beginning to surrender... And fuse with the devil.

Time running out. With forced steps...

His sorrow, anger and wild emotions are not helping.

Lewis grabbed Arthur's shoulder, glaring at him.

  
  


“You know we won't! We have been always together! For so much time! Since the very begging! Since when we were all alive and-”

  
  


“ **A life that I ended, may I remind?”**

  
  


Lewis huffed, Arthur's left hand pushing him away from him.

A very familiar push.

Green eyes narrowed, skull darkened. His voice increasing in volume with each word... His voice twisting.

  
  


“ **All our pain started with MY weakness... Which is still here, I still harm you after so long. And you Lewis... You are still blind to it. I fucked up... And you keep on being blind! YOU ALL ARE BLIND!”** His voice faded into a quiet whisper. Staring right to hurt magenta eyes. **“But you still won't leave me behind...** Even if I beg you. Even if I need you to...”

  
  


Vivi nodded slowly, approaching fearfully.

Arthur only stared, still not holding any trace of care. For himself...

Her voice was quiet to hear, but he always heard. He could always hear her fear.

  
  


“...J-just... We have gone too far to stop now!...”

  
  


“I know Viv... But it is still too far from reach. I won't keep moving only to let these things happen... I fear too much. I'm still a coward.”

  
  


He can't lose them...

He can't. If to prevent it he must let go... He will.

Lewis could see Arthur take a step back, and he could very well read the thoughts that flashed in his mind.

Before Arthur could try to walk away, Vivi spoke, her skull full of despair.

  
  


“L-let me try one more time!”

  
  


Arthur halted, eyebrow raised.

  
  


“For what?... To see again it is pointless and a dead end? We won't find anything in that old store, it's been too long to even matter-”

  
  


“Just let me! I- If we don't find any clue... I- I will let you go!”

  
  


Lewis whipped his skull to glare at her, eyes full of fear.

His mind unable to process what she just said.

  
  


“Have you lost your mind?! What-”

  
  


He could not finish...

  
  


“ **Deal.”**

  
  


Arthur smiled a little, laughing sadly. Only his eyes betraying his sorrow.

His voice playful but broken.

  
  


“ **I take your word...”** He turned to glance tiredly at Lewis, leaning his skull in question. “ **I think I don't need to ask to know you won't agree...”**

  
  


Lewis chest raised in anger, glaring down at him.

Voice never as sure... Never as firm as now.

  
  


“ **Never will...”**

  
  


It was not his fault...

He will not let that beast haunt him forever and alone...

He won't let Arthur be erased. Gone, not a trace of his soul.

Arthur shrugged, chuckling.

And Lewis heart could crack with his next words.

  
  


“If she moves on... I'm sure you will follow her.”

  
  


Vivi looked down in shame as Arthur bolted towards the van, cracking his knuckles.

  
  


“...So I won't need to disappear to force you, Lewis.”

  
  


Mystery growled as Arthur examined the broken van, wondering how much time would it take to fix it.

Broken windows... A burned motor from too many flames... A tire underwater below... The others broken... Hits on its surface, a strong hit. Wrecked.

A mess...

But he could fix it... Not like the things he would want to.

Lewis grabbed her hand, stepping close to her, silently glaring down at her while Arthur got to work.

His voice echoing inside her mind, only for her to hear.

  
  


“ _You are crazy.”_

  
  


Her voice echoed for him as well, her eyes glancing up tiredly at him, no tears to shed.

  
  


“ _I am, but I had to promise... I- I know this time I... I believe I can...”_

  
  


There was no other way.

Arthur had been ready to flee. She knows, she could see.

And this time he would not have looked for an exorcist. This time he would have hid...

Never to be found, not wanting to be...

Even if she can't know these tales really hold the answer... She must try. No other way.

She hopes it holds the answers...

One chance to be together...

No more.

There would be no third chance... If his soul faded.

Lewis knew it had been necessary...

But he still could not accept what she agreed to.

  
  


“ _I can't leave him behind!...”_

  
  


She smiled, nodding.

  
  


“ _I can't either...”_

  
  


Lewis eyes opened, glancing back and forth between them, Arthur now ignoring the stare of an angry Mystery, as he worked. The lack of complains or wails for his dear van unnerving...

Something more important lost.

  
  


“ _...You lied?”_

  
  


“ _I did... Remember that time you broke one of yours?...”_

  
  


She retrieved her hand away from his, smiling.

Sorrowful.

  
  


“ _If he finds out... I really hope he can stand it.”_

  
  


For they can't understand.

Not yet...

  
  


* * *

  
  


Purple eyes blinked, a ghost peeked around the door.

A pink figure floated in the darkness, holding something.

The ghost at the door seemed to smile evilly, little hands clasped like a villain.

The pink deadbeat did not have time to react.

It let out a surprised and loud screech as the blue deadbeat snatched from its hands the tv remote... And turned off the tv with a laugh.

It was not taken kindly.

The pink deadbeat chirped in anger as the blue one laughed, moving the remote out of reach of the others hands.

The blue deadbeats loved to mess around... Always bored when their master was not here.

And the ones of Lewis always were watching boring soap operas... Something that the other ghost could not understand...

Needless to say...

The mansion was a continuous loop of order and disorder...

Sure enough, yellow eyes were now fixed on blue, as purple eyes were full of mockery and playful malice. Calculative and loving one... But annoying.

Deadbeats chirped in excitement as they saw these two float around... Finally something exciting. The mansion was too boring... No orders, no music or noise since they left.

Lewis deadbeat tried to catch Vivi's one as it fled through rooms and threw silly objects on the way...

Did not help that in a minute, more deadbeats decided to join the chaos.

Blue ones trying to help keep the remote... Or just literally mess.

The others now chirping in exasperation, trying to calm the blue ones or chasing.

It was all a big rugby play... Every second a ghost leaped onto, loud chirps or curses...

The paintings sighed, hands ready to keep their canvases fixed on the walls. Some shaking their heads as armors were haunted, some deadbeats having the oh so clever idea to duel...

A literal mess.

No ghost aware... For the hours that the chaos lasted, that something was changing.

Auras are a complex form of existence... Ghosts are.

Four ghosts were coming, albeit slowly, closer to their home... Closer to the mansion.

And with that... The deadbeats bound to those, could finally begin to feel more their auras. Emotions, feelings, power and will, what composed spirits...

But not yet...

What they should be aware right now... Was the three humans roaming in the nearby forest that hid their presence to the living.

But with the chaos... Little attention was paid.

Dianna leaned at Alfred's side, looking at the radar in his hands.

Jonathan limped behind them on the road, tired of walking.

Alfred had managed to salvage one, only one of his tools... Not as complex.

That ghost had burned down their jeep, and all inside. Everything.

It was not hard to see the pure rage in his eyes...

Jonathan had not appreciated falling down that cliff... Hospitals are not something he likes, lost time. What he does not understand is why Dianna still waited...

Still working together.

They wanted to find those four... Now more, well, Alfred did.

But without vehicles... Without the high tools... Everything gone... And the ghosts leaving far...

They had lost too much time.

And now here they were, they had followed the most common direction, Dianna having noticed all the roads that the spirits had taken. Knowing at least the direction they headed to.

They got a cab... And...

Alfred nudged tiredly his small radar, resembling a little walky, were not for the flickering green screen it had.

It was beeping. There were ghosts nearby.

  
  


“...Too many.”

  
  


Jonathan huffed, walking with Dianna's staff.

  
  


“But it is them? Because I sure won't waste time with lower ghosts or-”

  
  


“Shut up! Have you a better idea?! Besides... These somehow match with their data... They...”

  
  


Alfred did not know...

He only detected similar traits of wavy and smoky.

No sparky signals.

Dianna raised her gaze, the forest dark and crooked. The cab driver had refused to go any further into the old dusty roads. Something about a mansion?...

Was that the hiding place of those ghosts?

Indeed, something pulsed on the distance...

And Alfred could not avoid smiling...

Meanwhile the three humans made their way...

The pink deadbeat finally managed to tackle the blue one.

It let out a triumphant cry as it raised the tv remote, all the other chirping and clapping, something about not missing what Maria Dolores would say to Manolo about marrying.

Until the blue one decided to stop pouting and just munch the others hand, remote included.

Yellow eyes blinked as it stared at purple ones, its mouth around its hand... Silence for a moment, all the ghosts staring poker faced.

Until the chaos came again.

All cheered as the blue one tried to pull away the remote into its mouth, the other screeching in panic as its paw was munched on, waving the blue deadbeat with its panic.

But all halted, something echoing.

Yellow and purple eyes blinked all around, falling silent.

The mansion's door had been opened.

Curiosity defined well these ghosts...

The deadbeats flowed towards the main hall, careful of not chirping or be seen. Not the first time a human became lost.

Deadbeats stared at the three figures standing with wonder into the mansion... And they finally began to focus.

Little yellow and purple hearts pulsed, something slowly flowing into them.

Eyes narrowed as claws grew, silent growls at the exorcists.

They could feel now the emotions of Lewis, of Vivi.. They were nearer... Somewhere, not as far as before.

And the deadbeats could feel something was wrong.

They could not know who these were... But they could feel the hate of Lewis, the fear of Vivi...

And they did not like it. Lewis had been hurt... Vivi never feared.

They are dangerous.

Alfred glared at the darkness, the mansion cold.

There were no lights like a minute ago...

The radar was beeping... Ghosts near. Where? He could not know thanks to the loss of his machines.

Jonathan was not comfortable here, all the contrary of Dianna, who was smiling as always.

The tall man raised a hand, glinting a little with his magic, to see in the darkness.

She raised an eyebrow, chuckling.

He knew better magic... Not reliying on machines.

  
  


“You know, you were the one who almost got rid of the golden one... Who taught you?”

  
  


Magic was not learned easily... It was something you were bound with, a connection...

Or it came with blood.

He huffed, moving his hand, lightning a dark corner... He could have sworn an armor had moved.

  
  


“...Learned from my grandmother.”

  
  


Had Alfred asked, he would have told him to fuck off and mind his business. If the ghosts are here... He will finally leave these two.

Alfred took out his gun, glaring.

  
  


“He might know how to fight and has good tricks... But now he can barely walk. Useless.”

  
  


“...Dumb boy...”

  
  


The three carefully stepped deeper into the mansion, only one thought in mind.

Finish the job and get the money.

Sadly... Their objectives were not here.

But the ones who cared for them.

A mistake that would cost them.

Dianna glared at an armor, as the others proceeded.

Alfred halted in front of a painting. Completely black. A void. No picture. Yet...

He glanced to his radar in confusion... As Jonathan stepped in the center of the corridor.

Neither of the men expected the ghosts to pull them away from the more dangerous girl...

There was a loud creak.

And Dianna could only stare dumb faced as Jonathan fell right down into a trap door. That closed as his head got in.

She had been giving Alfred her back...

And when she turned around, there was no Alfred.

  
  


“Guys?!”

  
  


To her surprise she was not a alone.

A loud metallic screech echoed.

She slowly turned around...

Only to see an icy glinting eye inside a huge helmet, a dark high pitched laugh coming out of it.

An armor standing right in front of her...

Sword raised slowly in the dark.

No staff in her hands...

As she stared in awe at the tall armor...

Alfred was now panicking... All blackness.

  
  


“AH! L-let me go!”

  
  


The woman with glowing white eyes only laughed more, three other figures approaching to aid her, to pull at him deeper into this dark void.

Deep into the painting's resting place...

Where these ghosts would keep him... A gun pulled away.

A man with backwards pointy hair chuckling as he raised his claws, a priest laughing loudly.

There had always been an empty canvas in the mansion...

Alfred screamed as he was dragged away, his weak spells nothing without the help of his crafts.

These paintings did not let go... Knowing this man had hurt Lewis.

Jonathan trashed in the void, falling down the endless pit.

A lot of things floated up.

And luckily, he was rough, not minding his twisted ankle.

He managed to dodge the kitchen tools and fast sturdy objects past him.

A long while... Until he landed.

  
  


“Umf!”

  
  


How he landed gracefully, he did not know.

What he knew is that he was away from the other two.

And there was a huge coffin above the dark stairs of the old room.

Fire pits burst alight as he stood, his own hands raising.

Pretending to be ready for everything. No ghost ever managing to scare him.

None alone...

But there was not one...

The coffin opened as chirps and high pitched laughs echoed.

The man snarled, seeing a lot of lesser spirits flow out of it. All their yellow eyes glowing, narrowed with malice. Anger...

  
  


“...Stupid ghosts... You can't scare me so-”

  
  


They could.

The deadbeats pulsed, their hearts beating...

And Jonathan had never seen such thing before.

A huge deadbeat stood now above and in front of him... Towering.

Huge fangs and claws raised in fury... Slowly.

Promising pain and fear.

A twisted voice, echoing with a multiple tones and voices.

  
  


“ **TrY To DeAl wiTh All Of US?!...”**

  
  


As he trembled...

Dianna rolled on the ground, the sword slamming at her side.

She huffed, tucking her long coat closer.

Almost her leg cut instead...

These ghosts were not the ones they were looking for... And they were worse.

Chaotic.

Dianna dodged again, the armor shining in blue.

All the way wailing and laughing.

Slow but calculative steps, sure moves...

The woman managed to reach another armor through the corridor, trying to not lose her head.

She cheered, taking another sword.

The armor halted, leaning its head to a side. Almost mockingly.

Both raising the weapons, bowing.

Both swords shining.

One with magic... Another with an exorcism.

As she fought, Jonathan dashed through corridors.

Loud roars echoing behind him.

Sure enough, a huge claw slammed the door behind him, a huge ghost crawling its way towards him.

The combination of spirits had been born through the sheer thoughts that the deadbeats shared.

Anger...

Only one thought and emotion as their mouth opened like a snake's one, ready to bite down if they reached this man.

Even if Jonathan was sending multiple spells its way, the thing only growled loudly, the mansion trembling with each movement it made. Too many ghosts combined...

Exorcisms don't work on demons, usually... Too many souls.

Or on ghosts that somehow managed to fuse.

An abnormal thing, few souls reaching the same level of clearness and emotional connection.

But these spirits were old... And loyal.

Lewis deadbeats were powerful.

Jonathan pushed yet another door open, running quick through the hall.

But he raised an eyebrow seeing something.

  
  


“What the-”

  
  


Muffled calls and slams were coming from a nearby canvas.

Jonathan had only a minute of advantage against the flood off deadbeats.

Enough to halt and see Alfred scream inside a painting, screaming angrily at him, something unheard.

Both Jonathan and Alfred yelped, the huge deadbeat entering the hall and smiling at them both slowly.

Alfred could only become dizzy as the taller man grabbed his canvas and kept on running, hoping to find the exit.

Dianna had managed to counter the armor, making it lose ground.

  
  


“You don't know how to fight, ghosts!”

  
  


The armor seemed to glare at her, offended.

Dianna could hear hurried steps behind her, from the deeper parts of the halls...

Her eyes opened wide, three things to be worried about.

One... Jonathan was running at light speed towards her, even if limping, carrying something.

Two... A lot of armors were trembling... Raising with swords. One had been enough...

And three...

  
  


“Holy shit...”

  
  


A huge phantom roaring and clawing at floors and walls, coming closer.

  
  


“Run you foolish girl!”  
  
  


No spells will make these things fade.

So they ran.

As fast as they could, dodging and jumping to not be cut or bitten down.

Laughs echoing behind them and around.

Lewis and Vivi's deadbeats halted at the main hall, the doors close...

And gave a huge roar... Fire bursting.

Dianna and Jonathan were flung out, landing ungracefully.

And with the armors stepping down stairs... With the swords still raised...

Jonathan stood up, grabbing her arm to run through the forest, away.

  
  


“Don't sit there and run!”

  
  


“But Al-”

  
  


“Painting!”

  
  


“What-”

  
  


A muffled call echoed from the painting as they ran.

Making her eyes widen as she saw Alfred, that angry expression of his as he slammed himself against the inside of the canvas.

  
  


“What the fuck-”

  
  


“No idea! But I'm quitting this shit! You find out how to get the jackass out! I'm done! I can't buy cigarettes if I die!”

  
  


Deadbeats growled loudly as they watched the humans flee...

Not much harm done...

Their masters would not wish for that...

But they had their share of fun tonight...

Enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next... An official char coming back.
> 
> Shedrak is tired...  
> Shedrak wants to finish this fic.  
> She will then write a few chaps for Bham...   
> And move on onto AUs, Which she has seen she writes better.


	25. Unless

Arthur had not spoken.

He had not moved at all.

He has not even looked at them.

For days.

And now... They finally reached what they were looking for.

Tome tomb.

Just a few streets away...

And Vivi could not avoid stare at the silent ghost as she held Lewis hand for dear life.

For if it was closed... And no book was held there...

Arthur will try to leave.

And be furious if he finds out she won't let him.

She fears to arrive... She fears to find yet another dead end, no lead to keep on following.

And Lewis had known.

He had smiled at her... And the van had not been speeding.

To Arthur's anger.

Blue eyes were fixed on him.

His back onto a wall of the van, never looking at red eyes. Even if Mystery had tried to speak with him, try to make him feel better, like when breathing was held and sleep brought nightmares.

But he would not listen.

His green haunted eyes staring with sorrow at what he had been holding as soon as he fixed the van.

Wheels, small ones, made a long time ago. Already a little rusted from not being used.

Arthur's hand trembled once again, Mystery could feel the air run colder.

His skull lowering, as a faint whisper was unheard, not even the other ghosts able to discern it.

And Lewis knew...

He knew that the devil was happy... Its voice surely echoing again, whispering to give the last needed push to drive him crazy.

He knew, for Arthur was crying silently.

  
  


“ _There is nothing there... You know it. What sense in staying longer?... Or do you doubt?... Do you wish to postpone their safety for mere selfishness? Have them at your side a little-”_

  
  


“ _...I have to make sure there is nothing... I would hurt them. If there is really no way... You will have what you want. So leave me be for a while... We both can't know. So stay silent and hope as I do... If you are able to understand that emotion, anyway.”_

  
  


“ _Hope or wish foolishly?... You know where this is going. But I shall let you come to terms, be ready to disappear... For them.”_

  
  


As much as he wants to argue with it...

He is ready to leave.

Unless...

  
  


* * *

  
  


She leaned onto her desk with a happy sigh, her hands holding a comic.

Her eyes staring at it in trance.

A boy, a few years older looking than her walked out the office, crossing her arms, pouting a little at her.

  
  


“I thought I was the only zombie you liked?”

  
  


Chloe blinked, looking away from The walking dead comic.

To grin at him, her boyfriend always wanting her attention.

  
  


“Oh please... You were not even a real one!”

  
  


He huffed, carrying a box easily back into the backroom.

  
  


“But now I'm dead! I expected more appreciation! You were always muttering about it!”

  
  


Chloe only laughed as he floated away, as always, jealous.

When he had found out she was not exactly human... He had fallen for her head first.

People would maybe say he was older...

Even if he has been dead at her side for some time...

Chloe shook her head, her green sleeves dropping.

She still looks the same.

Luckily, he can manifest himself alive... And the perfect age.

Enough to run the store and not be stared if she decides to squish him.

She laughed, still remembering his wonder for the dead. Just like her.

Her friend was right...

How many years has it been?

As she daydreamed again...

Her ears picked a sound, near.

Chloe blinked, head leaning to look at the window tiredly.

A van was now parked at the side of the store.

She stared at it, the color familiar. An orange yellowish tone... What made her head begin to wonder was an almost faded drawing at the side... Old looking.

She could not point out what-

The bell at the door echoed, someone stepping into her store.

As always, she smiled, turning to greet any possible client.

  
  


“Welcome to Tome tomb! We have every single comic you-”

  
  


Chloe froze, seeing who stood now at the door.

Lewis stood baffled, staring at her hooded figure.

Only seeing the same girl, the same Chloe from many years ago.

Someone that should not be alive, much less look the same.

Vivi had went in as well, now at his side, both confused.

Lewis leaned a little closer to Vivi, raising an eyebrow.

  
  


“...D-Did Chloe have family?”

  
  


“No idea... This girl looks exactly-”

  
  


Chloe's mouth had been wide open from surprise and no clue what to say.

Years since she last saw Lewis and Vivi.

But she blinked as two more came inside.

Her eyes widened as she slowly stared.

Arthur walking in, not yet seeing her.

Needless to say, all gasped when the vampire leaped off her chair and almost made the blonde ghost fall.

  
  


“Arthur!”

  
  


Arthur huffed, even if he could not breathe, Chloe hugging him in a bone breaking grip. His eyes wide open in confusion.

  
  


“C-chloe?!”

  
  


Vivi's jaw dropped, looking back and forth as Mystery nudged one of her sleeves, discerning yet again non human presence.

  
  


“Wait wha-”

  
  


Arthur stared at the girl as she laughed, small fangs showing.

A little sad smile.

  
  


“You took my secret to your tomb, huh?...”

  
  


He did never tell.

Arthur nodded, calming down somewhat, a little amused by Lewis and Vivi's confusion.

  
  


“I did. But I hope you don't want me to anymore, because...” He pointed a finger at the two other ghosts, both still trying to understand. Not feeling she was a ghost... “Yeah... It's not like I can keep it now.”

  
  


It has been years.

Vivi coughed, her eyes glinting behind her purple glasses.

  
  


“Wait... You ARE Chloe? But you...”

  
  


The blonde girl giggled, not hiding that she clearly loved to see Vivi lost in confusion.

She raised a hand, her sleeve brushing her mouth.

  
  


“Dead? As you are?”

  
  


Lewis heart skipped a beat as the next words were spoken.

  
  


“I am! But not like you!”

  
  


Arthur sighed, crossing his arms.

  
  


“Guys... She has always been older. Vivi, she is a vampire.”

  
  


Arthur had known the true intentions of Chloe when she had left Tome tomb, when they were alive.

She had left, leaving only Duet and Vivi working here. Saying something about seeing world...

She had left to live elsewhere, where no one could notice her unchanging age.

Back and forth... As she told him one day.

It seems that with years... She came back here, no one still alive to know her.

Vivi stepped closer, her head looking her up and down.

Then the store.

  
  


“...D-duet-”

  
  


“Duet went away, Vivi. Sent me a letter saying some crap about finding something at somewhere...” She raised her arms happily, smiling wide. “And gave me the store!”

  
  


They could not say anything else as another person walked back into the main room, speaking.

  
  


“Chloe who are you talking-” The ghost halted, seeing the other four ghosts. He could feel they were dead... ”With?...”

  
  


Arthur raised an eyebrow, seeing the boy look at them with what he could only describe as distrust... And maybe hate. For what, he did not even want to ask.

Lewis and Chloe fidgeted as Arthur's eyes seemed to narrow... Green glowing. Not taking kindly being glared at.

Vivi sighed as Chloe finally saw his eyes, not having noticed with the dim light... Now they were glowing fiercely.

Arthur seemed to tense up as her hands raised, grasping his shoulders.

  
  


“What happened to you, sweety?... Your eyes...”

  
  


Arthur huffed, hands trying to keep hers away.

His voice firm and bitter.

  
  


“I told you to not call me that years ago... Multiple times.”

  
  


Chloe did not seem or did not want to notice her boyfriend now glaring holes through Arthur.

  
  


“...But your blood was sweet and-”

  
  


“WAS. I don't have blood now.” Arthur floated away, leaning his head tiredly. Coldness returning. “Look, is a fucking long story. I don't want to explain. We need something, and we will stop bothering you when we see it's not here.”

  
  


Vivi snarled, glaring at Arthur.

  
  


“It will be here!”

  
  


The ghost laughed coldly, walking away through shelves, hiding, maybe to look for an ironman comic, or something.

  
  


“...Tell me when you feel like, Vivi. We both know there is nothing!”

  
  


Vivi's scarf seemed to tremble and move, her fists clenched in anger.

Lewis smiled a little, trying to explain.

  
  


“A-as you can see, we have been dead for a while... As you.”

  
  


Chloe nodded, frowning at Lewis.

Still remembering how she chased the poor ghost around.

Only Arthur had helped...

  
“Yeah... Looking for something?”

  
  


Vivi turned to look at her, eyes now loosing her anger, now sad and full of knowledge.

  
  


“Yes... A book Duet might have had.” The bluennete approached the blonde, hands clasped together in shame. “Chloe... All those times I told you you could not join-”

  
  


Chloe quickly raised her hands, laughing nervously.

Still guilty for dragging them to that cave.

  
  


“Y-you were worried for my age! T-that's it! I did not want to tell what I am! It's ok!”

  
  


Lewis nodded, but blinked, a fact still missing...

  
  


“...And how the hell did Arthur find out?... And certainly not freak out as he usually-”

  
  


Chloe blushed, trying to not look at the tall ghost, still embarrassed.

Blurting nervously as she pushed them towards the old office.

  
  


“I have forgotten! Decades! Come on, you can tell me what's up with Arthur as you look for what you need! Feel at home! My books are your books!”

  
  


As they went into the office, Arthur stood holding a comic. Trying not to think and ignore what Chloe would maybe find out.

Someone STILL floating and sending him stares... For taking attention he did not want.

Arthur leaned his appearing skull slowly in the dim light, glaring and scaring away a stubborn ghost that still did not get that he wanted to be alone...

But as Chloe's ghostly boyfriend floated away, he finally got the tranquility he needed.

To dread Duet had no book speaking of a way...

Duet had always been... Strange.

Duet had a lot of Egyptian and native things in the store.

But books telling of legends?...

He sighed, his cold frown returning.

He hopes Vivi does not try to drag this along...

The office had changed a little in all this time.

Chloe's things had been slowly overtaken all the space. An Egyptian coffin pushed at one corner... The old drape portraying a huge eagle folded on a table...

She still kept Duet's things.

But she was the boss now.

Chloe swayed side to side, clasping her hands nervously as Vivi got to work, she knows Duet had a secret room... Where strange books were kept.

Most speaking of medicine and rituals. Duet never allowed her to see, other than telling her subtly.

The door had always been hidden by that old drape. And always locked.

But that was not a problem now... No key needed.

Lewis sighed as Vivi raised a hand, telling him to wait.

Only she and Mystery going in.

Lewis magenta eyes looked to the ceiling, hands fumbling.

Chloe's eyes questioning him, the other ghost pouting on a seat.

She wanted to know...

Arthur had helped her. He had not blamed her when the truth was out. He suffered for her mistakes.

And listened to her guilt. Always telling her it was alright.

And when he had told her she did not need a ghost... Only someone who cared...

Chloe smiled a little, glancing sideways at her partner.

He was right.

  
  


“So... Why does he have green eyes?”

  
  


It makes her think of-

Lewis scratched his hair, wondering where to begin.

  
  


“You know I died... And... Well, I stayed. An accident in that cave...”

  
  


He tried to see any confusion in her eyes. None.

She knows about the cave... The incident.

He really did not know how to explain... So he told everything as quickly as he could, never comfortable.

  
  


“There was a demon. Arthur was possessed and the devil pushed me. Now... It is in him... Born from emotions.”

  
  


Chloe stood frozen for a moment, empty of emotion.

Then Lewis flinched, her voice rumbling.

  
  


“The demon what?!”

  
  


Lewis raised his hands as she bolted out the door, screaming.

And the tall ghost could only wonder why he saw a trace of remembrance in her eyes...

Chloe dashed into the main room, eyes looking for her friend.

Arthur had been somewhat calm... But he had known it would not last.

He was quickly turned around, two strong hands twirling him. His lack of weight more noticeable as a ghost, Chloe glaring up at him as she shock him.

  
  


“Oh my god Arthur! You have that monster in-”

  
  


Arthur snarled, grabbing her hands. His eyes empty of any trace of the friend she knew.

No cheerfulness or patience... There was not even his usual nervousness.

Her old friend was too cold, staring down at her, keeping her now away.

Voice calm but firm.

  
  


“Inside. Indeed. Stop it.”

  
  


She let go, huffing.

Both glaring at each other.

She could only glance with dread at those sorrowful green eyes.

  
  


“...What happened to you?...”

  
  


She had kept that hand away...

Arthur chuckled right at her face, frowning.

  
  


“You don't need to know. No point.”

  
  


Arthur tried to float away.

But she would have none of it.

  
  


“Now you listen here!” His arm was grabbed, Chloe unfazed by the dark stare his skull gave her. “I told you everything! And you listened! Why the heck can't I know why this thing is harming you?! It was my fa-”

  
  


“It is not your fault!”

  
  


She halted, the ghost had screamed.

Something he rarely did.

He had changed...

Arthur gently stepped away, sighing.

  
  


“I told you... A long time ago. Mine, Chloe...” He pointed at his eyes, tired. “If you really want to know what I have been up to these years... I will show you. But I don't want to hear more pity... I have enough from them. And you can't help.”

  
  


She pondered for a moment, staring at his hand.

She shook her head, pouting.

  
  


“Show me?... It has been a long time since we chatted...”

  
  


Arthur remained silent for a second, only hearing the demon snarl at her. Still bitter of those bites she gave it.

Arthur still remembers how she defended him, almost murdered. Cornered...

She smiled as he shook his skull, skin slowly appearing.

A little smile...

  
  


“Fair enough...”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Vivi cried, quickly reading, every single book.

The only problem was that this dark room had... Hundredths.

A lot of shelves... A lot.

Duet's personal collection.

Mystery had shifted onto his human appearance, very single tail of his holding a book.

Her voice making his ears twitch, more echo than usual.

  
  


“T-there has to be one speaking of it!...”

  
  


Even if the wolf was fearing himself, he spoke calmly.

  
  


“Vivi... Read calmly. He is not going to flee if you don't tell him there is nothing.”

  
  


She nodded, leaning onto an old table.

Another book thrown to the ground, only medicine spoken in it.

  
  


“I- I know... But we have read half of them already! I don't...”

  
  


There has to be something!

Mystery shook his head, sighing.

Her fear not helping.

No book having spoken of that place yet.

Neither of that legend.

Vivi stopped reading for a moment, just... Stopped.

He did not say anything, knowing she feared reading them all.

And see nothing in them.

Her blue eyes stared at all the room.

Hope still beating in her blue heart.

There were a lot of flasks and herbs forgotten between dust, an old desk.

She had looked at it... Surely were Duet sat alone. Reading.

She stared at it, lost in her thoughts.

Mystery had been reading about funeral rituals, mummification... Lost in his curiosity.

Until he heard something. A loud click.

He turned around slowly, ears raising in question.

  
  


“Vivi?”

  
  


She was staring with tearful eyes at the desk.

Her hand still brushing the hidden lock under its wood.

Passing through it... And opening it easily.

Now open, something inside.

An old diary... And old manuscripts.

She reached for them with trembling hands.

Duet's diary...

In the manuscript... A weird crystal clear lake drawn. Almost silver, in between darkness.

Words in an old language...

  
  


“ _May remembrance bring clearance to the mind...”_

  
  


Mystery floated at her side as she handed him the drawing.

The words that echoed in the white forest pulsing in their minds... Both knowing. Both sharing their memories.

Vivi's eyes could not avoid shedding more tears as she opened the diary with a silent apology.

This time her tears from happiness.

She could hear Duet's voice as she read, its calm way of speaking but still strange in its way.

  
  


“ _I believe I have found it... At last. What my parents tried to find in life. And what I have been looking for. My ancestors knew about this place... Legends tell about persons that with each life... Remembered its past ones. Full knowledge and wisdom. A ritual followed by some of my ancestors... But lost with time. They have tried to find it again... And failed. But... This may be my last entry. I only know the area... It may be anyway. If I fail... May future lives of mine find it...”_

  
  


Both blue eyes and red ones traced the coordinates written... A whole area... A lot of terrain.

A whole month worth of looking... With luck.

But it was enough.

She sobbed a little, smiling wide, taking his hand.

  
  


“H-he wont have to leave!”

  
  


Mystery chuckled, his tails hugging her, hand caressing her hair.

A comforting hug.

  
  


“...Almost there...”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Lewis tried to ignore the grumpy ghost behind him, both staring as Chloe rambled at a now more tired but smiling Arthur.

  
  


“Maybe I could bite you and try to-”

  
  


“No thanks... Vivi almost made me explode already multiple times. Besides, I repeat, I have no blood...” He raised an eyebrow at her, huffing. “Nice try.”

  
  


“I- I would not bite you for blood!...”

  
  


“...Sure.”

  
  


Lewis now knew why Arthur sometimes walked to Tome tomb after working late... Not only to see Vivi. But also Chloe.

Arthur had told her about everything... And Lewis had heard how she made that devil back away once.

Chloe pouted, slamming her hands on the table.

  
  


“I can't stand that thing! I hate it as much! You know it!”

  
  


Arthur rolled his eyes, hands raised.

  
  


“This time you can't just bite it away... There is nothing you can do! It's something I did myself and it's not fixable... As soon as she leaves that office and admits there is nothing...”

  
  


Lewis growled, annoyed.

Again Arthur gives him that cold and hopeless attitude.

  
  


“For fucks sake... Arthur, you leaving wont-”

  
  


“It will! I wont let you end like him!”

  
  


Chloe leaned her hood to a side. Fang biting her lip in confusion.

  
  


“Him?...”

  
  


Arthur's eyes opened, mind remembering what he had tried to forget.

And she could see him with that stare... That look full of guilt.

So familiar with it.

Before Lewis could speak, she raised a hand. Asking for silence.

She knows he needs it.

There was silence... Only the two blondes able to share the same feel of guilt. Both knew how it hurt.

The silence was broken when Vivi burst the office's door open...

Arthur raised his gaze slowly. He had feared this moment as well.

But he would not admit he did not want to leave... For he would anyway.

Lewis held his breath, everyone seeing Vivi's tears.

Arthur and Lewis dreaded what she would say...

Until she smiled, still crying... But their eyes finally seeing her heart pulse in gold.

A green heart skipping a beat as she spoke, voice barely steady.

  
  


“I- I know where to go... I know!”

  
  


Arthur did not know if to laugh or cry...

So he did both.

  
  


“ _...You wont run until you are sure... Don't you?”_

  
  


“ _I owe her that...”_

  
  


Chloe wanted to cry as echoing chuckles rumbled.

No trace of his real laughter.

But Vivi smiled, sighing as Arthur's shoulders slumped.

Lewis able to relax his, no quick moves needed to stop the energetic ghost.

For Arthur would wait...

A little longer.

A possible dead end still not reached.

Yet...

  
  


* * *

  
  


“...Take care, Arthur.”

  
  


The ghost halted at the door, sighing.

Chloe could not avoid grinning as she discerned a trace of her old friend.

Looking back at her for a second.

  
  


“...You too.” He raised an eyebrow at her ghost, snorting. Still glaring at them... “Don't go chasing other ghosts... Huh?”

  
  


With that he left towards the van, ignoring her grumpy comeback ans the boy's curse.

Only Lewis halted, Chloe grasping his arm.

Magenta eyes glancing down at nervous green ones.

Her voice barely a whisper.

  
  


“Help him...”

  
  


Lewis closed his eyes, sorrowful.

Voice calm.

  
  


“...I have always tried.”

  
  


Chloe stayed silent as the ghosts left.

Her dear one floating close to her, taking her hand.

Letting her know he was there, and everything would be ok.

She knew she would be ok...

But she feared for them.

Guilt can be a dangerous feel...

She knows.


	26. Perception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of chapter is a flashback~  
> You know I really like those...

Arthur smiled, inhaling the air outside, the sunset beautiful, through and above the buildings around him.

Even if he could not feel the coldness and fresh breeze of it... He still sighed contently.

His bright golden eyes closing, his feet always knowing where to step.

These streets roamed multiple times.

The nearest town to the mansion...

Arthur held tightly the bag in his hand, a lot of food inside.

He could so easily send his deadbeats at night to buy things...

But Lewis and him still pretended, still acted as if they held life. It was somewhat comforting.

Powerful ghosts could fool almost everyone... A living manifestation. Their eyes glowed if you paid attention. But even that could be just said they had beautiful eyes. Bright...

So he could smile as he walked through the streets, all the time in the world. No hurry...

There was still food for one more day in the fridge, and Lewis was probably making dinner. For her.

Only her can...

Arthur shook his head, pushing the thoughts away.

He did not mind being dead... He was with them.

He still could enjoy what he wanted.

There was a park not far away... He sometimes went there to think of his crafts or just relax.

At night there was barely anyone there.

He looked at his right, a led clock on a shop.

Night near.

The sun fading away.

He reached the big park, no kids playing in the playground or people laying on the small hill.

His eyes could see a lonely figure besides a tree, seeming to be reading a book... No, he was fast asleep, the book just laying on his lap. The guy probably does not know he fell asleep...

Arthur shrugged, the air not too cold, the guy seemed to enjoy his nap.

So he did not wake him up, and walked towards the hill. Far from that tree.

He sat, leaving the bag near on the grass.

Plopping backwards to stare at the sky.

Scratching his goatee as he pondered a million thoughts, as always.

Never tiring.

He never realizes how much time he spends contemplating his ghostly existence. Time flew weirdly, always.

So a few hours flew by as if nothing, he could have sworn them to be minutes...

The ghost sighed, his arms below his head as he laid there.

Silence...

Until he heard footsteps.

And voices.

  


“...He is asleep.”

  


“I thought we would have it harder...”

  


Arthur blinked, opening his eyes. The voices whispering, as if nothing good was going to be done...

He rolled over, to look down the hill, his figure hidden.

Golden eyes widening as he saw four hooded figures stand near the sleeping guy.

One had a gun.

Arthur trembled as they spoke again.

  


“Drag him to the car... And go.”

  


“...Yeah, we-”

  


One of them poked the one that was speaking, all halting.

His finger raising.

  


“...We have been seen.”

  


Arthur gasped, all spotting him now looking from where he was laying.

The fourth man quickly raising his gun.

Voice commanding and strong even if he still whispered.

  


“You there! Don't move!...”

  


Arthur had dealt with this kind of people hundredths of times...

Even if dead, he still raised his hands, smiling nervously.

The figures walking towards him. No good intentions.

Arthur winced as they pulled at him to stand, all glaring below their hoods at him.

Speaking between them.

  


“...We need one...”

  


“He has seen.”

  


“The other is fast asleep...”

  


Arthur groaned as they all nodded, speaking the same...

  


“You, come with us.”

  


Arthur moved his hands, shaking his head.

  


“Look, I don't think you should-”

  


The one holding the gun smacked him with it, growling.

The others quickly grabbing his arms and dragging him towards a nearby street, Arthur mumbling all the way.

  


“I don't think you understand!... I can't-”

  


“You will do!...”

  


“But-”

  


“Silence... Or I shoot you.”

  


Arthur huffed, resigning.

He was trying to say they would not get anywhere by trying to do crazy cult things with him...

He has no blood, no breath... No life. He is dead. Nothing to sacrifice...

But the blonde shut up, pondering.

The other guy had not seen anything...

Maybe... It was a good thing they dragged him instead...

But still he did not fucking like it.

  


* * *

  


Arthur had only allowed them to drag him here for one reason.

The possibility of them having another victim in here.

But as he now stood awkwardly in the big warehouse... He knew he was the only one.

There were more or less fifteen hooded persons in here. The warehouse was isolated enough, out of public view, hidden in a dark street. Arthur could see runes drawn on the dusty floor... Candles around a red circle.

He narrowed his eyes nervously at it.

It was not blood, he decided...

Being him the only “victim”, there was no reason for him to keep following their game...

Arthur sighed, seeing a guy hold some ropes and walk towards him.

  


“Dudes look, I'm not someone you can just-”

  


Arthur flinched, a knife raising near his neck.

He shut up, still not liking the idea of these things near his “skin”, even if he could not be harmed.

  


“We can't kill you?...” The leader laughed, shaking his head as he rolled his dark eyes. “No police will know you are dead.”

  


“Exactly! What I mean is-” Arthur blinked, a smack on the back of his head. “Auch? Rude!”

  


He snarled as his hands were pulled at, another guy quickly tying his wrists up.

Arthur shifted a little his hands, frowning at the tight rope now around them.

He could so easily just pass through and free himself. But...

He did not want to freak them up... He got scared of himself sometimes. He was a ghost.

Maybe he could get out of this one without scaring them?...

Arthur yelped as he was pushed forward towards the circle, all glaring at him.

  


“Guys! I really mean it! Y-you should not-”

  


“Shut him up already!”

  


The ghost's eyes widened as duck tape was shoved on top of his mouth.

Again, his echo should not be muffled by this... If he wanted.

Now if he speaks, they will notice something is up.

So...

A cultist yelped as Arthur leaned his shoulders to his right, freeing himself of his hold.

Quickly pushing with them another lunatic to the ground.

All baffled that he could.

Arthur tried to dash away towards the doors, dodging their hands and ignoring their curses.

He was fast, his steps and dashes aided by his lack of real weight, he was floating in reality. Mindful of touching the floor.

Sadly, they were more, and not so stupid as he would wish...

Three stood now in front of him, three guns pointed right at his head.

Golden eyes widened, hearing the leader scream.

  


“We only need his blood! Shoot! Kill!”

  


Arthur leaned down just in time to dodge a bullet, right through his hair.

Before he could curse or be angry about it...

He huffed, all of them on him, pulling at his arms, back and hair. Keeping him still as he growled, legs kicking.

Arthur had his head backwards... So he did not see one approach in front of him. A knife held.

Needless to say, even the ghost gasped and huffed as something slashed his neck.

He still feared this. He felt the knife, not hurting... But still...

So he could not avoid flickering in surprise, his neck disappearing, no blood...

Only a skull now held by one of them.

All stood frozen as Arthur blinked.

The duck tape now on the ground as he chuckled nervously. Not meeting the wide eyes of the lunatic holding his skull, nor the one staring at the knife.

  


“W-whoops?...”

  


After some slow seconds... The guy holding his skull finally screamed, dropping him down. All the others following, hands stopping grabbing him and making him stumble backwards.

Arthur huffed dizzy as all began to run away, never having seen a ghost, most not understanding what the hell happened.

As he released his hands and tried to grab his own skull, he called.

  


“I- I told y-you!”

  


He finally retrieved his skull, raising it to let it float over his collar.

He blinked, smiling nervously, only one guy left, frozen in fear in the middle of the room.

Arthur looked all around and to himself, then the idiot... His eyes full of fear, not seeming to be going to move.

So the blonde scratched his hair, shoulders raising in confusion.

  


“Uhhhh... B-boo?!”

  


His echo was enough to get the man out of his trance.

Arthur could only stand baffled and embarrassed, for he was now alone in the dark.

All having ran out.

  


“...”

  


He stared at the circle, frowning with nervousness.

With a snap of his fingers, the book laying near it crumbled to ashes, the candles bursting with sparks.

  


“...And these guys would have handled a demon appearing?...”

  


He still did not get cults...

At least he could not die... Even if they still saw him as an easy target.

He shrugged, shaking his skull.

He hated something more...

His figure flickered again into his alive appearance. Slowly.

Eyes saddened...

His mind still seeing their scared and horrified stares... At him.

Arthur did not look at his blue heart as he walked back through streets, back to the van.

Neither at his reflection as he drove.

He still was a monster... Was he?

  


* * *

  


Lewis raised an eyebrow, Arthur walking into the kitchen.

He was making breakfast already, he had been out all night.

  


“Where have you been? I was beginning to worry.”

  


He waited, for he could feel Arthur through his heart. Knowing he still was around.

Arthur laughed a little, walking towards the fridge.

Another bag in hand... The one he left in the park gone when he returned. This one bought before coming back, first hour in the morning.

  


“...I could say I was messing around.”

  


Lewis shook his head, focusing on the food.

  


“Don't tell me you got into a music store all night just to play with a synth, or that you got into a videogame store. Again.”

  


Arthur rolled his eyes, plopping onto a chair tiredly.

  


“I saw some idiots... And I had to tell them some things...”

  


“Drunk kids at the park you usually go?...”

  


“...Yeah.”

  


Close enough.

Arthur smiled as Vivi bounced into the kitchen, Lewis cooking surely having waked her up.

  


“Morning Lew!” She grinned, seeing Arthur sitting at the table. “Hey Art!”

  


He smiled as well, Vivi sitting at his side.

But his smile faltered, for when Lewis let down a plate for her... She spoke yet again what he hated to hear.

  


“Want to try it?...”

  


She had her hand raised. Again, like so many days after he had died...

Arthur frowned, staring at her.

And she could only sigh as he gave the same answer as always.

  


“No.”

  


He would never possess someone...

He did not need to eat.

Lewis fumbled with his hands as Arthur stood, said something under his breath and left for his room.

Leaving Vivi to nudge her food with a sad pout.

She can't avoid noticing the nostalgia in him...

She would not mind...

Lewis sat at her side, hand on her shoulder, voice calm and reassuring.

  


“Don't ask him again... He won't.”

  


“I know... But he...”

  


Lewis nodded, smiling a little.

They know...

He won't, no matter what.

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


Arthur jumped out the van, outstretching with boredom.

He did not look as Lewis refilled the fuel of the van, his voice tired.

  


“...So now... Just look all over this state?”

  


Vivi sighed, leaning onto the van with worried eyes.

Arthur was now staring at her, with those cold empty green eyes.

Still there. But almost uncaring and distrustful.

  


“Yes. The place should be somewhere in this landscape.”

  


Arthur huffed, the drive here long and tiring.

And now they have to keep looking for god knows how long...

  


“ _She could have lied to us... That book she told you about... Does not sound so right. Why would Duet know about it? It's only a silly old tale... Or a lie to keep you with them.”_

  


“Viv, I really hope this is not a way to keep me here. I won't appreciate you fooling with me...”

  


Before she could speak, Mystery did, laying at the van's back doors as if nothing.

His voice echoing, for no human was out, all inside the dinner at the side of the road.

  


“We are not lying. For the last time Arthur, we told you... Give us time, and all will be over soon.”

  


Arthur rolled his eyes, walking a little away.

  


“What, a whole month?... This place is huge!”

  


Green eyes stared at the huge mountains, green and tall trees all around, hills and rivers...

Where exactly could that place be? And what is it?

Lewis frowned, seeing Arthur just walk away, not facing them.

The tall ghost snarled, quickly stopping taking fuel.

  


“Where are you going?!”

  


Arthur halted, raising his arms as he walked now backwards.

Face mocking and angry.

  


“I'm going for a walk! Stop looking at me that way, Lewis, I won't flee!”

  


“How can I be sure you won't-”

  


“For fucks sake, I told Vivi I would wait, to rub on her face this is a dead end! I will wait a while until I try! Have to be sure!”

  


Vivi relaxed, still looking down with sad eyes. Not meeting Mystery's worried ones. Lewis just huffing and glaring at the blonde.

Still shivering as Arthur spoke again, his figure turning around the dinner, out of sight.

  


“But that does not mean I fully believe you are not lying! Will be back at night! Look all you want around here! Doubt there is something anyway! It's just fucking rocks!”

  


When he comes back they will just roam a few kilometers away... Rinse and repeat.

He will wait... He has all the time in the world, really.

He can't die waiting...

And eventually, they can really trace every single inch of this state...

Then he shall truly tire...

  


* * *

  


Arthur had roamed for hours since morning.

The sun still was up... But slowly coming down.

He still had some hours... Enough to think. Try to wave away this coldness...

Not the one he had before... Not the one that the demon made him feel all through his bones.

But the one he was raising around himself.

He does not like speaking to them like this.

But...

Arthur snarled, kicking a rock on the ground, sending it rolling along the ground.

He can't control himself.

It's like those words are not his. But they are. He thinks them, he speaks them. He feels like it...

And he hates it.

  


“ _Don't blame me. I do not do anything... They are indeed yours. Hey, I think you are finally getting something out of me! Finally-”_

  


“ _Shut up parasite...”_

  


The demon did.

And even Arthur could see that his voice and tone held no trace of how they were.

He spoke harshly, emotions quickly tangling with each word he let out.

All soaked in his fear, anger and despise.

All with his whit... Shame gone.

And he still heard him...

  


“ _I'm proud...”_

  


He is not.

He knows... God he knows that he is bonding with him.

If he keeps going like this he will eventually fade, become part of this devil.

His soul fusing with all that compose the demon.

Gone. Only his anger remaining.

His mind leaving any care and love and just another shared trace of knowledge in the contraptions that form its thoughts.

He can't disappear yet...

Even if he doubts, he still hopes. And trusts Lewis and Vivi.

  


“ _But you are so tired... They tire... Little Galy sure did!”_

  


Arthur took a deep breath as he clenched his fists and teeth.

Not falling for it.

Knowing what it wanted.

Anger him and fuel his fury. Fasten his bonding, try to set him off and reach completeness.

Be him. And he part of it all.

So he leaned against one of the trees surrounding him, trying to just listen to the wind or faint cries of birds on the distance.

Mind wandering to better thoughts...

Wondering what they will be doing right now... Maybe exploring the mountains and hills as he is doing. Maybe seeing a beautiful river together... Maybe finding-

Arthur's eyes opened, moving to look at his right.

A faint sound reaching him, his hearing unnatural.

A faint cry.

Human.

Arthur stood slowly, leaning around to look.

Ahead... Far... Two figures-

No, three.

He began to sneak towards them, eyes full of shock now.

For two men held captive a kid.

And Arthur could not avoid shake his head as he stared from behind a tall tree, now near, fast.

The two hooded men, laughing... Straight out laughing as they held the kid, the boy struggling for dear life as they spoke between each other.

  


“This one will do.”

  


“Yeah, the book does not say anything about it having to be an adult!”

  


“L-let me go!”

  


Arthur's face stopped showing surprise... To hold an angered grimace instead.

The demon chuckling as he felt his anger, his blood would boil if he only had...

They knew what that kid was going to be...

Now... Arthur would not care much... He would care to get that book, to see if it said anything.

But this was a kid for fucks sake...

But that was not the only reason for what he got out of his hiding spot.

The men yelped as Arthur leaped at them, punching one squarely on the face.

The kid falling backwards as Arthur struggled fakely with the other one.

His green eyes narrowing as he just sat there.

  


“Run idiot!”

  


The kid nodded like a drill.

Arthur smiling with a glare at the man, as he heard him flee.

Now both cultists trying to beat him.

Arthur fought back, not a trace of nervousness or worry.

Dodging and punching without all his strength as he questioned his devil.

  


“ _I have a question. And you are going to fucking answer it, considering you are one of the disgusting kind they want to summon... What can be done with sacrifices?”_

  


The demon had been laughing as Arthur kept down easily these two, not even trying.

But with this question, his thoughts drifted away. Confused... His host was commanding... No trace of the fear when he speaks with him, no respect.

  


“ _What do you mean, puppet? I don't-”_

  


“ _Can souls be brought back with a ritual?”_

  


Arthur waited, leaning his head as he dodged yet another punch, still waiting to stop hearing the kid run in the distance.

The demon did not answer for a full minute...

  


“ _Don't you fucking ignore me now. You never shut up... Answer.”_

  


“ _It is possible... But I have not seen with my own eyes normal souls be brought back... Only demons.”_

  


“ _Good...”_ Both devil and cultists were confused as Arthur raised his hands, stopping struggling. “I give up.”

  


Just standing there, no emotion shown on his face, no nervousness or doubt.

Letting them grab him if they wanted. The kid was too far to reach now for them...

  


“ _What are you doing?”_

  


“ _They want a demon... I want to see what they can offer... Look, what a coincidence! We might actually have some fucking fun as you wanted!”_

  


The demon did not know what to even think as the men finally reacted.

Grabbing him and pulling him, going deeper into the woods.

It, for the first time, doubted as if to read his host's thoughts.

For Arthur was hiding laughter under his expressionless demeanor.

But it did anyway...

  


“ _...You want to bring back that rat...”_

  


“ _Or repay Lewis... If they live... They won't be able to stop me or find me. I could even erase their memories of me... I don't care anymore. I can't know what will the future bring. So I may just take a chance. Who knows.”_

  


Even the demon was unnerved... His host had changed...

But... That was all fine for him. Much better...

Arthur let himself be dragged as the two men spoke, voices trying to intimidate him.

  


“You fucker... Where did you even come from?”

  


“It does not matter... No one will believe that kid. And...” He looked at Arthur, glaring. “You will die.”

  


“...Oh no... What will you do?”

  


“ _You are not even trying...”_

  


“ _I'm a dead mechanic, not a dead actor.”_

  


“ _But they seem to laugh anyway... And they fucking think you don't have common sense.”_

  


“ _All fine by me. They drag me anyway.”_

  


Arthur did not show any sign he was dead yet... He needed to fool them...

They wanted a demon?

They would have a demon...

He laughed silently as they reached a clearing.

A circle of trees around a weird altar in the center... Of course more lunatics at it.

As he got dragged closer, the figures turned to look at them.

And Arthur could see two wooden posts in front of the stony platform. He had been kidnapped enough times to guess how it would work.

Surely they would tie his arms on them, then lean him forward a little... Stab him and let blood drip down on the stone.

A shiver ran down his ribs, but not for himself.

For the kid would have been here, had he not showed up...

He could not avoid showing his disgust for these people as they shoved him towards the altar.

  


“... _Want to have fun?”_

  


“ _...Would you let me?”_

  


He smiled as he was grabbed and his arms pulled. In a minute tied up, and indeed one of them holding a runed knife...

  


“ _Of course... Would you kindly scare these fuckers good? Don't make them flee though... Wait till they try... You know I want to know if they can.”_

  


“ _Very well... Deal!”_

  


They did not move as the crowd began to chant, one of them holding a book.

Arthur closed his eyes, trying to hide his grin as his head hung low.

The idiots thinking he was trembling with fear and not with laughter.

Green eyes flickering more bright, more dark. A darker shade.

A true demon now controlling. At will.

No struggle from his host...

The sun came down, as a knife finally rose in front of his chest.

To dash forward.

In other circumstances, he would have flinched or braced himself.

But not now.

There was not a single reaction as the knife stabbed his torso.

The crowd waited, seeing his shoulders shake.

But they fidgeted, no blood coming out, his suit still impeccable, his wound not shedding any red...

The man holding the knife snarled, taking it out with a rip sound.

To stab it quickly again.

Arthur huffed, this time the hit more forceful.

But still...

The man backed away as a laugh began to echo... Arthur laughing.

A laugh with an unnatural tone.

Making all shiver an wonder, still not a trace of blood.

All gasped as he whipped his head up, glaring at them...

His wide sick grin making them realize there was demon there... Not sure if the ritual had taken it there with the stab. But those glowing sharp green eyes could not be human, glinting in the darkness.

  


“ **You called, fuckers?”**

  


Both spoke...

He chuckled, seeing the fear on their eyes.

Now...

Arthur pulled at the chains, breaking them easily. Letting them hang from his wrists, adding to the creepy factor.

He bounced onto the altar, showing off.

  


“ **May I know what the hell did you want from a devil?”**

  


The leader was the first to get out of his shock. Not minding the how, but the fact that they had a real demon now...

He stepped closer to Arthur, looking up at him with a hopeful smile.

  


“W-we wanted power sir... We wondered if after bringing you back-”

  


“ **Alwaaays for selfishness...”** All took a step back as skin faded... A skull smiling down at them. “ **Well guess what, I don't think it's a fair trade yet!”**

  


“But-!”

  


A bolt of sparks struck right in between the leader's feet, making him pale and stumble backwards.

  


“ **Did I say it was a debate?... No, right? You want power?...”**

  


Arthur jumped down the stone, crossing his arms behind his back...

Waltzing around them as he laughed and explained.

  


“ **Then, you must give something in return. Can you bring someone back?...”**

  


A woman mumbled as Arthur leaned close, skull leaning in question, wanting an answer.

  


“W-we could- I think? Any devil-”

  


She frowned and stood nervous as Arthur rolled his eyes, hand on her shoulder.

Voice calm but menacing.

  


“ **No devil. A normal soul...”**

  


“N-normal? W-why would you want-” Arthur glared, and that was enough to shut them all up. “Yeah... B-but we would need something... That one held in life.”

  


Arthur's frowned, finally leaving her space to her relief.

Wondering what could he give to bring Galahad-

His eyes opened, hand going for his pocket.

Taking out slowly two small metal things...

  


“... **Perfect.”**

  


The leader blinked as two small wheels were thrown at his feet.

Arthur raising a finger at him, voice roaring in firmness.

Only Arthur's now.

  


“ **Bring my friend back! Bring him back from the hell I sent him to!”**

  


The leader stood, nodding quickly, scared, for sparks were beginning to flow...

  


“O-of course... As soon as we find a suitable sacrifice to follow the ritual-”

  


“ **Find?!”** Arthur shook his skull, snorting. “ **Why search?...”**

  


All trembled as the next words flowed out and echoed all through the trees and forest.

  


“ **Having all these repugnant lives right. Here. ...None of you would be missed, for you all are disgusting and surely deserve to disappear!”**

  


Arthur leaned mockingly as they all doubted, without doubt thinking of fleeing...

So he said what he knew would stop them... And consider.

  


“ **Oh... But you only would need one, right? And you are... Like, twenty?”**

  


That took their interest back...

Arthur smiled as their eyes already roamed through the crowd slowly...

An unlucky noob spotted...

  


* * *

  


Lewis growled, Floating quick through the fields.

Vivi trying to keep his pace behind, a worried Mystery following the last.

Her blue eyes were full of worry... For two reasons.

It was night.

And Arthur did not came back as he said he would.

Two... Lewis was losing his temper.

A dangerous combination...

  


“Lew please! M-maybe he has just roamed too far and is coming right now-”

  


“Listen to yourself, Vivi... And tell me you don't think yourself he could have fled!”

  


She could not lie...

But she tried to calm him down. She trusted in Arthur.

  


“Then why can we still feel him?! If he had wanted to flee, we would not!”

  


That was a fact...

But Lewis would not risk it...

As they got deeper and trees began to raise taller...

Lewis heard crying.

His heart skipped a beat, for a second fearing it might have been Arthur.

But no... With his fast movements, he soon could hear clearer.

It was a child.

The three ghosts frowned as a kid cried below, against a rock, covering his face.

Gasping when a shadow loomed at his side.

He obviously tried to flee, seeing a tall man with magenta eyes look down at him, a girl with blue eyes behind, a dog at her side.

Not seeing the worry in their eyes, only remembering those two men, that dragged him away from the field where he played near home.

Lewis gasped, seeing him stand and try to run.

  


“Wait!”

  


The kid cried loudly as Lewis held gently his arm, keeping him from fleeing.

Vivi spoke first.

  


“We won't harm you!”

  


Her voice had always been soft and kind... Always caring.

So Lewis smiled as the kid halted, stopping hitting his hand to set himself free.

Lewis sighed, kneeling down to his eye level, as he did in life.

  


“Are you lost?”

  


The kid nodded, sniffing.

  


“T-two hooded mean men dragged me here...”

  


Mystery's ears perked up at that.

Not sounding well... Never.

Lewis knew what kind of people could have they been...

  


“...You managed to flee-”

  


“N-no... Well, yes!... A strange man appeared and told me to run... Punched them... I'm still lost anyway...”

  


Lewis eyes opened, thinking quickly.

  


“Was he blonde? Goatee?”

  


“Y-yes?... I think... All happened quickly.”

  


Lewis nodded, frowning.

Glaring down at Mystery.

  


“Take him to town and make sure police finds him.”

  


Mystery sighed, nodding.

Barking at the boy, moving his tail to show he did not bite.

Vivi smiled a little, seeing the kid doubt.

  


“Our dog is the most clever of the whole world! He knows the way! You will be home in no time, I promise. Just follow him. Ok?”

  


She smiled as the kid nodded, still crying.

But he grasped Mystery's collar, following him as he gave a little bark.

Lewis stood at her side, looking down at her with fearful eyes.

  


“A cult... Was I not rightful to worry?”

  


“You are not the only one who does, Lewlew.”

  


They flickered back to their ghostly form, the kid gone.

Fire and magic tangling at their feet.

No time to waste.

  


* * *

  


“ **Oh for fucks sake...”**

  


Arthur was growing tired...

For the poor fool was begging.

  


“Don't do this! We agreed that we would never sacrifice one of us! Only people we found! Guys!”

  


As they tied him up, they were doubting, glancing fearfully at him...

Arthur snarled, raising his hands.

  


“ **I may be dead... But I don't have time to waste you idiots!”**

  


He growled as they stepped away, leaving their comrade bound, but not keeping on going.

Whispering between them...

Arthur did not known what to do in reality... He himself was not proud of this.

He only wanted to save Galahad... Believing he may be burning... In hell. An exorcism always a mysterious spell...

But the demon was bored... And he missed having humans under his command. And if he went through this... Arthur would probably break down... His last bit of humanity lost.

So it spoke, voice dragging as he raised a hand and stared at it as if nothing.

  


“ **Money?... A demon can so easily pass through walls... No trace... Force?...”** Sparks cracked the air around him, making some jump away. “ **I can bend any army sent... Life? What is a life compared with that help? You don't even truly know him... Why doubt? Yours will be so much better with his gone!”**

  


That did it.

Arthur smiled as a knife was picked again from the ground.

Making the guy's eyes widen, and his efforts increase.

The knife was raised...

But it never fell.

  


“Arthur!”

  


A wave struck the wrist of the one with the knife, making him hiss and drop it.

Arthur's eyes widened as flames raised, making the cultists scream and some flee.

Lewis stood from them, walking with a glare towards him.

Voice full of disbelief.

  


“...Tell me you are being controlled...”

  


Arthur snarled, laughing sadly.

  


“ **Do you want a lie?...”**

  


Vivi cried as she heard both the demon and Arthur.

He had tried to...

  


“What were you trying?!”

  


Arthur did not like this... But he needed Galahad.

  


“ **Fix a mistake!”** He pointed at the humans remaining, roaring. “ **What are you staring at?! Keep on!”**

  


Lewis tried to reach the knife before any lunatic did...

But Arthur dashed, quickly grasping his arms. Glaring up at him.

  


“ **You know these guys deserve it...”**

  


Magenta eyes stared with fear at green, skull shaking with shock.

Fire tangling with the sparks that kept him away.

  


“Even then, you know it's not right to-!”

  


“ **A fucking kid, Lewis... Tell me you really think they don't deserve it... Can you?”**

  


Arthur growled, hearing something.

Vivi's spells, and pained grunts.

Sure enough, when he leaned his gaze to look, there she was, shielding the bastard he needed to kill.

  


“ **VIV!”**

  


She did not stop, huffing with every move she made, hands raising coldly with waves.

  


“You are out of your mind Arthur! You said you would wait till-”

  


“ **And I will!”** She gasped as Lewis was struck by a fierce lightning, making him back away. Arthur standing tall. “ **I won't try to make you go away... Yet. But I need to help Galy!”**

  


There was no control from the demon...

Vivi shed a tear as he dashed towards her and the human.

Rolling on the way and grasping the knife into his hold.

She tried to stop him, scarf raised, her eyes full of determination.

But he easily pushed her away, an unstoppable ghost with the demon's help.

She rolled on the ground, the guy screaming as Arthur stood close.

His sparks shoving away the flames trying to halt him.

Vivi screamed as he raised the knife slowly.

  


“Arthur don't! You don't want to!”

  


He seemed to doubt...

Lost in his coldness.

Only anger to those he saw hurting others in life and death.

But with Vivi's words and the scared look in living eyes...

  


“This is what the demon wants! G-galahad would not! Think! If you do it... T-then you won't be able to move on! You will be colder! Gone! This is not you!”

  


She could see his heart... Black and green.

No emotion but anger.

Arthur stared down at the human, seeing him tremble.

Eyes saying everything.

Seeing a monster...

Lewis had been trying to stand, holding his chest, where the bolt struck.

He had been ready to tackle Arthur...

But he halted as a knife dropped.

Vivi sighed as a single tear fell down his skull.

Arthur smiling as he laughed, echo faint... But not unheard.

  


“...I g-guess I can't see him again...” He leaned to look at her, the green in his eyes fading a little. Voice broken... “I'm trapped between the coldness and your words... Am I not?”

  


Sparks cracked the air, light blinding.

And for a moment Lewis feared they had stricken down.

But he relaxed as light faded, as chains fell, the cultist stumbling to his feet and running away.

Leaving the ghosts finally alone.

Arthur staring down... Eyes still crying.

The voice mocking again...

  


“ _You were so close... I told you long ago that you would get used to death. You were so close to be what I told you, what you should be... **But you still are weak.”**_

  


Arthur cried... But no sound escaped him as Lewis and Vivi stood closer.

He still felt cold as they held him.

Vivi did not see a trace of emotion in him as she looked at his eyes.

But her heart pulsed as Arthur whispered, Lewis recognizing a trace of him there...

Hidden between the despair and his confusing feelings. His bonding...

  


“...I don't want to reach a dead e-end...”

  


She could only cry and nod.

Fearing as well.

They all hope...

But they can't really know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next?  
> I might write THE FINAL THING.  
> That maybe lasts multiple chaps...
> 
> Or if I have an idea, I might make a last shenanigan chapter.  
> DUNNO


	27. Understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duet was not stated male or female by Mysteryben...  
> So... You know I like to follow canon.

The figure stood again at the mouth of the dark waterfall.

Glancing in with a tired eye, as always...

Staring into the darkness.

The eye glowed... And so...

The depths hidden after the water and huge drop could be seen. No human had ever dared to go into this cavern... Nowadays, at least.

If in the past some dared... Few managed to reach the end of it, a huge labyrinth...

A deadly one. Few managed, most perished.

No matter if alive... Or dead.

The humid walls could almost not be seen.

Not for the darkness...

The eye narrowed sadly, fixed on the veins pulsing on the walls.

Black and white... A lot, tangling on them like roses. As sharp as swords if they wanted...

For they moved sometimes... At will.

Something roamed these caves.

Duet's hand dropped, from where it had leaned on the mouth of the cavern.

Walking away and looking at the river instead.

Duet sighed, sitting as its echo flowed through the big rock formation.

How many years already?...

Veins seemed to mock as they were glanced at. Not entirely deadly...

But Duet has still not managed to reach the end... This ancient creature does not want intruders inside.

It had been there for a long time. A time when ancestors came here, to reach knowledge, in life or dead. Every life of theirs seen... They came here every time.

But that had changed... No one came anymore. This place forgotten.

This ancient guardian....

A deep growl echoed out, through the waterfall.

Only heard by a patient ghost... Still wondering if the depths would be reached someday.

Duet sure tries... That clear crystal lake below. A mirror.

But with this thing...

The ghost closed its eyes, taking deep breaths.

Waiting to try once again at morning...

Each day...

Failing.

  
  


* * *

  
  


A torch was flung quickly, pained gasps.

Hurried footsteps echoed, between the hiss of veins moving and dashing.

Whipping the air where the ghost moved.

Duet wheezed, shoving the fire onto a bundle of black and white pulsing veins, that tried to stab.

Making them recoil, a faint angered roar coming from the depths... As Duet ran.

Duet huffed, phasing through the waterfall and onto safety.

Once again.

Their eyes looked back, the strange veins hiding inside again. Not chasing.

Duet sighed, laying tiredly onto the rocks on the mouth, letting the torch fall into the river and die out.

Hands reached for a small notebook, as an eye stared at it.

No more pages to describe each try...

All failed.

  
  


“...I guess tomorrow.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Lewis pushed a tree branch out the way, letting the other three advance.

Their feet, even if they could float, careful of not tripping. The surface was humid, they were advancing through an uneven landscape.

Vivi was the first to move forward, smiling up at the tall ghost, their hearts pulsing together, infinite words said with one single stare.

Then Mystery, the dog padding under the branch, not bothering to look up at him. His red eyes only fixed on her and the distance, not missing an inch... No spot unsearched for these tiring weeks.

But never tiring, never stopping, never resting.

Lewis sighed, arm still raised.

Waiting a full minute until Arthur dragged his feet towards him.

Eyes still fixed on the ground.

Lewis glanced sadly at him, the ghost had his hands in his pockets, walking slowly, just following.

Not even looking around... Each day more depressed.

Before Arthur could walk past him, Lewis spoke.

  
  


“Arthur.”

  
  


The blonde finally raised his gaze, an eyebrow raised in question.

Staring at the calm expression of Lewis, magenta eyes full of worry and care.

  
  


“We are going to find it, ok?”

  
  


Arthur smiled, but it was not a cheerful one.

Lewis shoulders slumped as the other ghost shrugged and followed Vivi.

  
  


“You always say it...”

  
  


“ _This one is number 1629!”_

  
  


“ _Don't tell me you have been counting...”_

  
  


“ _I sure did! What... Since that cult thing you have not let me do anything... This month has been fucking boring! Nothing! Every day and night you stare at the ground, or the sky... And they are like a broken record! I'm bored! I'm annoyed! Let me at least bounce around these damn rocks and small cliffs dammit! You walk like a zombie!”_

  
  


As if to mock him, Arthur let the skin he had shown fade, smiling as his skull took over.

Might as well look and walk like one...

Vivi slowed her quick steps, turning to look behind.

Lewis walking slowly behind an uncaring Arthur.

Only Mystery now glancing down tall and sharp rock formations, trees all around.

Her blue eyes trailed the horizon tiredly.

How beautiful...

They had been walking for days already. And nights...

Following this river, all could hear it flowing down the mountain they had first climbed... Snow on the far distance, tall towards the sky...

And now they had descended, following green and brown hills, the course of the melting snow.

She smiled, tucking her warm scarf closer to her neck.

They can very well have searched already in most of this state...

But she still has a vast area to look down onto.

Even then... Fear and hope mixed in her heart and mind...

Two sides of a coin.

No idea in which side would things fall onto.

Mystery's ears were raised, listening intently to every drop and turn the river made...

And as they slowly made way...

He could begin to sense a change in the course of the river...

But with them having to wait for Arthur... Who was not even trying... Just tagging along...

It was a while...

Four ghosts heading for a huge waterfall hidden between cracks and tall rocks...

Few people able to walk around here...

But they were not alive, their movements more sure and graceful.

Well... Except the blonde's ones, a demon giving a headache.

Duet had been meditating calmly... Only the water dripping down fiercely able to be heard.

A peaceful tranquility...

Until voices broke the silence.

  
  


“Woah! I have never seen a waterfall this big!”

  
  


“Vivi! Don't you jump- Don't lean that close to the drop!”

  
  


Duet glanced up, a figure slowly leaning to look down.

Both their eyes meeting. Both freezing. No ghost knowing if they were seeing right.

Duet sat with their mouth open, for Vivi stood up there... As shocked.

Years...

Was she seeing things?

Lewis bounced rock to rock, mindful of not getting dragged by the current, to stand at her side, Vivi right on the middle of the waterfall on a pointed rock.

  
  


“Vivi don't-”

  
  


The tall ghost finally noticed she was frozen and staring down, her eyes full with what he could only decribe as wonder and shock.

Arthur leaned his head in confusion as the other three now stood there, glancing at something he could not yet glance at.

Arthur finally got out of his cold silence, not used to see Vivi so silent, see Lewis doubt... And Mystery give an unsure bark.

  
  


“Guys?...”

  
  


As he approached with clumsy steps...

Vivi cried with a nostalgic grin.

From below, the other ghost calling, smiling as well.

  
  


“Vivi...”

  
  


An echo confusing...

But not dreaded.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“...You all are ghosts...”

  
  


Lewis fumbled with his hands, looking away. The gang sat at Duet's camp, a fireplace lit... At the feet of the waterfall. At the side of some flat rocks and some trees.

Duet glanced Vivi up and down, eye full of wonder.

The same girl that worked at the store... Same skin, same smile, same laugh... That blue scarf.

But those bright blue eyes now glowed.

Not a surprise she was dead... It had been years.

It was the fact that they were ghosts what was a confusing.

  
  


“Yes...” Vivi glanced sideways at Arthur, who was keeping his distance, leaning against a tree. Listening, but never speaking. “You too have been roaming... Huh?”

  
  


Duet nodded a little, hands clasped together.

Not looking at the three diaries near the tent...

  
  


“I have, Vivi... I indeed do.” Lewis nudged the fire with a branch, nervous to be stared at. Duet's voice questioning. “I did not know he stayed... You all have...”

  
  


Mystery whined, with those words Arthur tensed up.

And as Vivi sighed... And spoke...

  
  


“...We had to...” Arthur walked further away with a huff. “It's a long story.”

  
  


Duet might think they stayed to continue investigating... Maybe to solve even more mysteries...

But it was not for that reason after a devil decided to appear...

Duet gave her a calm smile, eye narrowed in wonder.

  
  


“...I have all the time.”

  
  


That cave won't go anywhere.

And Duet had missed Vivi... Alone for a long time, no other soul to talk to since death. Not proud to see they were dead, but glad that they were here.

Lewis smiled a little as Vivi and Duet began to talk, voices nostalgic, and somehow both sad and joyful.

All these years a long search for both.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Arthur glared at his left hand.

Staring at small pebble like it could give all the answers...

But as he heard Vivi and Duet laugh a little...

He growled silently, raising his fist.

The small stone thrown forcefully along the river, bouncing on the water.

Green eyes fixed on the huge waterfall as they continued rambling, talking about long past times, long lived moments...

As if time did not matter... As if she were not in a rush...

Arthur tried to contain his anger, taking another deep breath.

Knowing that she knew about that place they were looking for... Thanks to Duet.

And so, Arthur remained silent as they talked...

Continuing to glare at the waterfall, its fierce sound not managing to muffle the mocking of his deeper voices... His and others.

  
  


“...You read my diary.”

  
  


Vivi coughed, blushing.

  
  


“I- I did. You now know why we-”

  
  


Duet raised a hand, calmly nodding.

  
  


“I know. It does not matter, no need to excuse yourselves.”

  
  


Lewis followed Duet's gaze.

Green eyes glinting in the darkness, at the side of the river.

Even now, listening and watching for every move.

Duet now knew why.

So they did not hesitate as Vivi sighed... And asked with a hopeful question, full of dread.

  
  


“...Did you find what your family-”

  
  


“Not yet.”

  
  


Lewis heart pulsed black, as hers did blue for a moment.

The words bringing true fear to her, anger to him.

For Duet has had to be dead long before them.

And Duet has looked for years in here, so they told.

If no place has been found in all this-

  
  


“But I know where it is.”

  
  


All those dark thoughts had roamed inside their heads in just a second.

Duet hurrying to elaborate as soon as their hearts blackened.

Vivi's heart beat again, her eyes closing to let it sink in.

Lewis let his fear fade, leaning closer to ask, the fire in between them seeming to blaze brighter and with a magenta trace.

  
  


“...Where.”

  
  


It was not a question, but a demand.

Arthur had heard Duet's words.

And he did not know what to feel about them.

His heart pulsed both green and blue, hope and fear...

The blonde grabbed another rock with a snarl, green seeming to glint and take over.

Mystery had been staring at the unstable ghost... Always trying to be there if needed, even if he pushed him away.

Arthur threw the rock angrily... This time at the loud waterfall...

Both Mystery's eyes and Arthur's blinking.

For it did not collide with rocks... But get past the water.

A few seconds until it finally landed.

Red eyes narrowing as something seemed to move... A cavern inside, hidden.

Strange veins shifting, as Arthur stumbled backwards in slight fear.

Duet closing their eyes as a faint strong growl echoed out, making everyone freeze.

Only their eye knowing...

  
  


“...I think he has found where.”

  
  


Mystery finally spoke, taking Duet by surprise.

  
  


“What in heavens is that...”

  
  


Duet leaned their head to a side, eyebrows raised.

  
  


“I knew you were not a dog...”

  
  


Red eyes narrowed at Duet, a smug smile.

  
  


“I knew you were not a ordinary human, Duet. Why do you think I avoided going into the store as much as Vivi?... I knew.”

  
  


“I would not have figured what exactly, I must say... Not until now, when I can feel your aura-”

  
  


“Would you two stop telling old rambles and tell me what the fuck was that?”

  
  


Both of them leaned their heads to look at Lewis, who had stood and had helped a panicking Arthur to his feet.

Magenta eyes fixed on Duet, confused and needing answers.

  
  


“That... Is Shedrak.”

  
  


Arthur managed to free himself of Lewis hold, huffing as he stepped away as much as he could from the waterfall.

  
  


“Shedrak?" Duet was silent... "That does not tell us anything! Whatever did that fucking roar- What the fuck?!”

  
  


Vivi snorted, seeing Arthur's nervousness.

A while since he showed a trace of it...

Duet sighed, eye fixed on the veins pulsing inside the cavern, no end seen.

  
  


“An ancient spirit. Old like the very earth. Ages guarding the crystal lake...”

  
  


Vivi gave Duet a look, seeing them smile with a shrug.

  
  


“I know where my ancestors reached wisdom... But I can't reach it.”

  
  


“...That thing keeps it...”

  
  


Mystery growled, ending for her.

  
  


“Guarded.”

  
  


Duet nodded, staring at their hands as if no care was held...

  
  


“...Long ago... This spirit judged the souls that tried to reach a clear mind. For centuries. A benevolent and just creature. Only allowing worthy souls to reach the lake...”

  
  


Vivi had stood, glancing at the mouth of the cavern.

Those veins physical... Pulsing, a strong aura around... Which she had not felt before.

Something was not right with it.

And her mind could only wonder... Duet, for all this time... Has been here.

And she knew how worthy Duet's soul was. Like ancestors from time past.

  
  


“...Not anymore?...”

  
  


Duet raised their hands, snorting.

Eye narrowed at the veins, always sharp to try to consume...

  
  


“It changed...” Arthur raised an eyebrow as the next words echoed. “Not only my people found and wanted to reach this place... No matter if you are alive or dead... You can touch the lake. And Shedrak... Would never deem worthy a demon.”

  
  


Lewis stood at Vivi's side, both giving Arthur a stare that made green eyes fill with tiredness.

Magenta eyes closed, as the ghost crossed his arms.

  
  


“Then it must make a good job... That does not seem a bad choice. Why-”

  
  


Mystery shifted into his wolf form, tails flowing, red eyes glancing at Duet.

His voice wise... And full of truth. Even if painful.

  
  


“This spirit fed on demons that tried...”

  
  


Duet smiled, grasping their hands together behind their back.

Vivi finally knowing what she sensed...

  
  


“...It was a good spirit. Not anymore. Now its mind and soul is tainted with the souls she devoured... Unable to grace anyone with the wisdom of the lake. It does not let anyone reach it. Sees every soul with little reward, looking down on them. But still not brutal on good souls... But Shedrak won't hesitate to consume anyone's soul, anyone who keeps on advancing into the depths. I have been trying... And I have failed every time.”

  
  


There was silence...

Until Vivi's eyes glinted, sorrow and fear leaving...

Only leaving her glowing eyes with an unending determination, her soul burning with hope and glee.

What she wants... At reach.

Arthur froze as a loud laugh echoed, everyone turning towards its origin.

Her voice, Vivi was laughing, almost crying.

Green eyes could only stare as she spoke, voice firm.

  
  


“I told you! I told you there was a way! I knew it! Now you won't run! I win, Art! I don't care what that thing does! I'm going to reach it!”

  
  


The blonde stood trembling, seeing all eyes fix on him.

Magenta ones looking to his eyes, a glance telling everything.

His voice echoing as he held her hand.

  
  


“Let's go.”

  
  


It was not a question.

But Duet and Mystery could see the ghost doubt, heart pulsing green...

As his eyes glanced with fear at the cavern.

A voice reminding, mocking.

  
  


“... _A cave...”_

  
  


Arthur trembled as flashes glinted through his vision.

Fog, green, red, spikes and death.

Vivi frowned as Arthur's hands clenched, his gaze turning into a grimace.

His voice fearful.

  
  


“I'm not going there... It's a dead end.”

  
  


Lewis hair seemed to burn stronger...

He let go of Vivi, to stand closer to the smaller ghost, glaring down at him.

Knowing what he thinks... Without needing to read his mind.

  
  


“Arthur... It's not that cave.”

  
  


Arthur rolled his eyes, snarling.

  
  


“But I still see sharp edges in here...” The veins were sharp as those spikes that took his life and his sanity. “And as Duet says... They can kill. It's a dead end.”

  
  


“It's not!”

  
  


Arthur roared back, sparks tangling.

  
  


“It is! You can't drag me in there as you did back then!”

  
  


Mystery growled, feeling Arthur's aura tangle and shift... Dark emotions flowing out.

Before Lewis could retort... Hurt by his words...

Vivi did.  
  


 

“Arthur, I have not feared and stood all these years to surrender now!”

  
  


Both ghosts yelped, a furious Vivi floating now above them, roaring with her waves and scarf raised around her, eyes full of ire.

  
  


“ **If I have to drag you in there... I will! I'M NOT LETTING THIS FUCKER HAVE YOU!”**

  
  


Arthur fell backwards as she growled, hands raised in anger.

Before she could try to grab Arthur, Lewis quickly held her back, voice nervous.

  
  


“Vivi, please! Don't-”

  
  


Her skull turned to glare at Lewis, huffing.

  
  


“ **Don't you give me that look, Lewis! You hate that thing more! I'm finally able to free him!”**

  
  


Arthur raised one hand, trembling, as his voice waved.

  
  


“V-viv, look, this cave- This t-thing can harm you! I don't want-”  
  
  


“ **You don't want to be free?...”**

  
  


He stared at her eyes, and could only see sadness.

She floated in front of him, slowly, looking him down.

Arms dropped at her sides tiredly.

  
  


“ **Look at yourself Arthur... And dare say to me... You are going to give up after all you went through. After what we had to endure, all of us.”**

  
  


“I- I-”

  
  


“ **Galahad wanted you to find it... You told me you would stay if this was true... You owe him, and me... You must try.”**

  
  


Lewis took a deep breath as Arthur shook, lowering his head in shame.

Hiding his tears.

Vivi could only cry as well, her voice tired.

  
  


“Y-you know I only want you to be safe... This place...”

 

 

He sobbed, both Lewis and Vivi taking one of his hands.

  
  


“This place is what will give you peace...”

“I would never let you or Vivi fade. Not if I stand.”

  
  


Arthur could only close his eyes as they stared at him with care and trust, a wolf dreading...

He could only agree... But still fearing.

Duet sighed, knelling to grab a torch.

Lightning it slowly, as their echo flowed around the waterfall.

  
  


“I see you will try, as I did...”

  
  


Duet stood at the mouth of the cavern, the torch lightning the darkness a little.

Four ghosts looking with dread at the veins inside... Pulsing, an aura flowing...

Their hearts beat with hope and fear... Duet's next words firm.

  
  


“It won't be easy... And we will not be welcome.”

  
  


Arthur carries something that Shedrak won't be glad to feel...

And it will be its prey...

A demon remained eerily silent as Arthur doubted.

Unsure... But hopeful.

  
  


 


	28. Plea

Lewis glared at the darkness, his right hand clenched almost painfully.

Not minding the water slowly dripping onto his shoulders, standing just past the waterfall.

He did not move as Duet sighed, walking inside, lightning the torch as soon as the water would not make it die out.

  
  


“...What are those things exactly?”

  
  


Magenta eyes could only wonder at what seemed to be black and white veins. Crawling on the walls below, deeper, barely seen in between the darkness.

But there they were, pulsing, moving faintly, anyone without their senses would not see them.

And by how Duet looked at them... Maybe too late, and only one last time.

  
  


“I'm not sure myself. But its part of her... And they move.”

  
  


He could only laugh harshly, not amused.

  
  


“They move... I can see that.”

  
  


Lewis blinked as Vivi bounced at his side, leaning to look down, the tunnel having a small drop.

 

 

“Lets go!”

  
  


Arthur stood behind with a nervous frown, not liking their words. Or the ones he heard...

  
  


“ _So excited! Just like that time!”_

  
  


Arthur did not like the mocking, much less that it was true...

They were ready to go in. To follow Duet and see why they had failed by themselves all these years.

Those things move indeed. And he does not like it.

So as time long past, Arthur tried to reason, his hands reaching nervously for Lewis.

  
  


“G-guys, I don't think this is a good idea...”  
  
  


Lewis turned a little to look behind. Arthur there, his now green eyes staring at him.

But Lewis saw the same fear golden and amber ones used to hold... The same trembling tone and hesitation.

That he ignored once.

Lewis glanced back and forth, memories still painful after all this time.

And he doubted... Seeing Mystery growl, his red eyes narrowed as that same night.

All glancing down into these caverns... Just like they did in that cave. But this time Lewis feared as well, only Vivi showing no fear.

But she held it, hidden.

Lewis took Arthur's hand silently, both their eyes fixed on each other.

And Lewis could not lie. Arthur could not see the same blind confidence he saw between green fog.

He saw fear in magenta eyes.

But dread as well.

His eyes silently begging him to follow. For they needed to try...

Arthur nodded tiredly, unable to fight.

He can't argue. He can't make them back away from this.

Again forced to follow. Into a deadly cave.

Vivi shook her skull, knowing perfectlly what emotions the boys held.

But her heart felt the same as Lewis one.

And so, Arthur gasped as she caresly jumped down, to land below.

  
  


“V-viv?!”

  
  


Arthur could only tremble as Mystery followed her without doubt, his claws scratching the humid stone as he landed, tails already flowing ready.

Lewis waited patiently as Duet whispered something... And then floated down calmly.

Lewis closed his eyes.

His hand catching in time Arthur's arm.

The fearful ghost had tried to move and back away, out the waterfall.

Arthur let out raspy huffs, blindly pulling, unable to flee with Lewis hold.

All their eyes fixed on him, staring.

Telling him to move.

  
  


“ _Will you let them boss you?...”_

  
  


Lewis eyes filled with sadness as green eyes seemed to darken.

Arthur's left arm was trembling under his hold, weakly pulling, the ghost subtly floating, not realizing he was trying to move away.

Eyes fixed on the sharp tunnels and veins. Feeling clearly that strong aura.

That no ghost could feel it held good emotions or intentions. Duet's words of how many tries did they take...

Arthur would have fled... He would have raised sparks. Would have broken his bow to her. To avoid another end.

But he only wheezed.

Arthur stared with unfocused eyes at the golden heart beating at his side. Lewis had pulled at him.

Into his hold, Arthur finding himself hugged tightly.

Lewis closing his eyes and whispering as Arthur shook.

  
  


“I can't fall down a cliff now. None of us. I know clearly there is danger this time...”

  
  


“Lewis, I- I don't want to go into a place that-”

  
  


Lewis moved a little, his living manifestation looking down at Arthur.

Eyes firm, flaming.

  
  


“I now know there is danger, Arthur. And so...” Arthur's eyes shed tears as Lewis grasped his hand. “I won't be blind again. I won't give my back on anything, I will see.”

  
  


And pulled gently at him.

The blonde yelped as Lewis landed below, his hands preventing Arthur of stumbling to the ground, not having expected the jump.

Vivi sighed, holding her scarf tightly as Arthur fidgeted and panicked indeed, glancing at the tunnel fearfully.

Only Lewis managing to held him back from floating out.

Duet shook their head, holding the torch.

  
  


“May we proceed already?”

  
  


Mystery shook his tails and fur, raising his head high.

  
  


“Lead the way.”

  
  


The tunnel divided ahead...

Just like that bifurcation.

Lewis stood right behind the nervous ghost, Vivi standing at Duet's side as they moved closer to it.

The black and white vines began in there, tangling with each other, not many...

Yet.

Vivi raised an eyebrow at Duet, her hands raised with her magic, the tunnels dark even with their glows.

  
  


“Which way?”

  
  


“These two tunnels lead to multiple caverns. I have not explored most of this place... Even if I have tried.”

  
  


A labyrinth.

No way to just pass through with these things tangling. It was physical... But it has power like the dead.

A powerful being, a spirit. That, they knew.

Arthur clearly did not like those words much.

  
  


“D-don't tell me we are going to-”

  
  


“No.”

  
  


Vivi smiled, Arthur freezing as she spoke.

  
  


“We won't divide, Arthy, ok? Maybe we take longer, but we will keep together.”

  
  


Duet opened their mouth to protest, the idea of splitting up providing more chances.

But Lewis frowned, shaking his head at them.

Enough to say they won't.

Mystery sniffed the air as Arthur relaxed somewhat, staring at the left tunnel, never leaving Lewis side.

Duet motioned to the right tunnel, eye narrowed.

  
  


“The other one I explored most. I believe this one is more narrow, but can lead to deeper caverns. Maybe the deeper one and last.”

  
  


Vivi grinned, raising a fist.

  
  


“This one then!”

  
  


With that she walked fast into it.

Mystery barked, padding fast behind.

  
  


“Wait!”

  
  


All ghosts followed, Lewis and Arthur not surprised by her speed.

But they were weary...

For the vines surrounding them twisted with every step they took.

Seeming to freeze as they got past them, never ending, long veins reaching the darkness and what they could not see.

Deeper... In the most dark cavern... A being opened its eyes.

A long tail uncurled from a stone pedestal, falling with a thud at the side of a horned figure.

Sharp claws scratched the humid floors as the figure stood slowly.

Green eyes glinting as they slowly opened.

Staring with a grin at the opening ahead, above a tall rock, a small cliff.

Her sharp feet brushed the lake, its crystal and solid surface turning liquid with touch.

Shedrak raised a claw, brushing softly one sharp vein coming out of her neck.

Two gray veins coming out her gray skin, dropping at the floor.

Dividing everywhere... Reaching for every wall and surface, a whole network of them.

Flooding every tunnel and cave, until the very beginning, reaching the waterfall. Some fading into a white color, some black...

She leaned her head to a side, all her senses ready.

Veins pulsing above...

Feeling something.

That stubborn ghost again...

But not alone.

She smiled, lowering herself onto her fours.

Waiting, her tail curling and uncurling playfully.

A demon had dared to enter her domain.

Did not matter.

The lake would remain forgotten.

No soul will reach it.

Much less one devil...

  
  


* * *

  
  


Arthur huffed once again, climbing tiredly up the tunnel.

A small opening at last.

He brushed his hands on his suit, shivering.

Having touched one of these weird things.

Vivi was more graceful, not using her feet or hands to move in these tunnels, floating.

She raised an eyebrow, voice playful.

  
  


“What, are they sticky?”

  
  


Arthur glared at her, not amused that she mocked his disgust. Even if he maybe overreacted...

  
  


“N-no.” He gave a slight kick to ones laying on the floor, squirming as they moved a little. “They... They are more like-”

  
  


“Stone like?”

  
  


Arthur blinked, raising a finger at Duet.

  
  


“Yes! Raspy! It's so... Ah!”

  
  


Arthur panicked, some tangling around his leg.

 

 

“Careful, they don't like rude comments.”

 

 

Lewis quickly held him, Arthur floating out of their hold, stumbling.

Duet was calm.

At least they showed that.

But Mystery knew better.

The wolf stood at their side, glancing in question at them.

  
  


“You said they were aggressive.”

  
  


“The more you go down. But they are already trying to keep us away.”

  
  


Mystery eyed some under his claws, only pulsing, not moving.

  
  


“...No. They don't-”

  
  


“Don't you feel more tired?”

  
  


The wolf blinked, hearing the ghost's words.

Duet had been a ghost for a long time, their mind old, knowledge...

Their power was knowledge... Their mind more open than any other spirit.

So Mystery was surprised when he focused...

Feeling every aura around.

And he finally noticed they were slowly being drained... Tiring.

  
  


“...It is a warning?”

  
  


“More like a prevention. A subtle attack before the real one.”

  
  


Mystery did not like what Duet was implying.

And he was glad Vivi was floating to look into every single tunnel, distracted. And that Lewis was occupied trying to calm down a complaining Arthur.

None hearing them discuss.

  
  


“How far did you go in here?”

  
  


“...Not much from here.”

  
  


Duet halted, making everyone do as well.

Their eye narrowing.

Lewis eyes opened, hearing something. That none liked.

Crawling sounds echoed in the adjacent tunnels, from the darkness. Behind, everywhere.

Closer with every second. All frozen.

Duet sighed, raising the torch a little higher.

  
  


“...We need to run.”

  
  


How could they say that so calmly, a true mystery.

Lewis turned slowly to look... And he could only wish he was seeing wrong.

Black veins slowly rose like snakes from the walls, too slowly. As if they were glancing playfully at them. The strong aura seemed to intensify as the ghosts shivered, the vines shaking with anticipation as they moved without hurry.

Towards them.

Arthur was the first one to react.

  
  


“Fuck! I knew- ah-ahh!”

  
  


He kicked again a vein at his feet, a grimace on his skull. Any near them was slowly raising as well. Reaching to grasp them.

Vivi's smile finally faltered, her eyes glinting with seriousness.

She had held it all this time. She knew danger would come.

But she pretended...

  
  


“Come on!”

  
  


Arthur yelped, her scarf quickly grabbing his torso and pulling without care, only worrying that the veins caught him.

Lewis did not argue as Arthur mumbled in panic, knowing she should.

Lewis did not run as much as them, halting a little on the tunnel as they went ahead.

Hands slowly raising, flames tangling as he glared at the darkness.

A faint hiss echoing as the veins towered above him, most of them black. Two white ones crawled near his feet.

He snarled, moving his hands quickly to burn them.

Growls echoed around as he tried to keep them away, slowly taking steps back to follow the others.

The veins backed little, only whipping angrily at the flames.

Lewis eyes widened as he heard another growl, but not from whatever creature was this.

Mystery's.

Ahead, the wolf held between his fangs a bundle of nerves, that had tried to stab a now shocked Arthur. He leaned against a wall, trembling as Mystery bit down, tearing in half these things.

Vivi huffed as they twisted, as if in pain, two seconds before they laid limp, withering a little. The edge where they had been cut trashed away from the wolf, still sentient.

Duet could only smile, for they had never managed to harm these things until now.

But that smile dropped, eye widening.

The veins halted their blind panic... Curling and pulsing. Reaching again for others, fusing again with the networks of black and white, regrowing.

Arthur stood, hearing a voice.

  
  


“ **Run!”**

  
  


Mystery flinched as the tall ghost stumbled backwards into this tunnel, gasping for air.

Lewis threw another fireball with a punch at the darkness, skull leaning to look at the others.

Screaming angrily.

  
  


“I said run!”

  
  


“What-”

  
  


Vivi bounced, a loud hiss echoing, composed by the veins brushing against walls.

All screamed as a huge tentacle crashed against a wall, inches away.

Raising quickly, a lot of veins dividing at its end, like teeth, all forming together a snake like form, as big as Lewis, a lot of burns on its surface.

It was angry...

Vivi ran again at Duet's side, Arthur a trashing mess in her scarf, dragged clumsily along.

His complains muffled by his dizzy gasps, his body flung around as they dodged that thing.

  
  


“VivIknewthiswasabadidea! We are so dead!”

  
  


Mystery gave a shocked bark, tail quickly moving to shove Arthur against a wall.

Dodging by inches a quick stab from one white vein.

Lewis followed the last, trying to win time, a bigger opening ahead.

  
  


“Is it me, or are they targeting more-”

  
  


“Arthur, yes! Shedrak hates devils!”

  
  


Oh, so not only this thing wanted them out...

  
  


“I think I prefer a dead end, Viv! It would be better! We can't get killed aga-”

  
  


He let out a pained gasp, a vein managing to grasp his leg, pulling him away from her scarf and her hold.

  
  


“H-help-!”

  
  


Lewis had seen and heard.

No other ghost had to stop running, Lewis quickly stomping on the nerve, breaking it in half.

Arthur did not have time to even sit up in fear.

  
  


“Umf!”

  
  


He looked up, then down, baffled.

Lewis had grabbed him by the waist, now running with him on one of his arms at his side. Arthur dangled a little, facing the tunnel where they came from.

Wincing as that huge “snake” crawled quick, and he had a perfect view...

  
  


“Omygod! Run, run, Run! Run-”

  
  


“Arthur shut up!”

  
  


Duet burned a lone vein at the opening, the other tunnel they could take flooded by them.

No other way.

The five ghosts jumped into the opening, not thinking twice as the bundle slammed itself at the entrance.

Lewis dropped Arthur, hands raising up in a dash.

A loud pained roar, flames raising at the opening, preventing the veins of going in and stab them.

Mystery growled, seeing them halt behind the flames, unable to dash in.

Vivi relaxed as they dropped and stopped forming that huge vein, decomposing into smaller ones.

Duet sighed, smiling.

Until they raised the torch and saw the small cavern they were in.

A dead end. No more tunnels.

They remained silent, the others still not having seen.

But Vivi eventually turned around, knowing they should move.

Blue eyes blinking at the walls.

No holes or more divisions...

A circular opening from the tunnel they came from, nothing else.

Flames blocking the only way, a flood of those things waiting.

A trap.

  
  


“...”

  
  


Arthur held his skull, still dizzy.

He finally blinked, glancing up, everyone too silent.

  
  


“...Guys?”

  
  


Lewis eyes held doubt, staring now at his hands and his flames...

Arthur followed the glance of angry red eyes...

Seeing what sorrowful blue eyes saw.

  
  


“Fuck...”

  
  


Duet nodded, lowering their torch.

  
  


“We need to go back.”

  
  


Lewis huffed, hair flaming in anger.

  
  


“Not with those things there!”

  
  


Vivi gasped, seeing something.

Arthur was now holding his leg, his suit was ripped there, his skull held a grimace.

A nasty mark...

She quickly knelled at his side, cheeking the damage.

Arthur tried to move her away, frowning.

  
  


“I'm fine-”

  
  


“...They can hurt us?”

  
  


Duet knew the question was for them.

  
  


“Yes. A spirit, much like Mystery was I guess. I told you...”

  
  


Even then...

The mark was like a hit... Arthur looked tired.

Even if he tried to deny it, joking...

  
  


“Hey Duet... Guess you don't have those herbs here, huh?”

  
  


“...Would not work again. I don't thing I can heal your broken leg again, was not your clumsiness this time.”

  
  


“I know." He shook his skull, roling his eyes. "Dude, I still don't get you...”

  
  


“I was not joking.”

  
  


Lewis rolled his eyes, screaming tiredly.

  
  


“Stop and try to find a way to get out dammit! I am not the only one tired! This thing is draining us slowly! If we go back there it will give us more holes than a cheese!”

  
  


Lewis did not know what to even think as Arthur snorted. Maybe dropping all his hope and just falling into the absurdity of the situation...

Mystery had been pawing at the walls, trying to go through.

But as Duet raised a hand...

  
  


“We can only walk through tunnels. Maybe we should flee out and try tomorrow-”

  
  


“If we manage! We walked for hours! We are too deep into this shit!”  
  
  


Vivi glared at Lewis. She could see he was losing it.

  
  


“Lew, breathe.”

  
  


“I don't need it! I'm dead!”

  
  


“Breathe. You are losing your temper, and you know we need your fire there...”

  
  


The ghost obeyed angrily, closing his eyes.

The fire steadying. Energy saved.

She was right.

He must think something. Quick, a way to allow them to move... Deeper or back.

Just get out...

His heart pulsed blue as Arthur curled against a wall, hugging himself.

Not meeting Vivi's worried stares.

  
  


“I knew I should have made you leave me... I should have been left alone. You would have been better without me.”

  
  


“Arthy.”

  
  


He looked up, she was smiling.

Her voice kind.

  
  


“Shut up, ok?”

  
  


But she was firm and direct...

Lewis bowed his skull, pondering silently.

Leaving Arthur as he wished was never an option...

It is still not an option.

Alone... He will die. Again. Consumed...

But like this...

He glared through the fire, veins moving... Never tiring as they were slowly doing.

This thing was reaching for their very souls... Slowly...

Consuming all of them.

But still...

Lewis did not regret it.

If Arthur must fall, he shall go down with him.

He is not alone, he has them. Till the very end.

Since the very beginning...

Since he died...

He had died... But with help, he had found them again...

Help...

Lewis eyes widened.

Help!

Vivi raised her skull, hearing Lewis make a quick motion with his hands.

  
  


“Lew?”

  
  


Lewis smiled, turning to look at her.

  
  


“Vivi, we need help.”

  
  


“I know that...”

  
  


Has he already lost his mind?

Lewis shook his skull, snorting.

  
  


“We can't get out alone...” He sat at their side, taking one hand of hers, one of Arthur. Both looking at him like he had gone crazy, his cheerfulness weird right now... “But we are not alone!”

  
  


Arthur and Vivi exchanged glances, as well, no words needed.

They were so dead...

He knew he should have not agreed with her and just left...

Both blinked as Lewis spoke again, tired of their obliviousness.

  
  


“We have deadbeats!”

  
  


Vivi stared at him for a whole minute.

But Lewis smiled wide as she did.

Her hands shining, raised below her fangs... Clasped together.

A whisper, a call.

Their hearts beating.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Duet opened their eye again.

Glancing sadly at the trio.

Lewis still was focusing... Flames more weak now...

Arthur was trying to rest, leaning still against a wall.

Mystery laid calmly at her side... His eyes fixed on veins that seemed to laugh... Not even trying to cross Lewis fire anymore. Knowing they will tire eventually.

Vivi had her hands on Arthur's leg, her eyes full of worry.

For it was not healing...

All of them were miserable now... Had it been weeks?

The deadbeats still had not answered their call...

As Lewis moved his hand a little again, she sighed.

Her aura flowing to Arthur once more. Trying to keep him going.

The fierce presence around them seemed to affect him more. As if it were trying to tear him up, reach his soul, feed on his energy.

Vivi would not let it.

Arthur did not want her to give her energy away...

But he needed it. And he knew he would not win the argument.

He tried before...

They are going to fade here.

And it was his fault.

  
  


“ _All yours?... Give me some credit!”_

  
  


“ _Ours...”_

  
  


“ _Argh... You always gave me all the honor! Cheer up... I'm sure the bogey won't let you fade in here. He will surely manage to crawl out these holes! And then...”_

  
  


“ _...”_

  
  


“ _And then you can flee. Don't try... It will be better. One single try and you almost don't tell it!”_

  
  


“ _Do you fear what roams below?”_

  
  


Arthur did not hold any mockery anymore...

A simple question.

  
  


“ _You wish... These weird veins are only a fraction of what composes this... Beast.”_

  
  


Was he imagining things... Or did the demon hold wonder?

Arthur could not ponder for much time.

Something echoed, and it was none of their voices.

  
  


“...What was that?”

  
  


Mystery raised his snout, standing a little. Ears tall... His hearing the most powerful of all the ghosts.

He could hear... Above... Closer.

Chirps? Angry growls?

Lewis eyes opened as he smiled, hearing it now too.

Deadbeats growled above.

The small spirits had gone past the waterfall, now finally seeing that the veins were dangerous.

One pink deadbeat let out a loud chirp.

All chirped, floating into a formation. Like a military one, all frowning in focus, tiny hands raised.

The veins pulsed ahead as the pink deadbeat moved in front of them, chirps and tiny hands flowing in motions.

Commands growled. All the others nodding.

Seeing and feeling now the situation.

Blue deadbeats screeched like rugby players, claws outstretching.

Pink ones growing fangs in anger, feeling Vivi's fear.

Arthur stared at the ceiling as loud chirps echoed at the same time... A loud rumble following.

They waited... Only Vivi and Lewis knowing what happened above.

Deadbeats bit and clawed at weak veins, too near the surface, weaker than ones below.

Making way fiercely, their eyes full of determination and anger.

Veins laid torn all through the flood of ghosts, most in half, no strength to reconnect.

Arthur flinched as a loud roar flooded the tunnels, now more loud, for they were nearer to the end of the caverns.

They waited dreadful for a whole hour...

But Lewis and Vivi's hearts pulsed, and they grinned.

The veins at the flames seemed to jolt, moving away.

To dash back to the tunnel they came from.

Lewis saw through deadbeats eyes... As she did.

Arthur raised his hands to his heart, still pulsing green.

Silence fell after loud thuds.

And Mystery, Duet and Arthur held no breath, fearing.

Until a blue deadbeat bounced into the opening, screeching in triumph as it held a broken vein in its mouth.

Lewis laughed, standing, flames dying as he dashed.

The blue deadbeat screeched as the tall ghost squished it between his strong arms, a bone crushing hug.

  
  


“Lew, that one is mine!”

  
  


“More reason!”

  
  


The deadbeat pawed at his skull, pulling and freeing itself with an annoyed chirp.

Arthur stood baffled, leaning to look out.

Vivi was laughing as deadbeats high fived, all there... Veins squirming on the floor.

  
  


“...They came...”

  
  


Lewis scratched his hair, laughing nervously.

  
  


“Honestly?... I dreaded a little they would not find us... Being too far and all that.”

  
  


Arthur gave him an incredulous stare, if he had been projecting his jaw, it would be down...

  
  


“You DOUBTED?!”

  
  


Before he could reprimand him, all gasped.

Deadbeats chirped in worry as the veins moved again.

Slowly recomposing themselves, roars echoing.

Duet took their torch, motioning to the tunnel leading out.

  
  


“We need to leave!”

  
  


Before Duet could run and lead, a tail grabbed their arm.

Duet turned to look at them.

Lewis and Vivi were glaring, eyes full of determination.

Only Arthur fidgeting, nervously. The blonde raised a hand towards Lewis, knowing what they were thinking.

  
  


“Duet is right, we can't-”

  
  


The tall ghost caught his arm before it could lay his hand, Arthur trembling below his stare.

Flaming eyes not matching his kind voice.

  
  


“We can.”

  
  


“But-”

  
  


Vivi's scarf grabbed his other arm, her voice firm.

  
  


“We are more near to the end than the waterfall. We can.”

  
  


“We can't! These things get stronger as we get closer! We have little energy-”

  
  


Arthur whimpered, both shaking him a little, gently, trying to state the facts.

  
  


“YOU are feeling weaker! It's draining you more! Us? Not as much...”

“We have help now... If we leave... This things will only be stronger, regenerated!”

  
  


They spoke at once, a wolf's eyes fixed on him as he stood under their hold.

  
  


“ **We have to try. Now. You need it. We need to.”**

  
  


A last chance they would not waste...

Arthur tried to pull away, snarling.

Their voices conflicting with the other one he could hear...

  
  


“ _It will be your end. I assure you. You will lose your miserable existence... But not only yours... Be clever. Take my advice... I promise that fleeing will hurt you less. But do as you wish, puppet...”_

  
  


All eyes were fixed on him... Even the deadbeats, some chirping sadly, seeing his now green eyes...

Full of fear...

Lewis gasped, vines already moving...

Duet could only follow as Lewis dragged Arthur towards another tunnel.

One leading deeper.

  
  


“No! Guys! We need to go out and-”

  
  


“So you can flee?!”

  
  


Arthur looked at her as Lewis pulled at him with one single hand, the other burning any vine near that tried to stab.

Vivi stared right through green eyes.

She knows what Arthur thinks. She knows what he would do were they to go out...

  
  


“No, Art... I'm not letting you.”

  
  


“It's safer! It would-”

  
  


“It would leave us all more broken than we are now! You will thank me later!”

  
  


Arthur could only cry, his feet dashing and trying to keep Lewis pace.

The sharp nerves were at it again... Trying to stop them, pierce them.

Some going right for his green heart.

But Lewis, Vivi and Mystery stopped them all. Shielding.

Arthur breathed shakily, the deeper they ran... The more weak he felt.

So he could only hold his heart and close his eyes, letting them drag him along.

Flinching every time a thud echoed around him, expecting Vivi or Lewis to fall down, to fade, disappear.

But they were only made from their fierce struggles.

Deadbeats screeched, biting and clawing at the veins blocking their way.

Letting them move forward.

For a long while, defending them...

But with every tunnel explored... The vines got darker, more strong, hard as stone.

That meant two things...

One, they were near.

Two...

Lewis heaved, a pink deadbeat struck down, a vine stabbing right through its yellow heart.

It faded into a little flame, weak, its soul.

Lewis quickly welcomed it around him, letting it rest in him.

All the deadbeats chirping in dread and fear, overpowered, walls seeming to narrow, veins forming walls, fusing... Making barriers...

But the small ghosts still fought, clawing... Desperately for them.

The ghosts halted, looking up.

A huge wall made of veins...

Shedrak laughed below, sitting on a pedestal, her snake like tail brushing the water softly.

But her eyes opened in surprise, feeling the wall break.

Vivi cheered, the deadbeats had roared...

A huge ghost slamming like a bulldozer the wall down. Blue and pink, crawling ahead... All the souls thinking of one thing.

Shedrak leaned her head to a side, snarling.

But she cracked her neck, her two veins pulsing.

The deadbeats made way...

Indeed.

But Lewis frowned, seeing the huge ghost tremble.

After a few pained growls, veins clawing at it...

A blue deadbeat began to flow out of its skin, chirping in pain.

Falling down, fading, exhausted.

Vivi quickly rolled on the floor to grasp it, letting it rest.

It was not the last to go down...

Arthur glanced sadly and fearfully every time one fell, the beast's aura feeding of the deadbeats.

Now, the deadbeats struggled to even keep that form, much more smaller, its claws trembling to push away the nerves.

  
  


“H-hold on please! A-almost-”

  
  


There...

As they let out a pained chirp, Duet saw big opening ahead.

The veins gave a last stab to the deadbeats, the poor spirits letting go.

All flowing to their masters.

The ghosts screamed, no longer having their protection.

The opening so close... But a huge flood of sharp like knifes vines around them.

Some already pulling at them, trying to tear them up.

Lewis roared, flames burning.

Pushing with all his might, trying to drag the others...

Mystery growled in pain as they rolled on the floor, the vines letting go as they stepped into the huge cavern.

All gasping for breath on the floor.

Arthur slowly sat up...

Glancing around...

And he wished he had not.

The vines had let go for a reason.

And he did not know if he liked it right now.

For green eyes flashed ahead.

From up a stone pedestal, at the end of the vast cavern... Stone ceiling high... A landslide ahead from where they sat. Below... What seemed to be floor, like a mirror...

But as Lewis stared at the long tail playfully laying down the pedestal... It was not solid...

But water like.

Vivi cried, seeing.

 

  
“I-it's really-”

  
  


“ **You should not be here...”**

  
  


The figure was shadowed... A lot of veins hanging from walls and ceiling... A labyrinth hard to look through, all hanging above the mirror.

Duet smiled, bowing a little with a sad glance.

  
  


“Shedrak...”

  
  


“... **A long time since my name has been dared to be spoken. Human...”**

  
  


The voice was calm, but holding a cold worse than any Arthur had shown.

Duet knew... They knew this was not like the kind spirit from a time forgotten.

She had changed. For the worse...

They could now see it clearly, no doubt.

For all the vines here had gained a trace of black, white almost unseen...

She had been once proud of showing herself human like...

But she had twisted in one of her more primal forms... Sharp horns peeking from her golden hair, almost covering her neck and hiding her veins... Sharp claws, figure twisted in a more reptile like form... Sharp fangs in an amused smile, full of venom and despise.

Like her eyes, sharp, narrowed with that wisdom... Now tainted.

Her aura was not a single one anymore...

She had stopped demons from stepping into the lake...

Indeed.

She devoured them...

Every single trace of them.

She was no kind soul anymore...

Shedrak jumped down, but did not land, her veins supporting her weight, slamming down onto the lake.

Carrying her towards the edge of the landslide, to stand at the stone and near them.

Her eyes glinting as she glared down at them, even if she was not as tall...

She could make all these ghosts fear... All now feeling.

Only a demon remaining calm...

Seeing through his host one of its kind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more chapters...
> 
> Do any of you understand my headcanons?... 'cause I might be bad to Art next chap...
> 
> Anyway, I'm almost done with whatever is this fic.  
> I can't wait to move on onto AUs


	29. Perverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a horrible being!

A demon...

A demon here, in her domain, daring to even think of reaching the lake...

Daring to grasp the knowledge of all its lives.

Shedrak's tail slammed on the floor, her head raising in disgust, eyes glaring down at the trembling ghost with green eyes.

Not looking away from Arthur as Duet took a slow step forward.

Only they holding a trace of calmness now, the others weary. Lewis hair was flaming, his figure tense and standing at his full height, shielding Vivi and Arthur from her glare.

  
  


“Shedrak... Please, I have tried for so long, I have asked already... I know you must have heard above as I struggled... Please, allow me, us, to-”

  
  


Duet made the mistake of approaching her too much...

All gasped as Shedrak moved quick, Duet's eye widening.

  
  


“Duet!”

  
  


Vivi dashed forward, catching them with her scarf before they could hit the ground. Shedrak's tail had moved... Pushing them away without care.

A claw raised casually as she shook her head, not looking as Vivi gave her the most hateful glare she could make.

  
  


“ **No human soul shall receive the knowledge of the lake... Not again. You don't deserve it...”**

  
  


Duet knows she stopped caring for the ritual. She had stopped helping their people...

But they did not expect this kind of hate... They still held denial, even after the veins tried to keep them away for years.

  
  


“My people followed the tradition for centuries! My friends need it! We surely deserve it! We endured too much-”

  
  


“ **Deserve it?...”** Lewis pulled Arthur to his feet as Vivi did with duet, all shivering as the air ran cold. Her voice viper... “ **Your kind has not learned anything for centuries... Humans still kill, sin, don't mend their mistakes. I waited centuries, believing you could change... And still you commit them.”**

  
  


Arthur could only reach for his pulsing heart, eyes unable to look away.

Away from hers, staring right through his.

He felt her aura reach for his own mind... Memories being ripped, clawed, mind seized...

Lewis felt it too... Fighting it.

Managing to grasp Arthur's shoulders and move him behind him, cutting the eye contact, and her grasp.

  
  


“It was not him who did those-”

  
  


She whipped her head, to glare at Lewis eyes this time.

  
  


“ **You tried to kill him.”**

  
  


Lewis froze, a fact spoken. No denying.

Her voice seemed to echo in their own minds, her stare powerful, her eyes an unending void.

  
  


“ ** _He was jealous, weak... She was careless, arrogant. This dog holds himself so proudly... Everyone respects him, even with so many fallen under his words... You, little ghost, you fell under your own ire, blind... Duet... You... You let your family go... You stayed, denying their beliefs. You let them search this place... You were lazy... Your sin, sloth...”_**

  
  


Duet finally saw how much she had been tainted by the souls she had devoured... Her voice only held vile, sarcasm, pure painful honesty...

They denied indeed this place's existence, their parents wanted to find it when they were young...

They disappeared... Never coming back. No signal or trace of them. And so they began to question...

  
  


“They found this place?...”

  
  


Her words had implied she saw their family here... And they did not like them.

Shedrak smiled, right out smiled as their face began to twist with horror.

Duet's eye finally showing pure emotion with her next words.

  
  


“ **They found it... And did not reach it. Stubborn as you are...”**

  
  


There was a minute of silence, only broken by a wolf's faint growl.

Duet bowed their head, ignoring Vivi's tears, realization sinking in all of them.

Vivi could do nothing as Duet roared with anger, quickly rushing forward, torch raised.

Ready and running fast to streak the spirit.

  
  


“Don't-!”

  
  


Vivi was too late, and even if she had been fast, she would have not managed to stop them, Duet lost in their anger and sorrow.

Arthur flinched as a loud rip echoed.

All froze.

Duet blinked slowly.

Slowly looking down, to stare at their chest.

A vein right through it.

Shedrak's claw raised in command, an uninterested glare, as if she had only waved a fly away.

The vein slowly pulled out with a ripping sound.

Letting Duet wheeze and fall to their knees.

  
  


“No!”

  
  


Vivi dashed first, letting herself drop to hold them, before they could hit the ground.

Lewis raised flames, eyes full of anger.

Shedrak quickly evaded them, raising tall onto her veins above them, unfazed.

  
  


“Duet! Duet, don't close your eyes!” Vivi focused, giving them some energy, the ghost flickering a little, their own aura damaged. “You can't fall here now!”

  
  


“Neither can we...”

  
  


Fuck...

Mystery's tails raised...

Nothing in comparison with all the veins slowly lowering from the ceiling... To them, like snakes ready to bite down. All pointed sharply at them, the cold beast keeping her distance at the landslide.

Arthur yelped, for they did not wait more than three seconds...

The nerves leaped down on them, making the blonde bounce to a side even if his leg hurt, Lewis raised a shield of fire around himself, Mystery bit on them as soon as they were near and Vivi moved her scarf at light speed, shielding herself and Duet like it were a sword, parrying any dash.

Shedrak only waited... Knowing and feeling their tiredness.

Arthur kept on dodging quick any attack, his movements always wild and fast.

The demon's mockery did not help his focus...

  
  


“ _I told youuuu... You never listen to me.”_

  
  


“ _I do! You never shut up!”_

  
  


“ _But do you obey?... Never. I told you you would fall in here... And you will pay now.”_

  
  


Arthur did not know how it could laugh right now.

For they fate was bound... If he faded...

Vivi snarled, letting Duet lean on a wall as she backed slowly.

Her hands letting go to raise with fierce waves.

Shedrak chuckling as the ghost floated at her height.

Lewis eyes widening as she tried to hit the spirit, her scarf tangling all through with her most painful spells.

  
  


“Vivi!”

  
  


She did not hear Lewis call, too lost in her determination and anger.

She had to reach the lake...

She could not fail now. She could not let them fall again.

She had worse than this, much worse to fail now...

All she had seen pulsed on her mind, as she shouted with every hit she gave to this beast, all blocked by strong claws or elegant and calculative moves of a tail. Vivi was trying to cut the two veins on her neck, knowing. Trying to effectively protect them, veins keeping Lewis from aiding her below, trying to strike a fearful but fast Arthur, only Mystery able to keep him unharmed.

Lewis rose a hand up, a hand forming with his fire.

Its fingers ripping in half the veins in front of him, finally freeing his field of vision.

And he could only wince at what he saw.

Shedrak held Vivi easily now by her skull, glancing at her playfully.

Arthur raised his arm up, a vain call.

  
  


“Viv!”

  
  


Green eyes only crying as she was pushed down with one of the demon's clawed feet, kicking her, making her plummet against a near wall.

Lewis eyes set aflame, fire raising around him in a dead rage.

  
  


“ **YOU BASTARD!”  
**  
  


Shedrak shrugged as Vivi gasped on the ground, her hands pushing to try to sit up.

Veins quickly moving to tie her up and keep her down.

She could only heave, eyes unfocused, her soul clawed at again.

She would have faded... Were not for Lewis quickly bolting for her, his fire tangling and burning.

Not her, the vines hissing as they crawled away from her figure.

Meanwhile, Arthur's eyes narrowed, parks flowing.

Mystery dreading as the ghost's voice rumbled, his emotions flowing once again.

  
  


“ **HoW Dare you?!”**

  
  


Arthur did not wince or flinch, not look away as Shedrak bounced down, standing now right in front of him.

Her voice as angered as his.

  
  


“ **Dare... I can say the same! How dare you, such a disgusting soul, dare to even try to touch the mirror? You only hold evil inside...”**

  
  


Arthur would have been stabbed...

Her figure leaning, claws outstretching to grasp his black and green heart, cracks already providing a perfect spot to tear apart...

Were not for Mystery.

Arthur shook his skull, blinking on the ground.

Mystery had pushed him away... Taking the blow instead.

  
  


“N-no!”

  
  


The wolf barked and growled, his own claws piercing her.

But she held no trace of pain on her face, all the contrary of him.

He kept on biting her as she only tried to push him away.

  
  


“ **Bad dog...”**

  
  


Arthur stood fast, sparks flowing.

Floating to aid him...

She only pushed him away again, her tail slapping his skull.

Arthur cried as he rolled on the ground, hearing a pained whimper, and a thud.

The wolf finally letting go of her, plopping down with faint huffs.

His fur ripped on his chest and back, claw marks all around.

She had some as well, most bleeding.

Veins had fallen down, most of them burned.

Shedrak raised a claw slowly as the ghosts tried to breathe.

Her claw brushing the blood with a small surprised stare.

So long since she shed blood...

  
  


“... **This is... Unexpected.”**

  
  


These insignificant spirits...

Able to harm an ancient one like herself.

Funny...

Lewis eyes had been glaring...

But they slowly opened... Widening slowly.

Slowly having to look up...

Vivi's feet moved back, ice now tangling on the floors.

And on Shedrak's figure... If it could even be discerned between ice anyway...

Mystery had to move weakly away, her tail moving and slamming where he had laid a second ago.

His red eyes looking up in dread as she changed... Her head raising tall, horns bending backwards, fadng into skin. Her neck seemed to outstretch, the upper part of her tail tangling with her legs... All her upper body trembling as she stood now taller.

All her figure bending, her shoulders leaning forward...

Two shadows now loomed over them, two wings raising with quick dashes out of her back, not hurrying.

Her eyes became icier... More cold and calculative, two sharp and narrow irises fixed on them above.

All her body now one...

A huge winged snake standing like a cobra on the cliff.

Ice covering its black skin, blacker stripes all through her long body. Sharp fangs peeking from what Lewis could only describe as a emotionless smile.

Duet cracked one eye open... Weakly looking forward as they leaned on a wall.

Only seeing one of her many forms...

She had blended into her most feral essence... Her coldness, her emotionless hate, her most deep and hidden emotions.

Her icy and less humane side... Shedrak once took pride in showing herself as a white dragon... Warm all around her, pure kindness... This side almost never shown...

It was not the case anymore...

  
  


“...What have you done to yourself...”

  
  


Their whisper was unheard as the snake hissed loudly, viper tongue showing as her fangs tangled with ice and venom.

Lewis huffed, never doubting.

Shedrak's now bigger tail had moved again, looming above Lewis and Vivi, knowing they were the true menace.

The tall ghost pushed Vivi down, his hands raising quickly.

Catching her tail above his skull.

Barely keeping it up, growling as he struggled, arms trembling, flames tangling with the ice shards crawling onto his hands.

Lewis gave out a loud roar, pushing and floating.

Managing to push it away, her force almost crushing them.

The snake's upper half dropped down, her figure crawling fast towards him, jaw opened, ready to bite.

The demon hissing loudly as Lewis stepped forward, fist ready.

Vivi smiling as the snake was punched squarely on its jaw.

Ghost and demon moved, circling each other... Both firm in their beliefs.

Shedrak bit on the air he stood as she growled bitter words, her voice echoing with despise.

  
  


“ **You little ghost... I gave you a warning above... But you are always blind! Leave, I will never allow such broken souls to receive its gift!”**

  
  


Lewis jumped, the long tail swiping the ground at his feet.

  
  


“Says the one who is now a devil!”

  
  


“ **I may be... But I still hold knowledge! I'm still just! By being one... I truly know what horrors souls can hold! I shall keep all away! All are tainted! I understand now! You must not have this honor! You will die again for your ignorance, your greed!”**

  
  


Lewis rolled his eyes, leaning down as he spat back.

  
  


“Ignorance...” Lewis leaped forward, only he able to fight... His hands latching on her neck as she had tried to bit down once again. “I know what I must reach! I know what I need! What they need! This is what I must do! I know it!”

  
  


The snake's eyes opened, Lewis pulling down on her.

Slamming her head onto the ground with flames.

Roaring.

  
  


“ **So I won't bow down to your senseless words after all I went through!”**

  
  


He does not give a damn what she believes...

He will fight for what he knows...

Their well being.

After all the pain that night brought... All the guilt, horror and sadness they lived...

He won't listen now to someone who has not endured what they did!

Vivi smiled, seeing the snake snarl loudly, backing away from him, flames raising around her figure.

Lewis grinned with his hands clenched at his sides, Shedrak moving away in pain.

But Vivi's smile faltered...

Lewis jolted, feeling a stab.

  
  


“Lew!”

“L-lewis!”

  
  


Shedrak leaned her head down, vines right through Lewis chest. Glaring down at him as he was pulled closer, dangling with their hold, keeping him up.

The ghost only able to try to pull at them weakly, her tongue almost brushing his skull with her words.

  
  


“ **If you don't bow... Maybe I shall raise you?”**

  
  


Vivi moved, seeing the demon laugh, Lewis held up by the vines, just like those spikes did... His hands reaching for the ones coming out his chest weakly.

This time no blood, only his ribs bending in a weird angle...

  
  


“Ahrg-h!”

  
  


“Let him go!”

  
  


Shedrak whipped her head to glare at her, seeing her scarf stab her tail, her magic tangling and cutting vines...

Mystery whimpered as Vivi screamed, whipped down, more vines having regenerated, pulsing with the rhythm of ones on her neck.

Lewis eyes could only stare up to the ceiling, millions of veins glancing down at him... Mocking as he gasped.

Mystery tried to stand, only to whine, feeling the wounds inflicted.

He gave a tired glance to Arthur, his voice desperate.

  
  


“R-run! T-the lake-”

  
  


Arthur's eyes widened as he sat up, hand lowering from his skull, a crack on it.

Even if the hit still hurt... And his vision was foggy...

He understood, seeing the drop ahead, below, what they had to reach...

Behind her towering, long and cold figure, hidden by sharp black vines...

The lake.

Vivi smiled a little as Arthur stood, his feet moving weakly but fast.

He moved his hands, sparks raising, eyes narrowing with focus and fear.

Vines that tried to stab him were burned by quick and clever bolts, his dodges too fast.

Arthur ran...

He had to.

The cliff was just there...

A few meters... A few more dashes...

He pushed off of himself a vine tangling around his arm, huffing.

Shedrak growled, feeling him dash past her.

Already at the edge...

He would have jumped down. He would have dived into that strange water... See. Reach what Vivi told him would bring that warmth again, something able to free him, separate him from his inner sins, his devil...

He would have jumped...

But he froze instead, halting as he saw below the edge. Glancing down with wide eyes.

A tear falling down as he only saw sharp spikes...

He only froze for one second... Only one second of doubt.

These nerves tangling above water, tangling together, their strange composition fusing to form black spikes coming out the ground and water, all glancing up at him, no space to land on water, all ready to receive his jump...

Just like...

Shedrak knew his fears... She knew well.

His fear...

His past...

His guilt.

He could have raised sparks to move them away... He could have jumped and tried. Break them...

End it all. For him. For them all.

But that single second of doubt was enough.

  
  


“Ahh!”

  
  


Arthur outstretched his left hand as he was pulled back.

He cried as vines tangled on his torso, legs and arms... Even his skull, one around his eyes.

He screamed, desperately pulling forward.

A vain step gained towards his freedom, his cries and sparks winning a single second of hope, a single moment in which he almost untangled himself. Almost free, right hand breaking the nerve on his skull...

But Arthur sobbed as they pressured him down, making him hit the ground with a pained huff.

His hands clawing at the floor as he was dragged back, his body hitting every rock and uneven trace...

  
  


“N-no! No! I-”

  
  


“ **You are not going anywhere...”**

  
  


Arthur trembled as the cliff was left, more distance recoiled forcefully.

He could only shiver as he felt her cold... And the one in his heart.

Once again whispering, all through his being.

  
  


“ _You are going to hell, puppet...”_

  
  


Arthur heaved as he was hauled up, a tail quickly grabbing him, strongly.

He tried to flee, tried to crawl out of its bone crushing grip...

But he was flung, leaving him in a tired daze.

He dangled on her hold, Shedrak slowly turning him around.

Her eyes glancing down to his crying ones...

He could feel her aura claw at his very being...

And he could not look away.

  
  


“P-please, I need-”

  
  


“ **I can't let you. You are only a carrier... I can't know what this demon can become if it gains knowledge... I pity you.”**

  
  


Shedrak did not flinch as Arthur struggled for dear life, his skull whipped up, shoulders raising as he pulled. Torso, arms and legs crushed under her grip. Sparks struck her, but she did not let go.

Not even blinking as he begged, as Vivi continued to stab her middle section with her scarf, the only thing she could do as she was held down.

  
  


“L-let me go! I had enough!” Arthur wailed, sparks flowing all around him, emotions flowing. “ **I never wanted this! I don't deserve this!”**

  
  


He could not take this anymore...

He may be guilty...

He may be at fault...

But he paid enough... He cried for years... Decades. His heart could not hold any more cracks...

He paid enough already!

He whimpered, still fighting as he was stared down...

Her eyes did not leave his, even if he tried to look away.

Feeling his very soul being pulled at. He gasped for breath, he could swear his ribs were cracking under her pressure...

Shedrak grew tired of sparks striking her face and body... Tired of his screams...

  
  


“ **I want to be free! I don't-”**

  
  


He could not keep on.

He wheezed, eyes unfocusing as Lewis sobbed and flames cracked weaker.

Vivi stared wide eyed at what could she discern between vines...

  
  


“...Hgh-ahgh-”

  
  


Arthur trembled as fangs bit on his right shoulder, the snake's mouth around it... Making him freeze, sparks dying out...

For a moment.

Arthur whimpered in pain, feeling ice creep up around his collar and shoulder, feeling the stabs of fangs on his being.

His heart began to pulse too fast, as he weakly pulled, the snake not letting go.

He had no strength...

He could only cry as he saw veins tangle around his friends... Lewis trying to pull himself up and out of the vein's through his chest... Vivi trying to push herself up under their weight...

Mystery's tails were the only thing he could see of him, all burying him against a wall now...

And Duet had no real power, their eye only able to stare with horror... Shedrak not even bothering.

He began to feel his very soul weakening... As she bit harder...

She was literally feeding of it... Making him fade, slowly. Reaching for everything he was, every single emotion that bound him here...

Arthur mustered every trace of strength he had left, skull trembling as he looked up.

His hair flowing wildly as he prepared a last desperate bolt... Charging in it all his hope.

But he never did fire it...

Just as he had composed all energy on it...

  
  


“ _Don't even try...”_

  
  


Green eyes widened for a moment. But then narrowed, glow darkening, his expression twisting from pure fear into calmness...

That he did not hold.

His soul trembled with confusion and anxiety, his own demon pulling his will back, taking control, draining all his energy...

Keeping him of fighting.

  
  


“ _W-what are you doing?!... S-she is-”_

  
  


The demon laughed as he could not even speak in his own mind...

  
  


“ _Arthur... I told you. I told you so many times you should have let me have you.”_

  
  


He did not understand...

Why... Why was he surrendering. Making him surrender...

  
  


“ _H-help me... I- I will disappear if...”_

  
  


His last resort, no other to ask to...

It only laughed, his voice echoing all through his being.

Mocking...

  
  


“ _I tried to... I really tried to help you, puppet. But you... Did. Not. Listen. Now you will fade. And I won't move a single finger of yours, not a single spark... I will let you break like an old lamp! No more light!”_

  
  


It laughed loudly, making him shiver, his own mind, not a single sound out his skull. Only the hiss of the snake flowing to him outside.

His voice pained as his soul begged.

  
  


“ _Please! I-if I fade, you will too! We need to-”_

  
  


“ _Fade?... Puppet, let me give you another lesson. One you will not be able to hold in your head for long...”_

  
  


Words flowed, every single word feeling like a stab, much like these fangs tearing his shoulder...

Its voice echoed with more vile and mockery than ever... Laughing, full of glee...

His heart feeling like it might crumble to pieces.

  
  


“ _I am a demon, Arthur... She is my own kind... YOU are going to disappear, you are but a lone, pathetic ghost... So lost in his own life, emotions and... What you call love and feelings... Bound by them... Your kind can't understand the power that comes by leaving everything behind, no care! You can't realize what power comes by fusing, by giving up your being, become another, nothing but a combined being, a single mind, no feelings!”_

  
  


Dark chuckles echoed as realization sank in.

  
  


“ _It does not matter... I will be her, part of it all. You... Will fade. Gone... You can't give up the ghost you are... I tried to help, a last change, make you see. I really did. But you never obey... Now you have run out of time to learn.”_

  
  


The demon allowed him to cry as he was forced to remain still under her grasp.

Every second her jaw tightening... Her aura stronger... And his weaker.

His devil was allowing him to cry silently one last time in his control.

  
  


“ _It has been fun, puppet... You have been after all an useful host. Finally giving me the power I wanted!”_

  
  


When he is devoured by this creature... He will be her.

Indeed... He will take control of a much more powerful being. He will taint her mind more than it is already, he will be the last strain in her soul, finally erasing any trace of her.

And then he shall hold true power...

Who needs a human body when you can be this?!

Arthur's skull leaned to a side, pain all through with every gasp and small move.

The devil made him look, a perfect view of what he cared for...

Arthur could not speak as he saw the fear in magenta eyes, red and blue ones...

  
  


“ _Take a good look... Look what your stubbornness brought. Look well, for this time you might just disappear. You won't exist after this thing feasts on your soul. I don't known if you will even reach hell!”_

  
  


No more silly laughter... No more stupid feelings...

No more mysteries.

Only him left...

  
  


“ _ **...Goodbye, puppet...”**_

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless cliffhanger!
> 
> What will I do?  
> What will they do?  
> What will happen?!  
> Only I know!  
> (Or maybe you have a high imagination, who knows! There is one user that always reads my mind!)
> 
> Two chapters left...


	30. End

God...

Lewis growled in pain, skull trembling, his hands applying more force than ever in his afterlife.

Trying to free himself desperately, quick... For he could hear that Arthur could not.

And he could feel his aura... Weak, even the screams and whimpers had stopped.

Arthur needs help. Now.

  
  


“I- I must-”

  
  


He let out another wheeze, the vines pushing up through his chest again, keeping him pierced on the air.

He...

Can't...

Vivi slumped under the pressure, too many of them over her figure.

Keeping her down...

She had been blinded by some, moving over her skull... She had not seen clearly what she desperately fought to see... Only shadows and flickers between blackness.

Them.

But as she finally surrendered, weak... The vines stopped pressuring as much, just holding her.

They pulsed, moving and reaching to grasp her better, no struggle.

Her eyes finally seeing as they moved off her eyes.

And she could only cry...

Her mind hurting more than if someone had broken it open... As if someone was pouring acid into her head.

A magenta trace flickered on her blue eyes... A lock in her memories finally breaking.

Unlocked... For she was seeing the same now...

Lewis pierced by sharp spikes... In the darkness ahead of her, raised. In pain... But slowly stopping moving.

His hand slowly lowering from his chest... A heart beating faintly.

She could only see the cave again...

What he had saved her from remembering...

No blood this time.

But she saw it anyway. She finally was remembering what she saw and forgot... And understood why he had done what he had.

She always did... But now it was crystal clear that the ghost cared with all his heart. There could be no doubt Lewis has a loving soul.

Vivi stared at it all with literal dead eyes, unable to look away...

Until she heard a snort...

A fucking snort.

She rotated her skull enough to look up to the snake, and what it had between her grasp.

Arthur was limp in its hold, not struggling an inch.

Not that he could...

Shedrak still had her mouth around his right shoulder, still biting down. Surely cracking his shoulder blade, surrounding it in ice that he could feel...

And Arthur was crying, glancing down at Lewis, his skull leaned tiredly to the side to look.

There were tears...

But he was smiling...

Vivi sobbed, only seeing green eyes full of malice, content and triumph...

A sick smile as Arthur saw Lewis be pierced. Again.

All like that night...

This was not him again...

The demon...

Vivi shook, skull bowing down.

Not again...

Mystery whimpered, his tails desperately pulling at the veins pushing him against a wall.

His eyes crying as well.

But they opened, his claws stopping clawing in vain for a moment.

Seeing something.

A blue glow... Slowly increasing below veins.

The wolf could only be full of wonder and pride as a scarf slowly raised again...

And dashed down.

Shedrak did not pay enough notice to her veins being cut in half, too focused in erasing Arthur's soul and ending the demon in the only way she knew. Taking it to herself...

So sharp irises did not move as Vivi pushed herself up, her blue eyes full of fury.

Anger, despair, disbelief...

She can't let it happen again...

She did nothing... She stood ignorant twice...

Lewis had finally let go...

Unable to keep pulling himself up. Not even floating could he pull himself out these things grasp, all too sharp, all too strong, solid like stone. All always moving to keep him...

His sockets had gone black...

But they regained their beautiful magenta glow as he heard her roar...

  
  


“ **Not again!”**

  
  


Lewis fell down as Vivi's hands and scarf slammed on the veins piercing him.

Again, cutting them with her deadly magic. Shedrak finally seeing, making Arthur shiver and close his eyes, not even the demon managing to ignore the pain, her fangs going deeper with her growl.

Lewis gasped as Vivi's scarf stopped his fall, holding him as he laid wounded.

The ghost smiled, looking up at her, a hand raising to her skull.

Laughing as both stared at each other tiredly.

  
  


“...Vivi...”

  
  


Shedrak's eyes narrowed as Vivi raised her own hand to Lewis one, leaning onto his touch.

  
  


“ _I need you... Lewis.”_

“ _We need to... Together.”_

  
  


The snake let go of Arthur finally... His body still under her grasp. But her tail slammed onto the ground with him, her head raising to roar down at the two figures holding each other.

Her green icy eyes widening with anger as the two ghosts glowed, their auras and figures tangling together...

Deadbeats had been dormant around their hearts... Resting, weak...

But the two ghosts shared one emotion stronger than hate, fear, anger... One they shared.

Always... Now stronger than ever, no time to spare, more clear than any time before.

The two ghosts and their deadbeats souls only thought of one thing.

Love.

Mystery cried with a little smile, as the glow changed...

Fading into their respective manifestations of their emotions...

Flames rose as a tall figure did. All around it a kind of blue mist...

Arthur still felt Shedrak's ice clawing at him, still hurting...

But he managed to fight it and hold on, his eyes regaining a little of their brightness, the demon letting go, unable to control.

For his heart pulsed, as he saw a figure dressed in a black suit... A violet scarf around its collar, a golden heart beating in between its chest. A skull...

That with a quick roll rose fire... All pulsing, Lewis and Vivi's hairstyle combined, fire tangling on its back, two flows of it falling besides its black sockets...

But they were not black for long.

Arthur laughed silently as two glowing violet eyes burst in flames inside.

Their two voices flowing at the same time, as beautiful as always.

  
  


“ **Arthur...”**

  
  


Shedrak rose tall, seeing them take a step closer, hands clenched at their sides.

Hissing down as flames now surrounded her.

  
  


“ **You insignificant ghosts... No tricks shall-”**

  
  


The snake could not end...

The angered ghost had dashed fast, hands grabbing her middle section, pushing down as a scarf raised again.

There was a loud pained growl as Arthur screamed.

The tail around him tightening impossibly around him for a second, before beginning to twist and spasm around.

Arthur crawled weakly out of its hold, backing away as the torn tail trembled, blood pouring out of the clean cut.

Shedrak backed away, roar still echoing, wings raising as she felt her tail no more.

But the ghost was still holding her...

Vivi had welcomed Lewis into and with her own soul... All his deadbeats as well.

Demons could fuse easily... So easily.

But ghosts... Ghosts could not as easily.

But if they did, sharing all their thoughts, feelings and will... They were unstoppable. A much more mighty being, true caring feels providing more power than hate could give.

Lewis had at reach everything she was...

Thoughts, feelings, all that composed her.

Memories...

He had everything at hand, no option than to see. Everything tangling around them both.

All shared.

Truth there...

He saw what Mystery had told and shown her. Their heart felt like it might implode.

But he had not time to fall into his horror and shame... He had no time to hate himself now.

He could only be angered, he could only think of saving him.

No time to ask, she could not give more answers...

They both knew now what he did, what they lived.

Through red eyes.

Shedrak tried to pull herself away from them, her wings soaring in an attempt of gaining distance to her pedestal.

But with every inch she raised, the ghost floated, not letting go, pulling her into place.

Arthur crawled backwards onto a wall, away from the bleeding severed tail, away from flames raising more wild than ever, away from spells dashing to stab down...

He covered his eyes as pained screeches echoed loud, rumbles and cracks of fire.

All dying out in a matter of minutes.

Lewis and Vivi managed to grasp Shedrak's head after a long struggle. Veins had dashed down of them, an unending flood over all their skulls. An infinite labyrinthine mass trying to stab them, looming.

But... All were cut by their quick and wise moves, fire and a sharp scarf always there.

They had grasped her neck, hands pulling at her two main veins.

Ripping them out... Ending all others.

Her painful ice had not been anything against their warmth...

All melting under their feet and hands.

They stared down to her eyes as they growled.

  
  


“ **You can't choose our fate.”**

  
  


There was a loud crack.

Mystery looked calmly as they let go, the snake falling limp onto the floor.

Green eyes loosing their glow, neck twisted into a weird angle.

Dead.

Veins began to whiter from walls and ceiling, dropping limp all over.

Pulsing with her slowing heartbeat, dying with her.

Duet could only glance sadly as nothing was left of her. Nothing but a soul flowing out, no place to stay.

Her aura fading.

Gone. No trace of her tainted being, no trace of evil souls around her.

Violet eyes glanced down at her as they still huffed for breath, hands still raised in anger.

Until Lewis finally focused, focusing in what he saw...

Needless to say... His worry, horror and shame did not provide stability to their bond.

Arthur gasped as their figure flickered, both whimpering as they divided.

Vivi fell onto her hands as Lewis fell backwards, deadbeats chirping as they flowed around them tiredly.

Lewis sat with wide eyes, unable to process everything.

  
  


“I- I- I ki-”

  
  


Hell no.

Mystery barked as a scarf tangled around Lewis skull.

Arthur blinking in shock as Vivi pulled, Lewis suddenly flung over her and over the edge of the cliff.

A splash of water echoing.

She had gone through a lot to let him spill the beans now... Arthur had to see, not be told!

They came back for a reason... They came back after making amends...

They would see... And understand.

Lewis coughed, skull raising out of the strange liquid.

Laying onto his hands and knees, the water not too deep.

He would have screamed back at her...

Until he saw his reflection.

Magenta eyes were engulfed with sparks as he saw himself.

But not a skull looking back at him.

His flesh, his skin, his eyes, not glowing...

Staring right at him...

He trembled there, memories flowing.

_Another life._

_A whole life flowing past his eyes. A castle, a friendship strong as stone. Her smile as ink stained her cheek, his hands brushing it away with a laugh. Horses running, he followed as a cheerful prince smiled. His promise of protecting them, his will to stay with them. A dragon, a naga, so many wonders found in their travels and runs. A difficult but happy life..._

_But then..._

  
  


“ _He wants you gone...”_

  
  


_His eyes cried as he was dragged away, green eyes glancing at him with glee._

_The same eyes, the same dark voice..._

_One man._

_And he only believed this man's words. He feel for it. He fell for all the lies..._

_And he kept on believing after he heard her scream and the axe came down, a figure glancing above, his face shadowed by the distance..._

_He kept on believing after death..._

_And Arthur did not... He did not explain._

_And he indeed killed him._

_Through her memories, he saw his body. The aftermath..._

_But now he saw every blow, every flame, heard every word and whimper, every pained gasp._

_And he stared down, his vengeance brutal and out of measure._

_And once it was done... He knew something was wrong. He felt no peace, but horror._

_His heart had been black._

_Pure black as he killed him, the one who would have never done anything. Never... And he knew deep inside. But blinding rage brought by death took him._

_And there was no going back from that._

_He thought that seeing her one last time would help him find peace..._

_He was wrong._

_She found out what he did. She showed him the truth._

_Too late._

_He tried to steal their existence from her mind... Heal her._

_It only made things worse._

_She raised her hands, all tangling with her unsure magic, not enough knowledge yet, all flooded with instinct._

_He felt her hands on his chest one last time._

_And his soul was pierced into two._

_Now he knew what that sword wanted. Now he knew why he felt better once she set free that soul inside it. It was part of him. For centuries bound by her._

_He bound another soul as well._

_Mystery would forever roam guilty for his careless rage. He saw. He knew._

_But this vision only showed his life..._

_He reached afterlife, broken. Her care gave him a chance... After all he did._

_He saw golden wings again now, he saw his fear._

_But his forgiveness._

_And still, again... His guilt, that should not be there._

_He saw her again as well. Should have not been..._

_He had them... After all that happened._

_And they were content with that._

_Centuries of forgiveness and understanding. Their friendship lasting after pain and misunderstandings._

_But they still missed things._

_If things had gone in a different way..._

_He was broken, part of him still in the living world. He still felt empty in a way._

_Their friend was suffering for what happened, not finding death. Trapped._

_And Vivi knew..._

_She knew they could have a second chance. And fix things._

_She knew they would find each other._

_And that they would follow..._

_Arthur feared._

  
  


“ _Promise that things will be fine this time?...”_

  
  


_ But he trusted. _

His eyes finally focused again.

Lewis gasped, trembling as he got out of it.

All in his mind, no second of all these centuries out of his head.

Even if it was too much...

He pushed himself up onto a kneeling position. Skull leaning to look back.

Vivi up there, at the landslide, looking down to him with a sad smile.

That he returned, understanding...

Everything.

Why she gave him those fearful stares, why she cried, why she never said how this place would help... Why she was so desperate of making Arthur follow.

At last...

He was guilty. Indeed...

But he knew. He knew why things were that way.

One man begun everything.

They could have never known things could turn like this.

Twice...

Arthur sighed as Mystery's tails covered his shoulder, numbing the burning a little, melting any trace of venom or ice.

He could only slump against the wall as the demon growled.

  
  


“ _ **I hate them so much... Always getting in the way!”**_

  
  


Mystery blinked, Vivi glancing at him.

She knelled at their side, one hand on his fur, as she smiled at Arthur.

  
  


“...I told you, Art, that I would help you.”

  
  


The blonde raised his gaze, still dazed.

But she saw pure relief and hope now in his eyes, the water just there, nothing now in the way.

Not even the devil could manage to make him flee, control him.

Both too exhausted after those bites.

Mystery's ears twitched, her voice echoing in his mind, her hand over his back.

  
  


“ _You should step onto it the first, you-”_

  
  


“ _Vivi.”_ He glanced sideways at her, red eyes calm. “ _I still remember every second of my life. Always did. I never died. There is nothing I must see, nothing I can find. I already have you... And you know I always follow your steps.”_

  
  


As Vivi cheeked that Arthur was fine, and spoke with Mystery...

Lewis sighed, staring at his hands as deadbeats floated around him.

All chirping sadly and with anxiety, Lewis thoughts wild.

Would Arthur understand?...

Will he see... Will he trust him after...

Will it be enough to-

He blinked, steps on water nearby.

He turned to look, Duet there, staring down with their eyes at their reflection.

Their eye glowing more for a few seconds.

But then they smiled, looking up at Lewis.

Their expression holding true knowledge, as if too many people were in them.

  
  


“I knew it was not the first time I was here...”

  
  


“...Can't say the same.”

  
  


“But you still hold memories, am I wrong?...”

  
  


Lewis nodded, knowing what they meant.

Duet glanced back at the water, holding their hands together.

  
  


“...It was time this place gave peace again.”

  
  


They don't regret her fate.

They did not glance at the snake laying above, not dwelling much on it.

She was wise once.

But she changed... All do.

Vivi stood now at the edge, glancing down with wonder.

And Lewis could not stop pondering, not knowing if he saw doubt. As much as Arthur, glancing now as well at the water, fearful as Mystery helped him walk with his tails.

Vivi blinked as Lewis raised a hand, towards her, looking at her from below.

He could not avoid grinning as she did.

And lowered his hand as she leaped down, straight out diving...

Vivi surfaced quick, a shocked look in her eyes...

Lewis thought she might had seen things she might regret, fear now...

Until he was tackled, both falling onto the water...

Vivi nuzzling him fiercely, her alive appearance showing as she cried in happiness.

  
  


“I knew it! I knew this place...! We- we h-had... We were...”

  
  


“Together...”

 

  
She knew they forgave each other...

Lewis smiled sadly, returning her bone crushing hug.

Arthur did not understand...

Mystery huffed as the ghost doubted, not knowing what they were talking about.

  
  


“ _.._.G-guys?”

  
  


The two ghosts glanced at each other for a second. No words needed...

Then they glanced at Arthur, eyes fixed on his green ones.

Arthur let out a nervous breath, for Lewis seemed to be looking at him with the most sad glance he ever gave him, Vivi held pure wonder...

She knew he would doubt.

So she did not need to hold him back, to keep him from seeing before they did.

She still could not know how will he react...

But she knows... She knows it's the only way.

And it surely will free him...

She knows.

Her heart pulsed gold as they both called.

  
  


“It's alright, Arty.”

“It's over... Just...”

  
  


Arthur took a step closer to the edge, ready to follow.

Even if he heard the devil beg.

  
  


“ _Don't. It's all lies. It only will... You can't reach heaven after what you did!”_

  
  


“ _...You can't.”_

  
  


They were all looking at him.

All waiting....

Arthur took a deep breath as the demon clawed at his soul, trying to make him step away.

But it could not. Arthur's eyes were fixed now on the strange water, its surface resembling a crystal, a mirror...

His foot took another step...

And Mystery could only dread as Arthur left his side, to slowly float down the edge... Slowly lowering himself onto the water.

His eyes were fixed on it, his mind pounding with every inch he floated down. A painful silence around him, not even Vivi daring to take a breath.

All but Arthur wishing that what he would see... Could help him, could make him finally banish that coldness from inside. For there was the fear it only made things worse...

But there was no choice. No going back.

Only hope as Arthur's feet finally collided with the lake.

His figure standing there nervously for a few seconds.

Arthur held his green heart with his hands, staring at the water.

Not feeling anything at first... Green flowing, dread all through.

But he did after some more seconds, the pounding he had felt increasing...

His eyes unfocusing as the reflection of his skull seemed to twist... Bend...

Change.

Lewis held Vivi's hand as Arthur trembled, tensing up, freezing, a wolf staring down with narrowed eyes from above.

All seemed an eternity for Arthur...

A whole life and afterlife flowing through his eyes, mind and soul in seconds... 

Seeing everything...

But not only him... The demon saw...

Tears fell down his eyes as they saw the life he had... 

_ He had been happy. _

_ He had been content... Even if he was trapped in reality. _

_ By greed, by hate... _

_ Green eyes glared from the door, a figure standing at it, voice commanding and firm. _

  
  


“ _...This line had never had a weakling... You are expected to behave better!”_

  
  


“ _...I know.”_

  
  


_ His left hand hurt... Too many documents handed. Too many orders. That he could not even deny, or fight back. _

_ Even if his blood was told to be high... He still could not command. Instead dragged around, always a tool. He held no power. _

_ The others well being his worst worry... _

_ A door was slammed, only a candle lighting the darkness of his room. Leaving him alone, finally. Green eyes always watching... Always looming around, ready to control his life. _

_ He worked fast. Too fast, too much. Never stopping... His mind always running wild. _

_ A window always opening at night. _

_ He had always managed to get enough time to flee, to... _

_ See them...  _

_ He could only smile as his friends always waited at night, always ready to make him forget what was expected of him. Always showing him that he was more than a tool, more than he was told. _

_He tried to keep himself in line, both keeping all his duties done... And trying to keep them away from the fate this place had for them._

_He did not want that for them... He would be king if it meant they would be alright._

_He would have obeyed... He would have let himself be controlled, for the greater good he was told..._

_But that man had not enough..._

_He never had enough..._

_He needed to kill every single trace of joy or freedom he held... Everything he held dear._

_Anything that made him hope for a better end._

_Lewis fell._

_He could not do anything... The very same documents he oh so willfully wrote to be able to have a trace of freedom... Was what brought his very end._

_He handed Lewis fate... He let his hopes bring death._

_Amber eyes cried as a ghost stood tall in front of him..._

_Magenta eyes glaring down as he cowered against a door._

_That was locked..._

  
  


“ _I'm sorry...”_

  
  


_Flames rose all around, not burning anything..._

_Yet._

_But they were blazing as Lewis stared down at him, seeming to ponder, chest raising in pure anger._

_He did not excuse himself..._

_And Lewis grew tired... No truth told. Guilt too heavy to bear inside._

_He died..._

_And with it... He felt again._

_White all around.. Warm._

_A field... Familiar landscape he loved. Stars all above the place they fled to._

_He thought he would roam alone. He dreaded this loneliness..._

_He hated those golden wings with all his heart._

_But he feared..._

_He was not alone for long._

_Lewis came back._

_He ran, blindly. Ignoring his calls. Not seeing the guilt in his friend's eyes. Not seeing that Lewis reached at him with pure sadness and guilt._

_He could not run for long..._

_But Lewis did not blame him... He did not raise flames again._

_But tell the truth._

_He never had wanted to kill him as he was told. That, he knew since the beginning._

_Lewis had been lied too..._

_The very same man..._

_That never had enough._

_He never had enough, he had to kill Lewis._

_And then he followed._

_What hurt more... Is that he also caused Vivi's death..._

_She followed them in the worse way possible. She could not stand their deaths, she could not stand being alone._

_She made them see..._

_He knew... They all knew then who killed them in reality... She put the pieces together. She saw every line, every word written in every letter and document._

_Every move made to tear them apart..._

_They may had died... But they still kept together._

_Even if he was guilty... Even is he was broken. Even if she was sorrowful._

_They still had each other._

_They enjoyed being together... In there, where no one could harm them. A warm place where they could be, they could exist..._

_But they needed a second chance._

_It took Vivi to realize it first._

_It hurt to see Lewis flicker sometimes into what he feared... A skeleton, those glowing eyes always there... They always caught him glancing down sometimes..._

_She jumped... Knowing._

_She knew. She knew they would meet. That they would follow..._

_Lewis did as well._

_He stared with fear at his magenta eyes, doubting..._

_But Lewis was always there, he had forgiven, he listened..._

_He promised all would be alright this time. They would meet... They would not fall for the same mistakes again._

_They could have never known..._

_They could have never predicted that that very soul still was there._

_Somewhere, too faint._

_But waiting..._

_They could have never imagined that cave to be their end._

  
  


“ _ **You...”**_

  
  


“ _W-we- I-”_

  
  


The devil cowered, Arthur's soul flowing with pure anger.

Burning...

Him...

  
  


“ _ **You killed...”**_

  
  


Lewis promised...

And he kept that promise...

All that has happened... Was for one single person.

A monster...

That was still here.

Lewis has always protected him this time. Even if he died, he forgave. He did not commit the same mistake again... As he did. He has protected him... And Vivi.

They have finally brought him here.

And now he knew. Now he saw.

Now he understood...

It was never all his fault. Even if he held some...

There was always someone behind... There was always someone pulling at the strings.

He was a puppet...

All this time...

This thing was not him... It had been human once.

Lewis and Vivi frowned as Arthur raised his hands to stare at them, sudden sparks craking in the air.

The air ran cold...

  
  


“... _A-arthur, I did not k-know! What a funny coinci-”_

  
  


“ _ **You killed him twice!”**_

  
  


Vivi gasped as Arthur threw his skull up and back, a loud angered scream.

Tears flowing...

Only him and his devil able to hear... Only he knowing that he was not this demon's plaything.

Never again...

The devil could only see blackness, its green aura cowering in it.

Too many times it had toyed like this with Arthur's soul.

This time the tables had turned...

The devil laughed nervously as the figure of the ghost floated closer behind.

Sparks tangling all around, golden eyes glancing with pure hate down at the disgusting pile of souls...

Arthur growled deeply, left hand raising...

The demon tried to back away...

But there was no escape, their two souls always bound.

Arthur held down the green energy flowing in front of him, clenching it painfully...

His glowing flaming eyes fixed on it, all his focus... All his emotions and energy searching...

His soul clawing at the demon...

Reaching for a faint soul in it, a single being that composed it all.

The devil screamed in pain as energy flickered, Arthur huffing as his sparks tangled and pulled...

His hands finally grasping that soul... Finding him.

He glared with angered and furious eyes at the man now gasping under his burning hold.

In reality, his soul now grasping the devil's essence. His knowledge providing truth, providing true anger, true despise...

Green eyes widened as Arthur roared down at him, pain flowing as the ghost's skull and body was engulfed in flames and bolts.

  
  


“ _ **FUCK! IT'S YOU I HATE THE MOST!”  
**_  
  


The man rose his hands in fear, the first that begun this vile creature, the very first soul that formed this devil... Welcoming any other in that cave.

  
  


“ _Puppet, I- I was only trying to give you the best! I have always wanted-”_

  
  


“ _ **Don't you dare call me that again! I AM NOT YOURS!”**_

  
  


He was not him!

He'll never be what he wants him to be! He's not like he is told! He is not!

He knows now...

This is only a parasite... This is only a leech that has always taken all it could from him...

Until he dropped dead.

Enough!

The devil flowed with fear.

For its host was trying to banish him. Erase it...

It tried to hold down onto his soul, clawing at its golden traces, green stabbing it fiercely.

Not wanting to let go. Not wanting to be done for... Desperate. Finally feeling true fear, finally feeling what it felt like when not inflicted on others.

Arthur held now too much knowledge, he held too much anger for it.

He held pure emotions inside. No guilt which to latch onto... All blame onto it.

The hate he had felt for himself was now all poured onto it.

For he did not see an unknown creature anymore, he did not see himself in it.

He had a face for it now...

It was not a mystery anymore...

Lewis shielded Vivi as sparks surrounded Arthur.

The ghost threw his arms at his sides, roaring up.

Lewis could only cry as those golden sparks tangled over his shoulders...

Flowing much like two wings, raising tall at Arthur's sides as he wailed.

The same gold glow he saw that first night after death...

The devil screamed and wailed as well.

Flickering inside Arthur, a heart slowly pulsing gold.

It could not keep on like this.

Arthur cried as he felt the coldness let go...

Flowing away from his soul, backing away, its painful hold fading.

After all this time, this icy and burning feeling fading from his heart...

But not gone yet.

  
  


“ _I need you... I'm not letting you go so easily, puppet!”  
_  
  


Vivi gasped as Arthur snarled.

Feeling the cold flow, not disappear...

Green glow fading from his heart... Through his left shoulder...

Arthur's left arm trembled, coldness now all through it.

His now golden eyes widening in shock, for his arm jolted.

All by itself...

Magenta eyes narrowing as Arthur whimpered... His right hand quickly holding his left arm.

A loud ripping sound...

Everyone gasping as a green eye formed on its palm, glaring with a mocking stare at golden eyes.

The demon laughing, voice echoing out, his essence tangling onto the last thing it could.

What he had managed to grasp since the very beginning. Where it all began. Where he had been trapped for a long time... Bound.

But this time dividing itself, gone from his being. Taking his arm as it new form. Stealing it, grasping every ounce of guilt and shame to take form...

All for it... Leaving, moving away from his heart to survive.

Now it knew it was someone before. Now it could focus and be...

Mystery growled as it spoke with pure malice.

  
  


“What are you going to do now?... I am still here... **I will always be here!** ”

  
  


Mystery had bounced down the edge, red eyes glinting.

But the wolf had no chance of taking payback himself...

He was not the one to free his friend again. Once and for all...

Not him, to everyone's surprise.

But Arthur.

The demon gasped, as everyone did.

Arthur had been silent for a moment...

But Lewis and Mystery winced as the blonde laughed... And stabbed his own right hand where scars were.

Right were the green shade began...

The devil's eye opened wide, sparks tangling, going through...

Arthur's skull raised again, a smile... A hateful and mocking one.

His voice tired, but firm.

  
  


“ **You won't be for long... You seem to forget... I don't need this arm!”**

  
  


He can dispose of it... Again. He does not fear...

Vivi threw her hands onto her fangs in horror as Arthur growled.

His fingers clawing at his own manifestation, tearing apart everything.

As a loud crack echoed, the arm trembled and twisted, jolting, no way to void the pain or flee.

Not until the ghost gave a last huff, bending the bone in a weird angle... A last loud breaking sound...

Deadbeats growled loudly as an arm fell onto the water, jolting in pain, a green eye full of shock and fear.

The devil tried to move, hand slamming quick onto the ground to crawl away.

It barely won an inch of distance before a foot stumped over it.

Arthur was huffing with anger, now both his shoulders hurting.

But he did not give a damn...

His golden eyes were ablaze as he rose his hand slowly, sparks tangling once again over him, all his figure shining with his fury.

Lewis hugged Vivi with a grimace as a loud laugh echoed, light blinding as screams flowed out.

Arthur could only laugh as the devil squirmed under his foot, desperately trying to evade every bolt striking it.

  
  


“ **You are going to fade! You are going to hell! You will be nothing! You are not going to use me anymore! NO MORE!”**

  
  


Mystery's eyes narrowed, agonizing wails echoing.

The wolf's heart skipped a beat, his mind seeming to pulse...

A voice remembered in his thoughts... A deal in his soul.

  
  


“ _Once he unlatches the demon and lets out those emotions, giving them form... I want its soul... Bring it to me.”_

  
  


It was not an order...

It was not a command.

A deal.

Mystery doubted as lightning blinded their vision, everyone now backing away from the raging blind ghost, not stopping him of burning slowly his captor...

But...

Arthur's eyes widened, tails suddenly pulling at his waist and right arm. 

Pulling him away, allowing the demon to slump in pain.

Arthur snarled, confused and angered.

  
  


“ **Mystery?!”** He glared at the ancient spirit, seeing him change back into his human appearance, his hands now holding him back. “ **What are you doing?!”**

  
  


“Arthur, listen-”

  
  


The ghost whipped his skull forward, eyes narrowing. The arm was trying to crawl away...

  
  


“ **LET ME GO!”  
**  
  


Mystery huffed as Arthur's right arm gave him a backwards shove, the blonde struggling to move forward and end it all.

Mystery's eyes closed, trying to be heard between all the sparks tangling.

None burning him...

  
  


“Arthur, you must not kill it!”

  
  


The arm was now trying to climb up the edge of the small cliff. Fingers clawing with pure panic.

Vivi and Lewis knew what Mystery had in mind...

Mystery showed Vivi what he spoke in that white forest.

So their hands moved a little as Arthur gasped with disbelief.

The devil let out a raspy chuckle as it managed to climb up...

But as it stood again, eye looking up...

Blue and pink deadbeats were all around... All growling down at him, fangs showing, claws raised... Their glowing eyes full of glee as the devil trembled below their glares.

Arthur cried and surrendered as pained growls echoed above.

Only moving his skull to glance with sorrow at red eyes. Sparks finally dying out.

Voice tired, full of contained anger...

  
  


“...Why...”

  
  


Mystery held him tight as Arthur slumped a little, his right hand moving to hold his blue heart, still full of cracks.

But there was color in it...

Mystery spoke calmly... Meeting Vivi's eyes as she approached.

  
  


“...I made a deal to know if there was a way to save you.”

  
  


Arthur had only seen his own life.

He never heard her words...

  
  


“...Let me... I- I don't care... I-”

  
  


“Art...”

  
  


Arthur looked up, tears falling down as Vivi smiled sadly at him.

  
  


“You don't need revenge...”

  
  


Arthur blinked, heart pulsing...

Voice too faint and tired.

But Lewis heard it.

  
  


“I don't need revenge for myself...”

  
  


It had hurt them... So many times...

Arthur huffed as two strong arms pulled at him.

His golden eyes blinked, looking slowly up.

Magenta eyes glancing down at him, Lewis hugging him. 

Full of determination.

  
  


“It will pay... Everything will be ok.”

  
  


“B-but-”

  
  


Arthur remained silent as the wise wolf spoke... 

No... Not wolf...

He had not been always...

  
  


“I know from experience... That being trapped is worse than dying or burning...” Mystery grinned, glancing up. Deadbeats were toying with a fearful demon... “I think you know as well, Arthur...”

  
  


The ghost sobbed, closing his eyes.

Those five weeks...

Every moment he could not move at will, every second he spoke out of his own mind...

Every single time he was controlled... His being clawed at...

He wished to die and disappear...

He could only wonder as Mystery laughed...

  
  


“He would make an ugly flower...”

  
  


Vivi sighed, tucking her scarf closer.

Lewis hold tightening as Arthur nodded.

He understood...

It won't harm anymore...

That spirit will keep it...

Mystery did really give away one soul that day... As he feared.

Arthur opened his eyes, looking up as Lewis focused, his aura tangling to heal every wound...

Glancing sadly as deadbeats clawed and bit... Hearing the demon beg, curse...

Now knowing what they would do.

  
  


“Puppet! I- I'm sure we can come to a-an agreement!” It was flung side to side, a blue deadbeat playing with it like a dog with a bone... “ **I don't want to be with that freak! Y-you can burn me! I prefer it! You prefer it!”**

  
  


He does not want to end like that!

Arthur saw pure fear and dread in a green eye...

So he looked away... And let himself be held, only listening to Lewis heart pulse gold.

Too tired to care anymore...

He felt warm...

But he waited... He waited, resting between Lewis hold, knowing he had to wait a little more...

The cold would not come back...

He can... He can move on...

The taller ghost could only glance sadly at Arthur... Still fearful...

But his heart was full of care, no trace of that rage. He could only wonder how could Arthur be so forgiving... No trace of doubt as he let him be close.

Lewis whispered, frowning...

  
  


“You could go ahead... We will follow after... I don't want to risk-”

  
  


“...No... The world may do me in... But it's alright...”

  
  


As long as he is with them...

Vivi stood at Duet's side, both glancing down at the carcass of a huge snake.

Neither looking away as she asked.

  
  


“...Will you move on too?”

  
  


Duet shook their head, eye fixed on black.

  
  


“Not yet.”

  
  


She finally moved her head to look at him.

  
  


“You finally found out.”

 

  
They nodded, hands clasped together.

A silent pray.

 

“And I must use that knowledge. I will stay for a century... I must take care of this place. Give back to people a way to know what they need... This place needs a guardian.”

  
  


She could not see any trace of doubt...

Duet was firm.

All their lives taken back...

They were whole again.

No one but them could take this role.

  
  


“...I will miss you.”

  
  


Duet raised an eyebrow, laughing, finally meeting her eyes.

  
  


“Oh please...” They shook their head, questioning. “Haven't you seen that we can meet again, Vivi?”

  
  


She could only laugh as well...

She will not be alone...

No one will be alone...

She knew.

  
  


* * *

  
  


She yawned with boredom, her hands slowly caressing a red flower.

Red eyes opened slowly.

A soft wind flowing past her as she laid on her tall tree.

Whispers... Someone was coming...

She smiled, leaning her head to a side with a little laugh.

Her mutt came back...

She felt that same disgusting soul... The devil...

But it was not tangling around that ghost anymore.

It seems they managed to overcome what roamed in those caverns.

She knew it would be dangerous...

So she gave out the information...

If they succeeded, she would get that demon... Another plaything. 

If they had failed... She would have been the one to send them to their demise.

Her mutt would have paid...

She would have won anyway.

She did not mind this outcome nonetheless.

She did not even move as four figures stepped after a while into the clearing.

Mystery looked up to the tree, snorting, as always she was laying in between white petals...

Lewis stood at his side, his hands grasping firmly one stubborn arm... That did not stop struggling all the way.

But he had not let go... Not loosening his painful hold an inch.

Arthur hid nervously behind Vivi as Mystery called.

  
  


“I bring you your payment! As you asked...”

  
  


She finally let the flower drop from her hands.

Eyebrow raised.

  
  


“I thought you would not do... Considering how much you betrayed me.”  
  
  


“There is no harm to innocents this time, dear. I hold no regret by serving your request this time...”

  
  


She laughed, noting his mockery.

Arthur yelped as trees rumbled... A lot of them moving. 

Lewis stood weary as roots and branches raised, moving closer to them...

He remembered...

But he held his ground, Mystery raising a hand.

The spirit carelessly laying on a branch waved a hand, voice playful.

  
  


“You can let the trash down...”

  
  


“ **What did you call me, you hippie?! I am-”**

  
  


The arm huffed, Lewis obeying as soon as Mystery nodded.

Vivi took a step forward, seeing the arm quickly stand to flee.

But she halted as she called.

  
  


“Let it run...”

  
  


The gang could only frown as the arm gasped.

A lot of trees and roots blocking every dash it made.

Arthur stared in awe as they quickly tangled it, holding it down, bending it painfully.

  
  


“ **Ah-gh! No! I don't-!”**

  
  


She chuckled, shrugging at its pain.

  
  


“Don't like to play?... I thought you said I was no fun...”

  
  


The demon pulled desperately on the ground, branches pulling at it fiercely, but slowly, taking their time.

Mystery closing his eyes as a tree trunk opened slowly to receive it... Like an open mouth.

The demon screamed, almost dragged inside already.

  
  


“A-Arthur! Arthur, don't leave me behind! I need you, puppe-!”

  
  


The blonde flinched as wood closed around its figure.

Burying that horrible green eye below roots, out of sight... Forever.

And he could only sigh, looking down...

  
  


“...Goodbye, parasite...”

  
  


A white forest seemed to growl as clawing sounds came from inside the gigantic tree.

That seemed to decrease... Slowing after a pained gasp echoed.

Stabbing sounds...

Red eyes glanced up, her hand raising to grasp a flower blooming slowly.

Vivi frowned as she held now a spiky green flower, glowing...

Full of thorns and raspy edges...

  
  


“...Mutt... I have never seen a flower so ugly... I don't think I won with this trade.”

  
  


Mystery chuckled, turning and giving her his back.

  
  


“But it is what you asked...” Red eyes glanced at the others, voice firm. “We are done now... Its over.”

  
  


With that he began to walk away...

Arthur followed quick, smiling a little as Vivi tangled her scarf over his left shoulder.

Lewis was the last, halting a moment... Glaring at her and the flower she held.

Only seeing her brush it, laughing.

He shook his head, following the others...

  
  


* * *

  
  


Arthur sat on the hill, white petals flowing ahead and around them.

Mystery glanced with a content smile, the three ghosts sitting near cherry blossoms.

Arthur grasped Vivi's hand with his only one, as Lewis held them both close.

Golden eyes cried, a heart beating gold.

  
  


“I am really...”

  
  


Lewis sighed, seeing true disbelief in his eyes.

  
  


“...Free.”

  
  


Arthur laughed as he cried, still not used to this warmth after all this time.

Vivi squished his hand a little.

Making him look at her blue eyes.

He voice full of that kindness and care she always had.

  
  


“...Go on.”

  
  


Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but he halted. Doubting.

A full minute until he spoke.

  
  


“I- I know I should... I know its over... A-all thanks to you...” Arthur stared at the sky, the night full of stars. “B-but what i-if what I saw played out was o-only a dream?... W-what if this time I end in...”

  
  


Arthur's voice trembled, his mind flashing with every action he committed in his past life...

And in this one.

Still he did not understand how he could be forgiven.

  
  


“I'm... So sorry... All I did-”

  
  


“We will be there...”

“You will be alright...”

  
  


Arthur could only cry as they both hummed that beautiful tune, leaning their foreheads against his head.

  
  


“ **It does not matter...”**

  
  


He could only smile, leaning against their hold...

As he faded slowly between their embrace.

Vivi and Lewis only left with a soft echoing whisper.

  
  


“ _ **...This time I might just disappear...”**_

  
  


They could only follow soon after...

Their hands tangling together as they faded as well, eyes full of love.

Red eyes closing as a wolf disappeared...

After all this time...

At last.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done...  
> One more...
> 
> One?...


	31. Together

It was calm...

There were no thoughts.

No worry, no fear, no trace of consciousness...

For a while...

But he began to discern the warmth around him...

He felt something that he had not felt for years. Never since death...

Sleep...

It was so long since he felt like this...

But he was waking up... And he finally took notice of the feeling.

A feeling of... He felt alive.

His mind finally began to work again, regaining his thoughts slowly.

He could not remember that this feeling was familiar.

Arthur grumbled a little, frowning as he laid on the ground.

His body trembling as his eyes slowly opened.

Vision foggy...

He stared for a long while ahead with dazed eyes, only seeing white...

His brain still trying to awake fully.

But after some minutes of just laying there...

Arthur finally gasped, his breath halting.

His voice trembled as he tried to stand...

Only to huff as he fell forward.

  
  


“Hmp!”

  
  


He blinked, all his body trembling with confusion.

For it had been so long since he felt flesh, since he felt the feeling of breathing...

He had been dead.

He slowly looked to his left...

He let out an scared gasp, right hand raising slowly, with hesitation.

An arm still missing...

Arthur had his arm since death... He had almost forgotten...

He pushed himself onto his knees clumsily, looking all around.

He now knew where he was...

He had been here before...

He should not fear...

But he did... For he still was not used to this warmth... He still dreaded being...

Alone...

He had no way of knowing if he would see them... Just like the first time...

He finally tried to move all his body, he finally tried to stand.

And as he did... He could not avoid noticing another thing.

His amber eyes tried to glance past his shoulder.

Eyebrows raising in confusion again...

  
  


“Where...”

  
  


He remembered...

He did.

The first time he had...

His eyes looked down with resignation, his muscles relaxing somewhat.

He could not feel those wings.

Nor move them...

They were not there.

Arthur laughed, closing his eyes.

Not knowing if to feel content or sad...

He stood there for a long while... His only arm around his frame.

He was not surprised... He understood both his missing limbs...

A demon had torn away every single trace of innocence he held... He had given away a part of himself to be free... That beast had taken part of his spirit. And he had clawed it off...

But still...

It made him doubt.

He did not notice or hear something coming closer.

Until it nudged his feet.

Arthur stopped crying silently, a small growl reaching his ears.

He slowly looked down.

Galahad growled again, pawing at his leg with a smile, small black eyes fixed on his, full of glee and joy.

Arthur stood frozen for a whole minute, still in trance, still not believing he had not ended up in hell this time.

Galy...

He had thought his little friend had been sent...

Galahad let out a little yelp as Arthur dropped carelessly onto his knees again.

Laughing with tears as his only hand reached to pet Galahad.

  
  


“G-galy... Y-you...”

  
  


The hamster nuzzled with his eyes closed against his hand, standing on his hind legs, paws grasping Arthur's fingers like he was going to go away.

The blonde could only cry with pure relief, laughing between sobs.

He raised Galahad gently, holding him against him.

Unable to understand or be used to the feeling, he had forgotten how touch, breathing and everything felt.

Galahad could only whine as Arthur's voice wavered, face full of confusion, joy and sadness all mixing up.

  
  


“I- I'm so sorry, buddy... I never meant... Y-you little cute hamster...” He smiled, amber eyes looking down at him. “I missed you so much! I thought...”

  
  


Arthur and Galahad could only hold each other.

They both felt an impossible sense of relief and happiness.

But Arthur still felt guilty... Had he been careful...

But... But now he knew he was fine...

Everything would be alright...

Arthur stood again, letting Galahad climb onto his shoulder as he brushed his eyes to wipe the tears away.

Voice hopeful as he nudged the hamster playfully.

  
  


“...Let us go, ok?” He smiled sadly, looking forward into the white void. “I know the perfect place to be...”

  
  


Galahad plopped with content on his shoulder, curling on himself.

Enjoying himself with his eyes closed as Arthur petted him behind his ears, the blonde walking off into the distance silently.

The surroundings seeming to twist and bend with every slow step he took.

A night sky looming, soft grass growing below his feet...

  
  


* * *

  
  


Vivi's mind had always been fast...

She always has energy to confront any situation...

So she barely feared as she felt her breathing again, as she felt the warmth around her, as she felt alive...

She quickly brushed away all the lack of feeling she endured all these years.

Smiling bright as she sat up, eyes opening. Glinting with joy as she saw she was here again.

  
  


“...” She laughed, pinching her cheek. “Yes!”

  
  


She jumped onto her feet, straightening quickly her skirt.

Grinning as she pulled on her scarf, a determined glare at the distance.

Three things in mind...

Her blue eyes pondered for a moment.

She knows...

She knows so well that Arthur will have reached this place. She knows he deserves it.

Lewis did once... This time he was a true guard.

They both will be somewhere.

She is sure of it.

So she took a step forward, knowing who should she seek first.

Someone that must be fearful...

Someone who has never been here.

Someone who has always feared death... No, not death, this place.

Someone who must feel lost right now.

He had always guided her when she lost her courage...

It is time she is the one to teach him!

Vivi laughed, running off fast.

Her mind pounding, only thinking of...

Mystery...

Even if the whiteness did not fade... She trusts she is heading in the right way.

Mystery surely must have followed the last.

So he must still be trying to gain sense into his mind.

Vivi could only see white.

But no step she took was slow, no trace of doubt could be seen in her eyes.

After some minutes... She finally saw another thing other than this colorless void.

Red and black.

She smiled, seeing a figure in the distance, leaning onto his hands.

He was staring at his hands, at the floor.

His red eyes full of wonder and dread.

Never having felt this soothing warm feeling around him before.

Still trying to regain himself from the exhaustion that came from appearing here.

Mystery gasped, a shadow now looming at his side.

He slowly moved a little to see.

And just froze, seeing Vivi there, with her arms crossed and a playful smile at him.

  
  


“...Miss being a wolf?”

  
  


He was still leaning onto his hands... Still holding a nervous look in his eyes, dazed.

He quickly regained his calm and proud expression, her laugh loud as he stood and patted his clothes with a huff.

  
  


“I certainly do not mind to be one!... But I am glad to be able to hold this form, I just-”

  
  


Mystery huffed, blinking.

He looked down, Vivi nuzzling her face against his chest, arms around him, not showing any signs of letting go any time soon.

Still smiling bright.

  
  


“Drop it already... You found me again.”

  
  


Mystery stared at her with a blank stare.

But soon enough he leaned his head against hers, one hand pushing his glasses up.

Hiding his only tear, relief all through him.

  
  


“...No, you are always the one to find me. Vivi...”

  
  


And he could not be more proud...

He could only return her tight hug, both laughing a little.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Lewis awoke, much like Vivi did.

He growled as he stood, recognizing the void around him.

His mind pounding.

He stood silent for a long while.

Feeling himself.

Not having felt like this since the last time he had possessed Arthur.

Alive.

He had been the one dead for the longest time.

But Lewis did not stay still and silent for that reason.

He closed his eyes, hand slowly raising to his chest.

He could feel that form of a heart...

But he took it from his pocket.

He stared at the golden shaped metal, no pulse in it.

He chuckled silently as he opened it, staring at the photo inside.

Just a locket...

He wished for a way in which to clear his last fear.

And water flickered at his feet.

He stared with calm eyes at his reflection.

No glowing eyes...

No ribs...

No skull.

He placed the locket back into his pocket, hands raising to touch his skin.

  
  


“...I...”

  
  


He could not feel no fire either.

No matter how much he focused, he could not find any anger in himself.

His hands and feet could not blaze, his hair did not lose its form...

He was complete...

There was no trace of the being that brought so much fear...

No trace of the skeleton that could lose his temper, his calm demeanor...

That could kill so easily...

Lewis felt calm.

In life he had been gentle, he had been more kind. A clear mind...

No trace of rage.

  
  


“...I hope he does not run...”

  
  


Even if he has seen Arthur trust twice... He still dreads.

Were the blonde to hear or see his thoughts, he would probably mock him.

But Lewis had always been nervous in reality, he held the same shame as Arthur.

Now more... Remembering what he forgot.

He killed him.

But this time he did not.

This time he managed to protect him.

As he promised.

Not after making some mistakes.

But...

Life is made of those... Isn't it?

So he smiled a little, looking up.

He began to walk, determined to see them again.

He knew where he should wish to be.

Only one place had brought always a sense of security, a sense that they could exist together.

Ironic...

He now knew why he found that field the perfect spot to raise his creation...

Lewis stepped past tall and crooked trees, walking towards a familiar hill.

There was no mansion.

Only a vast clearing where to lay, where to watch the sky...

His magenta eyes looked down as he halted his steps.

Amber eyes opened, eyebrow raised.

Arthur did not move as he laid on the grass, staring up at the taller male, who was looking at him with unsure eyes.

Both silent for a minute, little snores coming from the hamster sleeping on Arthur's chest.

A painful silence.

Until Arthur spoke.

  
  


“Don't stand there like you saw a ghost... I'm not running, dude...”

  
  


Lewis fumbled with his hands, blushing as he looked away.

  
  


“Arthur... I- I'm so sorry... I never wanted to-”

  
  


Lewis yelped, suddenly falling backwards.

Arthur snorted as Lewis landed onto his back at his side with a huff, not having expected Arthur to make him trip with his only hand.

Both now side to side, staring up at the stars.

  
  


“...Don't give me the apologies crap again... That's my thing.”

  
  


“B-but-”

  
  


Arthur leaned his head to glance at him poker faced, clearly done.

  
  


“Man... After all the times we both apologized for centuries? It's not like you killed me this time. Heck, I did again.”

  
  


“You did not ki-”

  
  


Arthur raised his hand in defeat, cutting him off.

  
  


“Right, right!... Just... We are here, and we both know...”

  
  


They fell silent again, Arthur letting his hand drop to his side, Lewis raising both of his onto his chest, still fumbling with them.

Both sighing tiredly.

But it was not an awkward silence.

A comfortable one actually.

Both their eyes held true knowledge.

All they times they have spoken in their past life, all the times they had spoken to each other here after they died, all the things they lived after they jumped, all the hardships endured after truth was seen, all the feelings they still felt while being ghosts...

All combined now.

A whole eternity side to side.

Arthur smiled, ruffling Galahad's fur as he spoke.

  
  


“...I'm glad you made me jump.”

  
  


Lewis glanced sadly at him, taking a deep breath.

He could not avoid to glance at his stump...

  
  


“After all that happened?...”

  
  


Arthur nodded with a small laugh, not bothered at all now.

  
  


“Indeed.” He raised a finger, pointing at Lewis eyes. “Now I can't say you should play a trombone instead of a violin! You have a neck again!”

  
  


“...You nerd. I don't think it's a fair exchange...”

  
  


“What? It is not like I can't _handle_ having one arm!”

  
  


Lewis shook his head, rolling his eyes.

Not giving him another chance to make a bad pun.

How he could be so cheerful again, he did not understand.

But Arthur did.

He could not avoid be content with this outcome.

If the others were ok, he was.

Everything would be now...

Lewis coughed, pondering.

  
  


“You could wish for that metal arm...”

  
  


“Nah... That would be no fun.”

  
  


“But you need-”

  
  


“I will try to make it again! Better, improved! A sunflower seed dispenser! Maybe I can even discover a way to make it feel like a real one! You know, like when I saw pizzas be invented! I have all the resources I want!”

  
  


Lewis chuckled as Arthur rambled, going on about all the things he could have without money, all the crafts he could make, now he knew more things.

A long time since he went on like this...

There was no trace of the sadness and hurt he held as a ghost, no trace of green in his now bright eyes.

They stayed like that for some hours.

Just happy to be here, happy to know they had nothing to dread.

Lewis listened silently to Arthur, never tiring as he spoke, sitting straight as he looked to the grass.

  
  


“I will surely miss the van, that's for sure...”

  
  


“We could always have it here.”

  
  


“No way... It would not be the real one... A copy...” Arthur pouted, an offended expression. “How can you think of replacing her so easily, Lewis?!”

  
  


“It is not a person, just-”

  
  


“We are here thanks to our van! You are as ungrateful as Vivi!”

  
  


Lewis blinked, finally remembering.

  
  


“Vivi... I has been a while, she should have already-”

  
  


He could not end the sentence.

Both gulped as a loud squeal echoed behind them.

  
  


“Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-”

  
  


Arthur winced as Lewis was tackled, Vivi leaping at him.

  
  


“-eeewleew!”

  
  


Galahad bounced awake as Vivi held Lewis , both rolling downhill.

Arthur sat up, snorting as Lewis laid wide eyed, Vivi squishing him between her arms.

  
  


“Found you!”

  
  


Arthur relaxed, seeing Lewis plop under her hold, blushing red as she laughed.

  
  


“What took you so long, Viv?... Wished for a fridge?”

  
  


She grinned, turning to face the blonde.

Eyes full of joy as she mocked.

  
  


“You wish, Art. Had to...”

  
  


Arthur glanced up, someone stepping closer.

He smiled as Mystery stood at his side, glancing with a fond smile at him.

  
  


“...Now I know why you came back.”

  
  


Arthur shrugged, watching Vivi pull Lewis onto his feet.

  
  


“Wouldn't be here again without your help either.”

  
  


Had he not bit that arm off at the beginning of it all...

He may think he failed...

He could not be more wrong.

He had always been there, always guiding.

Life could never be controlled.

Fate can't be changed either...

He supposed...

Vivi bounced onto the grass, sitting at Arthur's side as Lewis did.

Arthur blinked at her as she looked all over him, a frown growing on her face.

  
  


“...Arty?”

  
  


“...What?”

  
  


She pouted, staring at his shoulders.

  
  


“Where are your wings?...”

  
  


Arthur blushed, hand moving to try to hide his back, failing.

  
  


“I-is it not obvious?... I don't have them! ”

  
  


He killed first hand... And did more things... That he won't mention.

He did not like the look full of wonder in her eyes... Eyes fixed on the back of his t-shirt.

  
  


“Viv no.”

  
  


“Let me see if there is any feather left! They were beautiful!”

  
  


“N-no! They're gone! Simple as that!”

  
  


Arthur blabbered as he was easily pushed forward, plopping onto the grass.

He struggled with only one hand as Vivi tried to see his shoulders.

  
  


“L-lewis, stop her! I don't have them I swear!”

  
  


“I kind of miss combing them...”

  
  


“Oh my god Lewis! You two are-”

  
  


Arthur halted, hearing them both gasp, Vivi letting go after having moved his shirt a little backwards.

He glanced at them, raising an eyebrow as he saw shock in their eyes.

  
  


“...What?”

  
  


Why were they suddenly looking away? Nervous?...

Vivi left Arthur be, trying to quickly hide her shocked look.

  
  


“Nothing! I am only disappointed... There is not a single feather indeed...”

  
  


She was good at lying...

Lewis did not lie, nor speak.

Not able to hide his sorrowful glance as Arthur sat up, trying to glance at what they saw.

Mystery was glad Arthur could not see the area where wings had been.

All had seen the red claw marks swiping down his shoulder blades... A barely healed scar, painful looking.

As if something had ripped them away forcefully.

Arthur yelped, falling backwards in his efforts of seeing what they saw.

He blinked, Lewis and Vivi catching him before he could fall.

He smiled, glancing at them both.

  
  


“...Guys... I don't mind. You know I did not want them. Now I'm like you!”

  
  


Blue eyes and magenta ones met, both speaking without words...

Should they tell him?

They glanced back at amber eyes as Arthur leaned onto their hold with a little laugh, eyes closing with a sigh.

  
  


“I guess I owe you an apology Viv... You were right.”

  
  


She smiled sadly, nudging him playfully.

  
  


“I was! You stubborn...”

  
  


“You were more stubborn than me... You both.” Arthur opened one eye, grinning. “But I'm lucky that you are.”

  
  


Lewis nodded, hugging them both close. Mystery sitting close as a hamster climbed onto Arthur's hair.

They did not mention anything bad that happened.

No demon, no missing limbs, no marks...

It did not matter.

  
  


* * *

  
  


 

 

Lance slammed his hands onto the table, grumbling.

  
  


“I'm going!”

  
  


Before he could jump off his chair, there was a loud cough.

Lance glared at the plate in front of him, the cake still not eaten.

He glanced with a huff at the firm nod Mrs. Pepper gave him.

And he could only sit back with a grumpy grumble.

Mr. Pepper took another sip of his tea, laughing.

  
  


“Lance... Let them have time. They must be tired... Let them come to terms first.”

  
  


Lance crossed his arms, tired of waiting.

  
  


“I know! B-but I want to see my nephew already! He is there, after all this time I can-”

  
  


She shook her head, leaning onto her hand, eyes full of care even if closed.

  
  


“He will come to see you in a matter of time. You can wait some hours, can you? He cares, he has missed you. Let the boys have a break, they just arrived.”

  
  


Patience was not something Lance had right now.

He had enough all these years he had glanced down, worried sick.

But now he knew he was safe...

  
  


“...Fine.”

  
  


Mr. Pepper shrugged with a smile, standing to go clean the dishes.

  
  


“I can't wait to make new recipes with him...”

  
  


She nodded, only love for her son.

She can see Lance trying to stay still and avoid running fast out the restaurant. She can see he is impatient.

But she can see Lance understands as well... As they do.

They might love their family...

But what Lewis, Vivi and Arthur need the most...

Are each other.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three lockets laid on the grass as laugh echoed.

The three open, all heart shaped.

The first one was magenta... A familiar picture inside. Taken a long time ago for them...

The blue heart was open as well, another picture. Two boys blushing, eyes wide as an unexpected photo was taken, both had been daring each other about who could mock her better, imitating her without her knowing. She won in the end...

The locket laying in between them was gold.

A last photo inside.

Lewis had held the camera in front of them all, both him and Vivi hugging a baffled Arthur in between them, as her free hand rose above his hair, two fingers as mockery.

Arthur would never admit it...

But he did not erase the picture from her mobile phone as he told...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it over?
> 
> Nay! I lied!
> 
> Very short chapter next...   
> And then...  
> Then...   
> *laughs evily*


	32. !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS

The wind was soft...

There was silence...

In the air, all around...

But she could hear perfectly the very stubborn and idiotic demon she had for a pet.

  
  


“ _Hey... Hey hippie. Hippie, listen. Tree lover freak... Hey, hey, hey, hey-”_

  
  


Even if years now inside that ugly flower, still not giving up.

She growled, red eyes glinting with anger, hand raising and almost slamming on the spiky flower at her side on the branch.

The demon almost managing to make her lose her temper and rip the petals. Just what he wanted...

But she took a deep breath and composed herself again, hand lowering slowly.

Not falling for his trick.

The demon had enough will to be heard, not a simple human soul.

His voice echoing in her mind with disappointment.

  
  


“ _Argh... Almost got you...”_ She closed her eyes as he complained yet again. “ _How many more years will you be able to stand me? Huh? I can't move and do shit, but I can make you go crazy, bitch! Just you wait, I will manage to make you lose it, and then you will rip this fucking flower and I will be free again to-”_

  
  


He yelped, her hand suddenly pushing the flower. Letting it fall down of the tree branch, a long fall.

  
  


“ _Fuuuck!”_

  
  


Even if he were trapped, he could still feel through this flower...

He landed on the ground, snarling as she chuckled above.

  
  


“ _You thing yourself so powerful?! Huh?! You don't even try to be! Why don't you move your lazy ass and get more flowers? You are a literal plant! You always wait for humans to come here instead... Lazy! If my fog could have moved like you can, I would not be here for sure! But nooooo, you are useless, you don't move a single-”_

  
  


The demon fell silent.

Roots of the tree raising... Pointy and sharp. Looming above his ugly form.

She raised an eyebrow, leaning playfully to glance down at it.

  
  


“...Want me to move?... I am no mortal... I can uproot your very essence, you little devil... Rip. Every. Single. Trace.... Of what you are made of... I would only need to move... A single root... Only my will can set you free. And I may grow too tired to use my hands... I may be clumsy and rip your soul instead...”

  
  


“ _...”_

  
  


“What was that?... I think I can't hear you now... I can hear every single soul I own at will, but I can't ignore you. Has the mutt bitten your tongue?...”

  
  


“... _Why the fuck do you want a devil?...”_

  
  


She smiled, roots lowering, hearing his submissive demeanor now.

He will be quiet for some days now...

  
  


“...Because you can't feel. I won't regret tormenting you.”

  
  


No real care...

No love...

She can't break a heart that is not there.

She prefers it that way.

She has company now... A way to be remembered.

And she won't have to free it if it begs like other souls in here...

It can't run...

It is truly hers.

Forever.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that this is over...  
> And I hope you have found my crazyness entertaining...  
> Let's write AUs! All will be under the series "Mystery skulls - Alternative universes".  
> But first, a few TTO chapters, and I maybe correct mistakes in all 3 fics.
> 
> Headcanon time!  
> They would not stay forever up there...  
> Because they know they would meet again. And they can't stop wondering what they would live.  
> They would be alright in the end.  
> And Arthur has enough with knowing that. If they jump... He does the first. Then Vivi... Then a panicking Lewis. And then Mystery with a sigh.  
> Maybe they can get his arm back? Restore his whole being like Lewis did?  
> Dunno!  
> You guys imagine what they do! I am moving on!


End file.
